


Siren's Call

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Others [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mermaids, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 107,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: It’s been six years since the vampires converged on Forks to help the Cullens and life has settled back into normalcy. Everyone in the packs has found an imprint and purpose, save Embry Call. But then again, this is La Push and Forks. Nothing is ever going to be normal for long. And as Embry is about to find out, there’s a lot more to the world than anyone thought and he's not the only one with a secret.
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080395
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Restless as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t get away from writing about the wolf packs - or Embry, it seems. Seriously. Anyway, I’m not exactly sure where this story idea came from - just one day I was daydreaming about various mythical creatures and then started wondering what else there might be in the Twilight universe (again, not sure why my mind went to Twilight…) and then this came to me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> One note - I know in the books/movies, Quil imprints on a 2-year-old, but I just… couldn’t. He’s a major secondary character in this, and I just… yea. So Claire is 20 - meaning she was 14 when he imprinted on her when he was 17.

Embry pulled up outside the store in Forks and turned off the truck, glancing over at his best friend Quil.

"We should stop and get lunch before we go back," Quil said as he got out on his side. "Take a long lunch. We've earned it."

"Didn't we take a long lunch yesterday? And the day before that?" Embry asked with a chuckle as he met Quil at the back of the truck.

"We can never take too many long lunches," Quil shot back amicably. "Like you think Gramps is going to fire us?" Embry snorted.

"He might. Once he realizes he's got a lazy-ass bum for a grandson," Embry shot back with a smirk. Quil only rolled his eyes.

Embry knew Quil had a point - there was hardly anything either one of them could do to get fired from Gramps' custom woodwork and furniture repair shop. But at the same time, Embry already struggled enough with feeling like the job had been a handout. And he had always naturally been more responsible than Quil, often acting as the voice of reason over the years whenever he attempted to talk him and their other best friend Jacob Black into some sort of hairbrained scheme.

"Besides, I've got a few pieces that I'm working on that I should finish up," Embry said, half-heartedly trying to talk Quil into going straight back as they started to unload the cabinet they were delivering.

Granted at this point, from the grin Quil was shooting him, Embry knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Yea, but you could use a break," Quil countered. "It's decided. We'll stop by Lou's before going back." Embry rolled his eyes.

He supposed that the last six years or so with absolutely no supernatural events of any sort could have something to do with Quil's attitude - he was bored. The whole pack was a bit bored and restless, to be honest. Since the mini vampire convention surrounding the Cullens and Renesemee, life had gone back to normal in Forks and La Push.

For the most part, Embry had welcomed normal and boring. But as more time passed, he couldn't help but feel a growing restlessness.

There was no longer a need for patrols with the only vampires in the area the Cullens, though at least they were still phasing. Embry, Quil and Jacob took to shifting for runs a few times a week just to let off a bit of pent off energy. Some of the other guys would join them from time to time, but for the most part, they were all busy with their own lives.

Sam had his shop and was now focused on the family he and Emily were building. Jacob spent most of his free time when he wasn't working at the garage up at the Cullens. Paul had moved to Seattle with Rachel, though they were currently back to visit. Jared was working at Sam's garage as well and he and Kim had married a couple years ago and settled down in La Push. Seth, Brady and Colin were all attending Port Angeles Community College and lived there during the week but came back on weekends, not wanting to be too far from their imprints. Quil was fairly settled as well. He was learning to take over his grandfather's shop someday while his imprint Claire was about to start her third year at college.

Even Leah had settled into a relatively peaceful existence, finally getting over her anger issues and now living and working in Portland as a kick-boxing instructor, though she came back to visit from time to time.

It was only Embry who felt adrift, being the only one besides Leah who hadn't imprinted yet. Though she was more at home with this than him, somehow accepting that she might never imprint and being okay with it. Embry had told himself he was, but he knew deep down that he wasn't. And that the others knew whenever they shifted, though thankfully no one brought it up.

But rather than leave and see what was out there, Embry stayed in La Push and took the job at Gramps' shop right after he graduated, hoping he would figure out something to do. However, it felt like time was slipping him by. He knew rationally that 23 was still young, but it was hard to focus on that when everyone around him - older, same age and younger - seemed to be settling down.

"Don't forget about the beach party coming up before everyone leaves," Quil said, pulling Embry from his thoughts as they walked towards the door of the shop.

"Though that was still a couple months away," Embry replied, frowning slightly. Quil chuckled.

"You been living in La La Land? It's in two weeks," he replied.

"Oh," Embry replied, looking over at the shop owner who was holding the door open for them and thankful for the distraction.

He couldn't help but feel as though he had, once again, lost time. Where had the summer gone?

After putting the cabinet where it was meant to go and settling the invoice, the two walked out and started down the street to the diner. Though rather than keeping up a constant stream of commentary, Quil was being uncharacteristically quiet, glancing around the town.

"Something wrong with Claire?" Embry asked, assuming the two had gotten into some sort of argument. While it didn't happen often, Quil did on occasion put his foot in his mouth.

Quil shook his head, chuckling softly.

"No. Or, well, it does have to do with Claire," he started.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, wondering if Quil was finally proposing to her. A weird churning started up in his stomach.

Quil had imprinted on her six years ago, but they had only been dating the two years or so as Claire was only 14 back when he imprinted while Quil was 17. Her parents hadn't been all that keen on the relationship at the beginning, but seemed to have finally come around. Though Embry had a good feeling they would have a few choice words about Quil proposing while Claire was still this young. In fact, Embry was surprised he'd even been thinking about it. From the way Quil had talked, it sounded as though both of them wanted to wait a few more years until they were older, often teasing Jared for settling down so quickly with Kim.

"Well… so you know she's thinking about transferring… been applying," Quil said, not looking at Embry. "She's been accepted to the University of Washington, and… I'm thinking I'm going to go with her."

Embry stopped, his eyebrows rising slightly. Quil was thinking about leaving La Push?

"But what about the shop?" Embry asked.

The last few years Gramps had been training Quil to run things and had long made clear that he'd get the shop someday. Embry thought Quil was happy with this, though now that he thought about it, he could see the signs. Claire had made a few comments here and there about wanting to leave La Push and Quil had gradually stopped trying to talk her out of it.

And just like that, Embry's best friend was now leaving down because of the damn imprint. Jacob long made it clear that when the Cullens eventually left - which was likely coming up soon as Renesmee was near ready to start university. He had to admit that hurt a bit.

"It'll still be here when we get back," Quil said with a smile. "Besides, Gramps has you to help out until we come back… I mean, I'm sure we'll come back… eventually… Just want to see what's out there and all while we can… And Seattle isn't that far away..."

Embry rolled his eyes and started walking again, huffing slightly.

"Right. I'll always be here," he muttered.

"Come on, Embry. We both knew that this day was coming," Quil said, starting to follow him. "We've talked about it before…"

"Yea, but you said that you would most likely stay," Embry replied.

While he knew he was taking out his own frustration on Quil, it still hurt that his best friend was considering leaving. And that he was still stuck here. With no idea of what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go.

"You know, you could always leave too," Quil said, already sensing the direction of Embry's thoughts.

"Yea, and then who will take care of Mom?" Embry asked.

"We both know your mom is more than capable of taking care of herself," Quil shot back.

"And the shop?" Embry said.

"He can hire someone else from town. Though really, no one is as good as you are," Quil said. "Even me… sometimes I think it would be better if Gramps gave the shop to you."

Embry stopped again, sensing something in Quil's voice. He turned, looking at him and seeing Quil looking at the ground. He then looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"We both know you're better cut out to run that business than I am. Everything I make falls apart. I get the finances wrong half the time. Gramps is only doing it to make Mom happy and keep her from knowing," Quil replied. "He'd be better off giving it to you."

An uneasy silence settled on them, the two not outright mentioning the elephant in the room. That the reason the older Ateara had taken Embry under his wing was because Quil's father had had an affair with Embry's mother that resulted in his birth. It had caused a bit of strife when they all figured it out after Embry phased the first time (and before Quil), but Embry thought they had long-since gotten over it. Quil's father had been dead a long time and Quil's mother still didn't know - all parties seemingly in agreement that it was for the best she never knew. Even Embry hadn't brought it up around his own mother, though he had a feeling that she knew he knew.

Embry sighed and shook his head, his frustration dissipating as he smiled slightly. He was still upset about Quil leaving, but he wasn't about to hold his best friend back. Nor be angry about Gramps leaving him the shop - as it was, Embry felt like he had no right to it anyway. Even if it was his grandfather too.

"I think if you want to go with Claire… could be good. Maybe you could enroll and finally learn something," he said wryly as he started walking again.

Quil frowned in mock hurt, catching up to him.

"Hey, I learn stuff," he shot back, shoving Embry slightly. "I'm smart!"

"Yea, _right_ …"

And like that, they were back to best friends, joking around in the same way they had since they were little. Shoving each other back and forth and throwing around half-hearted insults. They never could stay mad at each other for long.

But as they were walking, out of nowhere, a strong scent instantly came over Embry, stopping in his tracks for a moment. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, almost feeling the salt on his tongue from seawater and the ocean breeze against his face. His mind was filled with images of a stormy sea.

"Something wrong?" Quil asked, breaking him from his momentary reverie.

Embry opened his eyes, looking around for where the smell was coming from. It reminded him of La Push Beach, but yet, it was different. Wilder, almost.

"I smell something," he said. Quil chuckled.

"Yea, not a stretch," he said. "Sure you're just smelling someone coming back from a fishing trip."

Embry shook his head, finding his feet were moving. He had to find the source of the smell. He could feel it deep down in his bones. But what he didn't understand was why Quil didn't smell it.

"It's not that," he murmured. "Something else… I need to find it…"

He started moving faster as the smell started getting stronger.

"Embry!" Quil called out, but Embry ignored him.

There, it was coming from around that corner. But just as he started to turn it, Quil caught up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Embry turned to glare at him, though out of the corner of his eye, he saw the swish of white-blonde hair disappearing into a building.

"What's gotten into you?" Quil asked, giving him an odd look.

"I just… I smelled something," Embry said, looking back into the now empty alley. "It was like… this sounds stupid, but it was like the ocean…"

"Not sure why you'd want to smell that…," Quil replied. "All fishy and shit." Embry turned back to him, his brow furrowed.

"Not fish. The ocean, like the air and… you know, just forget it," he replied with a sigh, turning to head towards the diner.

"Okay…" Quil said, sensing he had hit a tender spot, though he looked confused by the whole exchange. "So… that was weird, but sure it was nothing… Let's get lunch and get back before we piss off Gramps."

Embry nodded as they kept walking, but he couldn't help but glance back into the empty alley a few times, wondering just what it was he had smelled.

OOOO

Freja sighed as she walked into the shop, finding it completely empty save for all the secondhand instruments out on display. Her grandfather was likely in the back, up to his eyeballs in broken instruments while her grandmother was hopefully at home working on lunch to bring in for them in a bit.

She had had a busy morning tuning pianos all over the county and her stomach had been growling near constantly for the last half hour.

At first glance, one would probably think a shop that repaired and sold secondhand instruments was an odd choice of business for a town like Forks, but her grandfather had long ago proven his skill and people came from all sorts of surrounding towns for his work - sometimes to place orders for custom built instruments, which was his speciality.

While they weren't rich by any means, Freja had grown up comfortably and never really in want for anything. And the shop had stayed open when many others in the area had not.

Staying still, she listened closely, hearing nothing. There were no customers and her grandfather was probably buried deep in his workshop in the back, his own music playing. Smiling to herself, she walked over to an old upright piano, dropping her heavy bag of tools to the ground next to it and sat down, for a moment drinking in the sight of the black and white keys. She then gently placed her long, slender fingers on the keys, enjoying the smooth ivory underneath. Taking a deep breath, she started playing a soft tune. She wasn't sure if it was something she had heard somewhere or if she was making it up, but that didn't matter. She started softly humming along a melody.

Freja had always enjoyed music. Had always been able to play whatever instrument she picked up, though she preferred piano and guitar, seeming to have a natural ability. But no one really knew this about her. It was a secret her grandparents had forced her to keep, though on occasion she would play a little something on the guitar for her two best friends.

In fact, despite being born and raised in Forks, no one really knew anything much about Freja, save that she was the granddaughter of Oscar and Astrid Larssen, who ran the only instrument shop and mostly kept to herself - something that came out of necessity. And was a feat in and of itself.

Freja had always been friendly and somewhat outgoing, wanting to be friends with just about everyone though her grandparents had always been a bit protective. This was all good and fine until Freja hit puberty and things began to change. They began instituting new rules to the point that by high school, the only people Freja was allowed to go out with were her two best friends Amy and Natasha.

It didn't help that she stuck out among the people of Forks with her translucent skin, hair that was so blonde it was practically white, and eyes that were constantly swirling in various shades of grey, blue and green. She had often been teased for her hair as a child.

But as with many things in a small town, the kids eventually forgot whatever it was that had made them curious about Freja to begin with, so that by high school, she was just some kid in the background.

Having graduated a little over two years ago, she spent her time helping at the shop while Amy and Natasha were off at school, the two of them roommates at Stanford. While she kept in touch often, Freja could already feel them pulling away. She supposed that was all well and fine, anyway, considering what was coming...

"Freja!"

Immediately, Freja's fingers left the piano as she spun around on the bench, her heart pounding. Her grandmother stood just outside the door back to the workshop, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Even though she was nearly 21, her grandmother still had the ability to strike the fear of the gods in her.

"What did I tell you?" the old woman scolded, now walking towards her.

Astrid Larssen may have appeared old - truthfully, Freja wasn't sure just how old considering her grandparents never spoke about their age, only that they were far, far older than they looked - but she was spry and youthful in a lot of ways, still rather statuesque, her long silver hair often in a braid that she wrapped around her head to keep it out of her way. Her eyes were a stormy grey as she glared at her granddaughter and her voice was strong, making Freja feel as though she were a child again.

"But no one was around. I checked," Freja replied, frowning in return and trying her hardest not to sound like she was whining. Astrid sighed and shook her head.

"You cannot be reckless, Freja, not anymore," she said, looking back at her. "It could be dangerous. You _know_ this."

Freja huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms in front of her. While she knew it came from a place of love - her grandparents really did only want to protect her - years of following the long list of rules was tiring.

_Don't play music in public._

_Don't travel too far from the ocean._

_Don't get too close to anyone - especially boys._

_Never tell anyone the full truth._

_And never - ever - let anyone hear you sing._

"Even when you were a child, you were not so difficult," Astrid complained.

"Perhaps because I'm not a child anymore," Freja shot back, still scowling.

Her grandmother studied her a few moments, her eyes softening slightly. She then sighed and walked over, placing her hands gently on Freja's cheeks.

"Every day, you look and sound more and more like her," she murmured.

Freja felt her glare start to slip off her face as she thought about the mother who had died when she was still a baby. The woman she only knew through songs, stories and photos.

"I know that it's not easy, mitt hjärta, but it's only for a bit longer," Astrid said softly. "Soon it will all be over with…"

Freja nodded, seeing the deep love in her grandmother's eyes. She knew how important the rules were. Why her grandparents had been so strict with her - especially lately. But it still didn't make it that much easier. Of course, now that her thoughts were veering in the direction of her 21st birthday, Freja couldn't help as a small spike of fear struck her heart.

Astrid patted her cheek and stepped back over to the counter that held an ancient computer and cash register.

"Now, I think your grandfather could use some help in the back," Astrid said, turning her attention to a pile of invoices on the counter.

Freja nodded and started back, though began absentmindedly scratching at a patch of skin on the inside of her wrist that was starting to peel. Astrid looked up, catching the motion. Her eyes widened slightly as she stepped around the counter, reaching out and gently taking Freja's wrist in her hands. Though they were aging, they were still agile and strong.

"When did this happen?" she asked, looking down at the rash.

"I woke up with it," Freja said, not sure why it was significant. Just a bit of dry skin. She then caught the look in her grandmother's eyes which told her it was anything but.

"I have a cream that will help. Remind me when we get home," Astrid replied.

Freja hummed in agreement, pulling her arm back and inspecting it, frowning slightly at yet another sign of what was coming. Before she could walk to the back room, her grandmother enveloped her in a hug.

"It won't be long," she said softly.

Freja couldn't help as a sudden wave of dread swept through her, thinking about how little time was left until her birthday.

"I know…"


	2. Fate's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finished another chapter today, I thought I'd post another one. Though really should get more writing done. And plotting. Still haven't figured out how exactly to end this, though I do know that I don't want it go too long (thinking about 25ish chapters at the moment).
> 
> But yea, figure with this chapter you guys probably have a better idea of what exactly Freja is... Been having a lot of fun with building up her background and history.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The workshop was empty as the shop had long ago closed, but Embry was still there working on a rocking chair. It was a labor of love - he had been working on it off and on for a few months now, always finding something that needed to be improved or changed, often taking it apart and putting it back together. Or something else to add. It was the first time he had taken on such a project and wasn't even sure why he felt inclined to make a rocking chair. He wasn't even sure if he planned to sell it. Everytime he looked at it and thought about someone buying it, his heart clenched as though he couldn't stand to let it go.

But then again, he knew it was slightly ridiculous of him to be attached to a piece of furniture. When it was finished, it would go out with all the other pieces and be sold. Probably to some couple expecting a baby.

Music played softly in the background as he sanded down one of the arms. His eyes drifted over it, thinking that something was missing. Perhaps it needed a carving. Yea, that's what was missing. The top of the chair would be a good spot. But what to carve?

His mind drifted back a couple days ago in Forks, when he had smelled the ocean. Perhaps some sort of seascape would be fitting. Something with the rolling waves. Wait? Where did that come from? Even though he was sure that Quil had been right and he smelled some sort of random fisherman, over the past couple of days, he found that he couldn't get the scent out of his mind.

And something inside him was yearning to find it again. Felt as though he needed to. He had been antsier than usual, though Embry was unsure just why. He wasn't sure if it was just how he had been lately, or if it meant something else. Something more.

"Embry, you still here, son?"

Embry stopped and straightened up, watching as Quil Ateara III walked back into the workshop, a warm smile on his weathered face as he took in the chair.

"Figured I'd find you back here. Still not finished?" he asked, stepping up to closely inspect the rocking chair. Embry shook his head, studying it as well.

"It's missing something. Thinking it needs a carving," he said. The old man nodded in agreement.

"It's turning out well, though," the older man said, straightening up to look over at him. Embry just shrugged. "Rocking chairs are hard to get the balance right, but you seem to have gotten that down well."

It was hardly a work of art, in Embry's mind. While Gramps would often compliment Embry on his work - and he took each compliment with pride - he still felt like it was more a hobby than anything. Working at the shop just afforded him more time and access to the tools he needed as the older Ateara taught him everything he knew about making and repairing furniture. Embry felt he was still nowhere near Gramps' level. Maybe he could be someday. Maybe he could be happy doing this for the rest of his life.

Part of him thought that wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm serious, Embry. You have a real talent for this. That bench you made? Sold it for a good price today," Gramps continued. "They seemed real happy with it."

Embry glanced at him and couldn't help but smile slightly. It did feel good when one of his pieces sold.

"You know, you'll always have a place working here," Gramps continued.

Embry sighed, frowning slightly, wondering if Quil had said something to his grandfather.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy working at the shop - he liked it a lot, actually. But the fact that Quil's grandfather had given it to him out of some sort of penance for all the years Quil Ateara IV ignored Embry and his mother left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. While Embry felt like he was doing his best to carry his own weight at the shop now, learning more and taking on more responsibility, it still didn't change how he had gotten the job in the first place.

"Something bothering you, son?" Gramps asked as he placed a hand on Embry's shoulder and squeezed. The old man always seemed to know when Embry was upset, though he still struggled with opening up to him.

He had only found out that he was his grandfather six years ago. Before that, he had a good 17 years thinking Gramps was just his best friend's grandfather. That it was just him and his mother. Now he had a half-brother and grandfather and even after all this time, he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"You seem a bit more on edge lately. Is it something with the work?" Gramps continued, urging Embry to open up.

"No, it's not… Don't get me wrong, I like working here. I just… something feels… I don't know… off… missing," Embry said, frowning a bit more as he struggled to articulate just what he was feeling.

That everyone was moving on with their lives and he was just… stuck. Getting left behind. Outside of everyone imprinting, they all seemed to have found their way in the world while Embry felt unsettled and anxious. Perhaps he should have taken up Leah's suggestion to move to Portland or just… get out of La Push in general. He would be on his own, but at least he wouldn't be constantly surrounded by happily imprinted couples.

"You feel restless," Gramps said, dropping his hand. "I suppose it's only natural."

"Because I'm the only one besides Leah who hasn't imprinted," Embry stated. Gramps chuckled.

"No, because you're young and all young people are restless at some point. Even Quil and the others," Gramps said sagely.

"Could have fooled me," Embry muttered, causing Gramps to laugh loudly.

"I'm serious. Why do you think he's so keen to move off with Claire? We all feel it at some point. It just means that you are open and ready for the next stage of your life, whatever that ends up being," Gramps said. "Doesn't have to do anything with imprinting… You're only 23. There's more than enough time to figure things out and decide what you want. In the meantime, like I said, you'll always have a place here."

Embry turned to the old man and nodded.

"Thanks… I appreciate it," he said.

And he did. If Gramps hadn't offered him the job right after he graduated, Embry wasn't sure what he would have done.

Well, that's not true. He might have gone to university, though truthfully, he wasn't as keen on that idea - high school had been difficult enough and he wanted to stay close to his mother and the reservation should any other supernatural occurrence happen. And while he supposed Sam could have given him a job at the garage, Embry felt much happier at the woodshop, surrounded by the smell of pine and lacquer rather than grease and car parts.

"Now get home. Your mother is probably worried about you," Gramps ordered. "Besides you've put in enough hours today. Beginning to think you're trying to move into the shop."

Embry nodded again, offering Gramps a smile before he left the workshop and made his way through the front of the shop and out the door. He stopped for a moment and looked around at the twilight, taking a deep breath and reveling in the smell of nature around him. Most days he drove to work, but the weather had been nice that day, so he had walked it. It wasn't that far and he could always cut it down by running.

Starting towards home, Embry made his way towards the house where he still lived with his mother on the edge of the main town. He and Quil had been talking about getting their own place a few months ago, but seemed that idea was out the window with his best friend now planning to leave with Claire - even though he wasn't planning to join her until the second semester. Maybe he could convince Jacob to get a place with him, but he seemed perfectly happy staying at his dad's place until the Cullens moved.

But now that he thought about it, Embry supposed he could afford his own place. He had been putting money aside for years and made a decent living between his salary and the commission he got for every piece he made that sold. But that would definitely mean putting down more permanent roots in La Push. Embry was still trying to figure out if that's what he truly wanted.

It was something to think about.

A gentle breeze blew, rustling the trees around him. Embry stopped, looking out into the forest. He swore that he heard something in the wind but just as it had appeared, it disappeared. He remained still, his ears perked as he listened.

There it was again. A soft melody of sorts, but he couldn't tell if someone was singing or if he was hearing a radio or TV. He almost turned to continue on his way when the breeze blew again, this time carrying a hint of the scent he had smelled the other day. It was like an ocean breeze, which he shouldn't be able to smell from here.

Eyes widening slightly, Embry turned towards the sound, starting to make his way through the trees, trying to find the source of the melody and the scent. For a few minutes, it seemed he was getting closer, but then abruptly, it stopped, leaving him confused and disappointed.

Embry waited, hoping it would start up again. But after about five minutes, he realized wherever it was coming from, he wouldn't be able to find it now. Sighing, he turned and started back the way he came and then headed home.

OOOO

Freja leaned back on her hands as she dangled her legs off the rock that sat on the edge of the cliff. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, cleansing breath, allowing the sound of the waves and the ocean breeze calm and soothe her. The cliffs on the reservation were one of her favorite spots to unwind and be alone with her thoughts. It was a bit of a hike from where she lived with her grandparents near Second Beach, but definitely worth it for the view.

The Pacific Ocean spread out before her, filling the horizon and seemingly endless.

For a time, Freja allowed her mind to wander, but a persistent itch grabbed her attention. She lifted her arm and looked at the patch of peeling skin that had gotten just a bit larger. Her grandmother was thrilled, taking this as proof that Freja was going through what she had taken to calling "The Change."

All her life, she had known what her grandparents and mother were. What she was. But as a child, she was too fascinated by the stories to ever really think about what it meant for her and her future. Not until recently, anyway. As a kid, 21 seemed so far away. But now that it was very nearly here, Freja couldn't help the near-constant slight trepidation that seemed to follow her. Nor the frustration.

And while her grandparents did their best to comfort her, even they had to admit that they had never seen anyone undergo The Change before - only heard stories. Freja was the first of her kind in their family and in their clan - a clan that had long ago cut ties with her family so was basically no help either. And unfortunately, she had overheard her grandparents discussing it one night just after her 20th birthday and now knew that not everyone survived The Change.

Even if she did, it left her with a choice. To stay here with her grandparents, or to answer the ocean's call and go live with their clan.

It was all a bit much, in her mind. Freja wished she could go back to the days when all she had to worry about was homework and whether anyone would ask her to prom. Or when she would get her first kiss and go on her first date (still waiting). All things that normal girls thought and worried about. Even though Freja was most definitely not a normal girl and hadn't had the chance to experience any of that thanks to her grandparents and the ever constant looming Change.

Sighing, Freja fixed her eyes on the horizon, wondering for a moment what it would be like - living in the ocean. Would it be cold all the time? Perhaps not. Even now, she wasn't that much affected by the water temperature, able to swim for hours and not get cold or tired. Anytime she had gone swimming or surfing with Amy and Natasha, they had always complained that it wasn't fair how she could stay in the water much longer than they could.

Freja smiled slightly, thinking of her best friends and wishing they were in town. That way she could spend one last time with them… just in case. Her heart clenched slightly in renewed grief, even though she was sure that her grandmother would tell her that she was being ridiculous. That she would survive this and it would do her no good to focus on the negative.

She was strong, like her mother. She would make it through The Change.

Closing her eyes, an old tune that Freja often heard in her dreams floated through her mind. She wasn't sure, but felt it must be some memory and she was certain her mother had sang it to her as a baby before she died.

Taking a deep breath, Freja began humming it softly under her breath. Instantly, her anxiety started to abate as she held onto the strength that the lullaby brought to her. While she wished her mother could be there, Freja was grateful that she at least had the many stories her grandparents had told her about her. And the photos. She would often pull them out - they were well worn by now from all the times she had looked at them.

The near-constant restlessness that she had felt coursing through her since her 20th birthday start to fade away as well. In that moment, she didn't need to think about the future or what came next, or about the fact that she felt as though everything was out of her control. Or the weird sensation that something was missing.

A breeze blew her hair back from her face as her voice picked up. She knew it was slightly reckless to be singing here, but Freja hardly ever saw anyone around the cliffs and always made sure that she was alone before she sang. She knew some of the local boys enjoyed jumping from the cliffs, but they wouldn't dare do such a thing in the quickly coming twilight.

She dared to sing a bit louder, feeling her spirit settle in her chest.

Almost as though her grandmother knew she was doing something she shouldn't, Freja's phone rang, piercing through the quiet night. She jumped slightly, her voice stopping as she looked down at the screen.

Sighing, she answered it, turning her eyes back out to the ocean.

"Where are you? It's getting late," her grandmother chided.

"I'm at the cliffs," Freja replied.

"Ah, well, time to come home," her grandmother said quickly. "It's near dinner time and you have that piano to tune in the morning, first thing."

"What?" Freja asked, not recalling such an appointment. "Papa didn't say anything to me when I left the shop."

"It's a last minute appointment. School on the reservation. They need the piano tuned quickly, but your grandfather is busy," Astrid said.

Sighing, Freja nodded even though she knew her grandmother couldn't see her.

"Very well. I'll head back," she said.

"See you soon!"

Freja hung up and then stood, sliding her phone into her pocket before brushing herself off and starting into the forest to the trail that would take her down to the beach. But then suddenly, she stopped, feeling a shift in the air. It was the strangest thing. It was as though something she had been looking for - something important - was nearby. Just through the trees. But Freja had no idea what it was. Frowning slightly, she started to take a step in that direction, temporarily forgetting that she was meant to be going home.

The hair on the back of her neck started to stand on end as an urgency to find whatever it was came over her and Freja picked up her speed. She felt some part of her start to reach out through the trees as a small smile appeared on her face, though she had absolutely no reason to be happy in that moment.

The chirping of her phone had her stopping in her tracks though. Feeling a bit dazed, Freja looked to the ground, shaking her head before she pulled out her phone, seeing that Natasha was calling.

"Hey," she said, looking through the trees.

Whatever she had felt before was now gone, if it had even been there to begin with. It was odd and left a lingering unsettledness over her.

"Oh my god, I wish you were here!" Natasha shouted into the phone. Freja chuckled as she started picking her way down the trail.

"You get started a bit early?" Freja asked.

"I am _not_ drunk. Just, well, now that Amy and I can actually get our own alcohol, we thought we'd do margarita night. And we both wish you were here," Natasha explained.

"WE MISS YOU!" Freja heard Amy shout in the background.

"I miss you guys too," Freja said, a slight pain hitting her in the chest.

"Seriously, did you talk to your grandparents about coming down for your 21st? Amy and I already have it all planned out. Bars. Clubs. Dancing. Getting seriously drunk and flirting with hot guys. The whole shebang," Natasha said quickly.

Freja's heart clenched. She knew there was no way she could go down to visit them for her birthday, but she still didn't have the heart to tell them no outright, rather making up excuses about working it out with her grandparents. Thankfully, as her best friends, both were well aware of how protective they were.

"Oh my god, Freja. You're an adult! Just… book the fucking ticket and get your ass down here!" Natasha shouted into the phone. Freja smiled sadly.

"I told you… turning 21 is kind of a big thing in my family… they really want me home for it. But maybe I can come down a couple weeks after that?" she suggested.

There was silence on the other end.

"Okay, I may be willing to accept that. But only because I can't throttle you through the phone," Natasha finally said.

"Thank god for that," Freja replied with a chuckle.

"Really, though… you _need_ to get out of Forks. I think it would be amazing for you. You know, they have a really good music program here-"

"Told you… can't afford it," Freja said quickly, cutting her off. "And I'm not _that_ good."

"Ugh… you are just… ugh!" Natasha replied. Freja chuckled again.

"Look, I'll talk to them and let you know. Right now I'm trying to get through the forest in the dark, so I really need to focus and not break my leg," Freja said, though part of her didn't want to hang up.

She wasn't sure how much time she would have left for these silly drunken conversations with her best friends.

"Just do it," Natasha ordered. "Love you!"

"Yea, love you!" Amy shouted in the background.

"Love you guys too," Freja said. She then hung up and stuck the phone in her pocket.

She then stopped yet again, looking back in the direction she had almost gone in. She then shook her head and continued on towards home.

What did it matter? In just two months, everything was going to change.


	3. Swept Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, finished another chapter so decided to post another one! Finally, our two lovebirds have met. And imprinted. Gotta love that imprint. Always throws things from zero to sixty in a manner of seconds.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!

Embry yawned loudly as he walked into the shop the next morning. After his experience walking home last night, he couldn't get the scent of the ocean out of his mind, though the melody he had heard drifted away. It was bugging him that he couldn't quite remember how it went. Perhaps whoever had created it would do the same thing today and he'd get another chance to track them down on his way home.

Though that was slightly crazy of him to think. It was probably all in his head.

"You're looking a bit rough," Quil said, smirking as Embry walked in. "Tough night?"

"I'm fine," Embry replied, frowning slightly at him.

He wasn't about to tell Quil that he was still dreaming about the scent he came across in Forks nor the fact he smelled it again last night while hearing some song in the wind. There was no way that Quil would ever let him live it down.

"Good, because Gramps needs you to go over to the school and pick up a few desks that need repairs before the year starts up," Quil said.

"Why me?" Embry asked, slightly irritated to do heavy lifting so early in the morning.

"'Cause someone needs to watch the shop and Gramps isn't in yet," Quil replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, we both know you and Gramps will be doing all the work on them anyway."

Reaching behind him, Quil snatched a key ring from a hook on the wall and tossed them at Embry, who caught them easily. Sighing, he turned and walked out of the shop, making his way to the large truck parked in the alley around the back of the shop. It was a short drive over to the school and after a quick stop at the front office, he drove around to a side exit and located the classroom in question.

The desks would be better thrown out and replaced, but he knew the school likely didn't have the budget for that and Gramps would give a good discount if not do the work for free. Thankfully, there weren't too many of them.

It didn't take long to get them loaded up, but just as Embry was about to get the last desk out to the truck, he heard the tinkle of piano keys. Stopping, he walked out to the hallway, wondering who would be at the school so early that morning to play the piano. He listened a bit longer, finding it wasn't so much someone was playing, but checking the sound. His curiosity got the better of him as he started down the hallway to the music room.

He stopped in the doorway and peered it, finding a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair so light it was nearly white pulled up in a messy bun, tendrils already starting to fall out of it. She was wearing long sleeves and short overalls, a collection of tools laid out on the bench with the front of the upright piano opened as she fiddled around in it.

It happened so suddenly that it took his breath away.

Immediately, he was overwhelmed by the smell of the seabreeze - the scent from the other day. As Embry watched her reach down and pick up a tool, her face still towards the piano, the world around him faded and all he saw was her. Her long, slender fingers intertwined with his. Her lithe, yet tall frame curled up to his side. Her lips turned up into a smile as her eyes twinkled. The ocean breeze blowing through her long, wild hair.

Almost as though she felt it too, the woman stopped, frowning slightly as a shudder went through her. She then shook her head and went back to work on the piano. Embry was frozen in his spot, watching her. She then put her tools down, moving them down slightly before sitting on the bench, her fingers lightly brushing over the keys.

The room was then full of music - overwhelming, yet indescribable music that he didn't recognize though it wasn't as though he listened to classical all that much. He had never heard anyone play like that before - it almost had an unworldly quality to it with her fingers flying up and down the keys at a crazy speed. It was as though it came from somewhere else. But stronger than the pull of the music was the pull of her. Embry needed to see her fully. Know her name. Maybe touch her. See if her hair was as soft as it looked.

He hadn't realized that he was actually walking towards her until he ran into a desk and cursed under his breath as he looked down to glare at the offending object. The music stopped abruptly and Embry looked up, finding her now standing, her back to the piano and her eyes wide in shock. After the wall of sound, the silence in the room was deafening.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," he said, putting his hands up. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's fine. I just finished," she said quickly, already starting to gather up her tools and throwing them into a worn leather satchel, though she halted slightly, glancing over at him curiously. Almost as though she didn't really want to leave.

Surely that was a good sign, right?

"That was… beautiful," he said, taking a few steps towards her.

"It's nothing," she muttered, her pale cheeks flushing pink and she renewed her efforts to pack up.

"No, really. I've never heard anyone play like that before," he continued, hoping to get her to stay.

She was haphazardly throwing tools into the bag now, her hands shaking slightly. Christ, had he scared her? He hadn't meant to scare her. How did he fix this?

"I'm Embry. Embry Call. I work at the furniture shop in town," he said, hoping to slow her down. "I was just getting some desks that need repaired from the classroom down the hall when I heard you. I really didn't mean to interrupt…"

She straightened up, seeming to study him a moment before she turned to put the piano back to rights.

"Like said… it's fine. I was finished anyway," she said.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he continued, desperate for any information about this mysterious woman that he had just imprinted on. Who was supposedly now his soulmate. No, that felt weird since she was a stranger. Mate? Even weirder. Person. Yes. She was his… person.

"Not La Push, no," she said, now hefting the heavy bag up onto her shoulder.

She started for the door, but stopped, realizing that she was going to have to walk just by him to get to it. Nervously, she tugged down on the sleeve of her shirt as she studied the ground a moment.

"I… I need to go," she said, walking again.

He remained motionless, not wanted to spook her anymore than obviously he already had. She paused just as she passed him, her brow furrowing as she looked up, meeting his gaze. From this close, he could see that her eyes were the strangest shade of gray, blue and green, the colors seeming to swirl together.

Neither said anything as they stared at each other, but Embry could feel the small thread that now connected them growing stronger. He didn't reach out to her, not wanting to scare her more than he already had. But he really wanted to.

Then she looked away, shaking her head as she continued towards the door.

"What's your name?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. But he hoped to get at least that much before she disappeared on him.

She hesitated in the doorway a moment, looking to the ground while she fiddled with the strap of her bag - as though she was debating something. She then looked up at him, her expression softening slightly.

"Freja… Freja Larssen," she said softly. Then almost as if she shouldn't have said that, she spun on her toes and disappeared into the hallway.

Embry was halfway tempted to follow her, but knew that would be landing him straight in stalker territory. So instead he remained in the classroom, a goofy grin beginning to fill his face.

He had imprinted. Finally.

In those few moments since, it was as if the nervous energy that had been coursing through him the last couple of years completely dissipated and a new calm filled him. But then just as suddenly a new realization hit him.

He had just imprinted and he didn't know a damn thing about her other than her name. He needed to find out more about Freja Larssen.

OOOO

Freja gripped the steering wheel of the car as she careened down the highway towards home, frustration and anger coursing through her now that she was alone and away from the man. No, Embry. No, the man. She shouldn't use his name. That just made her want to turn around and go back even more.

She knew she shouldn't have played the damn piano. But the temptation had been too strong. No one was in the school, or so she had thought and she did need to make sure that it was fully in tune. It hadn't been a lot - just a few bars. But apparently that was all it took.

She had felt the shift in the air before she started playing, but ignored it, not thinking it was significant. Or perhaps it had to do with the Change. Once she heard Embry run into the desk and spun around, Freja knew she had made a horrible, horrible mistake. The way he looked at her told her everything that she needed to know.

Even now, she could clearly see his eyes wide in awe, the stunned smile on his face and slight flush to his cheeks. He looked like a man who had found some sort of magic elixir for life or the greatest treasure in the world. Which - according to her grandmother - was typically the first indication that a human was falling under their control.

He had heard her play music. Even though it hadn't been much and she hadn't sang (which usually produced the strongest results), it was apparently enough for him to fall under some sort of enchantment, though she wasn't sure exactly what. She hadn't been thinking about anything in particular as she played. But then again, with The Change coming, her abilities were erratic as they came in. She didn't have control of herself and there was no telling what she might accidentally do.

Her grandmother was going to kill her. She knew it.

But maybe Freja didn't need to tell her? Surely if she just stayed away from him - if he didn't hear her play or sing again - it would be okay. It would fade away and he would forget about her and there was no need to say anything.

Even then, she couldn't get him out of her head. He was easy on the eyes, that was for sure. Tall. Built strong. The muscles apparent under his t-shirt. But it was his eyes that had gotten to her. His deep brown eyes that seemed to twinkle and exude warmth and comfort. His expression felt like home.

"Stop it, Freja. Stupid, stupid," she scolded herself as she turned into the lane that led through the trees back to her grandparents' house. "It's too dangerous…"

She knew just how dangerous it was. All because of what she was. It wasn't safe - especially now - for her to be around Embry or any man. At least she had resisted the urge to touch him as she walked by - to talk to him more - too afraid that would only make it worse.

Pulling up, she quickly shut down the car and then flew into the house, dropping her back of tools on the floor and beginning to pace around the living room.

"Think, Freja, think," she muttered to herself, returning to the thought that maybe she didn't need to do or say anything.

It wasn't much in the way of exposure, she rationalized. Maybe after a few days away from her, it would be fine. Whatever effect had obviously hit him would fade away and he would be fine. He wouldn't go crazy trying to find her or be near her.

Yes, this would be okay. It had to be.

"Good gracious, Freja. What's wrong?"

She froze mid-pace, looking over to see her grandmother step into the living room from the kitchen, her eyes wide in concern. Freja opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with an excuse. She hadn't expected her to be home, thinking she would have a couple of hours to calm down before she faced both of her grandparents at the shop.

When she couldn't think of what to say, she ended up bursting into tears, her anxiety and worry finally catching up to her as the weight of what she might have done beared down on her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she sobbed as her grandmother walked over and took her into her arms. "I was just… I didn't think anyone was there… they said no one would be at the school… and, and… I had to test the piano…"

"Calm down, Freja," her grandmother said in a soothing voice, rubbing her back. "Tell me what happened."

Freja pushed away from her grandmother, her eyes now a stormy gray.

"There was a man there. He, he heard me play," she whispered. "It wasn't much, but… I could see it on his face… I affected him."

Her grandmother stared at her a few moments, and Freja braced herself for a tongue-lashing. Instead, Astrid pulled her close again, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, my girl," she murmured.

"I'm so sorry… I… I… can we fix it?" Freja asked.

"What's done can't be undone, but perhaps it's not so bad," her grandmother replied. She then pushed Freja back, looking into her eyes. "But you must stay away from him, Freja. It's the only thing that will protect him and you…"

Freja swallowed and nodded, thinking it was the best thing as well. Though she couldn't help as a small bit of disappointment rose up. Which was ridiculous. She _knew_ that she couldn't be around Embry. No, the man. Right, _the man_. Astrid smiled softly and patted her cheek.

"Now, go clean yourself up and have a rest. I'll let your grandfather know that you're staying home today," Astrid said.

Freja nodded and started wiping her cheeks as she moved towards the stairs to go up to her room.

Inexplicably, with each step, her disappointment grew. Part of her wanted, no, yearned to see Embry Call again. But she had to ignore it. It wasn't real. She knew that it couldn't be.

It was because of what she was.

OOOO

Embry tossed and turned, unable to sleep that night. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her, her scent clinging to him. Even though she was likely somewhere nearby, he couldn't help the slight ache that entered his chest at being away from her.

As soon as he had gotten back to the shop, Quil knew something had happened. Embry pulled his best friend into the workshop and quickly explained that he had imprinted. Quil had been ecstatic, until Embry admitted that all he knew about her was her name. That she had rushed out of the room without really saying much of anything. Quil had quickly reassured him that they would find her. Surely she lived nearby. And it's not like there were many music shops in the area.

They had then spent some time scouring the internet for all the shops in nearby towns, quickly writing down addresses for two in Port Angeles. Embry didn't have time to go today - and to be honest, he was still reeling a bit from the experience.

If he was going to find her, he needed to take this slow. After the shock of imprinting had worn off slightly, Embry realized just how big this was. She wasn't from La Push. Didn't know about what he was or even about the tribe's stories, for all he knew. He was going to have to approach this carefully. Take the time to get to know her - to let her get to know him.

Then he would have to tell her the truth.

That thought alone was terrifying. But not so much that he wasn't willing to take it on. It would be far more painful to not even try at this point.

Smiling to himself, Embry got out of bed and quietly made his way through the dark house to the back deck, feeling the need to be outside. Taking a deep breath, he could almost smell the ocean which was a bit strange. Normally he could't from here.

But maybe it had something to do with her. Freja.

"Freja," he said softly, enjoying the feel of her name on his tongue. "Freja Larssen…"

She didn't look like anyone from around here, even the locals down in Forks, making him wonder how he could have gone so long without meeting her if she was from the area. It made more sense for her to hail from Port Angeles or one of the other nearby towns.

Regardless, Embry could feel it in his bones. They would meet again. And hopefully this time would go better than their first meeting.

OOOO

Freja groaned in frustration, kicking her comforter off and getting out of bed. Pushing flyaways that had come loose from her braid out of her face, she made her way over to the small deck outside her room on the second floor and leaned against the railing, breathing in deeply of the sea air.

The beach and ocean were laid out before her, her heart slowly beating in tune with the soft roar of the waves. While normally it would lull her back to sleep, she couldn't help as her thoughts twisted and turned in her head.

She couldn't stop thinking about the man. Embry. No, the man.

Which was ridiculous. Freja didn't know anything about him, save his name, though it was a safe bet that he was from La Push. And she was forbidden from seeing him again. But yet, all day her thoughts had been turning towards him. Wondering what he was like. What made him smile. If he was as warm as his eyes.

"It's just The Change," she muttered to herself half-heartedly, trying to force herself to stop daydreaming about him.

It had to be. There was no way that she could form such a strong attachment to someone she didn't know. Not in an instant.

But it didn't change the fact that for the first time in her life, Freja was inexplicably, strongly attracted to someone. Which was strange and new. All throughout school and high school, while she had had crushes - had wanted to go on dates and have a boyfriend - never had she felt a pull like this towards someone.

Part of her was disappointed. That the first time she experienced something like this, that it would be under these circumstances. And that it had to be now. At possibly the worst point in her life.

She wished she had met him another time. In another way. That he hadn't heard her play the piano.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't have given her a second glance. Maybe he would have never approached her or looked at her the way he had. A look that had hit her straight in the heart despite the fact her brain told her that it wasn't real.

Freja groaned again, dropping her head into her hands.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about right now...


	4. A Ship Blown from its Mooring

Embry sighed as he looked down at the beer in his hand and then around at the others scattered around Jared's living room. Even though they were still technically two packs, they had gotten into the habit of all hanging out together whenever they could. Though Embry had to admit he was slightly surprised to see Jacob there that night as he usually spent his off time at the Cullens and it wasn't like this was an official meeting or anything.

Perhaps Edward had kicked him out for not the first time. The vampire had a habit of doing that when he felt Jacob was distracting Nessie from her studies. Or just got annoyed with him.

Regardless, Jacob was here, joking around with Paul almost as though he hadn't wanted to rip his head off nearly every other day for a time six years ago. As soon as Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, he had almost instantaneously gotten over his aversion to Paul imprinting on his older sister, Rachel. Embry wasn't sure where she was at the moment - usually she and Paul were next to inseparable - but had heard Jared mentioning something about a girls' night when he came in and figured she was out with Kim and some of the others.

At the thought of the other imprintees, Embry's thoughts immediately turned to Freja. Her eyes, the way her fingers flew across the keys, the soft waves in her hair that had fallen out of the bun. How her cheeks colored slightly when she looked at him.

He wondered who taught her to play the piano like that or if it was just something she had been born to do.

"Okay, so what's that goofy grin for?" Seth called out from across the room.

Embry looked over at him, eyes wide as he was forced out of his reverie. He hadn't meant to wander off into a daydream. And he hadn't told the others yet about the imprint. Since none of them had shifted in a while, only Quil was privy to his news, though he had tried to get a hold of Jacob last night and all day to tell him, but the idiot must have let his phone battery die again or had been too busy to answer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Embry could see Quil starting to grin. Sighing, he motioned towards his best friend, knowing it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Guess who imprinted," Quil shouted loudly.

Embry could feel his cheeks heat up as shouts and cheers went up around the room. Save Sam, who only watched him quietly, though he was smiling. And Jacob, who was scowling at him.

"Hold on, why am I just finding out? When did this happen?" Jacob shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't at the Cullens so much, you'd know," Quil shot back with a grin. Jacob's scowl darkened at the comment. "And he did try to call you, but you didn't answer your damn phone."

Jacob's eyes widened slightly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it in confusion.

"Yesterday," Embry said, getting back on track. "It was… out of nowhere."

"Okay, so who is she and more importantly, when do we get to meet her?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Good question," Embry muttered softly. Quil started laughing from next to him, obviously hearing him.

"Gotta track her down first," he replied brightly.

"Why does it sound wrong when you say it like that?" Embry asked, shooting him a look. "I'm not a stalker."

"Yea, well, you're also the idiot who only got a name," Quil retorted.

"Wait, she's not from around here?" Jared asked, sitting up. Embry shook his head.

"She was at the school yesterday - tuning the piano. Ran out of there before I could get anything but her name," Embry said. "I've never seen her before, so not sure if she's from the area."

"If we knew her name, maybe we could help you out," Paul said, grinning.

"Freja… Freja Larssen," Embry said. "She's… yea... She's got these eyes, like… they look like the ocean... And when she played the piano… I felt like I went somewhere else for a moment…"

There was a bit of silence and then the pack burst out into laughter, causing Embry to roll his eyes and try to ignore the blush that was coming over his face. He couldn't blame them, though, even to his own ears he had sounded like some sort of lovesick idiot. And he didn't even know anything about her yet.

"Someone's in love," Paul shouted as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't even know her," Embry shot back defensively. "Look… any of you heard about Larssens living nearby? Maybe Forks? Or… any of the other towns around here?"

The laughter and jesting died down as everyone sat and thought a few moments.

"What makes you think she's from around here if you've never seen her before?" Jared asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees. Embry shrugged.

"Assumed she must be if she was at the school tuning the piano," he replied. "Or maybe even Port Angeles. Quil and I looked up some music shops there that I'm thinking about checking out this weekend."

Though he grimaced slightly at the suggestion. Even though he was desperate to know more about Freja, to see her again, it felt strange to be literally tracking her down like that. Surely someone had heard about her. Or maybe he would randomly run into her again.

"Music shop?" Seth said, now perking up slightly. "Isn't there one in Forks?"

Embry swiveled his head over to stare at Seth. He hadn't known about a shop in Forks. They hadn't found one in their internet search, but wasn't completely surprised. A lot of the old stores and such in the area were still making the transition into the digital age.

"Yea, I think there is. Didn't your sister get her guitar from there?" Paul asked, looking over at Jared.

"She did. Said it's owned by this older couple, though I don't know if she mentioned their name or anything. But I do remember her saying something about how they do repairs and piano tuning, too," he said, seeming surprised at how much he remembered. Embry was too. "Maybe that's it? Would make sense that the school would use a tuner closer to the reservation than Port Angeles."

Embry couldn't help but feel lighter. Finally, he had a good lead even if it was still a bit of a long shot. He had absolutely no solid proof that Freja worked there. Whatever. He could still check it out. Though now he needed an excuse to go to the shop other than finding Freja.

"If she's from Forks, you think any of the Cullens would know her?" Paul asked, looking over at Jacob.

Embry's eyebrows rose. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? He now wished he had tried harder to get in contact with Jacob last night. If he had picked up his phone while he was at the Cullens, perhaps he could have gotten all this information from a more direct source. He looked towards Jacob eagerly.

Jacob thought a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know," he finally said, looking over at Embry. "But it wouldn't hurt to ask. I can do it when I see them next."

"You mean tomorrow?" Paul asked, chuckling as he elbowed Jacon. Jacob, in turn, punched him in the arm.

"I don't go there every day," he retorted.

"What's the name of the shop?" Embry asked, looking at Jared and cutting off whatever tussle the two were likely about to get into.

"Something Call… Ah, Siren's Call," he said after thinking it over. "Got a bunch of mermaid shit decorating it. Can't miss it. It's in the middle of town."

"Maybe you can go check it out during lunch tomorrow," Quil suggested, shoving Embry slightly.

"Yea, maybe… couldn't hurt," he admitted as equal parts excitement and fear welled up in him. There was a chance he could see Freja again tomorrow. Or the chance that she might turn him away.

"So… besides amazing eyes and super piano skills, anything else about her that you can tell us?" Jared asked, grinning at him.

"I mean… like I said, didn't really get a chance to talk to her," Embry admitted. "She got out of there really quickly… like she was scared or something."

He furrowed his brow, the thought recurring that she might be terrified of him. What if she ultimately rejected him?

A deep pain filled his chest. They hadn't had an imprintee reject it so far, but there was a first for everything. What if he was the first?

"Would you relax," Quil said. "Just talk to her. She'll see how great a guy you are and everything will be okay."

"Yea… sure," Embry said, smiling slightly, though he couldn't help as the worry remained.

Conversation picked up around him as Embry got lost in his thoughts. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her face - eyes wide in shock with a hint of panic. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it too much, but he needed to face the truth. That perhaps she would reject him. Embry was willing and happy to be whatever she needed - if it was just a friend or big brother type, so be it. But the thought that she was afraid of him and would push him away was almost too much.

"You worried?"

Embry started slightly, seeing that Sam had moved over to stand next to him. The alpha then sat down, concern etched in his face.

"A bit," Embry confessed. "I mean… the look on her face yesterday… she was scared."

"Sure she was just in shock. She probably felt the imprint as well and didn't know what it was," Sam said reasonably.

"Maybe, but… she doesn't know anything about our world… what if it's too much for her?" Embry asked, looking over at him.

Sam looked away, seemingly deep in thought as he considered this.

"I suppose all you can do is take a day at a time. Let her set the pace and what happens," Sam said. "Get to know her first and let her get to know you." Embry nodded. "Not every imprint is easy…"

Embry looked over at his former alpha, remembering how dramatic his had been. It had caused a lot of grief in the pack for years and was the reason why Leah currently lived in another state. While she had long since gotten over it, things could still turn tense occasionally. At least this wasn't like that. He hoped.

"But you're a good man, Embry. I'm sure things will work out one way or another," Sam said, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

"Let's hope," Embry said with a sigh.

OOOO

Freja leaned over, looking closely at the violin she was restringing under the lamp on the work desk. Her grandfather sat nearby, working on an old trumpet. Jazz music was playing in the background. A couple days later, Freja had calmed down slightly, though the worry that she had somehow hurt Embry was constantly buzzing in the back of her mind. That or she caught herself daydreaming about him, which wasn't any better. Fidgeting slightly, she sighed and tried to focus on the instrument. The owner was coming by later that afternoon to pick it up, so she seriously needed to get it finished.

"Stop worrying, Freja," her grandfather chided.

Freja huffed as she sat up, turning to look at him. Like Astrid, Oscar Larssen had a sort of ageless quality about him. His hair was silver and his face covered in a thick grey beard, but his eyes had a youthful twinkle to them.

"But you never know-"

"Your grandmother, bless her heart, is just overly cautious," Oscar said with a sigh as he turned back to the trumpet. "Truthly, we don't know that you even can affect humans. You haven't so far."

"But The Change-"

"There's no need to worry yourself. He hasn't showed up and we haven't heard anything. It will be fine," Oscar said, cutting her off.

Freja frowned slightly as she watched him, wishing she could be as calm as he was about all of this.

Granted, he wasn't the one currently going through a life-altering change that could potentially kill him. As pure Havsfru, he and her grandmother and her mother hadn't had to go through the change at all. She couldn't help but find it slightly unfair. But then again, it wasn't their fault. Wasn't hers either, but that was neither here nor there.

She supposed she could blame her mother for falling in love with and then marrying a human, but Freja couldn't even do that. The heart wants what it wants.

" _What if mine wants Embry?"_

Freja jolted up at that thought, but then quickly shook her head as though she could literally shake it away. She did not just think that. Nor was she about to say anything to her grandparents about it. Her grandmother would put her in lockdown until her birthday faster than she could blink.

Sensing her turmoil, Oscar sat up, leaving the trumpet on his work desk and turning towards her. He stood and walked over, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"I know this is scary, but you are strong, mitt hjärta," he said. "You will survive this."

Freja swallowed, attempting to swallow down her anxiety as well. But it had only grown stronger since her interaction with Embry.

"Thanks, Papa," she whispered.

He stood back and patted her cheek before going back to his work desk.

"Trust me, Freja. You will have a long many years working here at the shop with me and your grandmother," he said, smiling at her.

Freja nodded and returned to the violin, though her brow was furrowed.

So much of her time lately had been spent worrying about whether she would survive The Change, that she hadn't spared much thought for what came next. Did she truly want to stay here and work in the shop in Forks? While she would be able to leave Forks if she wanted, she knew that she would need to stay close to the ocean. All Havsfru needed to be near the sea. While as half, she could survive farther away from it, it would be uncomfortable.

But did that mean she had to stay here?

What's more, if she survived, turned full Havsfru, what would that mean for Embry? Her mother had found a way to control herself enough that she had been with her father for years. So had her grandparents when they moved to the land. Granted that could be just because they had lived on land for so long. She'd never actually seen either use their true form and they didn't affect humans the way they had before.

Perhaps after she went through The Change, it might be possible to be around him without worrying that she'd hurt him. If Freja stayed in Forks, that is.

Wait, why was she thinking about being with Embry? She was supposed to be avoiding him. And despite all that, she still didn't know a damn thing about him. She shouldn't be so fixated on him at all.

This was starting to get to ridiculous levels of annoying. Freja squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on. This was all too confusing.

"I know this is difficult and confusing, Freja, but it will turn out alright," her grandfather said suddenly.

Opening her eyes, she turned to look at him, not quite believing him, but then realized he was talking about The Change - not Embry. Right, because there was no way he could know her current state of mind had everything to do with the young man from La Push. Suddenly, she wished more than anything that her mother was here. Out of anyone, Freja felt like she might understand the most what she was going through.

"I wish she was here," she said softly, meeting her grandfather's eyes. He smiled sadly, though continued to work on the trumpet.

"I do too," he replied. "She had this life… this spirit… even among our kind, it would light up the space around her." The violin now laid forgotten on the table as Freja swiveled around in her chair to face him fully. "And great strength. She needed it… to go through the trials she did."

"You mean with my dad?" Freja asked. Oscar nodded again.

"At first, your grandmother and I were against it. It was… unheard of. One of us being with a human. We thought it impossible, but… your mother and father found a way. Proved that love could conquer a great many things," Oscar said. "Until we lost them both…"

Freja frowned slightly. Her grandparents had never told her what exactly happened. Just that her father had died suddenly and then her mother shortly after, unable to live without him, Freja assumed. All she had were assumptions. Because everytime she asked what happened both of her grandparents would shut down or change the subject. She wasn't a child anymore. Wasn't it time she knew the truth?

"She loved you so much, Freja," Oscar said, as though he sensed her thoughts. "And you are so much like her… the same spirit. The same strength. That is why I know you will survive this."

Freja sighed and looked down at the floor, her brow slightly furrowed. They always said that she had her mother's strength. But if her mother killed herself because of the loss of her father, was she really that strong? Freja shook her head, not wanting to go down that road again. Surely her parents had died in two seperate, freak accidents. That had to be it, since her grandparents were so convinced of her mother's so-called strength.

"Did I tell you the time she snuck away to go to a human concert with your father?" Oscar asked. Freja perked up slightly.

She knew he was only telling her stories to try and cheer her up, but it always seemed to work even though she had heard all of them at least two times over now. But still, she propped her head on her hands, and listened, a soft smile appearing as he spoke. She heard the chime, signaling that someone had walked through the front door to the shop, but ignored it. Her grandmother was running the front today and if she needed them, she would come to the back.

Soon, Freja was laughing as her grandfather became much more animated in his tale, easily moving from story to story. But he abruptly stopped as her grandmother came into the back, huffing slightly with a pinched look on her face.

"Something wrong?" her grandfather asked. Freja turned to look at her, her eyebrows raised.

Astrid studied Freja a moment, then looked over to Oscar.

"Nothing. It's fine," she said, her annoyance clearing. "Just a customer who didn't know what he wanted. Now… it is nearly lunch…"

As her grandmother continued speaking, Freja looked towards the door, feeling something pull at her. She didn't move, unsure of what it was, but it didn't seem to fade or go away.

"I can go to the diner," Freja heard herself volunteer.

Her grandmother opened her mouth to no doubt tell her no for some reason, a stern look on her face, but her grandfather interrupted.

"Good! You remember what I always get, yes?" he asked. Freja looked at him and nodded.

She then reached down and grabbed her purse, leaving the workshop before her grandmother could stop her. In the front of the shop, she stopped for a moment, looking around the room. Something lingered in the air, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was now pulling her outside the shop. Walking out the front door, Freja stopped on the sidewalk and looked around. The feeling had begun to fade and she wasn't sure just which direction it was leading her in next. Taking a tentative step in one direction, she felt it completely slip away.

Frowning, Freja rolled her eyes and turned, now heading towards the diner. Whatever it was, it was gone, much like the feeling that day in the woods.

"And here I thought I'd get one day without weird supernatural shit," Freja muttered to herself before she snorted.

Right, like she would ever have a day without anything remotely supernatural happening. She was supernatural. Sighing, Freja redirected her thoughts, trying to decide on what to order before she got there.

The weird shit could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think by now, you've probably gathered that Freja isn't completely human. Hopefully I've given enough clues that you guys can put it together. If not, you can always look up the word Havsfru... Though, well, I did combine a few different types of Nordic and Scandinavian folklore for them, so... 
> 
> Still working on writing up Chapter 8, but thought I'd go ahead and put up a new chapter because I was feeling it. Need to slow down...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	5. Batten Down the Hatches

Embry stood just outside the shop staring at the sign that read "Siren's Call" a few moments, building up the courage to walk in. It took him a couple days since he told the pack about the imprint to get this far. He had never been as easy-going about girls as Quil or even Jacob, though he had spent far too much time mooning over Bella Swan in high school in Embry's opinion, and then forgot about them completely once he imprinted. But of the three, Embry was definitely the quietest and shyest when it came to the opposite sex. The only reason he had more experience dating than either Quil or Jacob was solely because they had both imprinted so young.

But this wasn't flirting with some random girl in between class or while out with the guys. This was his imprint. And a rejection from her would be far more painful - quite literally - than any of the others. On top of that, Embry had literally no clue where he stood with her considering how she had rushed off the first time they met. No amount of encouragement or reassurance from Quil or Jacob would stop the thumping of his heart and the anxiety coursing through him as he took a step forward and then started up the three stairs that led to the entrance.

There were various nautical and mermaid signs and paraphernalia decorating the front, which he thought was interesting, though a bit kitschy. Though he supposed it was fitting - weren't there old fishermen tales about mermaids enchanting sailors and pulling them under the water where they drowned? He couldn't recall at the moment, old wives' tales being the least of his worries right now. Pushing the door open, Embry heard a chime and then stopped, taking everything in.

The shop wasn't very large, but still managed to have a large collection of various instruments on display. On one wall, there were cubbies with boxes of reeds and other instrument parts. An old upright piano was up against the opposite wall next to a display of guitars. The smell of wood and resin permeated the space.

"Can I help you?" a slightly accented, but friendly voice said.

Embry looked forward, seeing an older woman with gray hair in a braid wrapped around her head gracefully walking towards him, a warm smile on her face. He felt a bit disappointed it wasn't Freja, but pushed it aside as he smiled in return and quickly refocused on his objective. Get information on Freja.

"Yea, I'm looking for a guitar," he said easily.

"Ah, well, you're in luck. We do have a few of those," the woman replied with a chuckle. "Is there a particular brand or type?"

She led him over to a wall where a surprising amount of guitars were up on display. Embry's eyes widened slightly. He had come up with the guitar thing on the drive over and obviously did not plan well enough, not realizing there were so many types to choose from.

"Perhaps if you told me acoustic or electric, we can start there," the woman said, a twinkle in her eye, no doubt catching onto the look of slight terror in his eyes. "And perhaps a price range…"

"Ah, right… a… acoustic," he said, still staring at the guitars while he frantically came up with some sort of budget. Shit. Embry knew he should have better prepared for this. He had no idea how much a guitar - new or used - cost.

Taking a deep breath, he could feel a bit of the anxiety fade away. Through the imprint he could sense that she must be here… somewhere. As the old woman started through an explanation of a few different guitars, he glanced around the shop, noticing a door just behind the counter. He wondered where it led and if perhaps Freja was back there.

She had to be back there. He could feel it. But how did he get back there?

"Sir…"

Embry jumped slightly, now realizing that he had completely zoned out on whatever she had been saying. The woman held out a guitar to him, an expectant expression on his face. He took it, for a moment wondering what he was meant to do before quickly sliding the strap over his shoulder and looking down at it a bit dumbfoundedly. It was a bit beat up, but still in relatively good shape. At least he thought it was. Embry knew absolutely nothing about guitars.

"Not a bad fit for a beginner," the woman said. Embry looked up at her, eyes slightly wide before he chuckled.

"That obvious?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile. Suddenly, there was muffled laughter from the door. Both of them looked over at it, while Embry longed to go back there.

"That one is $75," she said, looking back at him.

While Embry thought it wasn't a bad price for a guitar, he hadn't actually intended to purchase one today. Today was supposed to be about finding Freja again and he had done zilch in that regard.

"Ah… can I think about it?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed as he pulled it off and handed it back.

The woman only smiled in response, as though she was used to this very thing. Embry wondered just how a shop that sold used instruments could stay in business in this area. But he then pushed it aside, quickly trying to come up with something that could get him information on Freja. He needed to stay focused.

"Oh right, I also wanted to ask… my family has a piano at home… you guys do piano tuning, right?" he asked quickly, priding himself for his quick thinking.

"We do," the woman replied, starting to walk back to the counter. "Our rate starts at $100, but could increase depending on how much work is required." She started flipping through a book as Embry walked closer, noticing that it was a scheduler. "Ah yes, my husband is free next week, Tuesday morning, if that works for you?"

She looked back up at him. Right. Okay. Think, Embry.

"A friend of mine works at the school in La Push. And had really great reviews about the person who did the work. Was that your husband or do you have another technician?" he asked. Yes, that was smooth, he thought.

An odd look came over the woman's face a moment before some sort of realization hit her, her eyes widening and then narrowing slightly. Embry realized they were the same color as Freja's. Perhaps this was her grandmother? Though why did she suddenly look suspicious?

"I'm sorry, only my husband is available," she said smoothly, pasting a now clearly fake smile on her face. "Shall I make the appointment?"

Embry frantically tried to think of some way to get out of this. He didn't have a piano. Nor did he really want to pay $100 for some old man to trek out to his house to tune a non-existent piano just to save face.

"You know… let me talk to my mom and get back to you," he said. The woman nodded.

"And I suggest you do a bit more research into what exactly you want before returning," she said, a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Yea… sure… thanks," Embry said before turning and quickly leaving the shop.

That had not gone according to plan at all. Or well.

He had hoped to see Freja and talk to her again. At the very least confirm that she worked there. Well, that he was fairly certain about now. The resemblance between the old woman and Freja was strong. And he was certain that was her laugh he had heard through the door.

But it was clear at the end that the woman was suspicious of him. Going back would be tricky, especially if the old woman worked there every day.

Climbing into his truck, Embry sighed and stared at the steering wheel a few moments. What to do next? That had been a bit of a bust. But he supposed there really was only one thing to do. He had to go back and try again. And next time, he needed to be more prepared.

Turning on the truck, Embry pulled out and started back to La Push, wondering if he could afford a guitar. Or what he would do with it once he purchased it. Regardless, he needed to do more research lest he look like an idiot yet again. And face the fact that he was likely purchasing a guitar.

The things he was willing to do…

OOOO

Freja sighed as she rolled her shoulders, trying to work out a few kinks that had settled into her back as she hunched over the old guitar she had been repairing a couple days later. The door leading to the front of the shop had been left open as she was the only one minding it for the time being. Her grandmother had set out to get some things from Port Angeles and would likely be gone the rest of the day while her grandfather was off seeing about a broken church organ on the other side of the county.

While she appreciated the break from them - especially with her grandmother hovering so much the last few days - Freja had to admit she was getting a bit bored working alone. So far she had only had one customer since both had left and that was an hour ago.

If anything, she needed a distraction from her thoughts, which had been drifting towards the mysterious Embry more and more lately. It was starting to reach a super annoying level. At night, he made appearances in nearly every dream so she struggled to stay asleep. And now, she was daydreaming about him, a man that she was clearly attracted to but couldn't be around, rather than focusing on her job. No amount of trying to distract herself seemed to work. He always managed to slip in.

Sitting back in her chair, she frowned as she stared at the various photos up on the wall. Her eyes stopped on one of a woman that looked nearly identical to Freja with an infant in her arms and a handsome man at her side. Both of them were smiling down at the baby.

"What would you say, Mom?" Freja asked softly. She then shook her head and sat up, attempting to get back to work.

Though just as she started, she felt a shift in the air. Her fingers halting, Freja looked around the room, wondering what was going on, then shrugged, assuming it was something to do with The Change. Everything lately had to do with The Change.

The tinkle of the door chime then got her attention. Smiling and happy for the socialization, Freja glanced towards the open door to the front.

"Be right there!" she shouted cheerfully as she put her tools aside and stood. Quickly, she made her way across the workshop and through the open door. "How I can-"

Freja was fairly sure her heart skipped a beat or two as she slid to a halt and stood there, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Because standing in the middle of the shop was none other than Embry.

It only took a half second before a beautiful smile broke out across his face. God, why did he have to have such a perfect, beautiful smile?

"So this is where you work," he said warmly, walking towards her. "Lucky coincidence."

Freja only continued to gape about, shouting at herself internally to shut her mouth and remember how to speak. But she couldn't help as her anxiety suddenly and mysteriously began to abate and she felt… something. Like a string or thread. It shot out of her, connecting to Embry. Which was odd. And she was fairly sure it was no coincidence that he had shown up at the shop. It had taken him about four days to find her.

Finally, Freja shook her head and attempted to smile.

"Yes, it's my grandparents' shop. How can I help you?" she asked, hoping she didn't really sound as out of breath as she thought. "Surely you didn't come all this way just to find me."

Christ, was she actually flirting with him? No, no, no. That was bad news. She couldn't flirt with him. She _shouldn't_ flirt with him.

But Embry only smiled brighter, his eyes drifting over to the wall of guitars.

"Actually, I am here to buy a guitar," he said, walking over to them, his gait casual and relaxed as he came to a stop in front of them.

" _Get it together,"_ Freja scolded herself before walking over to join him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked. "Electric? Acoustic? Classical?"

Embry glanced over at her. Sheesh, he needed to stop smiling at her like that. She was struggling to keep her train of thought.

"Acoustic. That's the best for a beginner, right?" he asked. Freja nodded, focusing on the selection of acoustic guitars they had.

"Well, these are all in good condition even though they are used. We've worked on them a bit and re-strung them," she said. "If you want to give one a try?"

She was fighting hard not to look at him, but it was proving difficult.

"How about this one?" Embry said, pointing at one. "Seems like it's got some character." Freja's eyes widened slightly.

Of all the guitars on the wall, he had to pick her favorite one. She had spent ages repairing it in the hopes she could convince her grandparents to let her keep it. But they, of course, had said no. It had been fairly beat up when they picked it up at an estate sale, but from the moment she touched it, it felt warm and comfortable in her hands, like a part of her. She had sanded it down and refinished it, added a few design elements, but there were still some visible scratches in the wood.

Gulping slightly, Freja stepped over and pulled it down from the wall, then held it out to Embry.

"Gently. This one is special," she found herself saying softly.

It was a miracle she kept her eyes trained on it, sure her cheeks were flaring up bright red at the moment. Why had she said that? She saw Embry's large hands gently grab it and pull it towards him. She then let go and looked up, watching as he held it almost reverently.

"Yea… I think this one might work," he said, meeting her eyes.

Freja felt as though her world was spinning slightly, the only thing staying still was Embry as everything faded around her. Without thinking, she took a step towards him, wondering what it would feel like to have his strong arms wrapped around her.

" _It's the only way to protect you and him…"_

Freja managed to snap out of it as her grandmother's voice filled her head. She abruptly turned, walking over to the counter as her hands started shaking slightly. Shit, this was bad. How the hell was she supposed to fight this off? She needed to get Embry out of the shop and fast. And what the hell was going on? He was supposed to be affected by her - not the other way around.

"That one is $75," she said, her eyes fixed on the counter as she looked around for the receipt book.

Locating it, she grabbed a pen and started filling it out, hearing the heavy thud of Embry's footfalls moving closer.

"So, you live in Forks?" he asked. Freja glanced up at him, noticing he had propped the guitar against the counter and was pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yea… born and raised here," she replied before looking back down. Shit. Why couldn't she stop talking to him?

"I'm surprised I haven't run into you before. I was born and raised in La Push, but down in Forks enough," he replied.

"I don't get out much," she admitted, glancing up at him again as he counted out some bills. "Work."

"I can understand that. I spend most of my time working too… at the woodwork and furniture shop in La Push," he said, smiling as he handed over the money.

"You build things?" Freja asked, unable to help herself. A slight flush came over Embry's cheeks as he looked down.

"Yea, sorta… I mean, I do build things from time to time. Not as good as Gramps, who owns the place, but maybe someday," he said, venturing a look back up at her.

"That's nice," she said, trying to sound casual and not let on that her heart was thumping so hard, she was sure it was about to pound right out of her chest.

Freja quickly finished up the receipt and handed it over before turning to punch in the amount into the cash register and then place the cash in the tray, not even taking the time to count it.

"I was wondering… if it's not… if you're not too busy or get a day off or something… maybe we could hang out," Embry said, stumbling over his words slightly.

Freja's eyes widened as she fought off the urge to allow her mouth to drop open again. Was he… asking her out? And why did she find it adorable? And extremely hard to say no.

"You do get days off, right?" he asked.

Freja blinked a few times and then shook her head, looking around the counter again.

"Not many, no," she replied, finally locating the dish of picks they kept out with the shop's logo on it. For wanting to hide what they were so badly, she really didn't understand why her grandfather had put a mermaid on it. She reached in and grabbed one then held it out to him. "Sorry," she added as an afterthought.

Embry looked crestfallen, but covered it with a smile as he reached out and took the pick from her. As their fingers brushed, Freja felt a jolt of electricity flow through her and jumped slightly. Embry's eyes widened as though he felt it too. Shit. She was in so much trouble now. He needed to go.

"Right, that should be it. You can call and speak to my grandfather if something needs repaired," she said quickly, pulling her hand away and wrapping her arms around her middle.

Embry nodded and reached down, picking up the guitar and then turning towards the door. With every step he took away from her, the urge to stop him got stronger, but Freja bit back her words. Just as he pushed the door open, though, she couldn't help herself.

"Embry," she called out. He stopped and turned back to look at her, his expression hopeful. "Promise me you'll take good care of it. The guitar…"

He flashed her a smile and nodded.

"I will," he said. "See you around, Freja."

"Yea… sure," she said lamely.

He then turned and left the shop.

Freja let out a long breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, placing her hands out and bracing herself against the counter. That had been intense, but she survived. Now to spend the next several weeks avoiding him.

She gasped, her hand flying to her chest as a sharp pain pierced her heart and then disappeared. Freja looked up to the door, wondering where that had come from and why.

Was it… Embry?

Freja snorted and shook her head, dry laughter leaving her lips. There was no way. This was just another side effect of The Change. It had to be. Her eyes then traveled down to her fingers that had brushed his as she lifted her hand up.

In that moment, Freja knew that she wanted to see him again. Despite all her grandmother's warnings - and her own internal warnings - something inside her was screaming to see Embry again. To get to know him. Another thought then entered her mind as her eyes widened and travelled back over to the door.

She, Freja Ingrid Larssen, was officially, royally, screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few more chapters finished the last couple of days and more plotting! Still not completely sure how I'm going to end this, but got a basic idea. Planning to just keep writing what I've already planned and let the details come to me. I'm still several chapters ahead, so as long as I stick to write one-post one, I'm good and shouldn't have a long lag time in between postings.
> 
> And yea, I loved writing this chapter. The interactions between Freja and Embry are just... adorable to write. Yes, it's a bit of a slow burn up to a point and then things get in high gear... Actually just finished the chapter where the truth comes out, which gets a bit intense...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	6. Get Underway

"I can't believe you actually bought a guitar," Jacob said with a chuckle as he, Quil and Embry walked along First Beach towards the cliffs.

Embry frowned at him as Quil laughed loudly.

"What are you planning to do? Serenade her?" Quil asked. Embry rolled his eyes and looked out towards the ocean.

It had been a couple days since he found Freja alone at the shop and while the temptation to go back and see her again was strong, Embry had resisted. He didn't want to come off as a stalker and there was no telling if he would find Freja there or her slightly intimidating grandmother.

"I needed an excuse to go to the shop," Embry said half-heartedly, knowing that Quil and Jacob were not about to let him live this down, even though they had been going on about it for the last few days. Granted, he had given both of them a hard time when they imprinted. He supposed this was just payback.

"So, are you planning to learn how to play the thing?" Jacob asked.

"Suppose I should. Spent $75 on it," Embry replied. "Wasn't planning to _actually_ buy anything…" Both Quil and Jacob laughed again, Embry shoved Quil and then looked at Jacob. "Did you ever get around to asking the Cullens about her or were you too distracted by Nessie?"

"I did actually," Jacob said. "See? I don't spend all my time hanging out with Nessie…"

"Right. Quit stalling. What did they say?" Embry asked, knowing he sounded slightly desperate.

He supposed he was. He knew painstakingly little about Freja, though at least now he knew that she was born and raised in Forks on top of working at a music shop. One that she apparently works at a lot that is owned by her grandparents. And she seemed oddly attached to the old guitar that he bought.

"They didn't really know anything. I mean, Bella knew nothing about her, so I'm guessing she's younger than us. Alice said she remembered seeing someone that looked like her around town," Jacob said, causing Embry to frown. "I mean, it's not like they were the greatest at mingling…"

"And Bella was obsessed with Edward," Quil added. Jacob nodded in agreement.

Embry sighed as he looked down the beach in front of them. This was disappointing. Though he figured from the beginning he was going to have to go about this on his own. It was curious, however, that despite the fact she had grown up in Forks, people knew so little about her. Or well, maybe not. As Jacob said, it wasn't like the Cullens spent much time around anyone but themselves until Bella came around. Perhaps they weren't the people to ask. But they were the only people Embry knew that spent a decent amount of time in Forks.

"Well, that's a bust. Looks like you're going to have to do it the old-fashioned way," Quil said. Embry looked over at him questioningly. "You're going to have to actually get to know her for yourself." He grinned at Embry, who only huffed again.

"I know. But kind of hard. She said she works a lot and it's not like I got her number," Embry griped.

"And who's fault is that?" Jacob asked.

"I know," Embry said, still kicking himself over the fact he didn't ask for it when he bought the guitar.

"Just… dunno… break the guitar and take it back in to be repaired," Quil suggested.

"No," Embry said a bit more forcefully than he intended, causing Quil and Jacob to stare at him. "I mean… she seemed really attached to it. Told me to take care of it and all… I don't want to intentionally break it just so I can see her again."

"Then you're going to need another plan," Quil said. "Maybe you should buy a fiddle next…"

"No, drum set," Jacob said.

"Just buy everything you need to start a band," Quil then said.

Embry shook his head as Jacob and Quil went back and forth, listing out a rather large amount of instruments that Emby should buy, just to have an excuse to go into the shop and talk to her again. First of all, he wasn't _that_ desperate. And he didn't have the money to make that many purchases. He probably shouldn't have bought the guitar, now that he thought about it.

But he had wanted to see her again. Talk to her. And Embry swore that at least for a bit, she had been happy to see him too. Or well, she hadn't seemed afraid at least. Definitely a bit on the cautious side.

Was Freja always like that, or was it just him? And why did she seem attached to the guitar? Maybe that's just how she was with instruments. Treating them with reverence. Embry had to admit that whenever he was at home, he was constantly drawn to it. Either just studying it or occasionally he would pick it up and strum it a few times.

Maybe she was a musician. She had to be. Embry remembered hearing her play the piano, how good she was. Could she play guitar too? How many instruments could Freja play?

A million and a half questions about the mysterious young woman swirled around in Embry's head. It had been like this since the day he imprinted on her.

"That's it," Jacob said with a grin, pulling Embry out the near-constant vortex of questions in his mind. He looked over at his best friend. "We start a band called The Wolf Pack and then write a kick-ass ballad. We all go over and play it outside the shop. There's no way she won't fall for you."

"It's perfect," Quil added.

Embry came to a stop, giving both of them an incredulous look. Even though he knew they were joking, both looked pleased with themselves.

"How did I get stuck with idiots for best friends?" he asked as he started walking again.

"It's not that bad an idea," Quil pushed.

"What? So you're going to learn how to play the bass? And sing?" Embry asked, shooting him a smirk.

"No, I'm drums. 'Cause I got rhythm," Quil replied. Jacob snorted.

"Right," he said. "I call bass."

Embry just shook his head as they kept walking. They were starting to get into rockier terrain with the beach cutting off, though there was a trail that led up towards the cliffs. While the packs had spent enough time there in years past, jumping from the highest cliff, they had mostly left it to younger guys on the reservation now. Embry was slightly surprised to see that none of them were out, considering it was a rather warm and nice Saturday.

As his eyes traveled up, he felt his heart falter slightly when he saw a shock of white blonde hair. Blinking a few times, he looked away and then back, making sure it wasn't wishful thinking.

Sure enough, perched on a rock at the top of the cliff with her legs dangling over was none other than Freja. It was as if Fate was trying to help him out a bit.

"What's gotten into you?" Quil asked, though Embry ignored him.

"Wait… is that her?" Jacob asked.

"Yea… it's Freja. What is she doing all the way out here?" Embry wondered out loud.

"Well, let's go ask her," Quil said, already starting towards the trail.

"No… wait!" Embry shouted. Quil and Jacob stopped, turning to him.

"Not scared, are you?" Quil asked, a daring grin on his face.

Embry frowned at him, then looked back up at Freja. Already he could feel his body yearning to go up the trail. To be closer to her. But he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to include his friends in this. He had just found her and was still trying to figure things out as it was. Jacob and Quil would only embarrass him. Or make things worse.

"Do not tell me that you really are afraid," Quil said.

Embry furrowed his brow, his eyes still trained on Freja. From here he couldn't really tell, but it seemed that she was looking out over the ocean and hadn't seen them at all.

"Not afraid. Just not sure I want her to meet you bozos yet," Embry replied, smiling slightly as he looked back down at Jacob and Quil. They stared at each other a moment before smiling and glancing over at Embry.

"Well that settles it. Now we have to meet her," Quil said just before he and Jacob took off running towards the trailhead.

"Shit," Embry muttered under his breath.

He shot another look up at the cliff and then took off after them, hoping to cut them off before they did or said anything embarrassing.

OOOO

Freja leaned back, bracing herself against the rock as she watched the waves rolling in. Her grandmother's hovering had gotten a bit too much that morning, so she had set out fairly early on and had spent the day so far hiking around the coast before settling in her favorite spot once she found there was no one there. In fact, in the couple of hours she had been sitting there, she had only seen a couple people walking down the coast along the beach.

"Embry Call," she said softly to herself, allowing herself the freedom to think about him now that her grandmother wasn't around.

His warm eyes filled her mind and a small smile came over her face before Freja shook her head.

"No," she said firmly as she furrowed her brow.

But it was hard and getting harder. Embry was never far from her thoughts and Freja had found herself looking towards the shop door often at work, wondering if he would come up with another excuse to come by, but he hadn't. She had even gone as far as to hope for a job that would take her to La Push, but none had come in since the school had her tune the piano in the music room. Sighing, she sat up slightly, pulling her knees up towards her as she wrapped her arms around them.

She really needed to stop this.

Freja turned slightly, hearing rustling and the sounds of feet. She looked back towards the ocean, figuring it was some sort of animal running through the forest. But when it got closer and louder, Freja found herself turning towards a trail, wondering who was coming towards her.

Suddenly, two large men around her age appeared through the trees, both of them laughing and looking back over their shoulders. Immediately, Freya started to get off the rock, intending to head back to the house and let them have the space. She had been there long enough anyway.

"You don't have to go," one said.

Freja looked up, her eyes wide as she took in their grins. Someone else was coming up the trail. Before she could respond, Embry entered the clearing and came to a stop, his cheeks containing a hint of red. Immediately, her heart rate sped up as the urge to start smiling came over her. But instead, she stood there frozen.

"Hey, Freja," he finally said. "I… sorry… We saw you from the beach and… these two are idiots."

Freja blinked a few times before a small smile appeared.

"I'm his idiot best friend, Quil Ateara, and that idiot is Embry's other best friend, Jacob Black," one of the men said, stepping towards her with his hand out. Freja looked down at it, for a split-second worried, but then accepted it.

Christ, now she was afraid to just shake hands? What was wrong with her? There was nothing wrong with shaking hands.

"Freja," she said, now curious as to what Embry might have said about her. A warm feeling settled in her stomach at the thought of him talking to his friends about her. "Freja Larssen."

She shook Jacob's hand as well, but her eyes kept sliding back over to Embry.

"What are you doing up here?" Quil asked. "Pretty far from Forks."

"Oh. Well… I live down near Second Beach," Freja said, pointing back over her shoulder with her thumb. "I hike up here sometimes… I like the view…"

Crap, that sounded lame to her own ears. But both Quil and Jacob gave each other happy looks before glancing back at Embry.

"You ever tried diving from the cliff?" Jacob asked, looking back at her.

Freja's eyebrows rose slightly as she looked back over to the point where she had seen the others jump from. She had done it a few times before, enjoying the rush of it, though she preferred to sit there and take in the view. She was honestly surprised that anyone was allowed to jump from there, to be honest. The currents down below could get strong and easily pull you under or bash your head against the rocks if you weren't careful. Though she never worried about it, being a strong swimmer and all.

"Here and there," she said, turning back to the men.

Even though she knew absolutely nothing about them, Freja felt comfortable. Like they were all best buddies and had been for years.

It was strange to be sure.

Quil gave her an impressed look while Embry appeared slightly shocked at her admission.

"You've jumped from the cliff?" Quil asked.

Freja crossed her arms in front of her, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. Even though it was warm, she had taken to wearing long sleeves to cover the ever-growing patch of flaky skin on the inside of her arm.

"Not that difficult," she said casually, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she really wanted to give them a smug grin, enjoying their reactions. Quil chuckled and looked back at Embry.

"I like her," he stated.

Freja felt her cheeks heat up, recognizing the statement for what it was. Embry _had_ talked about her. While she felt relieved to have Quil's approval, she couldn't help as her head spun just a bit. Forget the fact that she and Embry didn't know each other and had barely spoken, she couldn't do this. Freja was supposed to be staying away from him and he was supposed to be forgetting her.

From the look on his face it appeared there was fat chance of either happening unless she resorted to locking herself up in her room, which was definitely not an option in her book.

"I should probably get back home," Freja said, starting to back away from them, even though she really didn't want to. She told herself that she had to.

"So soon? We just got here," Jacob said, stopping her.

"Yea, so Forks, huh? Embry says you work at a music shop," Quil then said. Freja's eyebrows rose slightly as she took in the embarrassed look on Embry's face.

"Yea… my grandparents own it. Had it since they moved here before I was born," she said.

"That so?" Jacob asked, glancing at the still mute Embry. "So they've been here a long time."

"Moved here a few years before I was born with my mother," Freja said without thinking.

Damnit. She was on the verge of breaking so many of her grandmother's rules. Had actually already broken some. She shouldn't be standing here talking to them at all. But at least the chances of her singing or playing music were next to nil.

But then again… maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know Embry just a bit… And just being around the others wouldn't hurt. So long as she didn't do anything that would inadvertently enchant them. Like singing or playing music.

"You all live in La Push?" she asked.

"Born and raised," Quil said. "Embry and I work at my grandfather's woodwork shop." Freja nodded, remembering Embry telling her. "Really, you should come by. Embry's a real genius at it. Makes some impressive stuff."

"Is that so?" she asked, smiling slightly as she looked at Embry.

"It's not that great," Embry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's a lie. He really is good," Jacob said. Embry punched him in the arm, but Jacob only laughed in response.

"So you just… tune pianos and sell instruments?" Quil then asked.

Embry shot him a look, but then Freja could see his curiosity just underneath it.

"Yea, and I help repair a lot of the instruments," she said.

"Did you fix up the guitar Embry just bought?" Quil asked. Freja nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

Embry's eyes widened slightly as he seemed to realize why she had reacted the way she did about it at the shop. Crap. This wasn't good. A look of awe was starting to come into his eyes.

"Honestly, I really should get back. My grandmother is going to wonder where I am," Freja said, trying to not sound reluctant.

"Ah, well… we're having a party on First Beach in a few days. You should come," Quil said, shooting a grin at Embry.

"Oh… I don't-"

"It's fine," Jacob added. "Just get Embry's number and he can send you the details."

Freja gulped slightly as she met Embry's eyes, noting that he looked just as shocked as she felt. She really shouldn't get his number. But dammit, she really wanted to.

"Oh… okay," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking towards them. She knew she was going to have to hide this from her grandparents. Her grandmother would make her delete it immediately or block it.

But even though she knew it was dangerous, Freja held her phone out. Embry reached out and took it, their fingers brushing slightly. She shivered at the contact, but her eyes never left his until he looked down to punch in his number. He then pressed send and handed it back, taking his own phone out from his pocket as it buzzed.

Freja quickly saved it and slid her phone back into the pocket of her shorts.

"So, yea… I'll see you later," she said, waving weakly.

"Hopefully at the party," Quil said. He then looked at Embry and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yea… hope to see you there," Embry said, meeting her eyes again.

Unable to speak, Freja just nodded and then turned, making her way over to the trail that would lead her back to the beach and the house. But she glanced over her shoulder a couple times, seeing the three men standing together. Embry was still watching her as Quil and Jacob seemed to be teasing him.

Blushing, she turned her attention back to following the trail. Despite all the warnings, Freja really, really wanted to go to the party. She hadn't realized until Embry walked into her life just how lonely she had gotten since Amy and Natasha left. She wanted to hang out. To have friends. The Change, be damned. If these were going to possibly be her last few weeks on earth, she wanted to enjoy it.

And her mother had fallen in love with a human. Been with him years without anything bad happening. Surely, Freja could control herself as well.

A small smile came over her face as she walked along, her step lighter. She knew then that she was going to go to the party. She just needed to figure out a way to sneak out of the house.

Surely she could figure that out, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a lot done! And I'm officially on vacation until Nov. 9 - not to mention Halloween was cancelled in my city this weekend - so hoping to get a lot of work done over the next week. But thought I would give you another taste of awkwardly adorable Freja and Embry.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	7. Give Wide Berth

Embry glanced around, looking towards the parked cars for probably the 30th time since he had arrived, eagerly waiting for Freja to get there. She had assured him earlier that she would come, while he kept trying to tell her that she didn't need to bring anything. There was a ton of food and drinks, as the wolves could go through a lot with just themselves.

The last few days had been like a dream. What had started as a few hesitant texts back and forth quickly snowballed, with the two of them going on about their favorite movies and books and… whatever. Freja had mentioned her two best friends at Stanford. He had talked about Quil and Jacob. Though he was always careful about how much he mentioned. And, for some reason, he could feel her doing the same.

While they had no issues talking about superficial things, Freja never mentioned her parents. Embry was certain they had probably died when she was young, hence why she lived with her grandparents, but he had been too afraid to ask, feeling as though she would bring it up if she wanted to talk about it. He was taking Sam's advice to heart - moving at a slow pace and allowing her to set the course.

"Would you relax? She said she was coming," Quil said as he walked up and held a beer out.

"I know," Embry said, though he couldn't help but glance over, watching for the tell-tale sign of headlights. "Just wondering when…"

He looked around the bonfire, noticing that everyone else was already there. Sam and Emily were manning the grill while the others milled around, some standing in groups while others sat on logs or in lawn chairs. It was like it always was.

Part of Embry was nervous. Everyone knew about the imprint, save Freja. And she was about to walk into a literal wolves' den. While he wasn't worried about the others accepting her, he worried about what they might let slip by accident. He was the only one who had imprinted on someone who didn't already know the lore or stories. He worried about how she would take it when she did eventually find out. That conversation was sure to be a doozy. Already Embry had imagined several versions of it, and all ended with Freja running away screaming bloody murder. Which he supposed is how a normal person would react to finding out that he turned into a giant wolf.

"Hey… is that her?"

Embry looked up, following to where Quil was pointing. Sure enough, walking down the beach towards them was a lone figure. Even in the dark, he could clearly make out her hair that was pulled into a thick braid that went over her shoulder.

Instantly, a lot of Embry's nerves left him as a smile pulled across his face, though he wondered why she had chosen to walk, rather than drive. While not far, it certainly wasn't your normal walk down the street from Second Beach to here. He handed Quil his unopened beer as he started down the beach towards her, hearing Quil laughing as he went.

"You made it," Embry said as he came to a stop just in front of her.

He wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure if they were at that point yet, so settled for shoving his hands into his pockets. Freja nodded, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the large group around the bonfire.

"Invite the whole town?" she asked, glancing up at him though he noted the slight hint of nerves in her voice.

"Almost," he admitted as he fell into step with her, leading her back to the party. "A few are in town to visit and about to go back, so we thought we'd have one last shindig while we're all together before the summer ends."

Freja nodded, still watching everyone, her eyes moving quickly around the group.

"They're all friendly," he said, hoping to reassure her. Freja smiled up at him and nodded, though he swore he saw her gulp.

"Everyone, this is Freja," Embry said as they got back to the group.

All around, there were curious looks as they took in the newcomer. If Freja stuck out in Forks, she definitely stood out here.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly as Quil walked over, holding out cans to her and Embry.

"Good to see you again," Quil said before shooting a wink at Embry.

Rolling his eyes, Embry led Freja over to a log where they sat down. Her sharp eyes were roaming around the group, taking it all in.

"So many people," she commented, this now being the second such reference.

"Yea, we all kind of stuck together after school," Embry said. "We all grew up together so… easy to stay close…"

"I've never had such a big group of friends," Freja said.

Embry looked over, studying her a bit. He had gathered that much from their talks.

"Why not?" he asked. Freja shrugged as she took a drink.

"My grandparents… they're a bit… protective," she said, obviously choosing her words carefully. "And well… not living in town… made it hard to get together until I could drive."

"Just got here and Embry's already hogging her," Paul said as he walked up grinning, Rachel at his side. Embry shot him a look of annoyance. Just when they were about to get somewhere. "Paul Lahote. This is my girlfriend Rachel."

"I'm Jacob's older sister," Rachel continued, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Freja said, her cheeks turning pink.

From there it was a long line as everyone made their way over to introduce themselves to Freja. If she was feeling overwhelmed, Embry had to admit she was good at hiding it. Though he could tell that she at least somewhat genuinely was enjoying the party and getting to meet everyone.

But then soon enough, everyone settled around the fire, caught up in their various conversations and Embry once again had Freja's full attention.

"Must be nice," she said, turning to him. "Growing up with this group."

"Yea, though we've had our moments," Embry said before taking a drink. "Jacob didn't talk to Paul for a few weeks when he- when he and Rachel got together."

Freja's eyebrows rose as an amused smile filled her face, though thankfully she didn't seem to notice his stutter. Or was too nice not to mention it.

And he had been worried about the others saying too much.

"And well, we are missing one. Leah Clearwater," he continued. "She lives in Portland and doesn't get back often."

"She related to Seth?" Freja asked. Embry nodded.

"Older sister," he replied.

Freja hummed in response, now back to looking around the group, a content smile on her face.

"I've always wondered what it was like… having a big group of close friends like this… did you guys have parties a lot here during school?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Here and there," Embry said, once again wondering just why it was that Freja didn't seem to have many friends. "But sure you guys had them at Forks all the time…"

Freja looked down at the can in her hand, a slightly embarrassed look coming over her face.

"Yea, I'm sure they did… just I never went to any," she confessed, now very intent on studying the can. She started playing with the pull tab.

"Why not?" Embry asked, before he could help himself. Freja glanced at him a few times and then took a deep breath.

"Oh, well… my parents died when I was really little… a… ah… boating accident," she said. "My grandparents liked to keep me home and all… And well… focused on my studies too…"

Embry's eyes widened at the confession. He had a feeling about her parents, but it looked as though she didn't talk about it much, seeing how hesitant she was to mention it.

"I don't really remember them… my parents," she continued on quickly.

"I never knew my dad, either," Embry said, his voice soft. Freja looked over at him. "My mom moved here from the Makah reservation when she was pregnant with me and never talks about him."

He looked around, his eyes finding Quil, who was off laughing with Jacob and Seth. He wasn't sure if he was ready to get into that whole mess. But it was hard to watch himself around her. He really just wanted to tell Freja everything. This was harder than he thought it would be. He wasn't sure if it was the imprint or just her.

"But you have your mother. And your friends," Freja said, getting his attention. She was smiling sadly at him. "That counts for a lot." Embry nodded.

"You've got Amy and Natasha and your grandparents," he said. "And well, guess now you have us."

A warmth spread through Embry at that. She did have the packs now and he knew that all of them would do anything to protect her. That they had already accepted Freja as one of them. He only wished he could fully convey that to Freja, but worried it was too much too soon. And well, the whole thing about them turning into wolves. He couldn't tell her that. Not yet.

Freja looked back at the can in her hands, the blush returning as she smiled.

"Yea… I guess so…" she said softly.

"Alright, who's turn is it this time?" Quil shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Not Seth. He embellishes," Jacob replied.

"Hey, I'm a good storyteller!" Seth shouted back in jest.

"Do we really have to do this again?" Paul whined as Rachel hit him.

"Freja doesn't know the stories," she chided, looking over at the woman, who was now sitting up, wide-eyed.

"Oh… you don't have to do anything for me," she said quickly.

"Nonsense," Rachel said. She then looked over at Emily and Sam. "Sam tells them best. Why don't you go?"

Sam looked around the group, lingering a bit on Embry and Freja before clearing his throat and standing. Immediately, everyone fell silent.

"What stories?" Freja whispered to Embry.

"Just listen…"

From the moment Sam started speaking, his rich baritone filling the space, Freja was entranced, her eyes lighting up as she leaned forward. Sam worked through the stories of the spirit warriors and cold ones, everyone hanging onto his every word though all of them knew the stories by heart. Embry couldn't help but watch Freja as an expression of wonder came over her face. Another deep feeling of contentedness coursed through him at the sight.

When Sam finished, she blinked a few times, almost as though she were coming out of a trance.

"That was amazing," she said, turning to Embry as conversations broke out around them again. "And these stories… does everyone on the reservation know them?"

"Yea, most, I think," he replied.

"My grandparents like to tell me stories… they're from th-… Sweden," she said, stumbling over her words slightly. "Lots of folklore as well…"

"Really? Tell me some," Embry said, leaning closer to her.

"Another time…"

OOOO

Freja took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, taking in the countless stars, as she and Embry walked down the coast. She told him that she was perfectly fine getting back on her own, but he had insisted, though was still a bit curious about why she had walked. Freja made up an excuse about it being the easiest way to get there, though truthfully it was because she knew her grandparents would hear her drive off. And well, she had had a few beers at the party. It was probably for the best that he walk her home.

And truthfully, she wanted to spend more time with him. She had enjoyed herself at the party, thrilled to be so readily accepted by his friends. She had seen the other kids at Forks get together and hang out. Heard about the parties. And had always wondered what it was like to live that kind of life.

Now she was finally getting to.

But just as she wrapped herself in happiness, she remembered what was happening. As if to remind her further, her arm started itching and Freja couldn't help but scratch at it, keeping the patch hidden under the long sleeves of her jacket.

"So… your grandparents are from Sweden?" Embry asked, breaking the silence. Freja looked over at him and nodded. "Freja… is that Swedish?"

"It's Scandinavian, yes… Freja was the Norse Goddess of Love," she said, a soft smile coming over her face. "My mother was in love with all the old stories… especially those about Freja."

"I have to admit that I don't really know much about them," Embry said, his arm brushing against hers as they walked. Freja tried not to linger on the contact, but it was getting harder to keep her thoughts straight around him.

She took a deep breath, focusing on the stories she knew.

"Well… Freja was the Goddess of Love, but also fertility, beauty, witchcraft, battle and death. It's said that whenever there was a battle, she and Odin would split up the spirits of those who died, with half going to Valhalla with Odin and the other going with her to Fólkvangr, which was a meadow with a large hall, where they said love songs were always played…" She paused for a moment, trying to decide what to tell him next.

There really was a lot about Freja. At least from what her grandparents had told her.

"She was one of the most beloved goddesses and her image was all throughout history. So much so that when Christianity moved in, she was often vilified as this evil witch. When really she was just a powerful woman with agency of her own," Freja said. "Apparently the church doesn't like that much."

"Seems your mother put a lot of thought into your name," Embry said. Freja blushed slightly. She never really thought herself much like the goddess.

"A lot of Scandinavians name their daughters Freja," she said quickly. "It's really popular…"

"How did your parents meet?" Embry then asked. Freja frowned, wondering how she could tell this story. "I mean… if it's not too much to talk about…"

"Well… my mother really liked to travel. Wanted to see the world. And then one day she met my father while… doing study abroad," she said.

Part of her was pleased with how quickly she came up with the story that was basically true. But the other half was terrified. She hadn't even really spoken about her parents all that much, even with Amy and Natasha.

And she was certain her grandmother would not like this at all. Which only fanned the flame of rebellion that had sparked up in Freja.

"I've been told that… it was like love at first sight… the first time they met, it was… instantaneous. And they couldn't be parted. My father was from Forks, so she moved here to be with him and then my grandparents followed her," she said.

There. That wasn't so bad. Freja was sure that tons of people did that. Embry didn't need to know all the details.

"Wow… sounds… romantic," Embry said. He then stopped, making a face as though he hadn't meant to say that. Freja couldn't help but chuckle.

"It was terribly romantic," she said. She looked back down the beach. "But then they died when I was still very little…"

"I'm sure that must be rough," Embry said. Freja shrugged.

"It's all I really know," she replied with a sigh. "It's always been me and my grandparents. And the shop."

"Do you like playing music?" Embry then asked. Freja bristled slightly, then hoped that he didn't notice.

"Sometimes," she lied.

She loved playing the piano and guitar, but if she told him that, he would want to hear her play. And Freja wasn't sure if she could come up with enough excuses to hold him off.

Under no circumstance could he hear her play or sing again.

"You seemed pretty good the other day," he said. "From the bit I heard, anyway…" Again, Freja shrugged.

"Just part of the job," she said casually.

The two settled into awkward silence as they kept walking. Freja wracked her brain for something to say, but at the same time worried she would once again say too much. She had already told him too much as it was. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"So… any scary monsters in Nordic folklore?" Embry then asked. Freja looked over at him, catching his smile. She laughed softly.

"Well… we don't have spirit warriors or cold ones, I think," she replied. "Though there are these creatures called Draugar. They're undead… but more like zombies than vampires. Then the usual… dwarves, elves. Ah, we do have some tales of wolves. The most famous being Fenrir. It's said that the gods tricked him into being chained up and that when he breaks free, it will be the start of Ragnarok and he will have his revenge… Quite a lot of wolves, now that I think about it..."

Freja lost herself a few moments, excitedly telling Embry some of her favorite stories about the various creatures and beings. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how many of them really existed, but wouldn't be shocked to find out if they did. She existed, after all.

She was broken from it by the sound of Embry's laughter, causing her to stop and look over at him, blushing slightly.

"Sorry… sometimes I get caught up a bit," she said, feeling a bit foolish for going on so long. She looked down the beach, noticing they were nearing her house.

"It's fine. I like it, actually… hearing you tell stories," he said. Freja turned to look back at him.

All of a sudden, the desire to kiss him overcame her, but she fought it, staying a good foot from him.

"I, um, I had fun tonight," Embry said, suddenly looking down at his feet. "I'm hoping we can do it again. Meet up." He looked up at her, and Freja felt her heart clench.

She knew that she should say no. That she had promised her grandmother that she would stay away from him. She wasn't even sure just how much of an effect she had had on him. But then again, Embry seemed fine. Perhaps they were all worried about nothing.

"I… sure," she said, slightly breathlessly. "I would like that."

Embry smiled and nodded, looking down the beach where her grandparents' house was barely visible. He turned, intending to walk her all the way there. Freja reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Here is fine," she said quickly, letting go of him as soon as she felt the jolt of electricity. She wrapped her arms around her middle just to resist touching him again. "I mean… I told you that my grandparents are protective… I actually kind of snuck out tonight…"

Embry's eyebrows rose slightly. Freja closed her eyes and rushed through the next part.

"And well, I can't really let them know about… this… not yet. Please understand," she said.

She then opened her eyes, worried about what she might find in Embry's. She didn't want him to think that they would disapprove of him. But she wasn't sure how to get that across without telling him everything.

That her grandparents didn't want her around any human man. For his safety more than hers.

"I… okay," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Freja breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not you, it's just… they're… old-fashioned," she explained weakly.

"It's fine," he said. "Just as long as I can see you again."

He then smiled again and Freja felt her stomach flip-flop.

"Of course… I want to see you again too," she said, unable to hide her smile. Embry nodded.

"Until next time, I guess," he said.

"Yea… next time," Freja said.

She then turned and started towards the house, though kept looking back at Embry. He stayed put, waiting until she was creeping up to the side window she had left open when she snuck out earlier. Looking back, she raised her hand to him. He raised his in return and then turned, starting back down the beach.

As Freja climbed in through the window and then silently crept up to her room, she couldn't help but smile deliriously. Even though it was possibly the worst decision in the world, she couldn't wait to see Embry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone was productive today (on this story, at least). Went and wrote three and a half chapters - trying to finish up that last half before bed. Even though I should have been working on something else. But giving myself a bit of leeway since I'm on vacation. But though I'd get another chapter up for you guys since I got so much done.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and following!


	8. On Board

Embry carried out a table that he and Gramps had just finished to the main part of the shop and put it down. He stepped back and looked at it a few moments, then adjusted it, hearing the front door chime.

"You seriously haven't lost that damn goofy grin since the party," Jacob said, walking up to him. Embry frowned slightly but found he couldn't keep it for long.

"Give him a break. He's imprinted and she's finally accepting it," Quil said, walking over to the two from the cash register.

"Find anything more about her?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing a bit serious. Embry chuckled. Seemed he would never lose his alpha-ness.

"A bit," Embry said. "I mean… we mostly talk about movies and TV and all, but… she opened up a bit more about her family. Seems her grandparents are super protective of her…"

"Seems a bit strange at our age," Jacob said. Embry just shrugged, not really thinking much about it until then.

"Said it's because her parents died in a boating accident," he replied, but even as he said it, he couldn't help but find it a bit odd as well.

It wasn't all that often that people their age stuck around the area. Besides the wolf packs, but they had their reasons. Everyone else from Forks seemed to - at the very least - go off somewhere for college. Even Freja's best friends had. But she had stayed. At first he thought it was to help out with the shop, but from what little bit he had heard that day at the school, it was obvious she was at least a talented pianist. Surely she could have gotten into some music school. Or any school. Already he could tell she was intelligent.

He then shook his head, deciding it didn't matter to go down that track. If she had gone off to school or elsewhere, he wouldn't have met her when he did.

"Right, she works at their shop," Quil said. He looked over at Jacob. "Not unusual around here. Lots of business owners like to pass it down. Case in point." Quil pointed at himself.

"Okay, but really… you said she had to sneak out of the house. What if her grandparents are some sort of crazy church people?" Jacob replied.

"Would you stop! She's Embry's imprint," Quil said, now frowning slightly. "I thought you liked her."

"I do! Just… there's a lot we still don't know about her," Jacob said, now looking expectantly at Embry. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Freja's life wasn't really any of their business, though everyone would know when they phased. Embry had hoped to keep some of their interactions to himself for the time being. They weren't supposed to go out for a run for a few more days.

"Look, I think they just want to look out for her," Embry said. "Her parents died when she was really young. Her grandparents and mother moved to Forks from Sweden because of her father, so they have no other family here. I mean… is it so weird? And it's not like we have anything to say. _We_ turn into wolves."

"He makes a point," Quil said, pointing at Embry. Jacob just continued to study him.

Embry long ago adjusted to the alpha side of Jacob. Helped that years of being best friends meant that he wasn't all that intimidated by him. And the fact that Jacob rarely - if ever - passed down alpha orders. But he couldn't help but get a bit annoyed with Jacob's questions.

"Okay, fine," Jacob said, finally relenting. "Just… make sure she can handle the truth before you go blurting it out."

"You think I'd just casually mention that I turn into a giant wolf on a date?" Embry retorted, crossing his arms in front of him. While he knew Jacob meant well, this was a new level.

Freja was his imprint. That meant something. And Jacob knew that there was nothing that could undo the imprint. Whether Jacob liked it or not, she was going to be a part of Embry's life from here out.

"Dude, chill. I'm just making sure that you're being careful. Yes, she's your imprint and we've all accepted her - myself included - but you're my best friend and I want to make sure that you don't get hurt," Jacob said. "And you have to admit, there is still a lot to learn about her."

Embry stared him down a few moments before smiling slightly. He nodded.

"It's cool," he said.

"Right, so tell the truth. Her hair really that blonde?" Quil then asked. Embry snorted as he looked at his other best friend.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" he said. He then realized he had never thought to ask. Though why would he? Quil just shrugged as he walked back over to the counter.

"Just never seen any that light before," he replied. "It practically glowed in the dark."

"Her family is Swedish. Sure a lot of people over there have hair that blonde," Embry said as he started towards the workshop.

"Where are you going?" Quil shouted at him.

"Got work to do," Embry shot back with a smile.

While he appreciated his friends' concern - and knew they were just curious about Freja - it had all reminded him that despite the fact they were talking every day and Freja had opened up to him more, there was still a lot he didn't know about her. She never spoke about playing music even though that was how they met. While she spoke here and there about her mother, she was always guarded with how much she said and never really mentioned her father.

And he definitely thought there was more to the story with her grandparents. What sort of grandparents were so protective of their grandchild that they only allowed her to have two friends growing up?

Embry frowned as he walked over and stared at the rocking chair, his thoughts about Freja's history swirling around in his head. What if Jacob was right and her grandparents were in some sort of crazy cult? Freja seemed normal - outside of the whole seclusion thing. She hadn't said anything to make him think that they were religious nuts or anything.

And he didn't think religious nuts would have filled Freja's mind with stories about Norse mythology.

Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that Freja had responded to a joke he sent her earlier. Immediately a smile filled his face and a warmth spread throughout him. Though at the back of his mind were the nagging questions thanks to Quil and Jacob.

It was about then that he realized he hadn't even asked Freja when her birthday was or how old she was. There really was a lot he still didn't know.

Sighing, he replied to the text, asking if she could meet up after work. It only took a few seconds for her to reply, telling him to meet her on the beach near the cliffs.

Suddenly, Embry couldn't wait to get off work.

OOOO

"Wow, you're right on time."

Embry couldn't help the grin that came over his face as Freja walked up to him, once again wearing a long sleeve shirt, though the weather was warm. She stopped about a foot away, her hands in her pockets as she shifted slightly on her feet.

"I try to be," he replied. He motioned back behind him towards First Beach. "Walk?"

"Sure," Freja replied.

The two started out, an awkward silence settling on them as they moved at a leisurely pace. Embry tried to keep from watching her, though he couldn't help but glance at her often, then try and pass it off as though he was looking out to the sea. Freja's eyes were fixed on the beach in front of her.

"How was your day?" Embry asked. Freja glanced up at him.

"The usual," she said with a sigh. "Got up. Went to the shop. Worked on some instruments. Sold a violin. Came home. You?"

"Got some work done on a few pieces I have going," he replied. Freja looked over at him.

"Anything near finished?" she asked. Embry shook his head. "Anything you can show me?"

His heart sped up slightly at the question. While he didn't think he was all that great at what he did, he really wanted to show her the pieces he was working on. Finally share that part of his life with her. Just share more with her in general.

"I think there are some," he said. "The shop's closed up if you want to go now. My truck's just up here."

Freja came to a stop as she looked back behind her towards her house and then back up ahead. Her smile slipped away as she seemed to be seriously considering the suggestion, though Embry wasn't exactly sure why it was such a weighty decision. Then again, he remembered her grandparents.

Finally she looked over at him and nodded, her smile reappearing.

"Yea, let's go…"

OOOO

Freja took a deep breath as she walked into the shop, her eyes closed for a moment. While the ocean was her favorite, she always loved the smell of wood. She then opened her eyes and looked around as she slowly wandered, taking in all the various pieces of furniture and woodwork, lightly running her fingers over their smooth surfaces.

"You made all these?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in Embry's direction. She had to admit she was impressed.

"No, not all. Pretty much all of this is Gramps' work," Embry said, his cheeks flushing slightly. "The stuff I'm working on is in the back."

He quickly walked towards a door and Freja followed. Pushing it open, Embry flipped a few light switches and the workshop became illuminated. There were various work benches and tables, covered in tools and sawdust. Several pieces were in various degrees of completion.

Embry then walked over to a table at the back. Freja followed, her eyes traveling over the plans and sketches tacked up to the wall. There were a few photos as well - one of Embry with an older woman that she assumed was his mother and the others were with Quil and Jacob. Her eyes then traveled over to an unfinished rocking chair that was lying in pieces on the work table. The beginnings of a carving were clear along what she assumed was the top of it.

Freja reached out, lightly running her fingers over it. It looked as though it were churning waves so detailed, she was almost surprised that she didn't feel the spray of the water. It was obvious that Embry had put a lot of work into it, though she was curious about his choice of motif.

"This is beautiful," she murmured, moving nearer so she could get a closer look.

"It's not finished," she heard him say behind her.

"But still… the detail… you have a lot of talent," Freja replied, turning to look at him. "Dare say those hands could make a fine fiddle."

Embry smiled bashfully and glanced around the workshop, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know about that… I'm still learning," he said.

"What made you decide to do this?" she asked, now back to studying the chair.

"Well… after school I was looking for a job. Something to do until I could figure out what I _really_ wanted to do. Gramps offered to let me work here," Embry said. "And then after I was constantly watching him as he worked, so he started showing me things… teaching me."

Freja glanced at him as she moved over to inspect a bench with intricate vines carved into the legs.

"Suppose he just wanted to teach someone. Tried with Quil for years, but he never was that good, but then with me… it just kind of… came to me, I guess," he said. "But Quil's the one taking over the shop someday."

Freja looked at the wall, finding a photo of Embry standing with an old man.

"Is this him? Gramps?" she asked, intrigued by Embry's life and everyone in it. She could sense something in his voice - a hint of sadness. Perhaps because he never knew his father.

"Yea," Embry replied.

Freja tilted her head to the side as she studied the two, wondering if she really was seeing similarities between the two or if her eyes were tricking her.

"Are you and Quil related?" she ventured to ask, still looking at the photo.

There was a span of tense silence and Freja looked over her shoulder back at Embry, worried she had just asked the wrong question.

Embry smiled slightly and nodded.

"He's actually my half-brother. Neither of us knew until several years ago when… that's when we found out," he said softly.

Freja's eyes widened as she snapped her head back to the photos, heat polling in her cheeks.

" _Nice going, Freja,"_ she mentally scolded herself before frantically trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"It's okay… it's not a huge secret. I mean, my friends know, though… Quil's mom doesn't and I've never really talked about it with my own," he said softly.

Freja looked back down at the table, taking in the various pieces that he was working on, still too embarrassed to look at Embry. They all had some degree of carving work on them. And it all looked intricate and detailed.

"Really, Embry. This is amazing work. I can tell that you love what you do," she said, reaching out to touch what looked to be a quilt rack.

"How?" Embry asked with a chuckle, the relief clear in his voice to not be talking about his father anymore. Freja looked back over at him, smiling.

"You don't put this much effort into something you don't love," she said simply.

For a moment, they only stared at each other as Freja saw something begin to enter Embry's eyes. A softness and warmth. She wasn't completely sure what it was, but it set her heart racing in a good way.

"I guess not," he said softly.

Freja gulped and looked away, the thought that this was dangerous flitting across her mind.

"Do you love it? Working on instruments?" Embry asked.

"I do," Freja replied, keeping her eyes on the work table and pretending to study the various tools there. "There's something about taking a thing that someone else threw out and making it new again. Or, well… as close to new as I can get it. Definitely make it usable again."

"Like the guitar I bought," Embry said. Freja glanced back at him and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"It was one of my favorite projects. Put a lot of work into it," she admitted. "Hope you're giving it a good home." Embry chuckled.

"To be honest… I haven't really played it much… Don't know how," he said. It was Freja's turn to chuckle. She had long ago figured out he only came in and bought it as an excuse to talk to her. "Do you play guitar?"

"Sometimes," Freja said, turning her attention back to the tools.

They were veering towards very dangerous territory. Hopefully he didn't keep the guitar here and was about to ask her to play.

"You think maybe you could… give me lessons?" he then asked. Freja looked back at him, her eyes wide. His expression was so hopeful. "It's just… I'd hate for the guitar to sit and gather dust… and I haven't had much luck on my own."

"I… I don't think I'd be very good at it," she said, stumbling over her words.

"You never know… and if you're as good at guitar as you are on the piano, I think we'll be okay," he replied, taking a step closer to her.

"Yea, but playing and teaching are two different things," she said quickly.

"Please?" Embry pushed.

Freja stared at him a few moments already feeling her resolve waver. She finally sighed and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

It would be okay. She was only teaching him. That didn't mean she had to actually play it. It would be fine. And she was already in this deep, what was a few more inches of give?

Looking down at her phone, Freja noticed it was starting to get late. She would need to get home soon or her grandmother would know she was up to something.

"I should get you back to the beach," Embry said, almost as though he read her thoughts.

Freja looked up at him and nodded. As he started towards the door of the workshop, she cast one more look around his work station, memorizing everything he was working on before quickly following him out.

The ride back was quiet, but Freja was glad to see Embry get out of the truck as well after parking, intending to walk her part of the way back. They fell into step, the silence turning more comfortable.

"Just why are your grandparents so protective of you?" Embry then asked, breaking it.

Freja sucked in a quick breath, knowing that she should have expected this. And well, she had just pried into his family life, so it was only fair to allow him the same. Granted, there was a lot about her family life that she couldn't actually tell him.

"I mean… they aren't… you're okay, right?" Embry said, coming to a stop and looking down at her in concern. "They aren't keeping you locked up or anything?"

Her eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to take that route.

"No," she said, laughing slightly. "Obviously I'm not locked up, I'm here. I told you… they're just really protective because my parents died and I'm all they have left." Embry continued to study her, his concern still evident. "I swear, they're just your normal, average grandparents who want to make sure I stay safe. They even drive me crazy on occasion. I'm sure your mother does the same."

Embry started to open his mouth and then stopped, seeming to think it over.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about. They just… want what's best for me," she said, starting to walk again and hoping that Embry bought the excuse.

"I guess I can understand that," he said with a sigh. "My mom was pretty protective when I was younger…"

"And now?" Freja asked, glancing at him.

"Now she's the same, though she knows I can take care of myself and can't really tell me what to do anymore. Doesn't stop her from worrying," he replied, smiling slightly.

"It's kind of their job… to worry," Freja responded.

"Yea," Embry said.

Freya looked over, finding him staring straight ahead, his brow slightly furrowed.

The waning rays of the sun hit the side of his face, causing him to squint slightly, but it turned his skin a warmer tone of russet. Freja really wanted to reach out, to brush the hair back, to ease the furrow from his brow.

But she didn't, instead turning to look forward as well, her hands tucked behind her back as they walked on in silence. She also tried to ignore the beginnings of a tune starting to play around in her mind. One that she had a feeling would help soothe him.

"So… when do you think we can work on that first guitar lesson?" Embry asked, his tone lighter.

Freja glanced at him, starting to smile.

"Tomorrow work?"

OOOO

"Where have you been?"

Freja stopped in her tracks, her eyes meeting her grandmother's as she stood in the kitchen obviously cooking dinner. Freja had been so caught up in her thoughts about Embry and seeing him tomorrow that she hadn't even noticed her standing there as she walked in from the deck.

"Just out hiking. Sat on the cliffs for a bit," Freja said, starting towards the stairs.

"The cliffs near First Beach?" her grandmother called out, stopping Freja yet again.

"Yes," she said, turning to her. A look of concern came over her grandmother's face. Freja rolled her eyes already bracing for another lecture on safety.

"Be careful about La Push," her grandmother said.

"There was no one ther-"

"I'm serious, Freja. We're not the only creatures out here. There are things in La Push that are dangerous," her grandmother continued. She then turned her attention back to her dinner preparations. "Go get cleaned up. Dinner's almost ready."

Huffing slightly, Freja turned and made her way upstairs and to her room. She then stepped out on the terrace and leaned on the railing, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. A soft smile came over her face.

Even though there had been some awkward bumps, she had enjoyed spending time with Embry today. Felt as though she knew him better.

But just as the happiness had settled in, it started to be overtaken by worry.

" _You must stay away from all human boys, Freja! You could hurt them! We don't know what you're capable of… I'm so sorry, but there is no other way…"_

The warning had been in her mind since she was a little girl. That because they were unsure of just what she could do and how strong her ability would be before The Change, it wasn't safe for her to sing in front of human boys or men. She could accidentally enthrall them. Cause them to go mad.

But in all the time she had spent with Embry, he hadn't seemed worse. Sure they texted a lot, but it wasn't more than one might expect between two people getting to know each other. He appeared perfectly in control of himself whenever she was around him. And the more time she spent with Embry, the more solid her connection with him felt.

Perhaps this wasn't her… perhaps this was actually love…

Freja gasped slightly as the realization hit her. That she might actually be falling for Embry. It was impossible. She wasn't falling for him. There was no way.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, causing her to jump. She pulled it out and looked down, a smile immediately filling her face.

_Can't wait to see you tmrw. Sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more finished up so thought it was time to post another chapter. About to get into some drama, but this is definitely another cute chapter.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	9. In Deep Water

Embry sat on the rock near the beach, gently strumming the guitar, then making a face and stopping. He was waiting for Freja to show up for their next lesson and had hoped to have something to show for her efforts, but even with all the hours he spent practicing at home, he still hadn't managed to put together enough chords to make a recognizable song. Or to make any of them sound right.

He had hoped that maybe he'd end up being a natural, seeing how easily carving and woodwork came to him. Nimble fingers and all. But for whatever reason, guitar was not his forte. It didn't even matter that this was only their third lesson and Freja had told him a hundred times that it would come with time and practice and that no one was instantly a musician after one or two lessons.

He had a feeling that Freja had required none, though she had barely touched the instrument outside moving his fingers around or showing him where they were supposed to go.

"Eager to get started?"

Embry looked up, instantly buoyed by her presence. Though they were constantly in contact, he found himself far more relaxed when he was near her. Even just the distance from La Push to Forks or her home put a slight strain on him. She had put on a light coat as the temperature had started its quick descent into winter even though it was barely fall. It was a bit foggy and misty as well - enough that he had suggested they meet at his house for their lesson since his mother was at work, but Freja had insisted on meeting on the beach like before.

Her excuse was that playing music was best done when out and surrounded by nature, though he suspected it was because it was easier for her to get out of the house and meet him by telling her grandparents she was just going for a hike. Apparently, she did that a lot, spending a good chunk of her free time on the beach reading or just sitting and thinking.

"You could say that," Embry said, as she walked over and sat on a rock near him. She then turned to him expectantly.

"Go on then. Let's hear how much you've been practicing," she said, her voice light and her eyes twinkling, more blue today.

Embry took a deep breath and looked down at the instrument in his hands and then started out on the song he had been working on. It was stuttered and halted as he struggled to remember which chord was supposed to come next. To the point that even he couldn't tell what it was he was supposed to be playing.

The sound of Freja's soft laughter stilled his hands as he looked over at her, scowling playfully.

"I did practice, you know," he retorted.

"I know. And I can tell you've made some improvement," Freja said, quickly quietly her chuckles, though she was still smiling. "Like I said, it just takes some time. You're still getting used to the instrument."

Embry held it out towards her.

"Maybe if I saw you do it," he suggested.

There was a faint flicker in her eyes - something almost like fear, which Embry found strange - but she quickly covered it up with another smile.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "You won't learn it by watching or hearing me. Gotta do it yourself."

Embry shook his head, smiling slightly as he settled the guitar back in his lap while Freja launched into an explanation of what he was doing wrong, reaching out to move his fingers around. Every time she touched him, he felt sparks fly through his hand and up his arm. And every time she looked up at him, he found himself getting a bit sidetracked staring into her eyes. A couple times, she had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get him back on track.

And each time, he noted the same flicker of worry in her eyes. He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him. Something that was causing her concern. The more time they spent together, the more he was picking up on her tells. They were subtle, for sure, but becoming more and more recognizable to him. And while he wanted to ask her about it straight out, Embry knew that they were both still building trust in each other. She would tell him when she felt truly comfortable with him.

Besides, he was keeping a pretty big secret himself. And he still wasn't completely sure how she was going to react to that.

"Why music?" he suddenly asked, throwing Freja into surprised silence. "I mean… we talk about music a lot and you certainly know a lot. Where did that come from?"

"Well… my grandparents and mom," Freja said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, yea, they have the shop and all. Exposed you to music and instruments from a young age. But why did _you_ _choose_ it?" Embry pushed, wanting to get a deeper answer out of her.

"Why did you choose woodwork and furniture making besides Gramps giving you the job?" Freja shot back, her body slightly tense.

Okay, fair enough. Embry couldn't expect a deep answer from her if he wasn't willing to do the same. At least something deeper than what he had already told her.

"Like I said, at first it was just something to do. To learn, but… there's something about taking a block of wood and… finding a way to turn it into something else. Something functional or… beautiful. Something that someone could find joy in," he said, keeping her gaze. "And it's comforting. Sure, it can take a lot of time and patience to get a piece right, but I like the process of getting there almost as much if not more than the end result."

Freja sat silently a few moments, thinking over his answer. She then looked towards the ocean.

"It's like… music is a part of me," she finally said, her face void of expression. "I can feel it in my bones sometimes… like it's in my DNA. And I love to be surrounded by it. Just like I love to be near the ocean… it's like… they both call to me."

Her expression began to change as a far-off look came over her face and a gentle smile appeared.

"And they connect me to my mother. Music and the ocean. She loved them too," she continued. "All the stories my grandparents tell me about her… most of them involve one or the other… So yea, it's something they've passed on to me, but… it's also part of who _I_ am as well. It chose me."

She finally looked over at him, still smiling slightly, though he could sense her anxiety. It was then that Embry realized Freja had never talked about this with anyone. Or at least that was the impression he was getting. She had wrapped her arms around herself protectively and kept glancing away from him, almost as though she was afraid she had said too much or that he had seen too much.

"What was her name? Your mom?" Embry asked softly, putting the guitar aside for a moment.

"Ingrid," Freja said. "It means beautiful or beautiful goddess. And she really was beautiful. I've seen the photos."

"Really? What was she like?" he pushed. Freja chuckled and looked down.

"She was always singing or dancing… my grandfather, he says that she had so much joy for life that she couldn't contain it, so it always came out that way. She would sing me to sleep every night," she said.

Freja closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. She then began to softly hum. Embry sat up, instantly recognizing the tune. It was the song he had heard that night when he was walking home from the shop. The one that urged him towards the cliffs. Accompanied by what he now knew was her scent.

It was the night before he met and imprinted on Freja.

Embry's eyes widened slightly as he watched and listened to her, Freja now singing a bit louder in a language he didn't understand but assumed must be Swedish. Everything fell into place. Starting with that afternoon in Forks when he had smelled the ocean breeze and had the urge to follow it - it was Freja. That night when he had the urge to go to the cliffs. She must have been there. All along Fate had been trying to pull them together.

Freja's voice was soft and crystal clear, moving smoothly through the notes of the melody. Embry felt a slight shift in the air around them as she continued to sing, her eyes still closed though she had begun to sway slightly from side to side.

Even though he didn't know what she was singing, he could somehow feel the meaning of the song, picturing in his mind a young mother with the same long, white-blonde hair as Freja comforting her baby. Gently rocking the child as she sang of the gentle ocean breeze and the waves bringing them together no matter how far apart they were. Which was strange. He had no idea what she was singing, but he felt confident that's what it was about.

It was subtle, but beautiful.

When Freja came to the end of the song, a lone tear streaked down her cheek. Opening her eyes, she wiped it away, still smiling softly. She then looked up, meeting Embry's eyes and froze, her mouth dropping open.

"That was… amazing," he said.

He felt happy. Loved. Safe. But yet as soon as she had stopped singing, the feelings were starting to fade.

Freja didn't respond, though the color started draining from her face. Immediately, Embry was worried. Had he done something wrong? Or was she just having a bad memory induced by the song?

"I… I need to go," she said, quickly pushing herself up and starting down the beach.

Embry hopped to his feet, following her. What was going on? One second they were having a moment and the next, Freja was running away from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to grab her hand.

Freja seized up a moment, her eyes wide as she looked down at their hands and then back at him. The fear was back, but this time it filled her eyes, which somehow appeared a stormy gray. Wait, her eyes were blue just a moment ago. Embry shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the present.

"I'm sorry… I… I thought I could do this, but… I can't," she said, yanking her hand out of his and walking away from him.

"What do you mean?" Embry called out, following her again.

"Please, just… leave me alone," Freja cried out, starting to pick up her pace.

"Is it something I did? I'm sorry if I've up-"

"Just stop!" Freja shouted, spinning around to face him, tears now filling her eyes. "It's nothing you did. You did nothing wrong. It's… it's something… I just…"

She ran her fingers through her hair, looking out to the ocean for a few moments before meeting his eyes again.

In that second, Embry felt his heart start to splinter. Because he knew what was coming before she said anything. The deep pain in her eyes was nearly overwhelming.

"This was a mistake. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped things before they got this far, but now… it's for the best. You need to stay far away from me. Just trust me," she said softly.

She then turned and took off down the beach at a run. Embry couldn't even bring himself to follow her, too stunned by what had just happened. They were having a nice time together. Opening up. Connecting. He felt like he was finally getting to know the real Freja.

And then suddenly she was shouting that everything had been a mistake.

Still in shock, Embry made his way back to the rocks and sat down, staring at the sand as he went over every second of their time together, everything they had ever said to each other since they met, wondering what he had missed. Where he had gone wrong. But he couldn't seem to find it.

It was then that a searing pain pierced his heart. Embry grunted softly, his hand reaching up to grip his shirt as he looked around. Though he knew it was useless.

Freja had left. And she had ended things. She had rejected him.

OOOO

Freja couldn't breathe.

She had sprinted the entire way back to her house, worried that Embry would catch up to her and push her to talk. But she knew that she couldn't. If he stopped her again, if she looked into his eyes again, it would all come tumbling out. And he couldn't know the truth.

More than that, she couldn't risk further damaging him just because she cared for him. It was _because_ she cared for him that she had to push him as far away as possible in the hopes that she hadn't permanently hurt him. She had seen the look in his eyes and knew that she had been affecting him all along.

The entire run back, she prayed to all the gods and goddesses and whoever might be listening that he would be okay. That Embry would move on from this and find some other woman - a normal woman - to fall in love with. That he wouldn't spend the rest of his days pining for her and falling into madness because she had forgotten herself and sang in front of him.

Seeing the house come into view, Freja increased her pace even though her muscles were screaming. She scrambled up the stairs to the deck and burst into the house, immediately coming to a stop and bending over, sucking in quick breaths of air.

"What's this, Freja?" her grandmother said, walking into the room.

Freja looked up, sure she was a mess. She had been crying the whole way home. Concern instantly filled her grandmother's eyes.

"Did something happen?" she asked, stepping over to her.

"I… I did… I did something horrible," Freja said, her face crumpling as she struggled to speak through her tears. "I saw him again… I've _been_ seeing him…"

Her grandmother's eyes widened in shock before her expression hardened.

"I told you… you could not see him again. You put him in danger. Yourself as well," she said sternly.

"I know," Freja wailed as she walked over and collapsed into a chair, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed.

She wasn't sure how long her grandmother allowed her to cry, but a thump got her attention. Freja looked up, still sniffling, though she had quieted slightly. Her grandmother was now sitting in the chair next to her and a mug of tea sat on the table in front of her.

"Tell me everything," Astrid said, her voice softer.

Freja took a deep breath and started from the beginning, going over that day at the school and everything that had happened since. Meeting up in secret. The text messages. The phone calls. How she felt meeting his friends. Her grandmother sat silently, listening closely through her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking.

"I just… I knew that I was playing with fire, but I thought… as long as I didn't sing… or play music… he would be okay. He seemed fine," Freja finally said after taking a sip of tea. "And, and… MorMor… it's just… when I'm with him… I feel alive. And… not alone."

Freja stared at her grandmother a few moments, watching as her eyes slowly filled with tears. Astrid reached out and pulled Freja into her arms.

"Oh, mitt hjärta… this is my fault," she said softly. "I thought I was helping you by keeping you away from others, but it's only hurt you…"

"It's not your-"

"It is," Astrid said, sitting back from Freja. "I should have been teaching you. I should have allowed you more friends. Truthfully, we are not sure that before now that you would have been a danger." She then sighed heavily. "But it is too late… the damage has been done."

"You mean… I _have_ hurt him?" Freja whispered, guilt flooding through her.

The last thing she had wanted was to hurt Embry, but there was no denying it. The look on his face after she had sang - pure joy and enchantment. He had fallen even more under her spell. Hopefully not so much that he would be forever ruined.

The only way to protect him was to stay away from him.

"I do not know for sure, but you know what you must do," Astrid said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Freja's ear. She nodded.

"I can do it this time," she said hollowly, her eyes fixed on the ground. "It's the only thing that will save him and… I can't… he deserves so much more than… he deserves to have a life. A good one." Freja finally met her grandmother's eyes as she gulped. "I can't be selfish anymore."

Her grandmother stared at her a few moments, tears silently falling down her cheeks as she studied Freja's eyes.

"Oh, mitt hjärta, I never wanted this for you," Astrid said. She then leaned forward and kissed Freja's forehead. "But you are strong. You can do this."

Freja nodded and then turned away, looking out the windows to the ocean.

"What's it matter anyway? I'll probably be dead in a few weeks," she said, her voice still hollow.

"Do not say such things!" her grandmother hissed, causing Freja to wince as she glanced back at her. "You will survive."

"If it's okay… I think I'm going to go lie down," Freja said, standing up.

"Of course. I will bring you some soup in a bit," her grandmother replied.

Freja only nodded in reply, already walking towards the stairs. She quickly made her way to her room, falling onto her bed. She rolled over onto her side, her eyes falling on a photo there of her mother, who smiled brightly at the camera.

"How did you do it, Mama?" Freja whispered as she frowned slightly.

Of course, the photo did not reply and there was no soft voice of reason spouting platitudes about strength, love or perseverance in her head. Just the sound of the ocean outside, which was then followed by the soft patter of rain.

Sighing, Freja rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as tears pricked her eyes again. She knew it was the right thing to do - the only thing to do. But running away from Embry, shouting that it had been a mistake and that they couldn't be together, was the hardest thing she had had to do.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Freja's hands came to her chest where she gripped the material just over her heart as pain shot through her. She knew this was her heart breaking. But it was worth it if Embry got to live.

"Please… let him be okay," she whispered to the empty room.

Freja knew that she would gladly suffer this pain the rest of her life as long as it meant that Embry could be alive and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I haven't done a ton of writing today, I thought I would go ahead and post a few chapters, just because that's the kind of mood I'm in, I suppose.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	10. In the Doldrums

Embry came to a stop in the clearing, looking first at Quil and then over at Jacob before huffing slightly and phasing back into his human form, his body drenched in sweat from the rather hard run the three had gone through. He needed to get them out of his head. But even though he could no longer tell what Quil and Jacob were thinking, he could clearly guess at it from the way they were looking at each other.

It was the main thing that had been going through their minds the entire run. Worry. And after a week, it was grating on his nerves.

Going for the run had been Quil's idea, thinking it might get his mind off Freja. But it had somehow made things worse. Now both of his friends knew just how badly he had been taking the break-up - if that's what you could even call it considering they weren't actually together - and he had been forced to live through their thoughts about Claire and Nessie, even though he knew they were trying to hold off. Part of him knew they couldn't help it, but it didn't make it any easier.

What's more, being more connected to his wolf had intensified the pain of Freja's rejection.

Yanking his shorts up and on, Embry then started through the trees, wanting to get away from his two meddlesome best friends. He knew the beach was nearby and he intended to spend the rest of the afternoon alone and sulking as he watched the tide go out. It seemed even nature was on his side with the ocean currently raging from the storm that was brewing, fitting his emotions perfectly.

And there was also the possibility he might see Freja, but Embry didn't dare say that outloud right now or allow himself to hope too hard.

"Embry, come on!" Quil shouted, now running after him.

"Leave me alone," Embry shouted back.

"We don't know that it's over," Quil replied. "You're being too pessimistic!"

"It's over, Quil!" Embry roared, spinning around and advancing towards him. "She won't answer my calls or texts. She wasn't at the shop. I don't even think she's left the house in the last week! She's rejected me, so just… leave me alone. You don't understand what it's like!"

He then turned and started back towards the beach, barely noticing the brisk wind against his bare skin.

"So that's it? You're going to give up just like that?" Jacob shouted at him. "Fine! Go enjoy your pity party!"

Embry stopped, closing his eyes as the pain started to overwhelm him yet again. It had become his constant companion, though usually when he was around the others, he could somewhat manage it. Or at least hide it. It didn't help that he could still feel her. His connection with Freja. It would probably always be there thanks to the imprint, even if she refused to ever see him again.

"I don't think I have a choice," Embry said, his voice strained. "I don't even know what happened… Though according to her… it's not me… But it has to be… I fucked up somehow..."

"Just… maybe give her more time. Maybe she'll come around and... " Jacob stopped. Embry turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"What? Take me back? After she said that it was a mistake?" he finished for his friend. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe she didn't mean it," Quil said. A harsh laugh left Embry's lips.

"Then why would she say it?" Embry asked.

"But we don't know what she meant," Quil continued.

"Exactly! I don't have a goddamn clue what she meant, but it's not like I can just go up and ask her about it now, can I?" Embry shouted. "That's the worst part! She couldn't even tell me why!"

Embry growled in frustration, running his fingers through his hair roughly as he turned and started walking again. He knew it was unfair to take out his anger, frustration and pain on Quil and Jacob. They were only trying to help. But it didn't change the fact that Freja had ended things suddenly and without explanation.

Had she been hurt before? If so, who had hurt her and how? Was she afraid? Perhaps Embry should have told her he was just as afraid as she was and maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe she had sensed that he was keeping secrets from her and that's why.

It had been the same cycle of questions for the last week over and over again. At first, Embry had been in such shock that he didn't attempt to contact her or tell anyone. But then he eventually caved and sent a message, asking - quite reasonably he had thought at the time - to meet up. Or at least talk about what had happened. Telling her that he was sorry if he had pushed her too fast. That had then devolved to begging once or twice when she didn't respond for a couple more days.

It got to a point where Quil took his phone away from him as soon as he walked into the shop and only gave it back after they locked up for the night.

Then Embry would just sit and stare at it, praying that she would respond. But she never did.

He had even gone to the music shop once, sitting outside in his truck because he was too afraid to go in. But only her grandparents had come and gone, meaning unless Freja was living in the shop now, she wasn't there. He had wanted to go to her house, but both Quil and Jacob managed to talk him out of that, saying there was a good chance that would end up with him in jail for trespassing. He was already pushing it by going to the shop.

So instead, they had managed to drag him out for a run, but that hadn't worked either.

He knew that he needed to find a way to let her go, but right now, it was too fresh. Too painful. He should have known that this - finding Freja - was too good to be true.

"Embry, come back!" he heard Quil shout, but he ignored them, continuing on through the forest to the trail that would lead down from the cliffs.

It was then that he caught her scent.

Embry stopped, his heart stopping for a moment as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Just the smell of her eased some of the pain, but at the same time, he knew it was likely only because she had been there at some point that day. It was faint.

He then opened his eyes and looked around before starting for the cliffs. The closer he got, the stronger her scent got. Hope sneaked in as he moved faster, hoping that he would find her there. Even if he stayed back in the trees, he only wanted to see her. To know that she was okay. He could hear Jacob and Quil moving through the trees behind him, but ignored them.

He then slid to a stop, seeing her. His heart sped up as everything inside him screamed to go up to her. To take her into his arms and assure her that whatever it was, they could work through it. To not give up on him. On them. That it wasn't a mistake.

But he fought it, somehow. Instead just standing there watching her.

She was in board shorts and a long sleeve swim shirt despite the chill to the air. He frowned slightly as she stood still on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean as the wind blew her hair back. Surely she wasn't intending to jump. A storm was coming and the water was rough. Even he knew that it was dangerous to go cliff diving today. Not to mention, for normal humans, the weather was pretty damn cold.

But then she raised her arms up and laid her head back. Embry's eyes widened as his feet started moving of their own accord. He couldn't let her do this. She would get hurt or die. He then worried that that was the point. She started going up on her toes.

"FREJA! NO!" he shouted.

But it looked like she couldn't hear him as she pushed off, executing a perfect dive off the cliff and disappearing out of sight.

Embry slid to a stop just as he reached the edge, not wanting to accidentally go over as well as he watched her slice through the waves and disappear under the water.

"Holy shit! Did she just jump?" Quil shouted as he and Jacob came up on either side of Embry.

He frantically searched the water, begging for her to reappear. But as more time passed and she hadn't resurfaced, his worry only grew. He started backing up, knowing what he had to do. Things might be over, but he wasn't about to stand there and let her die.

In the few seconds that passed, he couldn't help but go through every second he had spent with her, praying that she was still alive down there. That he would reach her in time.

"Wait, you can't jump!" Jacob shouted, trying to stop him. "You'll get yourself killed."

"She's in trouble," Embry replied.

Before either one of them could physically stop him, Embry ran and leapt from the cliff, his heart pounding as the water moved closer, much faster than he was expecting. He broke through the surface, grimacing in pain and nearly taking in a mouthful of seawater. But then, he managed to stay focused, frantically looking around as he fought against the current that threatened to bash him against the rocks.

He then saw her several feet away.

Embry tried to swim towards her, though it was strange. While the current was strong, she seemed suspended in the water, her hair floating around her and her arms out, not moving. He fought against the water harder, but couldn't seem to reach her. He forgot for a moment he was under water and attempted to shout at her, instead gulping down water. The current then pulled him back. He knew he was about to hit the rocks, but suddenly, Freja turned towards him, her eyes wide.

Just as the relief that she was alive set it, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

OOOO

Freja closed her eyes, kicking her legs every so often to keep in place as she allowed the throb of the ocean calm and soothe her. She loved being in the water when it was like this. At its wildest and most dangerous. It was fitting, when she thought about it. That she would be part of the ocean. She was dangerous.

And the last week had been hell.

She had turned her phone off and hid it in her nightstand so that she wouldn't be tempted to answer any of Embry's calls or texts. But like a moth drawn to the flame, every night she would pull it out and read over all the texts he had ever sent her. And then cry herself to sleep, knowing that she could never see him again.

Her grandparents had insisted that she stay home until her birthday and warned her against going out to the cliffs. For a while she had been okay with this, but with the storm approaching, she found herself restless and knew she needed to be in the water. Sure it was reckless going to the cliffs, knowing there was a chance she could run into Embry or the others. But it was the only place that really brought her peace. And she was in sore need of peace right now.

And perhaps part of her wanted to keep playing with fire. To at least see him. But there were bigger things to worry about now.

Outside of cutting Embry out of her life - which was its own brand of pain - she could feel The Change coming more strongly. Nearly her entire arm was covered in itchy, flaky skin that was now starting to peel off and another patch had started on her other arm. The call of the water was much stronger - near impossible to ignore. And long baths didn't help with that or her skin.

At random times she could feel her body shifting, as though her bones were attempting to rearrange themselves. It was the other thing keeping her up at night as random pains would shoot through her body without notice.

This brought with it fear. Fear of what was coming. Fear that she wasn't enough to survive it. No amount of reassurance or tea from her grandmother would change her mind. Freja felt like she was dying.

But in this moment, she finally felt calm. Settled. Being in the ocean.

Her heart suddenly clenched, her eyes flying open. All she saw before her was the murky water ahead of her. For a bit, she was transfixed, her sight now picking up fish swimming in the distance. A distance she hadn't been able to see before. But then in an instant, she knew that Embry was near, though she wasn't sure how. She strained to listen, and for a moment she heard nothing. But then came thuds - like someone was trying to swim. Then a garbled shout.

Freja turned her head, looking behind her where the noise was coming from. Her eyes widened as she saw Embry trying to swim towards her, his eyes wide in panic as he fought against the current. He was then thrown back, his head colliding with a submerged rock and his body going slack.

Her heart stopped and then she was moving, swimming towards him faster than she had ever swam before, though she wasn't straining for air. She knew that even with her limits, she should be aching to surface and breathe by now, but her lungs felt completely fine.

It was her nerves that were in overdrive.

_Please don't die. You can't die. Please don't be dead._

She reached him and immediately swung her arm around his torso, pulling him with her as she went straight for the surface. Breaking through the water, she took a deep breath and then made sure that Embry's head was above water as well. She could hear shouting, guessing it was coming from the top of the cliff, recognizing Quil and Jacob's voices, but didn't take the time to look as she started towards the shore.

He must have seen her jump. That was the only explanation. He didn't know that she was more than capable of handling herself in the water despite the weather conditions. He had jumped in intending to save her and nearly got himself killed in the process.

"Do not die on me, Embry," she grunted as she swam, managing to move quickly despite the added weight.

Once they reached the shallows, it got a bit harder as Embry was much larger and heavier and she had to take on his full weight. But it was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be. Whether it was The Change or just the adrenaline rush, Freja wasn't sure. But somehow, she managed to drag him up to the beach, dropping him on his back.

She then dropped to her knees, putting her ear to his chest. She could hear a faint heartbeat, which was good, but he wasn't breathing. Pushing up, she positioned his head correctly before starting chest compressions, suddenly grateful for those first aid courses she had taken one summer when she thought she might get a job as a lifeguard. Her grandmother nixed that plan once she found out, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

She then pulled his mouth open and bent down, breathing for him. This certainly wasn't in any of her daydreams of finally kissing Embry, but again, another thing she didn't need to think about right now. After a few breaths, she started compressions again, but stopping suddenly when Embry turned his head and started coughing up seawater.

Freja sat back, relief coursing through her. He then blinked open his eyes, looking up at her.

"Freja," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

For a moment, she forgot everything and smiled, reaching out to put her hand against his cheek. He wasn't dead. He placed his hand on hers and warmth began spreading through her. How could he be so warm right now? He had just been in the freezing ocean and was wearing only a pair of cut-off shorts. Had he stopped to take his shirt and shoes off before he jumped? Why was he even in shorts to begin with?

Even with all the thoughts swirling through her head, Freja pushed them aside, choosing instead to focus on the fact that he was still alive.

"I saw you jump," he whispered.

"I'm okay," she said quickly.

"I thought you were-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. And now you are too," she said, tears starting to fill her eyes. Because she knew she needed to walk away again.

All she wanted to do was stay. Continue basking in the warmth of his smile that now stretched across his face, but she knew that she couldn't.

The smile fell from her face as she gasped slightly and looked around. She needed to go now before Quil and Jacob reached them. She looked back down at Embry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before bending down and pressing her lips against his for a brief moment.

She then pushed up and started down the beach.

"Freja! Wait!"

She shook her head, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Keep going," she ordered herself, fighting against the urge to stop, turn and run back to him. To wrap her arms around him and never let go. He wouldn't have a chance if she stayed. "You have to keep going. _This_ is the only thing that will save him."

"Freja, please!"

She shook her head, pushing herself to run. She needed to get far away and fast. But part of her died inside. Walking away the first time was hard enough.

This. This was pure torture.

But she didn't have a choice. If she stayed, Embry would die. Because of her. She had saved him from the water, but now she needed to do it again. She needed to save him from herself.


	11. In the Offing

For a moment, Embry sat dazed on the beach. He could hear Quil and Jacob yelling at him, but they were still a way off. He could only turn and stare at Freja as she continued to run down the beach away from him. He then shook his head and jumped to his feet, knowing that he couldn't let her get away. Not until they talked. He had seen the look in her eyes. She had rescued him, after all, though he still wasn't sure how which only created more questions.

But more than anything, he wanted to know why. Why she had cut off all contact. Why she seemed to think that this wouldn't work. He took off after her, easily catching up though he was winded and stumbling slightly.

"Freja! Please! Stop!" he shouted.

She ignored him and kept running.

"Please! Can we talk?!" he shouted.

She slid to a stop and dropped her head, her back tense. Embry came to a stop as well, keeping a few feet in between them. She then spun around, her eyes now a dark steely grey. They hadn't been that color before, but that was the least of his questions at the moment. Her hair hung in wet strands, clinging to her as she shook her head.

"We can't… we can't be around each other, Embry," she said.

He felt his heart drop into his stomach. While he hadn't been expecting her to say something different, it still hurt.

"I…. I don't understand," he said.

He wanted to tell her she was wrong - that they were meant to be together - but it didn't seem like the right thing to say just then.

"It's too dangerous," she continued, starting to back away from him.

Embry then remembered the way her grandmother had looked at him, treated him. As though she suspected something. Shit. Freja knew. Her grandparents knew. He didn't know how this was possible, but they had somehow figured out what he was. That's why she was doing this.

She thought he and the others, that they were dangerous.

And she had heard the stories. That night at the bonfire, Sam had practically told her what they all were, though at the time Embry thought she had assumed they were just legends. And she had seemed enraptured with them, not scared. But that had apparently changed. Even though she had said that it wasn't about him, she had clearly put two and two together.

"I swear, I'm not dangerous," he said, pleading with her. "I would never hurt you. I've got it under control."

Freja looked confused, not understanding what he was saying. Which was strange. She knew, right? He took a step closer to her.

"I know we might seem dangerous, but we're not. We only protect. And… I only want to protect you," he continued.

Freja's eyes widened in some sort of realization. Embry hoped she was realizing that he was being honest. That he would never hurt her.

"I… I think _you_ don't understand, Embry," she said, a quiver entering her voice as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm not afraid of you… you can't hurt me, but… _you_ should be afraid of _me_."

He stopped moving towards her, his brow furrowing in confusion as he took in her lithe frame. There was no way that she could hurt him.

"I'm not, I'm not what you think I am," she continued. "This thing that you're feeling? You may think it's love or something like that, but it's not. I'm… I'm making you feel this way… But I didn't mean to… I swear it was an accident… No one was supposed to be around that morning..."

Embry was completely confused as to what she was talking about. It was obvious that they were both coming to two completely different conclusions. But he wasn't sure just exactly what hers was. But one thing he did know was that his feelings for her were 100 percent real. But now he had to find a way to show her that in a way that she would believe and hopefully wouldn't scare her off.

It was time for him to be completely honest with her.

Embry sighed and looked down at the sand and then out at the ocean, gathering his thoughts. He then took a deep breath and looked back over at Freja, meeting her eyes.

"Freja… I haven't been completely honest with you," he said. She frowned. "There's… something I need to tell you. All I ask is that… please… don't be afraid. I promise that I would never - ever - hurt you. It's still me."

She didn't say anything, but she didn't turn to run away either. He looked over at the treeline and then back at her.

"Just… promise me that you won't run. That you'll stay right there. Until I can explain," he said. She appeared to be considering this and then nodded.

He then turned and jogged over to the treeline, disappearing behind a tree. Tugging down his wet shorts, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he turned and looked back around the tree, seeing Freja still watching from the beach, a curious look on her face. Meeting her eyes he took another deep breath and lunged forward, easily shifting into his wolf.

Freja jumped back, her eyes wide and for a moment, Embry didn't move. He waited until she relaxed slightly before walking back out on the beach. While he couldn't speak in a way she would understand right now, he hoped that she could see in his eyes that it was still him in here. He stopped a couple feet away and then dropped his head down, deciding to let her approach him when she was ready.

Freja stared at him a bit longer, her expression unreadable. She then took a cautious step towards him, reaching out. He didn't move, not wanting to spook her. When she saw that he wasn't going to do anything, she stepped towards him more quickly, her hand resting on his snout a moment.

"Is that… are you really in there?" she asked softly.

He gave a soft woof. Freja jumped slightly, but then smiled as she patted his snout and then ran her fingers through his fur. He wagged his tag, hopefully letting her know that it was okay.

Freja got a bit bolder at that, her other hand coming up to run through the fur on his head, then scratching around his ears. He couldn't help but feel hopeful. And surprised at how well she was taking this. Almost as though she wasn't shocked to find out that the supernatural existed.

Which brought him back to what she had said earlier. That he should be afraid of her. It was then that Embry realized perhaps Freja wasn't shocked because she already knew the supernatural existed. That perhaps she wasn't completely human herself.

Embry then stood and rubbed his head against her stomach before backing away. There was obviously a lot more they needed to discuss, but he couldn't do it like this. Quietly, he turned and walked back to the treeline, praying she would still be there when he got back and that she would listen.

OOOO

Freja turned to look at the ocean, coming to terms with what she had just seen. Embry wasn't human. Not completely, anyway. Now what he had said earlier made complete sense. He had thought she was talking about him.

The stories that Sam had said that night at the bonfire came back to her. He had been telling her from the beginning what they were. Freja then realized that everyone there that night - they were the same. These spirit warriors. The stories were true.

But this changed everything. She knew how she could possibly affect humans, but did that work with wolves as well? She wasn't sure. Up until now, she hadn't realized that they even existed. Sure she had heard many stories from her grandparents - the stories of wolves among the Havsfru didn't paint them in the best of light - but never had she considered that they might be real. In hindsight, she should have. She was real, after all. Regardless, none of that mattered at the moment.

This was all new territory.

"Freja…"

Turning, she saw Embry walking back up to her, now back in human form, as he zipped up his shorts.

"You're a werewolf," she stated. "The stories from the bonfire… they're true." He smiled shyly and nodded. "So vampires… they exist too… and they're here?"

She started looking up and down the beach, halfway expecting one to pop out. But then she realized they wouldn't. Vampires only came out a night, right?

"We prefer shapeshifters. That's what we are, we just happen to turn into wolves. And it's genetic… not bitten or anything. But only those in our tribe," he said. Freja turned to look back at him. "And there are vampires, but they don't really come around here. Do you remember the Cullens?"

Freja's eyes widened. Of course, she did. Everyone in Forks knew who they were, even though they had moved away, or so she had heard. She hadn't been in high school at the same time, being a few years younger, but the family had been a source of gossip ever since they arrived. She had always found them intriguing, but not enough that she had cared to talk to any of them. And none of them had ever spoken to her or come into the shop.

Wait… they had moved away six years ago, hadn't they?

"They… seriously?" she asked. Embry nodded. "And… Bella Swan?"

She remembered it had been the talk of the town when the police chief's daughter married Edward. Actually, before that. When they first started dating even though she hadn't cared all that much.

"She was turned six years ago. And they didn't actually move away. They still live here, just keep to themselves because, well, the whole no aging thing," Embry said.

Freja's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. Being what she was, she thought there wasn't anything that could surprise her. She hadn't even been that shocked when Embry turned into a wolf in front of her eyes, but damn. The world was a whole lot stranger than she realized.

"There's more though…"

Freja looked over at Embry, watching as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He then met her eyes, a determined look coming over his face as he walked up to her.

"Freja… we… wolves… we have this thing… it's called imprinting," he said. "It's… I'm not sure how exactly to explain it, but when we see someone, someone that we're meant to… be with… it's like everything in the world shifts. They become the center of our world and we become… whatever it is they need."

Freja frowned slightly, not exactly following. But it only took a few seconds for the realization of what he was saying hit her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He thought that he had done this with her.

"You imprinted… on me?" she asked softly, not quite believing it.

Embry nodded, smiling softly as he reached out and took her hands. Freja was too shocked to pull away. To remind herself that this was dangerous. Or maybe it wasn't? She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Embry changed into a wolf. She was half Havsfru.

Did her abilities affect him the same way they affected normal humans? But then she remembered the look on his face when he heard her play the piano. Sing. Surely that was a sign that she did affect him. Or did she?

"I know it's weird, and we can be whatever you want us to be… even if it's just friends… I just… please don't push me away," he begged.

Freja stared up into his eyes for a moment before stepping back, pulling her hands from his. Immediately, she saw the hurt in his eyes. Part of her wanted to assure him that she did have feelings for him, but that would only make it worse. He thought he had imprinted on her, but really… it was because of what she was.

She needed to explain.

"Whatever you are, it's okay," Embry continued.

"You might not think that once you find out," Freja replied, not even surprised that he had now gathered she also wasn't completely human.

"You're obviously not a vampire. So in my book, we'll be fine," he replied, his smile growing slightly.

Freja huffed and shook her head, looking out at the ocean for a bit. She then took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"What I am… we call it Havsfru," she said. He furrowed his brow. "Or sea people. Though I suppose most people would call us merpeople. Or sirens. Though I don't understand that… they're half birds and that's all Greek mythology… Our kind come from Scandinavia..."

Embry's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. He didn't speak for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"You're… a mermaid?" he asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice. "Like the Little Mermaid? But I saw you earlier in the water…" Freja huffed.

"Obviously it's different. And seriously? You just turned into a wolf and you're not going to believe me?" she asked.

"Okay, fair point," he said. "So… explain… You don't have a tail. I didn't see one..."

"That's because I'm only half. My mother was Havsfru, but she fell in love with a human - my father. They had me. And since I'm half, I…" She stopped. Freja had never had to explain this to anyone before, so she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. But for his part, Embry seemed to be patiently waiting for her to continue. "Some things I have… my talent for music, for instance. Strong swimmers. And well, stronger in general, though that's a new thing with me. Ability to stay underwater for longer times than your average human, though no tail… not yet... But also… my singing… I'm not supposed to sing around humans… it could hurt them. Or well… enchant them, I guess… More so now that I'm going through the Change."

"The Change?" Embry asked. Freja nodded.

"Every halfing, when they turn 21, they will either turn full Havsfru or they won't. It starts in the months leading up to their 21st birthday. Their… abilities start growing… and then on the night of their birthday, they will turn full Havsfru or..." she stopped, not sure if she wanted to tell him the 'or' part. But she decided to wait. There was only so much he could handle learning about what she was. "But up until then… we can't control it that well… We're… volatile..."

"Is that why you didn't want to play music or sing around me?" Embry asked. "What would it do?"

"We have the ability to… control people… when we create music… and if humans are exposed to it too much, it could… make them crazy. Kill them even," she stated. "I could kill you."

Embry was silent a few moments.

"That's why… this… I really don't know how it could work. I could… I could hurt you. More than I obviously already have," she pushed on. "The Change… it's happening."

She held out her arms, pulling up one sleeve and then the other, showing him the peeling skin. Embry stepped closer to her and looked at it, gently taking her arm in his large hands as his brow furrowed. He then softly ran his finger over it, sending a shiver running through Freja.

"My 21st birthday… it's in three weeks," she said. "And then I... I'll change… and I have a choice… I can take to the ocean - answer it's call. Or stay here. Or… well..."

She knew she needed to be fully honest with him, but she still couldn't bring herself to say it. That the Change could kill her.

Embry's eyes flicked up to hers.

"Would you go?" he asked softly. "Leave?" Freja pulled her arm out of his hands, wrapping both around her middle.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I mean, I want to stay, but… my grandparents… they say sometimes the call is strong… you can't ignore it. And I can already feel it… And I might leave… if it would save you… I don't want to hurt you. You could have a chance at a happy life if I left before you fall too far under…"

"Freja, you won't-"

"But it's already started!" she shouted. Why wouldn't he understand? Was he even listening to her? "You heard me sing! Everything you feel, it's not because of this imprint! It's because you heard me! You heard my music!"

Embry stared at her a moment and then started smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I'm being serious! _This is serious!_ I've enchanted you! It's all because-"

Freja was cut off when Embry grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, bending down to kiss her before she could say another word. For a moment, Freja was completely overwhelmed. All sorts of sensations she had never felt before were coursing through her body as well as the heat emanating from Embry. He wrapped his arms around her as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

He then pulled back, staring down into her eyes.

"Freja… we imprint the first time we lay eyes on someone after we've shifted for the first time. Trust me… I know the difference. I imprinted on you that day at the school… when you were fixing the piano," he said. "Before you sang or even played. And before that… I was drawn to you, though I didn't realize until afterwards that it was you."

Freja's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. He had imprinted before he heard her sing. Before he had even heard her play music. What the hell did all this mean?

"But… when you heard me play piano, sing… how did you feel?" she asked softly. "Disoriented? Foggy? Like you lost time? Do you even remember it? Feel like you had to hear more or you might die?"

Embry chuckled and shook his head.

"I remember everything. And I thought, 'Damn… how did I get so lucky?' And as much as I would like to hear you sing again, I think I can live without it," he replied. Freja's mouth dropped open in shock again. "You look surprised…"

"I… I'm not sure what any of this means," she replied, her head spinning.

Her abilities… they didn't work on Embry. Was it because of this imprint? Or because of what he was? Or… what? Maybe it just hadn't affected him yet, but it still could.

"What are you thinking, Freja?" Embry asked.

She met his eyes, one thought forming before all others. There were only two people who might know more about this.

"We need to speak to my grandparents. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The big reveal! But posting one more chapter tonight...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	12. All at Sea

Embry gulped slightly as Freja led him up the stairs to the deck of the house, feeling somewhat nervous about meeting her grandparents officially. He knew they were protective of her. And were apparently full merpeople. No, Havsfru. He still wasn't completely following what exactly they were and could do.

So instead, he studied the home's exterior to distract himself. The house was bigger than he originally thought. Nearly the entire back of the cabin-like structure was windows with an expansive view of the beach and ocean, while the front was buried in the forest.

"It'll be okay… at least I think it will be," Freja said. Embry looked down at her, taking in her reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand.

"They won't kill me or anything?" he asked, thinking back to what she had said.

"No, they won't. I promise," she said with a chuckle. "And I'm sure once we get passed the… this… they'll love you." Embry hoped she was right.

They continued across the deck and Freja pushed the door open, walking into a large, open kitchen, the both of them trailing in sand and dripping water onto the pristine white tile floor.

"Papa! MorMor!" she shouted as they stopped. Embry turned and shut the door behind them.

"Freja, what on earth ha-"

Embry turned, seeing her grandmother frozen in shock with her mouth dropped open. It only lasted a moment before a furious look came over her face, aimed straight at him. Okay, he was expecting confusion, but not exactly outright anger.

"I thought we had discussed this," she said coldly.

"I know, but… there's something you should know," Freja said, stepping towards her.

"No, Freja. I thought you understood," her grandmother said, her gaze shifting over to Freja. "You _know_ what you are doing to him."

"Would you just listen to me?! I'm trying to explain!" Freja nearly shouted as her grandfather joined them, appearing markedly calmer than her grandmother. Embry stayed behind Freja, feeling that was probably the best option. And safest.

"He's… Embry's not human. Not completely," Freja explained.

Both of her grandparents were silent, the two now studying Embry.

"I'm a-"

"Wolf," Freja's grandmother said, cutting him off. "I had suspected."

"Wait, you knew?" Freja asked, the tables turning as an angry expression came over her face. "This whole time you knew and you didn't me!?"

"I knew they existed - about the stories they tell about La Push. Had suspected since the day he came into the shop that he was one of them, but I was not sure. Until now," her grandmother said, now looking to Freja. "They are dangerous, Freja. I told you to stay away from him for your safety as much as his."

"It's not like our stories," Freja said immediately.

"And with all due respect, I'm not any danger to Freja," Embry said seriously, stepping up to Freja's side. He figured it was about time that he said something, though he didn't want to outright insult them. "I would never hurt her."

"And well," Freja stopped as she looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I think I was wrong. About everything. I don't think it was me affecting him… it was him affecting me."

"What are you talking about?" her grandmother said, the exasperation clear in her voice. "You said he heard your music! _That_ is what draws him to you, we all know this. It's not real."

"Hush, Astrid. Let them speak," her grandfather said, squeezing her grandmother's shoulder. Astrid shot him a dark look but then turned back to the couple and motioned for them to continue.

"The wolves, we imprint," Embry said after he cleared his throat. "The first time we see the person that we're meant to be with after we begin phasing, we form this instant, lasting connection with them. They become our world. I…" he stopped a moment and looked to the ground, taking a deep breath.

Now was not the time to falter or chicken out. Embry looked back up, feeling determination coursing through him. He would be respectful, but he and Freja were now a part of each other's lives, whether her grandparents liked it or not.

"I imprinted on Freja. Before I heard her play the piano or sing," he stated. "So yea, there is a connection between us, but it's because of me… not anything that Freja did. And it is real."

Freja's grandfather's eyebrows rose, though a small smile appeared, while Astrid appeared dumbstruck. She looked at her husband and then back at the couple. Feeling a bit bolder, Embry reached over and took Freja's hand. He then smiled down at her, finding that a giddy grin had come over her face as her cheeks filled with color.

"I don't think I affect him," she said. "He hasn't had any of the reactions that you explained to me… not really. I misunderstood… everything..." She looked back at her grandparents. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I know that it is foolish!" her grandmother shouted, causing Freja to hop back in surprise. Astrid turned her glare to Embry. "How do you know that it's not like our stories?! He could kill you, Freja! Just as much as you could kill him! I will not allow this!"

"Astrid-"

"No, Oscar! You must see sense! This is too dangerous! I will not lose Freja too!" Astrid shouted, turning to him.

"We should-"

"No!" Astrid shouted. She looked back at Freja and Embry again, tears filling her eyes as she lingered on Freja. "I cannot lose you too…"

"You may lose me regardless… even if I hadn't met Embry," Freja replied, her voice strong as she scowled. "But I know that he isn't dangerous. He would never hurt me. This… why won't you listen?!"

Astrid just stared at Freja a few moments before storming passed them and out of the house. Embry watched her go a few moments before turning back to Freja. What did she mean by losing her anyway? He started to ask, but was kept silent when he heard Freja's grandfather clear his throat. Embry looked over at him.

"Please, let's sit and discuss this over a nice cup of tea. I find that always helps. Do not worry about Astrid. She will calm down and be able to discuss this sensibly in time," Oscar said, smiling warmly at the two and motioning them towards the table. "She… she has not been the same since our Ingrid died… And well, we do not have so many good stories about wolves among our kind. Please, try to understand her."

Freja led Embry over and they sat down as Oscar moved over to the stove where he grabbed a kettle and walked it over to the sink to fill it with water.

"This… imprint… it is common?" he asked, looking at Embry.

"Yes, sir. Everyone in my pack save myself and one other imprinted years ago," he replied, relaxing slightly. At least her grandfather seemed open to hearing them out.

"And it is permanent?" Oscar then asked.

"Yes… it is," Embry replied. "Though… it doesn't always start out… romantic." Embry looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed about discussing this with Freja's grandfather. "We're willing to be whatever our imprintee needs… A few were older brother-types at first. Just friends, but then…"

"They became romantic," Oscar finished. Embry looked up at him and nodded. "And just what is it you feel for my Freja, Mr. Call?"

Embry gulped, sure he looked slightly terrified, but he fought to keep his expression strong.

"I care for her. Deeply. More than I've ever cared for anyone before," he said, the conviction clear in his voice. "I want to protect her, keep her safe. Be at her side for as long as she'll have me."

Oscar turned away, walking over to the stove and putting the kettle on. He then turned back to the two, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I would ask you, mitt hjärta, but it is clearly written on your face," Oscar said with a chuckle. Embry looked over, seeing Freja shooting a frown at her grandfather, before smiling sheepishly at Embry as her cheeks filled with color. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to her grandfather.

"So you both knew that the wolves existed. Do you know more about how I can affect him?" Freja asked. Embry turned back to her grandfather, eager to hear what he had to say.

Oscar was silent for a while, obviously thinking over his answer. He then sighed and shook his head.

"I honestly do not know," he replied. Embry felt his stomach drop. "Yes, we knew there were other creatures here. The wolves. The vampires. But we do not know exactly how our abilities would affect them because we never saw any of them. Or how this _imprint_ comes into play, obviously."

"But… Embry's been completely fine," Freja said. "No dizziness or chunks of time missing, or… anything like that."

Oscar studied Embry a bit.

"Maybe it is not as strong or not at all and you are perfectly safe together. Or… maybe not," he finally said with a sigh. "Though thankfully, it will not matter in three weeks once the Change is complete… You will have full control over it then. You will be able to choose whether you want it to affect him or not."

"And what exactly does this change include?" Embry asked, genuinely curious. He glanced over at Freja, noticing that she was now looking down at her hands. Ah, so there was more to it.

"To be honest, Freja is the first halfling that I and my wife have seen with our own eyes, though stories have been passed down in our clan for generations. It is said in their 21st year, they will go through the Change where they fully come into their abilities as Havsfru," Oscar explained. "There was not much information about before that, so her grandmother and I took precautions… to make sure that Freja did not accidentally hurt someone as a child."

His eyes trailed over to Freja again as a worried look came into his eyes. Embry swallowed, wondering just what it was that they weren't telling him. He glanced over at Freja, finding her picking at her nails.

"I don't know the exact details, but it is painful. Their entire body is changing… and some… some do not survive it," Oscar finally said.

Embry felt his stomach sink as he looked back at Freja. He had just found her and now she might die in a few short weeks. No, he couldn't think like that. It was only a chance. And if he knew anything about her, she was strong. She would survive this.

"But once they change, they will be able to take on their Havsfru form at will. And they will hear the call," her grandfather continued.

"The call?" Embry asked, frowning in confusion. Oscar looked at him.

"The call of the ocean," he said simply. "It is only natural that they will seek out more of their kind. To be with them."

"But Freja has you," Embry said, wondering why Freja remained quiet. "And the imprint…" Oscar sighed again.

"Again, we have never had a situation like Freja before. With this… imprint… I don't know what will happen. And her grandmother and I… we have been on land too long. We cannot use our true forms as we once did," he said.

Embry looked back at Freja. She was staring at her hands, her brow furrowed. She then looked up, first at her grandfather and then at Embry.

"I will survive this," she said, her voice full of resolution. She then reached across the table and grabbed Embry's hands. "And I have you here… I'm sure I won't feel the need to leave."

She then gave him a hopeful smile. Embry found himself returning it. If she believed it, then he would too.

OOO

They spoke with Papa for a bit longer and then Embry mentioned that he should probably get back to Quil and Jacob - to let them know he was okay - as well as get home before the storm blew in.

Freja walked him out and gave him a fierce hug on the beach.

"This… we'll be okay," she said, hoping with all her heart that it would be. She wasn't completely sure, but she wasn't about to make Embry worry more than he probably already was.

Embry chuckled as he stepped back, but kept his hands on her waist.

"At least now I know your birthday… and age," he replied, still smiling. "Not exactly how I planned to find out…"

"I promise, we'll figure this out," Freja said, smiling up at him. He nodded and then bent down, leaving a warm kiss on her lips.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked. Freja nodded as she stepped back, letting go of him.

As she watched him start to jog down the beach, she couldn't help as hope began flooding through her. She could be with Embry. Yes, her grandfather had warned her that she could still affect him, but she believed firmly now that Embry was protected from her - whether it was because of what he was or the imprint didn't matter. He had heard her sing and hadn't faced any side effects. She didn't have to run away from him. There was still a lot to figure out, but she felt like they would.

Freja looked around, finding her grandmother down the beach aways, sitting on the sand and watching the wild waves roll in. Sighing, Freja started down towards her, knowing they needed to talk.

She didn't say anything as she sat down next to her and looked out at the ocean.

"Your mother… she loved storms," Astrid finally said after some time. "She would always come up to the surface to watch, saying it was more intense… more beautiful… up here. I didn't believe her until I saw it myself…"

Astrid looked over at Freja.

"You are so much like her," she said, her brow furrowed. "And that's what worries me…"

"Aren't you always saying that I will survive this?" Freja asked, looking over at her with a frown.

"It's not that… Freja… we just don't know-"

"It's not like the stories," Freja said, interrupting her. "And I believe that the imprint, it protects us. I am meant to be with him, MorMor… I feel it in my bones…"

"Your mother said the same thing about your father," her grandmother replied grimly. Freja's frown deepened.

"But… wasn't it a good thing? You always said they were so in love… happy," she replied.

Astrid sighed and looked back out at the ocean.

"There are things that we have not told you," she said. Neither said anything a few moments before she continued. "We did not come here by choice to be with your mother… our clan leader. He found out about your mother and your father. He banished us here. Stripped us of who we were. That is why your grandfather and I cannot go to sea. But we still feel it's call… it's pull…"

Freja's eyes widened. No one had ever mentioned this.

"Your mother was not so upset. She wanted to be here with your father. And though she could control herself before that with him, she was glad to be rid of the ability to potentially hurt him or others," her grandmother continued. "But… sometimes… I could feel it… I knew that she still had something…"

Freja felt her blood run cold.

"MorMor… how did my father really die?" she whispered. Astrid blinked a few times, her eyes tearing up.

"I am not sure, but… I always wondered… I woke up that morning and I knew that something was wrong. I went to their room and found your father in their bed… gone, but he was still damp. As though he had been in the water," she said, her voice cracking. "Your mother was not there. She had left a note, saying goodbye. And that she was sorry for everything… I didn't want to believe that she would do something like that… but surely it was an accident… Ingrid loved him too much. Loved you… she would never… But then… I supposed that is why she left… she could not live with herself after what she did..."

Freja looked out to the ocean, now feeling like a storm was raging through her. Her mother had killed her father. It was likely an accident, but still, she had killed him all the same.

What did this mean for her and Embry?

"I want to believe that this imprint changes things, but we just don't know…"

Freja looked over, finding her grandmother looking at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"I want nothing for you but to be happy. To find love. To have a good life, Freja. But I also do not want you to experience such pain," Astrid said, her voice barely a whisper. "Everything we have done, we have done to protect you from that… And yes, perhaps there was some selfishness as well. We lost your mother and father - I did come to love him like a son - we did not want to lose you too."

Freja gulped slightly, unsure of what to say. How did she respond to this revelation?

Her grandmother then reached over, taking her face in her hands.

"I want to believe that you are protected," she said firmly. "But… I just don't know…"

"Papa said that you've never seen anything like this. Maybe it will be different. I feel like it's different," Freja replied, feeling her own tears welling up in her eyes. "I am strong enough. I won't hurt him. I can't explain how I know, but… I just _feel_ it. Can you… can you at least try to trust me?"

Astrid was silent a few moments before a small smile appeared. She then nodded.

"I can try. But forgive me if I have my moments," she said. Freja smiled and wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

"I think that you will really like him, MorMor… he's… wonderful," Freja said. Astrid chuckled.

"I suppose that we will see," she said, sniffling slightly. She then let go of Freja and stood, Freja following. "But to be safe… no more singing… not until we are sure you can control it."

"I promise," Freja replied.

They then linked arms and started back to the house, the sky now rather dark and the wind whipping around them.

"We used to say that when it stormed like this, Njǫrd must be in a mood," her grandmother said, looking up to the sky. Freja chuckled in reply.

"I used to think it was all just stories, but now I wonder… just what else is out there," she said, looking to the sea.

"A great many things, mitt hjärta… a great many things…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had a few more reveals up my sleeve... and more drama to come.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	13. Sink or Swim

Embry and Freja sat in the cab of his truck a bit longer after he turned it off, the two staring at the front of Jared's house where he assumed everyone in the packs were waiting on them.

He looked over at Freja, seeing some of the color had drained from her face.

"You know they already like you," he said, reaching over to take her hand. Freja looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"But that was before…" she said, her brow furrowed.

He knew she was afraid. Freja had just spent her whole life hiding what she was, making sure that no one found out. And now in a span of 24 hours, a whole lot of people were finding out - himself included.

Embry pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Part of him was elated he could do this now. After yesterday, everything had changed. While they had flirted before, now it was as though she had ripped down all the walls around her.

"They'll still like you afterwards," he said. "And you're my imprint. They can't do anything to hurt you, even if they wanted to."

Freja looked up at him, her brow still furrowed.

"They would hurt me? Why would they hurt me?" she asked frantically.

"They won't, I mean… Kind of a law with us… imprintees now fall under pack protection. And no one can harm you," he said, smiling encouragingly. Shit, he hadn't meant to frighten her more.

"How did you find this out?" she asked.

Embry sighed and let go of her, moving to get out of the truck.

"I mean, we've always known, but… that's a story for another time," he replied, thinking about Renesmee and Jacob. That was definitely not a story to start right now. Besides, it wasn't really his to tell. "But trust me… they'll still accept you. I know for sure."

Freja didn't say anything as she walked around the front of the truck and immediately took his hand as soon as she neared him, a determined look coming over her face as they neared the front door. Already he could hear voices and laughter coming from inside.

"I can do this," he heard her murmur under her breath, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"No turning back now," he said, pushing the front door open.

Silence fell over the living room as they stepped in, everyone in the pack there, including Leah. Embry's eyes widened slightly to see her there, but then figured someone must have called and told her it was important. Even all the imprintees were present, save Nessie, which wasn't surprising considering how protective Edward still was about her. Embry figured that was likely for the best. There was probably only so much Freja could handle at the moment. But then again, maybe the two of them would find something to bond over - the fact they were both half human, half something else entirely.

"So you gathered us all here together to tell us that you're finally together?" Seth shouted out, a grin on his face.

Embry looked down at Freja, seeing the concern starting to come back into her eyes.

"It's… a bit more than that," he said before looking back at the group.

"We're all ears," Jacob said, his voice serious, but Embry could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Right… then I guess it's best to jump in," Embry said.

He looked back down at Freja, nodding to her encouragingly. She took a deep breath and then launched into her story - not leaving anything out. He stepped in every so often to fill in his side of things. Apparently, she had spent last night and today going over how she would tell them, and it came out much smoother than yesterday.

He supposed they could have waited, but with pack telepathy, both of them figured the sooner, the better, even if her grandmother had more than a few reservations about making the packs aware of their existence. Thankfully her grandfather had placated her.

There was silence when she finished, looking around the group with trepidation in her eyes. Embry squeezed her hand and then wrapped his arm around her waist, turning to look around the group in warning.

"So… you're a mermaid," Seth finally said, a look of excitement coming over his face. Freja frowned.

"We're not like the Little Mermaid," she stated. "And we prefer Havsfru."

"But you sing…" Seth said, looking slightly confused.

"Well… yes… but… it's different," Freja said, huffing slightly.

"They can… compel people with music," Embry said, hoping he wasn't making the explanation worse.

"But I would never use it against anyone," Freja said quickly. "And… we think that Embry is immune because of the imprint. Or maybe because of what he is… we're still not sure… Besides that, I still have to finish the Change…"

"Sweet, is that when you get a tail?" Seth asked, now back to excited. Leah reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well… yes," Freja said, pulling down on her sleeves as she looked to the ground.

"You haven't tested it, maybe you should," Jacob said, now studying Freja closely. Her eyes widened as her head shot up.

"No. I could seriously hurt someone if I tried now," she said.

"Her… abilities are… more volatile right now," Embry said.

"And I promised my grandmother… no music or singing until after," Freja added. "At least then, we'll know for sure that I can control it."

"But regardless… Freja and I imprinted," Embry said, a bit of warning in his voice. "Meaning she's part of the packs now." He looked around, daring anyone to say anything.

What he found were varying looks of surprise and some disbelief. A few of awe. But there was no hostility. He didn't think anyone would have outright rejected Freja, but there had been a bit of worry. None of them had ever seen anything like this.

A wolf imprinting on a mermaid. No, Havsfru. Not mermaid.

Finally Quil stood from his chair, a smile filling his face as he walked towards the couple.

"Well, let me be the first to officially welcome you to the family," he said. He then pulled Freja in for a bear hug, her eyes widening in shock as she glanced over at Embry. "Granted, I knew about the imprint from the day it happened… just happy to see he finally got around to telling you everything. And that you didn't run. Again."

"You knew?" she asked, stepping back from him. "Everything?" She glanced over at Embry.

"He did tell you about the pack telepathy, didn't he?" Quil asked with a chuckle. "No secrets."

"Ah… right," Freja said.

"And don't worry, we're all used to the weird," Jacob said, walking up to hug her next. "Got a lot of weird around here…"

"You more so than others. Though I guess Embry and Freja are in the running for strangest imprint now," Quil said with a laugh. Freja looked at Jacob, who was now frowning slightly at Quil.

"Like I said… that's another story for another day," Embry said quickly, hoping to stave off a fight between the two best friends.

And just like that, the ice was broken. Conversations broke out around them as the others took a turn welcoming Freja. She settled on the sofa, a slightly dazed look on her face as the others peppered her with questions - Seth more so than anyone else.

Knowing she would be fine, Embry walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"So I move off and you go and imprint on a mermaid."

Embry turned around, seeing Leah walk into the kitchen, a smirk on her face. Sam was just behind her. In the past, Embry would find this odd, but again, they had come to a sort of peace over everything. He shrugged in response.

"Havsfru. But yea," he said, taking a drink of his beer. "Never saw that coming."

"This change… she has three weeks?" Sam asked. Embry nodded, a small sliver of worry sinking in his stomach. He looked up, seeing Jacob walking in as well.

He had hoped to only share this next bit with Jacob, Sam and Quil, but figured it wouldn't hurt if Leah knew. And they would all likely find out soon enough.

"There's… there's a chance that… well… not everyone survives," he said softly, looking down at the drink in his hand. "We're not sure how or why, but… her grandparents say that it's… painful. And difficult. But they've only heard stories. They've never actually seen anyone go through it."

He looked up, taking in the serious expressions on their faces.

"She'll make it," Leah finally said, glancing back through the doorway towards the living room. "Unless Seth doesn't kill her with his incessant questions first. Though wouldn't mind her putting him to sleep by singing to him."

Leah looked back at Embry, smiling slightly.

"You can't let the unknowns get to you," Jacob then added. "Trust me. The worry alone will kill you."

"Suppose you would know about that," Embry replied, thinking back years ago to when Renesmee was born.

There was a good amount of time when none of them knew what would happen to her. What she could do. If she would survive. Jacob smiled and nodded. Embry then glanced over to Sam.

"I swear, she won't be a danger to us," he said, worried. Sam hadn't said anything yet and hadn't been among those that had welcomed Freja.

"I don't think she'll be a danger," Sam said. "I worry about what's to come… what might happen to you, if…"

Embry nodded as he gulped and looked down at the beer in his hand.

"Christ, would you drop the doom and gloom," Leah said with a huff. "Just… let's not worry about that, okay?"

Embry looked up, finding her giving Sam a look of warning. Sam stared at her a moment and then nodded. He then looked back at Embry, offering him a small smile.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," he said, though Embry wasn't completely sure that he believed him.

"Yea… it'll be fine…"

OOOO

"Wait, seriously? Your grandmother thought we'd be like that?" Seth shouted with a laugh. "Really need to set that record straight…"

Freja chuckled as she reached for her cup and took another drink. For the last half hour, she had been answering what felt like a million questions and then telling the packs some of the stories that she had grown up with about wolves. Looking around, she saw Embry standing across the room with Quil. He gave her a brilliant smile, happy to see her settled in.

Looking around the room, Freja couldn't help as her own feeling of happiness came over her. She had been worried how they would take the news that she wasn't completely human. And usually when someone found out the existence of something they didn't understand, fear was the knee-jerk reaction. But with the wolves, they were still eager to accept her.

All she had ever wanted was a place to belong. Friends and family. And finally it felt as though she had that. But then worry snuck in.

How long would she have this?

"Good to see that Seth is finally giving you a break."

Freja looked up, finding that Jacob had taken Seth's seat next to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind it. It's actually really… nice… to be able to talk about it. I've never been able to before," she admitted. Jacob nodded and glanced over towards Embry. "But now that you're here… care to fill me in on the Nessie jokes?"

Jacob's eyebrows shot up a moment before he chuckled and shook his head, glancing around the room.

"Well… I suppose part of the reason everyone is taking this so well is because you aren't the first hybrid of sorts that someone's imprinted on," he said. "Nessie… or Renesmee - Bella still hates that nickname - is who I imprinted on. And she's half human, half vampire."

Freja's mouth dropped open. There was such a thing? Though she really shouldn't be all that surprised. Wait, did he mention Bella?

"You mean, Bella Swan? Or well, guess it's Cullen now?" she asked. Jacob nodded.

"It was this big drama, but long story short. Right after they got married and before she was turned, Bella gave birth… to Nessie. She nearly died, but Edward changed her in time," Jacob said.

"And you… imprinted on her? On a… baby?" Freja asked, trying to wrap her head around it. From the way everyone spoke, it sounded like this Nessie was older. Much older. But if she was Bella and Edward's child, she could only be about 6 years old.

"I… yea. But it's not like… that. She grows at a faster rate. She's nearly reached her full maturity actually," Jacob said, appearing slightly uncomfortable. "I mean… she's only 6, but she's not really 6. She looks and acts like she's our age. But I'm more like a friend and babysitter. Older brother…"

Freja looked away, considering everything he had just said.

"So… half vampire… does she…"

Jacob chuckled.

"She can eat real food. Or blood. Survive on one or the other," he said. "And she's going to live a really long time, though we're not completely sure how long..." Freja's eyebrows rose slightly.

She hadn't even thought about that. In his explanations of wolves, Embry had never mentioned how long they lived. If they were immortal or not. She knew that full Hasvfru lived extended lives - a few hundred years or so - but as she was half, she wasn't completely sure how that would affect her.

Suddenly even more questions flew into her mind.

"So Havsfru… you guys got that immortal gene?" Jacob asked. Freja looked over at him and then over to Embry, meeting his eyes. "Oh… sorry if I…"

"It's fine. Just remembering that Embry and I still have a lot to discuss," she said, smiling at him.

"I bet you do," he replied with a sigh. "I mean… again, thought we had just about seen and heard it all by now…"

"And then I showed up," Freja replied wryly. Jacob nodded and looked over at Embry.

"You'll work it out," he then said. "At least _I_ think you will."

"Thanks."

OOOO

As Embry drove her back home, Freja sat silently. Just when she thought she was ready to speak, she would stop, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. After spending time with the packs and getting to know them and about them, she wanted to ask him everything. But then at the same time she didn't.

"Out with it, Freja."

She looked over at him, finding him smiling warmly.

"I can tell you've got questions," he continued. Freja took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Will you… live forever?" she finally asked, her brow furrowed. Embry sighed, his eyes still fixed on the road.

"As long as we phase… and we do that as long as vampires are around, then we don't age. So I suppose we could," he admitted. He glanced at her. "You?"

"I don't know," Freja confessed. "I mean… we do age differently even on land. It's much slower, but we live longer in the ocean. At least that's what my grandparents say. But… I'm not full Havsfru, so… if I survive-"

"When you survive," he said, cutting her off. Freja nodded.

"When I survive, I just… I'm not sure. I know my grandparents will live longer than humans, even though they've been stripped of their true forms," she said, her brow furrowed.

"What?"

Freja's eyes widened as she realized that she had yet to share that with him. The truth about how her family came to be in Forks. Her parents' death.

"Ah, well… I spoke with my grandmother more last night and… they didn't come here by choice… well, my mother wanted to, but… the clan leader. He found out about my mother and father and exiled them to the land. Took their true forms. They're still Havsfru. Still have some things, but they can never take their true form again," she said.

She then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she said the next part of the story.

"Hey… whatever it is, it's okay," Embry said softly, reaching out to take her hand. Freja opened her eyes, looking over to see him smiling at her.

"My grandmother… she isn't sure what happened, but… she woke up one day and found my father in his bed… dead… and he was wet. Like he had been in the ocean. My mother had left a note, saying that she was sorry for everything and goodbye," Freja said. Embry was silent. "My mother… she would never hurt him intentionally, so it had to be an accident and… she shouldn't have been able to hurt him, but…"

Embry squeezed her hand and then lifted it to his lips, kissing it.

"That's not going to be us, Freja," he said.

"But… there's so much we don't know," Freja said.

"I know. And we'll figure it out. But I believe that you wouldn't hurt me," "he said, glancing at her. "I mean… you don't think that you would, do you?"

Freja shook her head.

"And for all we know, you can't affect me," he continued. "So there's no reason to get caught up in worrying."

Freja looked out of the window, his confidence starting to fill her. He had a point. He had heard her sing and was still fine. She hadn't hurt him yet. And likely never would. Perhaps she was worried about nothing.

"We'll just… take it a day at a time. We might be… different, but… we can still be together. Find our own brand of normal," Embry continued. "That I believe without a doubt."

Freja looked over at him, seeing his reassuring smile. She then looked down at their hands and nodded.

"Yea… perhaps you're right," she said. Embry chuckled.

"We'll be fine, Freja," he said, squeezing her hand. "However long we have together - which I like to think that it'll be a really long time - we're going to make the best of it. I'm just happy that I found you."

Freja met his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait until I had finished writing up through Chapt. 20 to post another chapter, but decided what the hell, I got three chapters done since the last time I posted (just finished Chapt. 19). And I did actually plot out the rest of the story today, so that's good.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	14. Plain Sailing

Embry straightened his shirt as he walked up to Freja's front door, suddenly feeling rather nervous though he knew there was no reason to be. This was his imprint. And in the days since everything had come out, he felt closer and more connected to her, comfortable now that she wouldn't reject him.

But still. It was their first date. And he was still intimidated by her grandparents.

He walked up to the door and cleared his throat, then knocked, waiting. Thankfully, Oscar opened it, a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, Embry," he said, pulling him into a hug. Embry's eyes widened in shock, but before he could do anything, the older man had stepped back and was motioning him inside.

Embry walked in and looked around the large, open living room, finally taking in the many photographs that were up and finding it rather cozy.

"She will be down in a moment. Please, have a seat," Oscar said, motioning to the sofa. Embry nodded and walked over, sitting down and trying not to jiggle his leg. "There is no need to be nervous."

Embry felt his cheeks heat up as he looked over, seeing that Astrid had walked into the room. She stayed on the other side, regarding him with a serious look on her face, though at least she didn't look outright angry this time.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Larssen," he said, jumping to his feet. She looked him up and down.

"Not too late," she said.

"MorMor," a voice chided.

Embry looked over, finding his breath catching in his throat. It was a simple blue cotton dress with white flowers on it, but he thought Freja looked amazing, her long hair in an intricate braid that went over her shoulder.

She stopped, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at him. She then looked away, reaching for a cardigan that she pulled on as her cheeks turned pink and started looking around for something.

"It'll be fine, Astrid. Let the young people have some fun," Oscar chided. The older woman frowned at him.

But then her expression softened when she looked at Freja, finding that she had a hopeful look on her face. She sighed and hugged Freja.

"Just… be careful," she said, looking over at Embry.

"Of course, ma'am," Embry said quickly.

Freja then slung a purse over her shoulder and walked over to him.

"Ready?" she asked. He only nodded and led her to the door.

He didn't look, but was sure that both of her grandparents were watching them from the window as he walked over and held the truck door open and then helped Freja in. He then quickly ran around and hopped into the driver's side, starting it up and pulling out.

"So…" Freja started shyly, glancing at him. "Where are we going?"

"Though we could go to Port Angeles," he replied. "Seeing as there's not so much around here."

"Sounds good," Freja said, now looking out the window, playing with the hem of her cardigan nervously.

Embry felt his heart speed up and his hands getting a bit sweaty, though he then shook his head. He was being ridiculous. They weren't in high school. And they were imprints. There was no need to be so nervous. Right?

"How was your day?" he asked, glancing over at her as he drove, suddenly feeling like Port Angeles was an incredibly long drive. What if he couldn't fill the silence? He heard Freja take a slow, deep breath and let it out before she laughed softly.

"This is weird, isn't it?" she asked.

Embry glanced over at her and found himself smiling as well.

"A bit, though… I'm not sure why," he replied. "I mean… considering everything…"

"First date jitters, I suppose," Freja said. "But I yea. It's just me. And you." She laughed again. "My day was the usual. Though, Papa and I are working on this old baby grand that he picked up at an estate sale. Got it for practically nothing."

Embry listened, trying to remind himself that he needed to be watching the road more than her, but it was hard. He couldn't help but be fascinated by how passionate she was about fixing up old instruments. While he didn't understand a lot of the mechanics of the instrument bits, he offered a few bits of advice here and there on the construction. He had never built a piano before, but he knew how to work with wood.

Soon enough, they were pulling into one of the few fancier restaurants in Port Angeles, the drive seeming to fly by. Freja seemed to be taking in everything as the host led them to a table and they sat down.

As they looked over the menu, Embry realized he had no idea what kind of food Freja liked. Perhaps he should have taken her to a seafood restaurant. A soft laugh got his attention as he looked across the table at her, an amused smile on her face.

"You look concerned," she replied.

"Just… realized… I should have asked what you like to eat before I chose the restaurant," Embry said. Freja laughed again.

"This place is perfect," she said. "It's fine. Really." Embry took a deep breath and smiled, looking down at his menu.

The server came and they both ordered. Embry nearly got a bottle of wine before remembering that Freja was still 20 and ended up getting water. After the server had walked away with their menus, he turned his full attention back to her, starting to open his mouth to speak.

"So… how did you find out that you were… what you are," Freja asked, beating him to the punch. Embry chuckled.

"Well… we didn't know about… the others," he said, glancing around. While the other tables were far enough away that he was sure they wouldn't overhear them, he also wanted to be careful. "But… some of the guys started acting strange. First it was Sam. Then Paul and Jared. They didn't come to school for a week - acted weird. They started some sort of… crew, I guess. At least that's what it looked like to us. And then… one day I got into a fight with my mom and…"

Embry stopped, glancing away from Freja.

"If it's too hard," she said, her face immediately the picture of concern. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. It's not difficult to talk about, just… back then when I first phased, a lot of it was connected to anger. I had been feeling crappy for a few days - which I found out afterwards was part of it - and then we got into that fight and I ran off… I phased in the woods and… I didn't know what was going on. Or how to phase back. Sam found me and talked me down. Managed to get me back to normal and filled me in on everything," he said. "But then he told me that I couldn't tell anyone. Not Jacob or Quil - though we were sure they wouldn't be far behind me - and not my mom."

"Oh," Freja said, frowning slightly. "So… she still doesn't know?" Embry shook his head.

"Sam said I could tell her, eventually, but I didn't want to worry her. Or complicate life more than it already was," he said.

Freja's eyes widened slightly.

"That's how you found out about your dad," she stated. Embry nodded.

"It's only the Quileute tribe that has this trait. And my mom is Makah. There were only about three options - all three married at the time I was born," he said. "Sam's dad, Jacob's or Quil's."

"Holy shit. That must have been… I mean… I can't even imagine. To go through that and then find out that one of your best friend's dads could be yours," Freja said, her brow furrowed.

"It was… confusing. And difficult. But when Gramps found out that I had phased, he was the one that figured it out. He had known that Quil's dad had… messed around with someone, but he didn't realize it was my mom or that I was a result of the affair," Embry said, finding it surprisingly easy to talk about it with Freja. Much easier than it had ever been with the others. "Not until I phased. And then, well, it was easy for him to put two and two together."

Freja continued to study him, her expression soft and sympathy in her eyes.

"But it's all good now. Really," Embry said. "Sure, there were a few tense months. We were all getting used to this new part of ourselves. And then having that bomb drop. But… we got over it. Or well, moved on. Quil is still one of my best friends and we both realized we can't be angry at each other for something our parents did."

"And you never… spoke to your mom about it?" Freja asked. Embry shrugged and shook his head.

"I didn't want to get into it. The fact that she lied my whole life and all. But then she would want to know how I found out, and, again, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her about the packs," he said, reaching for his water.

"It can't be easy… keeping a secret like that from your mother," Freja said softly.

"It's not so bad," Embry said. "And we have a good relationship despite that. I've even told her about you. Well… not everything, obviously, but that I've been seeing you."

Freja's eyes widened slightly as color filled her cheeks. Embry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax. You don't have to meet her yet, but she is eager to meet you. When you're ready," Embry said.

Freja looked down, fiddling with her fork.

"I… yea… maybe in a month or so… after… you know," she said softly. She glanced up at him, an embarrassed smile coming over her face. "Sorry… just. It's a bit overwhelming. I've never even been on a date before, and now I'm dating someone and maybe meeting your mom…"

She then snapped her mouth shut, almost as though she hadn't meant to say that. Though Embry wasn't surprised. From everything he knew about Freja, he had surmised that this was probably her first first date. And he already knew that he was her first boyfriend.

Reaching across the table, Embry took her hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"It's okay. It's… new to me too. With, _you know_. But we can move at whatever pace we want. Just because of _that_ doesn't mean we have to get married next week or anything," he said, a nervous laugh following.

Shit. Get married? Why would he mention that? That was the worst thing he could have said right now.

Freja's eyes widened slightly before she started laughing.

"Right," she said. "Sorry, sometimes I just worry that I'm doing or saying something wrong. I don't really know how this goes. But you're right. Despite everything, it's just you and me."

She then gave him a brilliant smile that had Embry's heart skipping a beat and a fluttering starting up in his stomach. While part of him wished he had met her sooner - had imprinted sooner - he couldn't help but think that everything happened the way it was meant to. Suddenly, warmth enveloped him and for a moment he got a bit lost.

_I'm falling for her…_

Embry nearly started at the thought. While he knew he cared about her and that was ultimately where this was going, it was still a bit jarring to have it hit him finally. But then he smiled, settling into the realization.

Yes, he, Embry Call, was falling in love with Freja. And the thought made him happier than he had ever been.

"Yea… it's just you and me."

OOOO

Despite her earlier trepidation about the date - her first ever date - Freja had to admit that it was going rather smoothly. Especially for someone who had never been on a date before. But then again, this was Embry. They had already spent hours talking to each other at this point. And he knew. Everything.

There was something freeing in that. Finally, Freja could be herself. Her true self. No lies or half-truths. And even with everything looming over them, she found it easy to push it from her mind and just enjoy being with him.

For the last 15 minutes, Embry had been talking about the projects he was working on and Freja couldn't help but sit back and watch him. She enjoyed listening to him, letting his voice flow over her. Watch the light in his eyes when he spoke about his work or anything he loved. She wasn't sure if it was him, her or the imprint, but she liked it regardless.

"So how did you get by with the no dating thing?" Embry asked, glancing up at her from his plate of food. Freja chuckled and looked down at her own.

"It's not like the guys were lining up around the block to ask me out," she admitted. She looked up, finding Embry frowning slightly.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. I mean… you're… amazing," he said, before blushing slightly.

"To you, but to everyone else in Forks, I was the weird girl who kept to herself and was never allowed to go to anyone's birthday parties," Freja said. "I suppose when I was younger, yea, I got a bit of attention. I mean… no one had seen hair like mine before. But as we grew up, it became old news. Soon enough, I was just there in the background."

"Wait, really?" Embry asked. "None?"

Freja shook her head.

"I mean, I could go over for sleepovers with Amy and Natasha, but big ones, nope. My grandmother was worried I'd compel someone just by singing 'Happy Birthday,'" Freja said casually. "She drilled it into me from a young age that I was never - ever - allowed to sing in public, and it caught on. But when I was younger, well, it was a bit harder. I didn't really understand the full repercussions. And… I loved singing."

"Well, I for one, can't wait until you're allowed to again," Embry said. Freja blushed slightly. "I mean… what was that song you sang on the beach? I couldn't understand the words, but… it was beautiful."

That day felt like a lifetime ago.

"It was a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. At least I think it was. I hear it in my dreams and like to think that it's a memory of her," Freja said. Embry nodded.

"So that's what it was. I can't really explain, but I felt that's what it was about. It was… maybe you can affect me, now that I think about it. It was so subtle that I forgot until you mentioned it now," Embry said. "But I could almost picture it in my head."

Freja's eyes widened slightly. This was news. He hadn't mentioned anything like that before. But then again, it was still different.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked, frowning slightly as she began to worry again. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine. Like I said, it was like I was having a memory, but it wasn't my own. A mother with hair like yours singing to a baby, and… the ocean… And I felt… loved. Safe. But as soon as you stopped, it was gone," he said, a look of contemplation on his face. "I mean, I don't have the uncontrollable urge to make you sing again or anything… Should I be worried?"

Freja thought a few moments. Her grandmother had told her that they could control humans with their singing, depending on what they sang and the intent behind it. How they could become addicted to them and go crazy trying to hear more. But Embry seemed completely in control of himself. And usually the effects lingered, but he felt none of them.

But at the same time, he said that he could almost picture the meaning of the song in his mind. A mother and a child and the ocean. That's what she had been thinking about when she was singing the lullaby. Imagining her mother holding her and singing that even the wild waves of the ocean couldn't keep them apart. It was so very different from what she had been told.

"I don't think so. Though… I don't know... I've never heard of anyone, well, seeing what we see when we sing," Freja said. Embry's eyes widened.

"You mean… that's what was going through your head when you were singing?" he asked. Freja nodded. She thought it over a few moments.

"I don't know what this means, but… I like to think it's because of the imprint. Because, well, we were meant for each other. Or it could just be how we affect wolves," Freja said, a blush entering her cheeks.

It wasn't as though the phrase "meant to be" hadn't been tossed around since she was told about the imprint, but it still felt strange to say out loud. Especially when there were still so many things about this whole situation that they were trying to learn and find out. But the way Embry was looking at her now - not like a man obsessed, but rather like a man in love - helped put her at ease a bit.

And tonight wasn't supposed to be about worrying over the future.

"Well, I already know that we're meant to be," Embry said, though he too began to blush.

Freja chuckled as she shook her head, feeling a bit foolish. But at the same time, it was a nice feeling.

"Right, so… anything else about me you want to know?" she asked, reaching for her water glass.

"Have you seen anyone else like you?" Embry asked. He then stopped and looked down at his plate. Freja chuckled.

"Yes, we have tails, if that's what you want to ask," she said. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "But… no, I've never actually seen one of us in our true form, so I don't really know what they look like. My grandparents can't. And up until MorMor told me the truth, I thought it was because they spent so much time on land. But now I know it's because they were stripped of it."

"How are you dealing with that news?" Embry asked, his brow slightly furrowed. "And about your mom and dad?"

Freja looked down at her plate, pushing her food around slightly. She had spent time talking with her grandparents on it, but not much. Her grandmother would still get rather upset whenever their deaths came up.

"I'm… not sure," she admitted. "I mean, it seems like the most logical explanation. That my father died because of my mother. But at the same time, none of us can really accept that she would do something to hurt him. Maybe there was some sort of accident and…" She stopped and sighed, looking up at Embry. "We'll never know, I guess. They're both gone."

Embry reached across the table and took her hand, and immediately his warmth began to flow through her.

"I know it's hard, but… you're not alone anymore, Freja. You never have to be alone again," he vowed.

Freja took a deep breath and kept herself in check. Every time she heard it, it made her want to cry, but she didn't want to ruin their date. So instead, she smiled at him, hoping he could understand just how much that meant to her.

OOOO

As Embry walked Freja to her front door, she couldn't help the butterflies starting up in her stomach. The night had been wonderful and she hadn't wanted it to end, but knew if she didn't get home soon, her grandparents would be calling. Even now, though the house was dark, she wouldn't be surprised if her grandmother was watching from somewhere.

They stopped and turned to face each other.

"I had a really wonderful time tonight," she said, shyly looking up at him.

"I did too," he replied.

He stared down at her and in that moment, Freja knew he was going to kiss her. She had been dying for him to kiss her again like he had that day on the beach. While there had been a few stolen kisses here and there, none had carried the same passion as that day. It left her dizzy and wanting more.

He bent down towards her as her heart rate increased. Her eyes drifted closed as his lips met hers. It was warm. And sweet. Freja reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on her waist, then pulled her closer. She felt the warmth that radiated from his body surrounding her. And it only made her want more.

She parted her lips, inviting him in. Within a moment, she felt she was on fire as he pulled her flush against him and he deepened the kiss. She thought her heart might explode, but she didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the door and the two flew apart, their faces flushed and breathing heavy. They stared at each other wide-eyed before Freja looked towards the shut door. She knew it was likely her grandmother, warning them.

When she looked back at Embry, he was smiling and she was sure she had her own deliriously happy grin on her face.

"I take it that's my cue," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Freja nodded, still too breathless to speak. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Freja."

He stepped over and left a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight," she breathed.

She then unlocked the door and stepped in, giving him one last smile before she shut the door. Leaning against it, Freja took a moment to catch her breath and allow her heart to slow a bit. Her grandmother was nowhere in sight, which she was grateful for. Her smile only grew as she thought back over the night.

Not that there was a doubt before, but it became even more clearer in that moment. Freja was falling for Embry. And loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just can't stop posting chapters... but I did get another one done today so I'm still pretty far ahead in writing. But yea, this one was just sweet, so I wanted to go ahead and get it up.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	15. Keel Over

"Seriously, where are we going?" Freja asked, tripping over the ground, though Embry caught her before she could topple over.

She had a blindfold on and honestly, Embry was shocked that everyone was staying as quiet as they were. So far, he was sure the only thing that she could hear was maybe the crackling of the bonfire and the waves of the ocean. Possibly. He now knew that Havsfru had amazing hearing underwater, but he wasn't sure how that translated on land.

Freja had given him a suspicious look when they got into his truck and he pulled it out. For a moment, he wasn't sure that she'd go along with it, but finally she turned and let him put it on. He caught her grandparents grinning and waving from the front door as he pulled out.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"Just, hold on," Embry said, looking over at the others. He walked a few more feet and then stopped her. Reaching up he undid the blindfold and pulled it off.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Freja's mouth dropped open as she took in the sheer amount of people there, all in party hats and some blowing kazoos and party horns. She turned looking back at him.

"You… you did this? For me?" she asked softly, her eyes tearing up slightly. Embry stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"You said you never got to have a big birthday party or go to any, so thought it was about time you got one of your own," he said. "Everyone else was more than willing to help and come. Told you that they all see you as one of us."

It was still a week until her 21st, but Embry spoke to her grandparents and they agreed that it would be okay to do a party. Truthfully, he didn't think they were all that sure, but Freja had been in good spirits and other than her arms continuing to itch there hadn't been any other signs of the impending Change.

More than anything, Embry wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy and feel somewhat normal. To try and take her mind off what was coming. With each passing day, though she put on a strong face, he could see the worry and fear starting to grow in her eyes.

He hoped that at least for tonight, she could forget about it. Hell, he was planning to forget about it all just for tonight.

"This is… wow," Freja whispered.

Before he could respond, Kimmie and Claire bounced up to her, pulling Freja over to a table that was laden with presents of all sizes, with Claire putting a plastic tiara on her head. He couldn't help but grin as he watched them interact. In the light of the fire, he could make out the faint blush that had come over Freja's face as she looked around, an overwhelmed expression on her face.

He then thought to his own present, safely tucked in his truck. One he intended to give to her later on when they were alone after he drove her home. The other, well, he knew he was about to embarrass himself royally in front of the entire pack, but he had been practicing on the old guitar and felt he finally gotten one song good enough to play for her.

Since she wasn't allowed to make any music for the time being, he figured he might as well do it for her.

"She certainly looks happy," Quil said as he stepped up to Embry's side, holding a cup out to him. "Good call on the surprise party. She seriously has never been to a real birthday party?"

"Well, sleepovers and stuff with her two best friends, but her grandparents never let her go to any big ones… just in case," Embry said before taking a drink. "Thought she would like this…"

He couldn't help but smile as Claire pulled Freja over to some of the other girls, another person putting a drink in her hand. Once again, she looked over, her eyes meeting Embry's as a brilliant grin filled her face.

"Yea… that smile says it all…"

OOOO

Embry finally made his way to Freja's side, an arm wrapped around her waist as she spoke with Quil. He then looked over, seeing a smiling Jacob walking up, someone at his side. His eyes widened, seeing Nessie with her arm looped through his, her eyes bright as she looked around.

He hadn't expected Jacob to bring her to the party, but then again, it wasn't completely that surprising. It had been awhile she last came to the reservation.

"Is that…"

"Nessie," Embry said, looking down at Freja. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the young woman as they made their way through the crowd over to them.

Embry chuckled, reminding himself that she had only just figured out two weeks ago that vampires were real. And though he had already given her a crash course in what they were really like, she was still probably looking for fangs or something. Even though Nessie was only half and looked for all intents and purposes just like any other human.

"How did Jacob manage to break you free?" Seth asked, cutting them off and giving Nessie a hug.

"Ah, I managed to negotiate the terms of a night out with the warden," Nessie said lightly. "Though Mom helped."

Even though he had known her six years, Embry still found it slightly unsettling how quickly she changed. And how much she looked like Bella before she turned. Despite her unconventional life and upbringing, she was very much down to earth and appeared like any other person around their age. Nessie then turned her brown eyes to Freja.

"This must be the woman of the hour. Renesmee. Or Nessie for short. Though don't let my mom hear you say that. Still hates it," she said cheerfully as she held her hand out. Freja looked down at it and then up at Nessie, a bit shocked.

She then reached out and shook her hand.

"Freja," she said.

"I told Jacob it was about time I meet the other one," Nessie said, looking up at him with a playful scowl then back at Freja. "Half human, that is."

"Yea… sorry… I don't mean to stare, just… I never met, well, never knew… I mean," Freja stumbled through her words.

Nessie laughed and Embry noticed that Freja relaxed slightly.

"It's fine. I didn't know that your kind existed either. Though it's created a bit of a tizzy. Grandpa's been trying to find anything and everything he can on mermaid lore," Nessie said, rolling her eyes slightly. "He actually asked me to ask you if he could come by and meet you and your grandparents…"

"Grandpa?" Freja asked, glancing up at Embry, likely thinking that Nessie was talking about Charlie Swan.

"Not that one. Carlisle Cullen," Embry explained quickly, though even he found it funny to hear him referred to as such. Carlisle had been about his own age when he was turned.

"Ah, right. The vampire grandfather," Freja said. Though she then snapped her mouth shut as her cheeks turned pink. Nessie only laughed.

"It's fine," she said. She then looked around. "What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

"Nessie," Jacob said in warning.

"Oh, please. It's not like it'll really affect me. He'll never know," she scoffed. Jacob only held his frown. "I meant soda, anyway."

"I'll be back," Jacob said, leaving Nessie to go over to a cooler.

"God, sometimes that protective thing gets a bit much," Nessie said with a huff. "But it's fun to mess with him sometimes…"

Embry chuckled as the two launched into a lively conversation, with Nessie telling the many stories of pranking Jacob, her family or the other wolves, that had Freja laughing rather hard. Even Embry had to admit that he enjoyed having Nessie around, though she didn't come to the reservation all that much. But he wasn't surprised to see the two hit it off, considering their similarities.

But before he knew it, Nessie had hogged up nearly an hour of Freja's time and Embry was pulling her aside to a spot where they were relatively alone. At least for the time being. Freja was, as Nessie put it, the woman of the hour, and there was already a call for cake and presents to start up.

"You having fun?" he asked, looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Freja nodded as she looked around and then back up at Embry.

"This is honestly the best birthday I think I've ever had," she said. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said softly, staring down into her eyes, watching as the blue and green swirled together. He was starting to pick up on it, knowing this meant she was very happy.

"I know," Freja replied, grinning up at him. "Same here, you know."

Embry chuckled as he bent down, brushing his lips against hers.

"Get a room!" someone shouted, likely Seth. Embry rolled his eyes and looked over, shooting a mocked glare at the wolf in question, who was only grinning in return.

"Yo! Who's ready for cake and presents?!" Brady shouted.

"You only want cake," Colin replied.

" _No one_ gets cake until after Freja," Emily said, shooting both of them her best mom look.

"It is my party," Freja said, looking up at Embry. "Best get to the cake before those two eat it all…"

OOOO

Embry pulled the guitar case out of the trunk and sighed heavily, his nerves starting up. Even though he knew that if he was horrible, Freja wouldn't mind, he couldn't help but be anxious. The others were never going to let him live this down. They were likely to make fun of him until the end of time even if he managed a halfway decent performance.

But the party had been going on a few hours now, and Quil had finally nudged him towards the truck, knowing that if he didn't do it now, he'd lose his nerve and never do it.

But as his eyes found her next to the fire as he walked back, Embry knew that he didn't care. He would do anything for Freja.

She turned and met his eyes, almost as though she knew instinctively where he would be. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she took in the guitar and a playful smirk appeared across her face. Embry chuckled and shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

But then, Freja froze, her eyes widening slightly before she looked to the ground, her hand going up to her chest to grip her shirt. Embry stopped for a moment and then sped up, seeing a grimace of pain sweep over her features. She looked back up, terror filling her eyes before they rolled back into her head and she started to collapse.

"FREJA!" he shouted, dropping the guitar and sprinting the last few feet.

He shoved the others out of the way, barely catching her before she hit the ground. Her entire body began convulsing as a sheen of sweat broke out across her brow. He put his hand to her cheek, noticing that she had gotten clammy and her skin was suddenly burning up.

"Freja! Talk to me! What's going on?" he shouted, feeling the others moving closer.

"She was fine just a second ago," Emily said, worry lacing her voice.

Freja reached up, her fingers clawing at her clothes as she struggled to breath. Embry felt his heart stop for a moment, as he realized what was going on. But it couldn't be. It was too soon. They had a week.

"It's happening," he said, easily lifting her up into his arms.

"She needs a hospital," someone shouted.

"What about Carlisle?"

"I don't think he knows what to do…"

"No, I need to get her to her grandparents," Embry shouted in return, not caring who he was talking to.

He ran to the truck and gently laid Freja in the front seat before running around to the other side and hopping in. Gravel flying, he pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards her house, reaching over every so often to touch her. A sort of slimy residue had started coating her skin as she began to whimper in pain.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said soothingly. "You're going to be fine."

Freja shouted in pain, her body contorting in odd angles as strange pops filled the truck, turning his stomach slightly. Embry couldn't help the fear coursing through him.

"Hold on, we're almost there."

It could have been minutes, seconds, or hours, Embry wasn't sure, but finally, he pulled into the lane leading to the beachside cabin. He didn't even bother to turn it off as he launched out of the driver's side and ran over, pulling the door open and then gingerly taking Freja into his arms.

"HELP!" he shouted.

Before he reached the front porch, the door flew open and her grandparents ran out.

"I don't know what happened… she was fine one second and then… she just collapsed," he shouted.

"Come, bring her upstairs," her grandmother said urgently, stepping aside to let him in.

Embry moved through the house quickly, making his way up the stairs to her room and laying her down on the bed.

"What do we do?" he asked frantically, turning to her grandparents. "It's too soon, right? Is something wrong?"

Astrid stared at Freja, no doubt in shock over the way she was writhing around on the bed, her eyes wide in fear.

"Please!" Embry shouted.

Astrid jumped slightly and tore her eyes away from her granddaughter, looking up at him. She seemed to snap out of it as she looked back into the attached bathroom and then down at Freja.

"Oscar. Get the salt from the kitchen. Embry stay with her. We need to get her in water," Astrid said firmly, already turning towards the bathroom as Oscar started for the door of the room.

"Will that help?" Embry nearly shouted. Astrid stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm not sure, but we should try," she said before continuing into the bathroom.

Embry turned back to the bed and knelt down, taking Freja's hand. Her eyes were closed as she kept tossing her head back and forth, murmuring something over and over again, though he couldn't understand it.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here," he said, reaching out to soothe her brow. She settled a bit under his touch, though she was still gasping for air. "It's going to be okay…"

"Quickly! Bring her in!" Astrid shouted.

Embry stood and picked Freja up, not realizing that much time had passed. He walked into the bathroom, Astrid and Oscar moving away as he lowered her into the tub fully clothed. Water splashed out, drenching his clothes. Freja gasped loudly, her eyes flying open as she became submerged in the water. She then seemed to settle down, her eyes drifting shut again.

"Is this… is this supposed to happen? It's a week away," he asked, looking over his shoulder at her grandparents.

Astrid was nearly in tears and Oscar wrapped his arm around her soothingly.

"I don't know," she said, her words hollow. "I… I really don't know."

Embry turned back to Freja, a grimace flinting over her face.

"It's going to be okay…"

OOOO

Freja didn't know where she was. One second, she was at the party, having fun. And then the next, her body was filled with searing pain. It felt like all of her bones were breaking at once and then realigning themselves. She was certain she had passed out from it, but then the fever had set in and she wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming.

She heard Embry's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she was certain she heard her grandmother and grandfather. She was being carried - or she was flying. But that didn't make sense.

Then the pain abated a bit, though the fever didn't let up. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

_It's going to be okay… stay with me, Freja… I'm here... It's going to be okay…_

His voice. Embry. Even in her delirious state, Freja latched onto it like an anchor keeping her from being lost in the swirl of colors, sounds and images currently bombarding her mind. But then just as she felt the calm coursing through her, she was swept up in it again.

Blue-green swirls filled her mind, making her think of the sea. The smell of salt and fish. Waves and currents, pushing her around, her body somersaulting through the water. Or space. She wasn't sure. Freja reached around, frantically trying to find something - anything - to keep her from getting swept away.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as she continued to reach frantically.

Then she heard it.

A soft melody that Freja knew well. One that she only ever heard in her dreams. Freja stopped struggling, turning her head this way and that though she could make out nothing around her.

"Mama? Mama!" she shouted. "Mama! I'm here!"

The singing grew louder, and Freja turned her head in the direction it was coming from. She could see a soft light forming and immediately she tried to swim towards it. A warmth filled her as she began to make out a form in the light. Eyes just like hers. A soft smile. A hand reaching out to her.

_Everything will be fine, my sweet girl…_

"Mama… I'm scared," Freja said, fighting to reach the woman, who's hair fanned out around her in the water.

_Do not be afraid…_

Just as Freja was about to reach out and touch her fingertips, she was pulled back suddenly, away from her.

"NO!" Freja shouted, struggling to reach her again but instead being pulled into the technicolor swirl.

She couldn't make heads or tails of anything or where she was. For a time she had thought she was in the ocean, but now she wasn't sure. Then suddenly, everything came to a stop and there was nothing but darkness around her.

Freja stilled, her heart pounding in her chest. Was this it? Had she finally died? There was no more pain. No fever. No nothing.

"Hello!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the abyss.

_I'm here, Freja. I'm here. It's going to be okay…_

She looked around, recognizing the voice.

"Embry," she whispered.

_Hold on, Freja. You can survive this._

She wasn't dead. Not yet. It wasn't over. But at least she knew she wasn't dead.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I can do th-"

A guttural shriek left her lips as another round of pain wracked her body. She screamed and twisted, then gritted her teeth.

She was going to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't finish another chapter today, but I went back and did a WHOLE LOT OF EDITING. I realized there were several inconsistencies in earlier chapters. Which I would have caught had I not been all "LET'S POST EVERYTHING NOW" and taken the time to go through and edit more thoroughly like I usually do before I start posting a story (or gotten a beta for this one... probably should have done that...). So chapters 1-11 have been reposted, though some chapters have only minor editing while others have a whole 200-300 words added and such. (Namely, I forgot that I changed it to where Freja didn't know how her parents had died and in earlier chapters she had more of an idea... had to get rid of that... and well, just some general cleaning up with dialogue, adding in more detail, etc.)
> 
> Anyway, as such, I thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter, though, as you can see, things are getting pretty dramatic. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I get another chapter written tomorrow and another round of editing on chapters 16-20 finished, I'll post the next chapter. Trust me... next chapter is a big one... I'M giddy about finally posting it, to be honest.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	16. Between the Devil & the Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm still not finished with chapter 21, but didn't want to leave anyone in suspense.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!

Embry frowned as he sat in the chair, watching Freja. It had been a week since her party. A week since she collapsed, and she had yet to come out of the comatose-like state that she had fallen into, though she would often murmur things when she wasn't thrashing around in pain or screaming.

None of them were sure what was happening - if she was taking to The Change or if it was killing her.

He had practically moved into the house, often sleeping on a cot in her room or next to her if she was still. Gramps had thankfully understood and allowed him the time off, though he had had to come up with a believable excuse for his mom that didn't involve mythical creatures. He finally said something about a business trip to pick up some items for the shop. As long as he called to check in every so often, she didn't seem to worry or suspect anything. Quil or Jacob - or sometimes both - usually popped by once a day for an update to take back to the packs, which was about the only time he left her room, even though her grandparents had tried to get him to rest more.

Embry found he couldn't be far from her, growing accustomed to her needs even though she couldn't say anything and he wasn't completely sure if any of it was helping. He was always there, trying to feed her soup or waking up in the middle of the night to wipe her brow or give her a saltwater bath, which seemed to help with the pain. Enough that she would usually settle down for a few hours.

At least her fever had finally broken, though each time they gave her a bath, more of her skin seemed to schlep off, leaving large, raw patches all over her body. Usually twice a day Astrid would send him out so she could fully bathe Freja and see to her skin, taking care to wrap her in soft bandages, hiding the worst of it.

She had just finished up another with Embry carrying Freja back to bed, her hair still damp. Freja took a shuddery breath, her hand reaching out as she began to shiver.

"Em…bry," she murmured, her breathing labored.

"I'm here," he said, immediately standing and moving to sit next to her on the bed. He took her hand, finding it ice cold. Frowning, he reached out, feeling her cheeks and finding them cold as well.

He quickly threw her comforter off, pulling her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her with his body heat as he pulled the comforter over them again. He was practically a walking furnace so knew it was the best way to bring up her body temperature, but he worried what this new development meant.

Carlisle Cullen was set to show up soon. He had been every day to see after her, but even this was beyond him. He hoped to have something to tell them after taking a few more blood and tissue samples last time, planning to study them at home.

Freja shivered again, moving closer to him and burying her face in his chest.

"It's okay, Freja," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here."

He looked over, hearing footsteps coming to the door. There was a knock.

"Come in," he called out.

He watched as Astrid walked in, a worried look on her face, followed by Oscar and Carlisle.

"Has anything changed?" the vampire asked, his sickly sweet scent filling the room.

"She's ice cold," Embry said. "I'm trying to warm her up."

Carlisle nodded, his brow furrowed at the news.

"Have you found anything?" Oscar asked, looking to the doctor.

Astrid had been against allowing the vampire into the house at first, but Oscar had managed to convince her that it was the best chance they had at helping Freja. They couldn't take her to a normal hospital or ask a normal doctor.

"Best I can tell, Freja is changing at the molecular level. Similar to how vampires change, without the dying," he said solemnly. "Even her DNA. I can't be sure without running scans, but I'm fairly certain her very bone structure and musculature is changing as well."

"Doesn't tell us much of anything," Embry said, fighting to keep his frustration in check. He had already gathered that much between what Freja had told him before and the pain she was obviously in. "Have you at least found something that will help?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"But I'm limited in what I can do. If you would allow me to take her to my house, I have a full clinic set up. I could run some more tests-"

"She is not a science experiment," Astrid said, scowling at Carlisle.

"And I don't think that, Mrs. Larssen. I assure you. All I want to do is help," Carlisle said.

"She cannot be away from the water," Astrid said, still obstinate that Freja wouldn't leave.

"It wouldn't take long. Just a couple hours-"

"No," Embry said, siding with Astrid.

While he knew next to nothing about all of this, he felt like her grandmother had the right idea. If The Change was coming to its end, they needed to be near the ocean. Moving her farther away could mean the difference between life and death.

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Very well. If you would allow, I can exam her again. See if there is anything else I can do to help in the meantime," he said, his expression calm and the desire to help clear in his eyes.

Embry nodded and got out of the bed, though Freja whimpered in her sleep, her hands reaching for him.

"I'll be right outside," he said softly, kissing her head.

He stepped out of the room, Oscar following him. He intended to wait just outside her room, but Oscar motioned for him to follow him downstairs. The two went to the kitchen and Oscar walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid, then two glasses, which he sat on the counter.

Embry watched in silence as Oscar filled each glass a couple fingers and then handed one to him, though his ears were straining to hear any slight sign of trouble from upstairs.

"Would you step out with me? I find when things are… difficult, being near the water helps," Oscar asked softly. "I may not be what I once was, but the water… it still helps…"

Embry nodded and followed him out to the deck. The old man stood still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We cannot lose hope, Embry," he finally said, looking over at him. "Our Freja… she is strong. She will survive this."

Embry took a sip of the liquid, letting it burn down his throat as he looked up towards the balcony outside Freja's room.

"That's all I have. Hope," he said.

"I remember when she was born," Oscar said, looking back out to the ocean. "We were so scared… never had we seen a halfling among our kind. We were not sure how it would… if we might lose both of them. It was a difficult birth."

Embry frowned, watching as he seemed to go back in time.

"For hours, Ingrid was in such pain. She was determined to have Freja here, unsure of how to deal with the human doctors if something should happen… but in the end, we had to rush her to the hospital, praying that we were not too late… there was… so much blood..." he said. "But then… just an hour after we got there… our little Freja was born." A soft smile came across his face. "The doctors… they were not sure at first. She was too small. Too quiet. Too… unusual… And her mother lost a lot of blood, but… then… they were both fighters. And they survived." Oscar looked over, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Embry's shoulder. "That is how I know she will survive this."

"And then what?" Embry asked softly, thinking of what came next.

That there was the chance Freja wouldn't be able to resist the call of the ocean. That she might go off and never come back.

"She will come back to us, Embry," Oscar said, his voice full of conviction. "She has you to anchor her here. She may go off for a time, but love… it is a powerful thing. It will bring her back."

Embry felt his heart clench as he looked out at the ocean. He knew that he cared about Freja. And that this thing between them, it was love. But he had yet to tell her. To actually label it that in his mind. In a way, it seemed too soon. Too fast. But on the other hand, it seemed completely natural.

"I haven't even told her yet," he said softly.

"She knows," Oscar replied, squeezing his shoulder again.

Embry smiled sadly at him and then looked back out to the beach, seeing Quil and Jacob making their way towards them, worried looks on their faces.

Neither moved, waiting for them to walk up to the deck.

"How's she doing?" Quil asked, his brow furrowed.

"About the same," Embry said. "Carlisle is in with her now. But there's not a lot he can do other than state the obvious. That her entire body is changing."

"It is not his fault. He did not know of our kind," Oscar said, tsking slightly. "He wants to help. We are grateful for that much. And he _has_ helped make her more comfortable."

"Well… everyone at La Push is hoping for the best," Jacob said. Oscar nodded his appreciation.

"I will go check on them," he said, walking back into the house and leaving them alone.

"Is it bad?" Quil asked. Embry looked over at his two best friends and sighed heavily.

"That's the thing… I don't know. None of us do," he admitted. "The fever is gone, but… she's ice cold and I can't seem to warm her up…"

"Maybe… that's a good thing?" Jacob offered. Embry frowned at him. "Fish are coldblooded…"

"She's not a fish," Embry scoffed.

"I know, just…" Jacob huffed. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Embry looked down at his glass, knowing Jacob hadn't meant any harm by it. He was just trying to help.

"Sorry, I know," he said. "I'm just… tired. And worried. It's been a week and… we're not sure how long this is going to last."

He fell silent, knowing that wasn't completely true. It was Freja's 21st birthday. If something was going to happen - if she was going to pull through or die - today would be the day. He had been buzzing with nervous energy all day. Already he felt the tug of their imprint connection, telling him he had already been away from her side too long. He needed to be next to her at all times.

"Don't give up," Quil said. Embry looked up at him. "She's going to be fine and then you guys will live happily ever after, someday having tons of half mermaid, half wolf children."

Embry frowned slightly, but then felt the corners of his lips tug up. He hadn't really thought that far ahead in their relationship - at this point his focus was on Freja surviving - but he couldn't help but find the thought comforting. Someday having children with her. Granted in the far, far-off future.

"You think they'll have fins or tails?" Quil asked. Embry shot him a look but then chuckled.

"Seriously? Fins or tails?" he asked. Quil shrugged.

"You never know," he replied.

Before Embry could reply, the door opened and Carlisle stepped out. Immediately, he turned to him, waiting for whatever news he had.

"She's comfortable, for now. Despite her lowered body temperature, her vitals seem strong," he said. "Though, you may need to go back inside to help keep her warm."

Embry heard Quil snort behind him and turned, shooting a dark look that had his smile disappearing.

"I'm going to run a few more tests at home, but if you need me, call," Carlisle said. Embry nodded and held his hand out.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," he said, shaking the vampire's hand.

Carlisle nodded and started to turn away. It was then that Embry got the idea. If this was going to kill Freja, there was one potential way to save her. Embry wasn't sure if it would work, or what the consequences would be, but he felt he needed to ask. He shot a look up towards the balcony and then cleared his throat.

"Actually… I have one more question," he said, stopping Carlisle. The vampire turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised. "If… if the worst happens… if The Change… if it's not working out, would it be possible… could you…"

He looked down, unable to finish the question. He could feel the cold stares coming from behind him, but looked back up, knowing he appeared desperate. He had just found Freja. This wasn't enough. If the worst should happen, he wanted to know there might be a way to give them more time together.

"I… I don't know, Embry," Carlisle said. "She is half-human, so one would think that she could be turned. But… with her biological makeup changing the way it is, without knowing how it would affect her Havsfru side… I'm not sure I can answer that question."

"But would you… if her grandparents wanted it… if we discussed it and agreed, would you try?" Embry asked, his voice cracking.

Carlisle stared at him a few moments, thinking it over.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with them first," he said gently. "But I can get here quickly. So if that is what you decide… then just call and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," Embry said quietly. Carlisle then turned and left.

"Are you fucking serious, Embry?" Quil nearly shouted after the doctor left. "Turn her into one of them?"

"If it means she lives-"

"But is it really living?" Quil shot back.

"Hey now," Jacob said, glaring at him.

"So I should just let her die?!" Embry roared, turning to face his best friends, his entire body starting to shake, before Jacob could say more. "You would rather I let her die than to at least try!?"

"Do you even know if she would want that?" Quil shot back.

"I know she doesn't want to die," Embry shouted. He then threw the glass down, hearing it shatter as he began pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "I mean… god… I don't know what to do. She might be dying and… there's not a goddamn thing I can do! All I know is I don't want to lose her!"

Thankfully both Quil and Jacob remained silent as angry tears pricked at Embry's eyes. It wasn't fair. She was too young. They had just met. Just imprinted. Had an entire life before them - or at least they should. And they were on the verge of losing it all.

"You have to be strong. For her," Jacob said softly.

Embry looked up at him, an angry retort on his lips, though he stopped, seeing his expression.

Right. Jacob knew a bit of something about this. While Nessie hadn't been literally dying at the time or anything, there were a lot of days where they watched her grow at an accelerated rate and wondered if they were about to watch her die before their eyes.

Embry sighed and shook his head.

"I know I have to be strong for her. But sometimes… it's… I feel so useless. I'm supposed to protect her and I can't. Not from this," he said.

Jacob reached out and pulled Embry towards him, hugging him fiercely as the tears started down his cheeks.

"I know this doesn't help, but you really do just have to keep the faith," he said.

Embry didn't reply, just cried on his best friend's shoulder silently a few moments. After he felt like he had gotten himself somewhat under control, he let go, wiping his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said softly. Jacob smiled.

"Anytime. It's what best friends are for," he replied.

"Embry!"

All three looked up to the balcony, seeing a terrified Astrid standing there as a sharp wail pierced the air.

Immediately his heart clenched in fear. He didn't wait to hear more, already tearing through the house and up the stairs. He slid to a stop, seeing Freja convulsing as though she was having a seizure.

"She just started- I…" Oscar said, his eyes wide in fear.

Embry walked over and held her face firmly between his hands as he silently prayed that she wasn't dying.

"Freja? Freja! Focus on my voice," he said firmly. He could hear Astrid start to sob. "Freja!"

Suddenly, she stopped for a moment, her eyes opening and locking on his.

"Embry," she said, her voice hoarse and eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. "Wa… wa… water."

"You need some water?" he asked.

Freja shook her head, before her back arched off the bed and a loud, gut-wrenching scream escaped her lips, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her hands clawed at the bed. He looked up and down her body, seeing that the bandages had been removed and what skin remained had taken a sickly green hue. What's more, it looked as though it was rippling.

"Wait… you need to be in the water," he shouted.

Freja nodded, unable to speak. He quickly lifted her up, charging out of the room and passed everyone, not stopping as he then ran out of the house and across the beach.

"Hold on, Freja. Almost there," he said as he plowed into the freezing Pacific Ocean.

He kept going until it was just over his waist, holding her tightly as the waves rocked into him. A piercing, high-pitch shriek left her lips, causing him to wince in pain, but still he held onto her, watching her carefully.

Freja began thrashing, attempting to get out of his arms, but he still held on, worried she would drown herself. He winced again, feeling her nails digging into him as she tried to claw her way free. It grew more difficult to hold on as her skin began peeling off in large chunks.

"Let her go," he heard.

Embry looked over his shoulder, seeing her grandparents making their way towards him.

"Let her go! It will be alright!" Oscar shouted again.

Embry looked back down at Freja, not wanting to do it, but it was getting harder to hold on.

"Let her go…"

Finally, he let her out of his arms as he felt hands pulling him back. He watched in horror as Freja continued to thrash around in the water before completely going under and disappearing from sight. Despite the roar of the ocean loud in his ears, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart as they waited and watched.

"It's been too long," he said. "She's drowning."

"No, she's not," Astrid said, seeming to have gotten control of herself. "Just… wait…"

It felt like they had stood there for an eternity. But then suddenly, she broke through the water's surface, tossing her hair back. Embry's mouth dropped open as he heard her grandmother gasp.

Instead of her pale skin, Freja's entire upper body that was visible was now an iridescent bluish-green hue that seemed to glow from within. Upon closer look, she was covered in tiny scales. Her hands were webbed, each finger pointed in a claw. She hissed at them, revealing sharp, pointed teeth as her eyes glowed silver, a cautious look on her face. Her white-blonde hair was the only thing that remained of the Freja he knew.

She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Embry gulped, having no doubt that she could do some serious damage to even him. Already had slashed him open in a few places that were stinging in the saltwater. But at the same time, it was still Freja. His Freja. And he wasn't afraid of her.

He started to move towards her, but felt hands holding him back.

"Wait," Oscar said softly. "She is still adjusting…"

Embry nodded, his eyes still fixed on her. She appeared to be treading water, watching him curiously.

"It's… it's me, Freja. Embry," he shouted, unsure of why he felt the need to do so. She tilted her head to the side, blinking a few times.

She then closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. When she opened them, there was a shift in her eyes as her expression softened.

"Embry," she said. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yea, me," he replied.

Freja then smiled, which he was fairly sure if this was any other Havsfru, he would have been pissing himself in fear. But it was Freja.

She started towards him, a long, powerful, deep blue-green tail flipping out of the water behind her. But just as she was about to reach him, she stopped, her head turning to look back into the ocean as though she heard something.

"Freja," he said, holding his hand out to her. She looked back at him, her brow furrowed then towards the ocean again. "Please…"

Faster than Embry thought possible, she swam to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I have to do this."

He bit back a sob as he held onto her, knowing what she was about to do.

"I love you," he said.

She then kissed his cheek and turned away, diving underneath the waves again, her tail flipping water up into his face.

Embry stood there, watching in shock, wishing for just one more glance of her. But she must have gone deep beneath the waves.

"She will be back," Oscar said. Embry looked down at him, his brow furrowed. The old man looked up at him and smiled. "She will return to you. To us. We must hope."

He then turned and started back to the shore. Embry looked back out at the ocean again. Every moment she was gone, the pain in his chest grew stronger.

"Come, I will tend to your wounds," Astrid said, gently pulling him with her.

And even though he wanted to resist - to stay in the water until Freja came back - he found himself turning and walking back to shore, glancing over his shoulder every so often.

But still, there was hope. She would come back.


	17. Cut and Run

Embry tried to concentrate on the leg of the rocking chair he was carving but ended up sitting back in his chair and tossing his tool across the table in frustration. Running his fingers through his hair, his eyes drifted to the wall behind his workspace and found the latest addition. It was a photo of him and Freja on the beach that Quil had snapped when they were unaware one afternoon while they were all hanging out. He was gazing down at her with a grin while her head was tossed back in laughter. Automatically, his heart clenched and he felt the ever present pain in his chest increase.

It had been one month since Freja left.

While he was grateful she had survived The Change, he was torn with worry. Worry about where she was. If she was safe. If she was coming back.

He had stayed a few more days with her grandparents, thinking maybe she would come back right away. When it became clear that it wouldn't be that quick - that easy - they had encouraged him to go back home. Try to get back into his daily schedule. Perhaps it would help distract him. He knew they were doing the same thing. But every night, he would go over and the three of them would sit on the beach for hours, waiting. Hoping.

His eyes drifted back to the rocking chair. While his thoughts were constantly drawn to Freja, he had managed to get a lot of work done on it and he found it was nearly finished with all but the legs now covered in intricate carvings. She had been his inspiration and the wood looked as though it was the rolling sea. He only hoped she would be back soon to see it. So that he could give it to her.

"Please tell me you're not destroying my workshop," he heard Gramps say. Embry looked over, seeing the old man walking towards him.

He pushed up from the chair, dusting wood chips off himself.

"Not today," Embry said with a sigh. Gramps came to a stop in front of the table, bending down to study the pieces of the chair laying there.

"This… this is a work of art, Embry," he said, glancing up at him. "It's for her, isn't it?" Embry nodded.

"I just… keep thinking that maybe if I finish it… she'll come back," he said, his voice soft. Gramps sighed and straightened up before turning to him.

"You have to believe that your connection is strong enough," he said. "It'll bring her back. Just like the pain you're going through, she feels it too. She'll come back."

Embry didn't reply. He heard the same thing every day. From Quil and Jacob. The others in the packs. Freja's grandparents. But as more days passed, he was starting to think that maybe they were all wrong. That because Freja had embraced the other part of her, that perhaps the imprint had disappeared. But even then, he could still feel a small connection with her, reminding him that it was still there.

"Just because it's there… doesn't mean that she'll choose it," Embry said, his eyes fixed on the chair. "They have a choice."

His thoughts returned to that day in the ocean, when he held Freja in his arms one last time. He had told her that he loved her. She hadn't said it back. She only kissed him and then left.

"Her grandparents, they always said that… the call of the ocean was strong. Even they still feel it though they can't go… maybe it's stronger than her… affections for me," Embry said.

He looked over at Gramps, fighting to control his emotions. But a month of being separated from Freja was wearing him down.

The old man reached out and pulled Embry into a hug, patting his back.

"I know there's not a lot that any of us can say to make you feel better, but… trust her, Embry," he said. Embry nodded and stepped back, looking at the chair again. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Go do something with Quil and Jacob."

Embry looked over at him, frowning.

"But the shop-"

"I've run this shop just fine on my own for years before you and Quil. It's not going to fall apart just because I give you two the afternoon off," Gramps said, smiling. "Get out of here. You're depressing the customers." Embry smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Gramps," he said.

He then reached over for his coat and keys then walked out to the front of the shop where Quil was already waiting.

"So… what do you want to do?" Quil asked. "Actually nope. Nevermind. I was just asking to be nice. We already have plans." Embry frowned, but followed him out of the shop.

He got into his truck and followed Quil, knowing right away where he was taking him. When they pulled into the parking lot near First Beach, Jacob's car was already there and he could see him down on the beach, getting a bonfire started even though they didn't really need the extra warmth despite the winter chill.

He had to appreciate his best friends. Even though they were likely tired of it, they both knew that he couldn't stand to be far from the ocean in the hopes that that would be the day Freja returned. He was starting to understand why her grandparents - why she - enjoyed it so much. It was starting to have a calming effect on him as well. He had also developed a newfound appreciation for its wild beauty.

"Was wondering when you two were going to show up," Jacob said, smiling as Embry and Quil made it to the bonfire. He pointed his thumb over at a cooler. "Fully stocked."

Embry walked over and sat on a log as Quil went over to the cooler and pulled out two beers, tossing one to him and then another to Jacob. He stared at the flames a moment before his eyes were drawn towards the ocean.

"Is this an intervention?" he asked, looking over at Quil and Jacob. "If it is, you guys kind of suck at it by bringing me here."

"Not an intervention. And we both knew you would be thinking about the beach no matter where we took you. Figured it was better for all of us," Quil said. "And we knew there was no way to fully distract you, so…"

Embry nodded slowly as he took a drink and then glanced out at the ocean.

"She'll come back," Jacob said. Embry looked over at him, finding his expression solemn, but yet conviction in his eyes. "She accepted the imprint. She'll come back."

"We don't know that," Embry said, back to staring at the ocean.

"Well, that defeatist attitude isn't going to help," Quil said. Embry shot him a dark look, but at the same time, he knew Quil was right.

"Sorry… just… the longer she's gone…" he stopped speaking, unsure he wanted to finish that sentence.

"Hey, I get it. Even though Claire's only in Seattle, it's killing me," Quil said. "I can only imagine what it's like for you."

Despite his decision to follow Claire, Quil had put his plans to move over the winter break on hold, saying Embry needed him more. While Embry appreciated it, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Just because his life was in limbo didn't mean that Quil's should be too.

Embry looked down at the can in his hands, his brow furrowed as he thought how best to describe what he was feeling.

"It's like… constant pain," he finally said, his eyes still fixed on the can. "I've started getting used to it, but… it's always there. And then when I think about her… it spikes. Like… someone is running a stake through my heart."

He looked up at his best friends, catching Quil's slight smile as he glanced over at Jacob. He hadn't intended to make any sort of vampire joke, but really, it was the best way to describe it.

"And the fact that… I don't know where she is… how far away she is… just makes it worse," Embry continued. "I don't know if she's in trouble or hurt. If she's somewhere safe. Anything."

"Her grandparents don't have any way to communicate with her?" Quil asked. Embry snorted.

"Not like she can carry a cellphone with her underwater," he replied dryly.

"I know, but… surely they have ways or something," Quil replied. "Like… we have our pack telepathy. Maybe Havsfru have something. Like Aquaman. Maybe they can talk to the fish?"

Embry snorted at the suggestion, but at the same time he realized he didn't know if that was true or not. But it didn't matter.

"Even if they did, they couldn't use it. They've been stripped of their abilities," Embry said. "I told you that."

"Right," Quil said, frowning. "Because of her parents… and you're not the least bit worried that if she does come back… that something like that…"

Embry frowned at him. There was no doubt in his mind. Freja would never hurt him - intentionally or unintentionally. She hadn't affected him the way she was supposed to affect humans - whether it was because of the imprint or his wolf side remained to be seen.

"No," he said firmly. "I've heard her sing and it didn't make me addicted or… want to do anything." He looked back down at his beer. "If anything, well, when she sang… I saw what she was thinking… But it wasn't like we could test it. Her grandmother was adamant that she not sing or play music around me or anyone until after…"

A heavy silence fell over the three as Embry looked out to the ocean again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Quil turn to Jacob and give him a look. The two had a bit of a silent back and forth before Embry sighed and looked over at them fully.

"What?" he asked. Both Quil and Jacob looked at him, their eyes wide. "Something you want to say?"

"To be honest… we're not completely sure what to say," Quil admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Look… you're our brother and we want to be here for you and help, but this is…"

"Completely out of our element," Jacob said, picking up where Quil trailed off. "I mean, Carlisle has been looking into everything, but even he's stumped."

"Probably because they're really good at hiding," Embry said with a snort before taking another drink. "I mean, none of us had any idea that anything like them existed until I imprinted on Freja. And even her grandparents are a bit clueless. They've never experienced a half-Havsfru before…" He chuckled to himself as he looked down at the beer can. "Don't even know if we're compatible."

"What do you mean? Of course, you're compatible. That was obvious," Quil said.

Embry looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. Quil gave him a quizzical look, then turned to Jacob, who had a look of understanding on his face.

"We're literally two different species, Quil," Embry said deliberately.

It was then that Quil seemed to understand where Embry was going with the statement, his eyes widening.

"Wait… okay," he said, obviously a bit embarrassed. "Why on earth are you thinking about that? I mean, we're too young for kids and I thought neither of you were really thinking about marriage…"

Embry sighed, looking back down at his beer.

"Truthfully, I hadn't given it much thought until that day. After you made your comment about half-mermaid, half-wolf babies. I, uh, didn't think I could ask her grandparents so I spoke with Carlisle… I was worried that… someday if we wanted kids… if it would be possible. We know Havsfru and humans work, but I'm still… something else," Embry admitted, now feeling slightly embarrassed to be discussing this.

He hadn't even brought it up with Freja. Well, couldn't before - he really hadn't thought about it until Quil's comment. But seeing her go through The Change, it made him realize that there was so much about her that even her grandparents didn't understand. Things that could affect their future together. So while she was gone, he had taken to reading whatever he could on all the mermaid lore from around the world in the hopes that maybe he could understand it more. Had even gone out to the Cullens to talk with Carlisle a couple times about what he had found from his week of looking out for Freja. And all it had gotten him was a big fat question mark and a million more questions.

The only hope was what they understood about the imprint - that part of it had to do with choosing the most suitable mate. So even if they didn't know much about Freja, there was at least that.

"Hey, well… too early to worry about that," Quil said, infusing his voice with a bit of cheer. "I mean, at least move in together first."

Embry looked up at him, his eyes widening. Of course. With everything going on, he hadn't thought about that. But it did make sense. And he had been thinking about moving out of his mom's house. Perhaps when Freja got back - because despite his worry he had to keep believing that she would - they could discuss getting a place of their own. Somewhere in between her grandparents' place and La Push, maybe. Definitely near the ocean.

"Great, he's going to go out and buy a house tomorrow," Jacob joked. Embry chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. Want to make sure she's on board before I do anything," he replied. He then looked out at the ocean again.

"Good to see you're not _so_ depressed," Quil said.

"Like everyone keeps telling me… gotta have hope, right?"

****

After the three friends had sat around drinking and joking for a few hours, Embry assured Quil and Jacob that he was fine - he just wanted to be alone for a bit. So they packed up and headed to their cars while Embry found himself wandering down the coast away from First Beach. He knew where his feet were taking him. And despite it being later than he usually showed up, he was certain her grandparents were still expecting him.

It would have been faster to drive there, but he wanted to walk. To stay close to the ocean.

When he reached the cliffs, he made his way up and stopped at the top a moment, staring out. Whenever he came here, he always felt closer to Freja. It was her spot. Where she came to read or just to think. Occasionally dive into the water below.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, getting a hint of her scent. Even though they had been apart for a month, he would never forget her scent. All the worry and fear seemed to settle in his mind slightly as he stood there. Embry opened his eyes and looked out at the waves, feeling deep in his bones that she would come back.

And then they could move on with their lives without the fear that she would die. That she would hurt him. He wasn't completely sure what that life would look like, but he was eager to get started.

After standing there about 10 minutes, Embry started down the trail on the other side, soon coming back to the beach and continuing on. He could see the lights from her grandparents' house and as he got closer, he could make them out. They were sitting on the back deck, both of them bundled up in coats and looking out to the ocean, though once they noticed him coming, he saw her grandmother get up and walk into the house.

She had completely lost her antagonism for him during the week Freja was sick. And in the month since she had left, the old woman seemed to have fully accepted him into their family, often tutting over him and commenting on how he needed to eat more despite the fact that his wolf metabolism had him eating far more than the average person.

"We were wondering what was keeping you," Oscar said as Embry made his way up the stairs.

"Quil and Jacob. Trying to cheer me up a bit," Embry said with a smile as the old man stood and hugged him.

"Have a seat. Astrid just went to heat up some dinner for you. She made gryta. Freja's favorite," he said.

Embry moved to sit down, his eyes drifting back out to the ocean.

"I feel it. Any day now. She will come back," Oscar said, his voice full of optimism.

"I'm sure she will," Embry said. "I mean… she has us. She knows we're waiting here for her…"

"Ah, but you forget how strong the call can be," Astrid said, returning to the deck with a large bowl and spoon. She sat it down in front of Embry and then took her seat, reaching for a mug of what he knew was likely mulled wine.

Oscar shot her a look, though Embry looked at her with more curiosity than anything.

"You think she won't come back?" he asked, not sure why Astrid would be pessimistic about this.

The old woman stared at her mug a moment and then looked to the ocean, a longing filling her eyes as they swirled in gray.

"I want her to come back. But all she's ever known as been here - Forks. I cannot blame her if she chooses to see the world outside of this place. To be around our kind. To experience our true form," she said. "Not a day goes by when I don't miss it. Being beneath the waves…"

Oscar reached over and took her hand, causing Astrid to look over at him. His expression was full of warmth and understanding as her eyes teared up a bit.

"I understand as well," he said softly.

Embry looked down at the bowl, for once in his life since he first phased not feeling hungry, though the stew was most definitely appetizing.

"I just think… we should be prepared. I am not saying she won't come back. Just that… it could be a long time," Astrid said softly. Embry looked over, finding that she was staring at him.

Though she was now silent, he understood what she was trying to convey. That they would need to be patient. Freja may need more time in the ocean to understand this new side of herself. But it didn't necessarily mean that she would forget them.

"Right… patient," Embry said, reaching for the spoon and taking a large bite of the stew.

He didn't want to think about how long it might take for Freja to come back - or that she might not come back at all. He still felt strongly that she would. But Astrid was right. They didn't know when that could be. She could be gone months or even years. And really, he couldn't blame her for wanting to see and experience it all.

He slowly chewed and then swallowed the stew, feeling it settle warmly in his stomach. But then he suddenly jumped, a jolt of something coursing through his body then disappearing.

"Is something wrong with the stew?" Astrid asked, her brow furrowed.

"No," Embry said, now staring at his hands as he wondered what it was. "I'm not sure-"

There. Again. But this time stronger. He then looked up and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. It was faint, but he swore he smelled Freja's scent. And it wasn't coming from the house.

His eyes flew open as he looked to the ocean. Even with his eyesight, it was difficult to see too far between the twilight and the waves, but he swore he saw the flip of a tail. Hope began to surge through him as he slowly turned and faced the water, his eyes straining to see.

"What is it?" Oscar asked, hope filling his voice.

"I think…"

Embry's eyes widened as he saw it again, this time clearly. The glint of hair so blonde it was practically white. Without another word, he bolted down the stairs and raced across the beach, diving into the water even though it was cold. He saw her surface again and then dive back below the waves.

It was Freja. She had come back.

Embry finally came to a stop, knowing that even though he wanted to, if he went further, he'd be over his head. Instead he remained still, waiting for her to reach him, almost holding his breath.

Without warning, Freja surged up through the surface, her arms flying around Embry's neck, nearly knocking him backwards into the water. Part of him thought maybe he was dreaming. She was back and in his arms. But the cold water and the frigid temperature of her body were enough to remind him that this was real and he wasn't asleep. She was really here, her long tail spread out behind her, keeping the both of them upright despite the waves attempting to topple them over.

"You came back," he said.

Freja chuckled as she pulled back from him, the scales coating her body starting to merge together and return to her normal skin color.

"You didn't honestly think I could stay away from you, did you?" she asked, a twinkle in her silver eyes, though they were starting to swirl with patches of green and blue.

All he could do was grin down at her, completely speechless. Freja then kissed him, causing jolts of electricity to shoot through his body. But far sooner than he wanted, she pulled away again.

"I had to tell you… I love you, too, Embry…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter done and I'm about half of another chapter finished as well! Going to try and finish that up tonight, but I really should work on some magazine articles. But didn't want to keep you in suspense for too long.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	18. Shipshape and Bristol Fashion

Embry knew he likely had the world's largest, goofiest grin on his face as he stared down at Freja. She loved him. While he had imagined what it would be like to hear her say those words, it still was overwhelming to finally have it happen. And well, he hadn't exactly thought it would happen like this.

Freja's chuckle brought him out of his daze.

"Think we should probably get in. If you haven't noticed, we are currently standing in the Pacific Ocean in the dead of winter," Freja said. "And I happen to be completely naked."

Embry shook his head and nearly looked down, but then quickly kept his eyes trained on her face, not realizing that she had completely transformed back to her human form and was, indeed, naked. Thankfully, her long hair covered most of her front and she was only above water from the waist up.

His cheeks turned slightly pink as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing her grandparents eagerly waiting for them on the beach, before looking back down at Freja, who was now smirking at him slightly. While she seemed every bit the woman he had fallen for, there was something new about her. A worldliness that she hadn't had before. No matter. He was eager to hear about where she had been and what she had done for the last month.

Reaching down, he lifted her up in his arms, causing Freja to squeal slightly as her grip around his neck tightened.

"I can walk, you know," she quipped. "Again - not The Little Mermaid."

"I know, just…" Embry trailed off, trying to focus on getting back to shore rather than staring at her the entire way.

He wasn't sure why he was so shy about this. He had been phasing for over six years now and it wasn't like he was unused to seeing people naked. He was in a pack with Leah, after all. But there was something about the idea of seeing Freja naked - especially with her grandparents standing a few feet away - that had him blushing like a high school girl.

Freja chuckled softly and shook her head.

"It's the exact same thing as when you phase, if I remember correctly," she said.

"I know, just… we're all a bunch of guys now. And we always tie a pair of pants to our leg so we have clothes on hand," he replied, feeling a bit lame. Especially since Freja, who could be just as awkward and shy, seemed to be taking the entire situation in stride.

"Interesting concept, though I don't think it'll be applicable in my case," she quipped in return.

Once they reached the beach, she leapt out of Embry's arms and ran over to her grandparents, wrapping her arms around both of their necks. Embry stayed back and glanced around, allowing the family a moment as tears fell down Astrid's cheeks and Oscar's eyes began glistening slightly.

And, well, he was trying to avoid staring at Freja.

When she let go, her grandfather quickly gave her his coat and they both wrapped their arms around her shoulders, leading her back to the house with Embry following.

"Where were you?" Astrid asked.

"Come, let her get inside and warmed up a bit before we begin with all the questions," Oscar chided.

"It is a bit chilly. And I'm so hungry," Freja admitted.

"I have some stew. We'll get you dry, warm and fed, and then we talk," Astrid said, glancing back at Embry with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan…"

****

Finally, the group was settled in the living room with Freja and Embry in dry clothing. He was thankful he had left a spare set there by accident, as he was fairly sure there was no way he'd fit into any of Oscar's things. Freja was surprisingly dressed only in a long sleeve t-shirt and cotton shorts, though Embry was sure that had more to do with the fact she was currently snuggled up to his side on the sofa, his arm around her, as she scarfed down her second bowl of stew.

He thought the wolves could put away food, but full Havsfru Freja could give just about all of them a run for their money, he thought as he watched her.

"Swimming burns a lot of calories… make you pretty hungry," she said with a sheepish smile and blush as she put the bowl down on the coffee table.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Embry replied, with a grin and a chuckle, happy to see more of the Freja he knew returning.

He couldn't stop touching her. Whether it was pulling her closer for unexpected hugs, or tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Or just… anything to remind him that she really was here, sitting on the sofa next to him. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she had come back downstairs after changing and he swore she was glowing.

But then again, that could just be him.

Astrid bustled in from the kitchen, placing two mugs of tea into Embry and Freja's hands before sitting down in a chair and focusing her full attention on her granddaughter.

"What happened?" she said, a smile on her face. It seemed Embry wasn't the only one giddy to have Freja back.

"Well… I found our clan," Freja said after taking a sip of tea.

Apparently this wasn't a good thing, judging by the expressions on her grandparents' faces. Astrid had gone a bit pale while even Oscar - who always seemed to be calm - sat up in his chair, a look of worry on his face. But then Embry remembered that this was the clan that had exiled both of them and Freja's mother to the land over her father.

"Don't look so worried. Everything was fine," Freja said, her brow furrowing. "They have a new leader who was very welcoming. Seemed upset when I said I wanted to leave."

A look passed between the two older Larssens that Embry caught, but Freja seemed to miss as she was too busy blowing on her tea.

"But it doesn't really matter all that much since I don't plan to join them," Freja said, looking back up at them and at Embry, smiling softly. "This is my home, after all."

Embry was pretty sure that his heart was about to burst. It was hard to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there, but he knew it would be a struggle to rein it in and her grandparents were still sitting across from them. While they were on good terms, he worried one wrong move could ruin it all.

"He let you stay with them? And then… let you go?" Astrid said, a note of incredulity in her voice.

Freja looked over at them and nodded, though she seemed a bit perturbed by her grandparents' reactions. Embry studied them as well, taking in their confused looks as they glanced at each other. He supposed this had something to do with clan politics - which he knew absolutely nothing about. At first he was so drunk on the fact that Freja was finally back that he didn't care, but was now beginning to worry a bit.

He needed to pay more attention. This was his imprint, after all. If there was any sort of threat to her, he needed to know about it.

"I'm not sure why you guys are so worried. It's different now," she said. "And I wasn't the only halfling. There were two others with the clan."

Astrid and Oscar's mouths both dropped open at that as Embry whipped his head back to look at her, a smile tugging at his lips. If there were others, perhaps this meant she had learned more about herself.

"Seriously?" he asked, now eager to hear it all. She looked up at him and nodded, then looked back at her grandparents.

"They're from other clans, but spending time traveling the oceans to learn more about our kind all over the world," she said, her eyes lighting up. "And… god, there's so much to tell you about."

"Good news, I hope," Astrid said, now appearing happier as she leaned towards Freja. She nodded again, but then attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Too much to get into tonight, but they said they would come visit - the halflings," she replied. "But I can say that there's not really anything for us to worry about."

Again, she glanced up at Embry, her smile causing his stomach to do flip-flops. He heard her continue to talk a bit more about the clan, her grandparents asking a few questions about old friends, but Embry struggled to focus as he latched on to what she had said just prior to that. That there was nothing for them to worry about. They would be okay. And they could now start on their future together.

It was a bit overwhelming and he couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy at it all. But at the same time, Embry knew that this was pretty much the happiest day of his life so far. Freja had come back. And she had said that she loved him. And everything with them was going to be fine.

"Well, that is all rather fascinating," Oscar said, grabbing Embry's attention. He met the old man's eye, seeing a mischievous twinkle there. "But I am feeling a bit tired. Too old for so much excitement. Perhaps it is time for us to retire and we can pick this up tomorrow morning, eh?"

He looked over at Astrid who frowned immediately.

"Freja has just gotten back and you want to go to bed?" she nearly shouted.

"I think it is for the best," Oscar said, nodding his head towards Freja and Embry and giving her a look.

Embry coughed in an attempt to hide his chuckle as he immediately picked up on what he was attempting to do. Next to him, Freja struggled to keep from grinning as her grandmother continued arguing with her grandfather, still not understanding what he was insinuating.

"You infuriating woman. We are going upstairs to allow these two some time to catch up alone!" Oscar finally said as he stood and pulled Astrid up with him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over at the couple. Her surprise then quickly morphed into something more apologetic as she allowed Oscar to guide her away.

"Feel free to stay, Embry. You know where the spare linens are," she said before they disappeared up the stairs.

Both Embry and Freja watched them go, before looking at each other, starting to grin.

Finally, alone.

****

As soon as she was sure that she heard the door to her grandparents' door shut, Freja reached up to grab Embry's face, pulling him down to her lips. After a month apart, all she really wanted to do for the next week was to kiss him as much as possible to make up for all the time she had been gone.

She hadn't intended to stay away for a full month. But then she had somehow run into her clan and discovered the other halflings, Freja decided to spend some time with them learning more about their kind and herself.

Everyday she thought about Embry, missing him. But there was so much for her to learn from the clan that would help with their future. Though finally, even though she still felt that she hadn't learned enough, she needed to come home. See her grandparents. Tell Embry that she loved him too - something she should have done before she took off.

And now she was here, practically attacking him on the couch, unable to get enough of him or his warmth. Tingles ran through her body as he wrapped his arms around her and she deepened the kiss. But still, it wasn't enough.

Freja pushed herself against him, now practically climbing into his lap. She heard a soft, low noise come from his throat, which only made her more enthusiastic. But then she felt him pushing her away.

"Freja," he said, catching his breath. "You do realize your grandparents are just upstairs."

"So?" she asked, grinning wickedly as she attempted to kiss him again. Embry ducked her advance, pushing her away again.

"As… awesome as this is, I do not want your grandparents to walk in on us," he said, chuckling as he glanced down.

She frowned slightly before looking down and realizing that she had apparently been trying to pull his shirt off, a few rips now there from where her nails had transformed slightly in the heat of the moment. Looking back up at him, Freja felt the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said, moving off of Embry.

Christ, she hadn't meant to jump him. But then again, it had been a month since she had seen him. Though, really, she wasn't exactly sure what had come over her. She had never been with a guy like that before and she certainly didn't want her first time - ever and with Embry - to be in the living room with her grandparents upstairs.

"It's fine," he said, pulling her closer to him once she was seated back at his side. "Definitely not complaining. Just don't really think your grandparents' couch is the most romantic place for… you know."

Freja looked up, catching the blush across Embry's face as he looked away from her. She was pretty sure it mirrored her own. For all the things she learned while she was away - and she had certainly learned a lot - she found herself suddenly shy and unready to get into _that_ discussion with him just yet.

But at the same time, a spike of anticipation hit her in her stomach, though she attempted to push it aside for the moment. Wouldn't do to get herself all hot and bothered when nothing could happen. So instead, Freja settled her head on his shoulder as Embry enclosed his arm around her, the warmth from his body comforting though starting to make her slightly drowsy.

"So what it's like? Living in the ocean," Embry asked after she was settled.

"It's… well, I suppose humans would find it dark and cold. But for me, it was… amazing. Being able to swim long distances over a short period of time without getting tired. Seeing all these creatures that most people would never even dream up seeing… finding others like me," she said, her mind going back.

She hadn't been completely sure where she was after she had taken off, all she knew is that something inside her had been pushing her to keep going. There was something out in the depths of the ocean waiting for her. And while she had been caught up in the wonder that was the world under the waves, she had been shocked to come across the clan. Then to find out it was her family's clan.

And then to have them accept her among them.

"And then there's the whole breathing underwater thing," Embry added. Freja chuckled.

"That too," she said.

"So… how many people are in this clan?" he then asked.

"There were about 50," Freja said. She looked up, finding his brow slightly furrowed.

"Is that a lot?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well, it's much smaller than it used to be, actually… think of clans as moving villages rather than, say, family units," Freja said, recalling everything she had been told and learned.

"Okay, so they're moving, swimming villages," Embry said.

"Yes, and generations ago, back when there were more of us, a clan could have hundreds. And they tended to stay more stationary. Created grand cities on the bottom of the ocean," Freja explained. "But as more humans took the seas, it became harder to hide with such large communities, so they began to split up and keep moving… and then, well… we started dying out. There's not nearly as many Havsfru as there once was…"

Freja frowned slightly, thinking back to the many stories that the others in the clan had told her. While her grandparents had certainly told her a lot growing up, it had been heartbreaking to hear that so many had died out - either hunted down long ago or dying from the pollution now taking over the seas. Being in the ocean and hearing the history of her kind had made it hit harder, feel more real.

"But you made friends. That's good," Embry said, attempting to navigate them to happier subjects.

"Yea, I did," Freja said. "The halflings were actually a mated couple - Hans and Lette. They've been together about 50 years, but honestly, I thought they were closer to my age…"

"That's good to hear," Embry replied.

"Yea, I suppose. Gives me more of an idea of how long I can expect to live," Freja said. "And then there's the leader - Michael - and his mate Maja. They have a son - Sven - who's not much older than me. He was nice and seemed really interested in the land."

"He planning to come visit, too?" Embry asked. Freja chuckled and looked up at him, catching the hint of jealousy in his voice.

She sat up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Absolutely nothing for you to worry about. I'm all yours," she said. "Besides, I don't think his father would allow it. They're still very much a 'stay in the water' sort."

The tension in his body instantly faded as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"God, I missed you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against her.

"How hard was it for you?" Freja asked, frowning slightly as she remembered everything he had told her about the imprint. Part of the reason she tried to get back sooner was because she didn't want to prolong his pain.

"It wasn't great, but I knew it was important for you to do this," he replied, smiling slightly. "And I knew it would be worth it when you came back."

Freja smiled as she kissed him again, then settled back down in his arms.

"Anything new happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Not really. But everyone misses you," Embry said. "They'll be happy to hear your back. Probably throw a party." Freja snorted.

"No need to have a party for me," she said.

"Well, seeing as you collapsed during the last one we tried to throw you, might be a nice chance to make up for it," he said.

Silence fell over them as they both thought back to Freja's birthday party. The smile fell from her face as she remembered the agonizing pain. The fever dreams.

"How bad was it for you? The Change?" he asked softly, tightening his arms around her.

"It was… confusing. I didn't know where I was half the time. And I kept having these weird dreams. One second I would be in the ocean and the next… surrounded by complete darkness. And then the pain," she said, barely whispering.

Freja closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath and then slowly letting it out. She then opened her eyes again.

"But I survived. That's the important thing. And… I think… part of it was you," she said, looking up at him again.

"Me?"

"Yea… when it would get really bad and I couldn't take it anymore… I would hear your voice. You always seemed to bring me back," she said.

They stared at each other a few moments, before Embry cracked a smile. He gently kissed her forehead.

"From here out, we're all good," he whispered.

"Yea," Freja said, now smiling. "And… now I know can do this…"

She took a deep breath and started to softly sing her mother's lullaby, no longer afraid that she would hurt Embry. She closed her eyes, relishing the memory that it always conjured up. Her mother slowly rocking her to sleep as she walked around a room, her eyes fixed on Freja in her arms. When she finished, she opened her eyes, seeing Embry was sitting with his eyes closed. He then blinked them open, a smile appearing.

"It's amazing when you do that," he whispered. Freja kissed him again, but suddenly felt rather tired.

It had been a long day between swimming back to her family and their reunion. All of a sudden, she felt as though she could sleep for days.

Apparently, Embry felt the same as he laid down on the sofa, pulling her down with him and then reaching for a blanket, arranging it over them. She rested her head on his chest, her breathing slowly matching his own. She felt Embry stroke her hair.

"I love you, Freja," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Her eyes then drifted closed as she fell asleep, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you guys wait for this! I was trying to get more of the story finished with writing before I posted another chapter and I'm getting there. Started Chapt. 24 and there are definitely only going to be about 29 chapters total. And yea, writing has been slow this week. I've got a ton of articles I'm working on for the magazine, so that's been eating into my time as well. Not to mention, I've been rereading The Lunar Chronicles and could not put them down... (highly recommend if you love fairy tales and sci-fi).
> 
> But hoping to get some done this weekend since we're almost back in lockdown here in Seoul.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	19. Rock the Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! So, there are no sex scenes in this story, but things do get a bit heated in this chapter. And well… awkwardly cute…

Embry smiled half-heartedly at whatever joke Quil had just made, though truthfully his mind was elsewhere as he glanced out the window. It was a slow day at the shop that had him not only counting down the minutes until he could leave, but his thoughts wandering to places they shouldn't go.

Namely Freja and their - now many - heated makeout sessions.

The second Embry's thoughts turned in that direction, his heart rate increased as a now familiar buzzing ran throughout his body. In the week that Freja had been back, he spent nearly all his freetime with her, the two quickly picking up where they left off.

And then some.

Freja had apparently returned with a boldness she hadn't had before, which on the one hand, Embry rather enjoyed. On the other, it seemed to come at inopportune moments.

Not to mention the fact that Freja was still a virgin. Or well, they hadn't actually talked much about that subject, but from what he knew about her, he highly doubted she had gone off and experimented with any guys while being terrified that she might accidentally kill them. He didn't mind this - he was actually rather neutral on it, finding it neither a turn off or turn on. But there was a lingering anxiety when he thought about it too much. For some reason, he hadn't really given the physical side of their relationship much thought before - being too worried that she was about to die while going through The Change.

But now, for some annoying and frustrating reason, it was all he could think about.

Didn't most girls want their first time to be special? What if he screwed it all up? What if she was upset to find out that he wasn't a virgin? Or what if it made her feel extra self-conscious, knowing he had more experience than she did?

Freja knew he had girlfriends before her, but did she understand that also meant that he had had sex too? He hadn't really planned his first time - it just happened. But what if Freja wanted something more than that?

Not to mention, this was the first time he would be sleeping with someone he loved. That meant something a lot more than the couple of hook-ups he had had in the past.

Sighing, Embry shook his head, not quite sure just why this was turning into a big deal in his mind. They were both adults. Adults who loved each other. But also adults who unfortunately both lived with their guardians, making it rather inconvenient when things did get a bit hotter. They were never truly alone at her house or the music shop. And he hadn't introduced her to his mom yet, so the thought of taking her to his place was a bit daunting. He wasn't so keen on the beach either, which would definitely have sand in places he didn't care to get, not to mention it was winter.

But at the same time, it wasn't as though he _didn't_ want to take that next step. And from the way she had been acting lately, he was fairly sure that she did as well. Or at least he thought so. Christ, what if she didn't and he made the wrong move?

This was beyond frustrating. In more ways than one. Even just thinking about Freja was starting to get him worked up. He needed to get himself under control. He was at work, for crying out loud.

About then, something hard smacked into his head and then bounced off, falling onto the ground.

"What the fuck, Quil?" he growled, turning to his best friend, watching as he laughed hysterically while Jacob rolled his eyes.

"It's your own fault. Been asking you the same question the last three minutes but you're over there in Neverland," Quil replied.

"Oh, what was it?" Embry asked, rubbing his head slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked, shooting a dark look at Quil before turning a worried expression to Embry. "You seem off. Everything okay with Freja?"

Embry's eyes widened slightly as he swallowed and tried to think of an excuse. While he knew Quil and Jacob were likely the only people he could talk to about this, he wasn't sure that the shop was the right place. Even though they were alone. A customer could walk in at any moment.

"It's nothing," he muttered as he shuffled over to pick up the marker that Quil had thrown at him.

"That does not look like nothing," Quil said. "Seriously. Not used to the tail yet?"

Embry shot him a dark look as Quil laughed loudly at his own joke. Apparently the double entendre was intended from how he was carrying on, which only caused Embry's cheeks to heat up. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What _is_ wrong, though?" he asked, looking at Embry. He picked up the marker Quil had hit him with and sighed, shaking his head.

Might as well get this out in the open.

"Well...," he said, unsure of where to start.

"Oh shit, this _is_ about- OOF!"

Embry looked up, seeing that Jacob had punched Quil in the stomach, now scowling at him.

"He's not wrong," Embry finally admitted. Both Quil and Jacob looked over at him, Jacob's eyes wide while Quil started grinning.

"What is it? Can't find a good place? Can get it-"

"Seriously, Quil?!" Jacob shouted.

"Dude! I'm just trying to help!" Quil shouted in return, hopping back before Jacob could hit him again.

"Then would you let Embry talk?" Jacob said. He then turned back to Embry and motioned for him to continue.

Embry took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he leaned on the counter and fixed his eyes on the marker that he was now twirling in his fingers.

"Well… so Freja's never…" he stopped, frowning and feeling as though he were somehow betraying her trust. Granted, it wasn't as though anything could remain secret regardless of whether he actually said it or not. Not with the packs.

"Well that's not surprising," Quil said with a snort. Embry looked up, seeing Jacob raising his hand again. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! But you know that she wasn't allowed to date or be around guys. It makes sense. That's all I meant!"

Jacob lowered his hand and looked back at Embry, his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, yea. And well… I'm not sure… how to go about it," Embry said, frowning. That's not what he meant to say. Shit. How did he say this?

"Embry, you know how to _go about it_ ," Quil said.

"I didn't mean _that_ ," Embry said, shooting him a scowl. "I mean… it's different. It doesn't bother me that she's... It's more… argh." Embry ran his fingers through his hair. "I've never been with… someone like her before."

"You know, it's okay to say the word virgin," Quil said.

"Quil, you're really not helping," Jacob said.

"Yea, well it's not like you have any room to talk, virgin," Quil shot back.

"So?" Jacob retorted, the two of them starting to get into each other's faces.

"Would you both stop?" Embry whined. "Right now neither of you is helping."

They both looked over at him, their angry expressions fading as they saw just how distraught Embry was about this.

"And it's not like we're ever truly alone. Except for on the beach, and that's out of the question right now. But then… ever since she came back, it's like… we're both a bit… charged," Embry said, struggling with his words. "I don't know if it's the Change or… us or… something that happened while she was away…"

"Could be all of the above," Quil said. "Or well, I mean, it's only natural that at some point you two are going to want to take it to the next level… Really it's not a big deal. Claire was a virgin."

"Yea and so were you," Embry replied.

"Which means Freja won't have a lousy time with you," Quil said, smiling slightly. Embry rolled his eyes. "I mean seriously, it took us a few times to get it decent."

"I'm not worried about that. Or well, yea, I suppose that is part of it," he said with a sigh. "I just want to make sure that she's okay with it and all. That it's… special."

"Honestly, I think you just need to talk to her about it," Jacob said reasonably. "If you're so worried."

Embry blanched slightly. Of course, he knew it was what he needed to do, but he still got a little fidgety at the thought of talking about sex with anyone and most definitely Freja. Christ, it was like he was in high school again being forced to sit through "the talk" with his mother.

"Or… you just let it happen when it's meant to happen," Quil said. "Plan too much and you just work yourself up and it's good for no one."

"Not like we have that option with her grandparents always around," Embry muttered.

"Okay, maybe some planning might be involved," Quil said thoughtfully.

"Again, just talk to her," Jacob said. "It might not be that awkward. I mean, you said that you guys were always a bit charged around each other. Could be she's just as ready to take that step as you are. But you run less risk of fucking shit up if you talk to her first."

Embry thought it over and sighed heavily.

"You make a point," he admitted, looking over at Jacob.

"And it's not like you guys are going to be in wolf or Havsfru form," Quil added. Jacob reached out and smacked him again. "Seriously! I wasn't trying to make a joke that time!"

Embry couldn't help but chuckle at that. Though it started him wondering how it worked with Havsfru, remembering how Freja looked. He then shook his head. That was a whole other can of worms he didn't want to open.

"So, we're in agreement. Just talk to her," Jacob said.

"And then tell us all about it," Quil added with a grin.

Both Embry and Jacob smacked him for that one.

"God! I was joking!" Quil shouted, glaring at the both of them as he rubbed his arms. Embry shook his head, now feeling mildly better about the situation.

"Right… just gotta talk to her…"

****

Freja huffed as she stared at her phone a few moments and then went through her phonebook.

"Just... get it over with," she muttered. It rang only twice before Natasha answered.

"What the hell!? I've been trying to get ahold of you for a month!" she shouted as soon as she picked up. Freja grimaced.

"Sorry… It wasn't intentional," she said, scrambling for an excuse that was believable. "My grandparents took me traveling and… reception was bad."

Natasha was silent on the other end, clearly not believing her. Freja rolled her eyes.

"Really, I am sorry. Just… a lot has been going on. A lot of crazy stuff and I just… I had to take some time to deal with it," she confessed, being completely truthful. "I know it was really shitty of me not to keep in touch, but… yea."

There was more silence.

"And, well, I called because I really wanted to tell my two best friends about some of the things," she continued, praying that Natasha wouldn't hang up.

"Oh yea?" Natasha said dryly.

"So… I have a boyfriend," Freja said, hoping that bit of news would bring her around.

"Is this the guy you were talking about before?" Natasha asked. While she was attempting to sound as though she didn't care, Freja could clearly hear the interest in her voice.

"Yea. And we're not sneaking around anymore. In fact, well, I'm in love with him," Freja said, a hopeful note in her voice. "He said he loved me too."

It took less than half a second for Natasha to squeal loudly.

"SERIOUSLY! OH MY GOD! Hold on," she said. Freja heard something like running and Natasha shouting at Amy. "Okay, we're back and you're on speaker. How did this happen?"

"Well… I suppose like any other couple," Freja said, unsure of just how to explain her and Embry's relationship. She couldn't very well tell them that he had imprinted on her. And that he was a wolf. Oh, and she was Havsfru. "We were just… hanging out a lot and talking and… it just… happened."

"I'm so happy for you!" Amy shouted. "Seriously! And your grandparents are totally okay with this?"

"Yea, they really like him. Guess they've finally lightened up," Freja said, feeling much more at ease.

"Ooo! Bring him to Stanford with you when you come to visit!" Natasha exclaimed. "I mean, I know you're all in love and shit, but our opinion of him still matters."

"Yea, totally," Amy added.

Freja chuckled as she happily realized that now she could go down and visit them. Hell, she could travel. Go wherever. For a moment, her eyes widened as she got stuck on that thought for a moment. She then shook her head. There were other things she needed to discuss today.

"Right, so things are… progressing," she said. "And well…"

"OH MY GOD, FREJA'S GOING TO POP HER CHERRY! FINALLY!" Amy shrieked, causing Freja to jump then blush furiously.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously, Amy," Natasha replied. Freja heard a thwack. "We're listening." Freja chuckled.

"Yea, so… things are progressing, but… shit… I have no idea what I'm doing," she moaned. "And I'm pretty sure that Embry's more… experienced."

"Are you worried about telling him?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he already knows," Freja said, her cheeks burning. "I mean, we haven't really talked about it specifically, but he knows that he's my first boyfriend and that I never was around guys much before…"

"Okay, well, maybe he doesn't care," Natasha said. "I'm feeling like it doesn't bother him. He is still with you and all."

"And besides, you want someone who knows what they're doing your first time," Amy said.

"Seriously?!" Natasha shouted.

"Oh, shut up. You know I'm right," Amy replied. Freja chuckled, imagining the two of them sitting on the couch scowling at each other. "So, he most likely knows… What is the problem? Are you guys not… you know…"

Freja could picture her waggling her eyebrows and grinning. She laughed again, though it had a nervous hitch to it.

"I mean… it's definitely there. I mean," she stopped, remembering the last time they made out.

She was walking him down to the beach and ended up pinned up against a tree, her legs wrapped around him, his hot breath on her neck. And then they heard one of her grandparents open the back door which had them hiding and then sprinting down the beach.

But just thinking about it got her hot and bothered all over again.

"Okay, well, I ask again, what's the problem?" Amy asked.

"It's obvious. She's nervous. You don't have to be nervous," Natasha said.

"I mean unless Embry is-"

"Oh my god, shut up, Amy," Natasha snapped.

"Unless what?" Freja asked, her eyes wide suddenly worried.

"See? Now you made her more nervous!" Natasha said as Amy giggled in the background.

"You'll be fine," Amy said.

"But… I mean… how do we… or I…" Freja stopped talking, shaking her head.

She felt as though she changed while she was gone. She felt more confident and comfortable in her skin. More alive. But for some reason it seemed to retreat whenever this topic came up. The idea of talking about sex - even with her friends - was slightly terrifying - it had taken her a good 30 minutes to build up the courage to call, though she rationalized it by telling her self it had to do with the month of no contact. Truthfully, that was only a small part of it. She supposed these were conversations she would have had with her mother at some point. And well, she _could_ talk to her grandmother, but that just sounded like it had embarrassment written all over it. And definitely not a conversation Freja wanted to have.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You love Embry, yea?" Natasha said.

"Yes," Freja said, her voice firm.

"And he loves you," Natasha continued.

"Yea."

"Well, just talk to him," Natasha said. "If you're worried about something, it's okay to tell him. And if you are ready, well, definitely should tell him that. _And_ if he really cares about you, he'll listen."

Freja was silent as she thought it over. It made sense. They had been able to talk about just everything else. Why couldn't they talk about this? Of course, she wasn't exactly sure just how to start that conversation off. The idea of plopping down on the sofa and saying, "So Embry, let's talk about sex," seemed too mortifying.

"Freja, are you sure you're ready for this?" Natasha asked when Freja didn't say anything for a while.

"I… yea," she said, firmly feeling that she was. "But… I mean, I just remember all those things we heard in high school. Getting pregnant. STDs. Or that it hurts and, and…"

"Oh sweetie, we all go through that panic stage. Even after you've done the deed," Amy said. "Natasha woke me up at the crack of dawn to go chase down Plan B just a few weeks ago. Not fun when you're hungover." There was another thwack. "What?! It's true!"

"Okay, first thing, go get yourself on birth control," Natasha said rationally. "And then, talk to him. Be honest. And it doesn't have to hurt that bad if your partner knows it's your first time and puts in the effort to make you comfortable. And chances are, he might be just as nervous as you."

"That is true," Freja said, thinking back. "I mean… he's stopped us a few times. Though it's usually because we're about to be interrupted. It's not like we have an abundance of privacy…"

"Oh, surely you can get creative," Amy chipped in. "Though what about his place?"

"Lives with his mother," Freja replied. "And I'm still with my grandparents."

"Girl, get your own place," Amy said. Freja chuckled.

"Not a bad idea," she replied.

"And surely your grandparents aren't _always_ home," Natasha added. "But seriously, before anything, talk to him."

Freja took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yea, okay. I can do this," she said.

"Now," Amy said, "tell us more about things with Embry…"

****

Freja cuddled up to Embry, glad for his extreme body heat. They were seated on the small wicker loveseat on her balcony but even though she wasn't as affected by the cold as before and they were buried under a thick down comforter, it was still a bit chilly. He chuckled as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her grandparents were off somewhere in the house so it was just them, the twinkle lights wrapped around the railing casting a romantic glow. She sighed, thinking she wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of her life.

"How was work?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Good," he said, though he shifted slightly as his cheeks started turning slightly red. "Nearly got the rocking chair finished."

Freja perked up at that. He had been refusing to let her see it until it was done.

"So I should be able to see it soon?" she asked, starting to smile. He nodded, glancing down at her but then looked out at the sea.

"Soon," he replied.

Freja settled back in his arms as they both fell silent. She swallowed and took a deep breath. If ever there was a good time to bring up the topic of sex, now would probably be it. Just… get it over with.

"So, Freja," Embry said, cutting her off before she could speak, shifting again. His jaw was slightly tense. Immediately she began to worry. This sounded serious. "I, um… well… there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," she said softly. He refused to look at her.

"So things have… changed… since you came back," he said after clearing his throat. "Or maybe it's both of us… I don't know." Freja's heart clenched in fear.

Was he about to break up with her? But that was impossible. They were imprinted. You didn't just break up with your imprint, did you? Freja immediately began wracking her brain for all the information that she could remember on it.

"But, well… I was hoping we could… that we should…" he stopped and shook his head. He then chuckled and looked down at her. "I'm really fucking this up."

Freja sat up and put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay. You know you can talk to me about anything," she said. She then swallowed. "And well, there's also something I wanted to talk to you about… I mean, something I think _we_ should talk about…"

Suddenly, it was her turn to look away, her cheeks blazing bright red. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Embry waiting patiently for her to speak. She then took a deep breath and turned back to him. She was a freakin' Havsfru. She could do this.

"So, you've probably gathered but, I'm… I'm a…"

"Virgin, I know," Embry said, though he stumbled over the word slightly. "And well, I'm…"

"Not," Freja said. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. Freja couldn't help but laugh softly, some of the tension relieving.

This was ridiculous. There was no need for either of them to be embarrassed. And they really did need to have this talk before anything else happened between them.

"It doesn't bother me," she said.

"Same with me," he replied.

"But I do… I do think that I'm ready for taking that next step," she said quickly before she lost her nerve. Embry's eyes widened slightly. "I mean, I think it was probably noticeable…"

"Weren't really hiding it, but I still wanted to make sure before anything happened," he replied, also seeming to relax. "And I am as well, but… I know that your first time can be a bit… I just want to make sure that you aren't scared or anything."

Freja stared at him a moment before leaning forward and gently kissing him.

"I'm not scared. Not with you," she said, staring into his eyes and finding that it was true. "I want this… with you."

His breath hitched slightly before he leaned forward, capturing her lips again. While Freja did enjoy their more heated moments, she found that she liked this best. When he was soft and gentle, their lips molding together perfectly.

His hand came up, resting on her neck before sliding back behind it and pulling her closer. Freja rested her hand on his chest as the heat built. Slowly, she began to lose herself.

Somehow, she was once again in his lap, her body seeming to take over and slowly move against his. She could feel a low rumbling in his chest as Embry's lips left hers, trailing hot kisses down her neck. Throwing her head back, a smile came over her face as her eyes slid closed. Embry tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer and urging her to move faster. She could feel a heat building up inside her as his hands roamed all over her back and body.

Freja looked down, opening her eyes and meeting his as she smiled. She then bent down, kissing him again, though this time with more urgency. Embry growled slightly, which only egged her on.

But then suddenly, Freja remembered that her grandparents were just downstairs. That thought was enough to dowse cold water on the whole situation. She pushed back from Embry, the two of them breathing heavily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a worried look coming over his face. Freja smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's just… maybe not right now," she said. "I mean… my grandparents…"

Embry chuckled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Probably a good idea. I forgot myself there for a moment," he admitted.

"Same. And, I mean, we can definitely keep _this_ up. But only if you think you can control yourself," she replied, smirking slightly.

"Me control myself? What about you?" he asked.

"Okay, fair enough," she said, starting to play with his hair at the back of his neck. Embry looked down at her and then wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"How about this… we can go off for a weekend somewhere… just the two of us," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Freja grinned.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said before kissing him again.

"FREJA! EMBRY! I'VE GOT HOT COCOA READY!"

Freja groaned as she sat back and Embry chuckled.

"You think she does that on purpose?" Embry asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's probably got some sort of radar," Freja grumbled as she got off him and started into her room.

In an instant, she was pulled back against a rock hard chest. She laughed softly as Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Soon," he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I'm not sure what possessed me to write this chapter. I just wanted some fluff before I got into the next bit of drama to even things out and this is what happened to come to my mind. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Both Freja and Embry are a bit on the shy side. And Freja IS a virgin. Not to mention, they are both still pretty young, so it makes sense they would both be nervous about sex, both because of their age and personalities. And well, sex should be all about good communication. Plus I thought it could be an interesting twist to the usual trope/theme that sirens/mermaids/etc. are these seductive vixens - that Freja would be nervous about being more sexual.
> 
> And I won't lie, those conversations with the friends were kind of fun to write.
> 
> But as mentioned, I'm not planning to write a hot and heavy scene with this one, since I don't really feel like it's that kind of story. If I go there, it'll be a fade to black. If...
> 
> Oh, and for anyone that read my LOTR story "Bright Light in the Darkness" who wanted another story all about Haldir finding happiness - I've started on one. It won't be ready to post for a while since I'm still finishing up this one and plotting that one out, but it's finally coming! Just need a title...
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and following!


	20. Make Waves

Embry pulled up in front of Freja's house the next week and hopped out of his truck, a bounce in his step. The rocking chair just needed to be varnished and then it would be finished. He was eager to give it to Freja and see her reaction. At the moment, he felt like it was probably the best thing he had ever made. A small bit of pride filled his chest everytime he looked at it.

This was then usually always followed by picturing Freja in it, her legs tucked up under her as she read.

But more than that, Embry was eager to tell Freja about his plan for the weekend. A nice little bungalow down the coast a bit that had a scenic view and was rather isolated. There they would have the privacy that they were both craving of late.

"Oscar? Astrid? Freja?" he called out as he walked in. He stopped for a moment to take his coat off and hang it up, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

He turned just in time to catch Freja as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Someone's happy to see me," he replied with a smile as he set her back down on the ground.

Freja just grinned and then turned, leading him back up to her room.

"Had a good day. Sold a few more instruments than usual and Papa and I are nearly finished with the piano," she said brightly, glancing back at him. "You?"

"Pretty good as well," he replied. "Sold a few more of my pieces and, well, the chair is nearly finished."

They had reached her room by then and Freja stopped, turning to him as excitement lit up her eyes, blue starting to take prominence over the other colors, and a grin filled her face.

God, he couldn't get enough of that smile.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Should be ready by this weekend," he replied. He then glanced around, realizing for the first time that the rest of the house was rather quiet. "Where are your grandparents?"

A mischievous glint came into Freja's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the blue becoming brighter.

"Well… they stayed late at the shop to finish up some paperwork and plan to get dinner at the diner in town afterwards," she said casually. Embry's eyes widened slightly as he glanced around.

They were finally, completely, alone.

He gulped. While he knew he was ready for this - hell, he had even been making plans for them to go away for the weekend just so they could be alone - he hadn't expected it this soon. Though now that the idea was planted in his mind, he could already feel a buzzing begin to spread throughout his body, though he was silently urging himself to stay focused.

Damn hormones.

"So, I say we have at least three hours or so before we have to worry about them coming back," Freja continued, now playing with the hair at the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Is that so?" he asked, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Freja nodded. "Did you plan this?" Freja just shrugged.

"I mean, I might have suggested that I could feed myself if they wanted to grab a bite in Forks after they finished the paperwork," she replied, her face the picture of innocence. "But staying late at the shop was a complete coincidence."

Embry found himself chuckling as he shook his head.

"And here I was hoping to whisk you away to this little place I found down the coast for the weekend," he replied.

"Oh, we can definitely still do that," she replied. "But I thought… why waste a perfectly good opportunity?"

With more strength than Embry thought she had, Freja spun him around and then pushed him onto her bed, quickly crawling up on him. As she looked down at him, Embry decided to forget about his plans - Quil was right. Just go with it.

Just as her lips met his, Embry's stomach let out a loud, large growl, startling the both of them. Freja pulled back, her eyes wide as she looked down at his abdomen and then back up at him. They stared at each other a few moments before both of them broke out into laughter.

"Sorry," Embry said. "Wolf metabolism… you know how it is…"

"I know. We have plenty of time. Perhaps we should eat something first," she said, already crawling off of him and holding out her hand to help him off the bed. She then started for the door.

Embry sighed and followed. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or frustrated by the interruption, but decided to go with grateful for the time being. He really did want to set the mood right for their first time and make it special. He wasn't sure a quickie while her grandparents were out was such a good plan. After yet another unsuccessful talk with Quil and Jacob on the topic, he had bit the bullet and called Leah to ask her advice. After she had laughed at him for a full minute, she actually had some good suggestions for him.

One of which was to focus on Freja and take things slow.

After they walked into the kitchen, he sat on a stool at the island and watched as Freja pulled out a load of leftovers from the fridge and set to reheating them. Now being a longtime guest at the house, her grandmother had adjusted her portions to accommodate Embry and his nearly bottomless stomach, and then again for post-transformation Freja who could eat nearly as much.

"So, tell me about this bungalow," Freja said, glancing over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"It's about an hour drive down the coast. It's not on the beach, but it isn't a far hike to the water," he said. "I asked around the packs for good places and Sam ended up suggesting it."

"Better Sam than some of the others," Freja replied with a chuckle. "I trust his taste a bit more than Seth's."

"That's probably a safe assessment," Embry admitted as he got up and got himself a bottle of water from the fridge and then leaned against the island, watching Freja. "But thought we could drive down after we get off work on Friday and then come back Sunday night."

"Almost two whole days together. Alone. I like the sounds of that," Freja said as she walked over and pecked him on the lips before returning to the food.

"You think your grandparents will be okay with it?" Embry asked, suddenly worrying they might be against the trip.

While they had lightened up tremendously with Freja - especially in regard to Embry - they _had_ spent nearly her whole life being ultra protective. He wouldn't be surprised if they had a few things to say about him whisking her off to a secluded cabin for the weekend.

"Does it matter? I'm 21. There's really not a lot they can say or do anymore," she said, looking over at him with a smile. "But along those lines, I spoke with Amy and Natasha again and they are hellbent on the two of us going to visit them in the spring, though I think they might be planning to come up here for a bit during the winter break."

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the famous Amy and Natasha," Embry said.

"Yep. They are determined to suss you out and determine if you are worthy of their best friend," Freja said slightly dramatically.

"Should I be worried?" Embry asked.

"I wouldn't be. Amy will love you from the start… and then probably ask if you have any single friends. Natasha will put up a strong front, but then cave pretty quickly," Freja explained.

Embry pushed off the island and walked over, wrapping his arms around Freja from behind.

"Then I look forward to meeting them finally," he replied before kissing her cheek. "And honestly, after your grandparents, I really don't think anyone can intimidate me anymore." Freja chuckled.

"This is true. They've scared off many a weaker man," she joked. "But I was right. I told you once they came around, they'd love you."

She quickly finished up her task and then Embry helped her carry the food and plates over to the kitchen table before they sat down and started eating.

"So… when do I get to meet your mom?" Freja asked, causing Embry to choke slightly on his food. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry… just wasn't expecting that at this moment," Embry said, reaching for his bottle. She gave him an odd look.

"Not sure why. You've met my grandparents and all. We're imprints. Don't you think it's time I met her?" she asked. "I mean… she still wants to meet me, right?"

He nodded quickly as he took a drink, not wanting her to think that he was hiding her or ashamed of anything. Embry wasn't really sure why he hadn't introduced them yet, considering his mom asked after Freja everyday practically. Before the Change, it was just rather low on the priority list. And he supposed he just hadn't had time to really think about it since her return.

And if he were being truly honest with himself, there was a tiny bit of worry. Outside of the fact that his mother didn't know about the wolves and imprints, she was rather vocal when it came to her opinions on dating. Tiffany Call had been burned too many times in that department and always warned Embry against rushing into anything - especially while he was so young. He wasn't sure just how happy she would be if he said that he had fallen in love with Freja after only knowing her a few months.

But at the same time, he couldn't keep them apart forever. And he liked to think that his mother would like Freja. Or at least would come to like her.

"Maybe sometime next week you can come over for dinner on one of her days off," Embry suggested. "Though… we have to be careful about everything. Outside of not knowing anything about the wolves, she's a bit jaded when it comes to relationships… I'm not sure she'd understand if we walked in and declared our undying love to each other the first time you two meet."

Freja snorted and then laughed softly, her eyes dancing in mirth.

"Like I'd walk in and tell her that I'm madly in love with her son as I shake her hand the first time. Oh, and that I'm actually a mermaid," she quipped.

"Havsfru," Embry retorted with a smile.

"In all seriousness, I understand," Freja said. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. Especially after everything you've told me about her."

While he had no qualms about Freja understanding the situation, he certainly felt some relief at that.

Freja looked towards the windows to the beach, her expression calm, though Embry wondered if she was more nervous about meeting his mother than she was letting on. She was certainly taking it better than he had meeting her grandparents, for which he was slightly jealous. But then again, it's not like his meeting had been planned.

Suddenly, Freja's expression changed as her brow furrowed and she put her fork down. Ah, there it was.

"It'll be fine. She'll really like you," Embry said, reaching for her hand. Freja glanced at him, confusion in her eyes before looking back out the window.

"That's not what I was worrying about. There's someone out there," she said, starting to stand.

Embry stood as well, turning to the windows and clearly seeing a figure in the water, making its way to the beach. He then remembered Freja mentioning that the other hybrids wanted to come visit. What were their names again?

"Is that one of the other hybrids?" he asked, squinting slightly to try and make out who it was. Though he could now clearly see it was a man.

"Oh my god."

Embry whipped his head over to look at Freja, her eyes now wide as her mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Holy shit, that's… that's Sven… the clan leader's son…"

****

Freja dashed down the beach, a blanket that she grabbed from the back of the sofa in her hands. She came to a stop at the waterline, not particularly wanting to get wet herself. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Striding through the waves with a slight smile on his face was the clan leader's son.

Of all the people she expected to see coming to visit, he certainly was pretty low on the list, but she was happy to see him. While he could be a bit arrogant, she had found him friendly during her time with the clan.

Sven was tall and lean, the muscles rippling across his chest, though he wasn't nearly as imposing as Embry. He was tan with light brown hair that had a copper sheen to it and hung down to his shoulders, the same eyes as Freja and her grandparents swirling with shades of blue, green and gray. As he met her eyes, his smile grew and he quickened his pace, easily slicing through the water and not caring at all that he was completely naked.

"It is so good to see you again, Flicka," he said as he reached her, throwing his arms around her.

Freja tensed slightly, realizing she had forgotten to explain to Embry that Havsfru by nature were very physically affectionate. Though she assumed he had known considering how much time he had spent with her grandparents while she was gone.

"You as well, though, well, I'm a bit surprised," she said, pushing him back slightly and holding out the blanket to him. He looked at it in confusion and back up at her. "You must be cold… and well… not really cool to walk around naked outside here…"

"Ah, my apologies," he said with a grin as he took the blanket and wrapped it around his waist in a sort of sarong that would have likely had Amy and Natasha drooling.

"What are you doing here?" Freja asked.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about all the stories you told of the land and I got curious. So I told my father that I wished to see it for myself, as well as visit you. He sends his regards," Sven answered smoothly. "You made quite the impression on him."

Freja blushed slightly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She then felt Embry's warmth just behind her and jumped, glancing back at him. Christ, she had forgotten for a moment that he was there.

"Oh, right… Sven, this is my boyfriend Embry. I mentioned him. And Embry this is Sven," Freja said, stepping back to Embry's side as she introduced them.

She looked over, immediately seeing that Embry's entire body was tense as he stared down at Sven, his face neutral, though she could clearly see his hands clenched into fists at his side. He had always been warm, friendly and at times shy, so this slightly aggressive reception to Sven seemed to come completely out of the blue.

"Embry," she hissed, a bit upset. Embry glanced over at her, seeing her frown and then looked back at Sven, a tight smile on his face.

"Sorry, nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out.

Sven looked down at it and then back up at Embry, a bright smile on his face as he held his own out, though several inches apart from Embry's.

"You as well," he said.

Embry glanced at Freja, his eyebrows rising slightly in question. She just shrugged and looked back at the leader's son. Seemed there was a lot she was going to have to teach him before she let him out in public.

"Um, let's get inside. We should have some clothes for you… and I should call my grandparents," she said, already turning back to the house. She looked over at Embry, offering him an apologetic smile.

This was definitely not how she had hoped tonight would go.

Embry started to reach for her hand when Sven pushed between the two, falling in step as he looked down at Freja. She most definitely did not miss the look of anger that flashed over Embry's face at that.

"Is this your dwelling?" Sven asked, his eyes fixed on the large house as a look of fascination came over his face. "It is rather interesting."

"Well, everyone who lives on land lives in something like this," she explained. "Well… sort of."

Sven rushed ahead of them, easily climbing the stairs and looking around the deck in fascination.

"Walks well for someone who's never been on land," Embry muttered.

"Told you - _not_ like The Little Mermaid. And they often live in underwater caves that have some air pockets, so they know how to walk," Freja huffed. "Look, let's just get him settled and… figure out how long he's planning on staying."

"Whatever," Embry muttered, for some reason instantly not liking the Havsfru man.

Freja just shook her head and hoped her grandparents diffused some of the tension.

****

Her grandparents, as it turned out, were just as suspicious as Embry. They rushed home as soon as Freja called, not quite believing her and then both froze in surprise upon walking into the house and finding Sven sitting on the couch, inspecting the remote control closely.

Freja smiled weakly and shrugged as they walked in and immediately bowed their heads to him. She could hear Embry's soft snort of disapproval from the corner he had relegated himself to. Freja shot him a dark look, silently warning himself to behave. This was the leader's son. If they showed him any disrespect, it could have serious consequences.

"We are… humbled by your presence," Astrid said, taking a seat in one of the armchairs as she glanced nervously over at Freja.

"I must admit, I find this place strange, but so very interesting. I can see why you would wish to stay," Sven replied happily, looking over at Freja. It was obvious he was talking to her as it was a well known fact her grandparents were banished here. He then looked back to her grandparents. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Astrid just blinked a few times and then looked up at Oscar who was standing at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Oscar said, though he too looked a bit confused. "How long do you wish to stay?"

"I wish to understand all there is to know about this place," Sven announced happily.

Freja didn't miss the look that passed between her grandparents. Crap, just how long would that take? Granted, she had a feeling that after a few days, the novelty would wear off and Sven would be heading back home.

"Oh, and I am here to relay a message to Freja," Sven then added. They all looked at her, causing her to gulp slightly. "My father wishes for you to know that you are not banished. You are free to come and go among our clan as much as you like."

"Thanks," Freja said. "I mean, thank you." Sven just smiled and then looked down at the jeans and sweater he was in. "How do you stand these? They are very constraining." He pulled at the sweater a bit.

"It is custom here, to be clothed at all times," Oscar said. "Well… when around others, at least."

Sven just shrugged and stood, slowly making his way around the living room, closely inspecting everything. He came to a stop in front of a photograph of Freja's mother.

"My father was right. You look very much like her," he said, looking over at Freja. She didn't miss the tense look that came over her grandmother's face. Sven then turned and looked around the living room, nodding. "Yes, I suppose this will suffice."

"Just where else were you planning on staying?" Embry asked. Freja turned to glare at him. She then turned back to Sven, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"Just… a moment, please," she said, smiling nervously at him before she turned and grabbed Embry's arm, dragging him into the kitchen. "Could you at least try?"

"Why? He's the one who showed up out of the blue!" he whispered furiously.

"He's the clan leader's son! We piss him off and he takes it back to his dad and, and… there's no telling what'll happen," Freja whispered back just as furiously.

"So? Your grandparents are already banished. You want to stay here. What's it matter if you get banished too?" he asked. Freja huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I _just_ got a handle of this side of my life and there is so much more for me to learn. But if I'm banished here, I very well can't go out there and get my answers, can I?" she asked, pointing outside.

They were both silent as what she said sunk in. Finally Embry sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I don't trust him," he said. Freja just rolled her eyes.

"What is he doing here?" her grandmother whispered furiously as she walked into the kitchen.

"He just wants to learn about the land," Freja said, soundly slightly exasperated.

"No, I do not trust him. He is just like his father and he is after something. You watch him carefully, Freja," Astrid said, her eyes lit up in anger.

Freja groaned and looked at Embry, who just gave her a look that clearly said, "See?"

"Both of you, relax. Surely he's only here for a few days. We'll just… bear with it and then life can go on as normal," she said.

"Guess that's a no on our weekend trip," Embry muttered.

Freja shot him a look that must have been a fair bit sharp, because he immediately looked to the ground, a bit apologetic.

"My God, I cannot take this," Astrid muttered as she turned and walked back into the living room.

Freja turned back to Embry and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He finally looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Look, he won't be here for long. I know that it's in your tendencies to be protective, but I can handle this," she said firmly. Embry nodded. "And _you_ are my boyfriend. _My imprint_. So there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

Embry finally cracked a smile and nodded again.

"I know. Just… something about him sets me on edge," he admitted. "But you're right. You can handle yourself. I'm just being… an idiot." Freja chuckled.

"Not an idiot. Not yet, anyway," she said, returning the smile. "And I am sorry about this weekend… I really wanted to go away with you."

"Well, I hadn't booked anything yet, so it's okay," Embry said with a sigh. "We can go another time."

Freja went up on her toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Now, let's go make nice. Who knows? You might actually like Sven," she said. Embry snorted, which earned him a warning glare from Freja.

"Sorry, you're right. I'll try," he said. Freja smiled and turned away, leading him back to the living room.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I've been caught up with work and another Lord of the Ring fic that I've started, so haven't worked much on this. But I'm only about 6 chapters away from finishing the writing AND I have next week off, so I will get this done soon. And just to show how sorry I am for neglecting this story, I'm going to put up two chapters tonight.
> 
> But yea, I mentioned there would be more drama. Here it comes!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	21. The Cut of One's Jib

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked as Embry walked into the garage next to his house.

Embry stopped, his eyes widening as he took in Quil and Jacob sitting on a beaten up couch, both with beers in hand and staring at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Quil said you guys were hanging out earlier. What am I not allowed in anymore?" he asked, his voice strained.

He didn't wait for an answer, instead going over to the cooler and grabbing a beer before settling in a lawn chair and opening it, then taking a long drink.

"Just thought you'd be with Freja," Quil said cautiously. Embry shot him a sharp look.

"Wait, the merdude is still here?" Jacob asked, sitting up and starting to grin. Embry rolled his eyes. "Thought it was just going to be a couple days."

"Please, don't. This is all I hear about at work and I thought I'd get a break," Quil moaned. Embry shot him another dark look.

"He still says there's more to learn," Embry grumbled as he sat back in his chair. "Puts on this whole, 'Oh, what's this? So fascinating!' act. I call bullshit." Jacob started chuckling. "It's not funny! I don't know how Freja stands it… and he's staying with them, so she gets it non-stop. Five minutes and I'm done."

"You sure this isn't just jealousy talking?" Jacob asked.

"No," Embry retorted. "Well… not like that. I trust Freja and all. I just don't trust him."

"Dude, she's your imprint," Quil said, as though he had already said this a million times before. And he likely had. It was the one phrase he repeated more than any other when Sven came up.

"I know," Embry said. "I mean, you really should have seen her grandparents when he showed up."

"We know, you told us," Quil said tiredly.

"They don't trust him either," Embry continued, ignoring Quil's tone.

"We know. Again. You told us," Jacob said. Embry just stared at them a few moments before he sighed haggardly.

"I honestly can't take much more of this dude. I mean, when he's not demanding that Freja explain everything to him, he's bringing up stories from when she was with the clan and… he's always touching her," he said.

He began to seethe slightly as his eyes narrowed and he thought about how Sven would play with her hair, or touch her arm. It was all slight, but whenever Embry was around it was all he could see.

"Didn't Freja say that they were more touchy-feely," Quil pointed out.

"Yea, but this is different," Embry said. "Whenever Freja's not looking, I swear he winks at me. It's like he knows exactly what he's doing."

"I'm sure he just doesn't understand how things work up here," Jacob said reasonably. Embry glared at him. "Or not."

"Regardless, I'm pretty sure that it's a universal rule that you don't flirt with another guy's girlfriend right in front of him," Embry replied.

"Again… maybe he doesn't think he's flirting," Quil suggested, earning yet another sharp look from Embry.

"Is this when you both tell me to grin and bear it?" he asked harshly.

Jacob and Quil looked at each other, clearly neither wanting to be the one to say it. But at the same time, after a week of constant complaining, it was starting to get old. Jacob sighed and looked over at Embry.

"I get it. Your protective instincts are in overdrive, but… just don't do anything to upset Freja. You said yourself that this guy is around her non-stop. Chances are she's just as frustrated with him hanging around," he said, keeping his voice calm. "Imagine what it's like for her."

"If she's upset, she's better at hiding it than I am," Embry replied with a sigh. "I just… don't get it. Even Freja herself said that she didn't expect him to come to the surface. Apparently his father and all are very much a 'stay in the sea' sort. Which makes me worried that he's planning something."

Both Jacob and Quil gave him dubious looks. Embry resisted the urge to snap at them, knowing he was already toeing the line with how much complaining they would let him get away with. But it wasn't as though Freja was listening to him. He'd talk to her grandparents, but Sven was always around.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm overreacting, but everything that she's told me about him - and everything I've heard from her grandparents about his father, I don't trust that he's here for educational reasons," Embry said, suddenly sounding very tired. "And yea, I know I've got no proof or anything, but I'm trusting my gut on this one. There's some sort of nefarious purpose to his visit. Like… maybe he's trying to talk Freja into going back with him…"

"And we all know that she won't do that," Jacob said.

"I know, but… this is so frustrating," Embry groaned. "It was only supposed to be a few days…"

Embry fell silent as he mulled over all the reasons - outside of "getting to know the land" - that Sven could be there, and he kept coming back to the idea that he was attempting to get Freja to go back to the clan. He wasn't worried about - she had made it very clear that her place was here, and with him - but he couldn't help but remain worried. Especially with how Astrid seemed to be constantly watching the Havsfru. If she didn't trust him, well, that was more than enough reason for Embry not to trust him as well.

But perhaps he was throwing this all out of proportion. Sven did seem clueless about most things. Maybe it wasn't an act. Maybe things were done differently among the Havsfru. Maybe there was no reason for Embry to be worried and that everything really was just a genuine curiosity for how those on land live. And genuine ignorance. Maybe he was making everything up with his wolf side wanting to do nothing but protect Freja from any perceived threats. Even when said threats weren't really there.

"Sorry, guys. I know I've been…"

"Insufferable?" Quil offered with a smile.

"Difficult," Embry replied, frowning slightly. "Maybe this really is nothing to worry about. But I can't help it when it comes to Freja."

"Hey, we get it. We've imprinted. We know what it's like," Jacob said. "I mean, I was literally _this_ close to fighting you all because of Nessie."

"And I was _this_ close to punching some high school kid who wouldn't stop flirting with Claire," Quil added. "We all have our moments. Doesn't help that the imprint is still relatively new for you and Freja."

Embry took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Right. It was just his protective tendencies. Nothing more. There was nothing suspect with Sven. Still didn't stop him from wishing the Havsfru would hurry up and go back to the clan where he belonged.

Embry took another drink and leaned back in his chair.

"Right. It'll be fine," he said, unsure who he was trying to convince in that moment.

"It will be," Jacob said. "And I'm sure Freja will appreciate it a lot if you go out of your way to make this whole thing easier for her." Embry snorted.

"I seriously hope you aren't suggesting that I babysit him," he replied.

"Well… no, I mean keep the grumbling to a minimum," Jacob said.

"Imagine how great that weekend away will be if you do," Quil added, winking at Embry.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared. While he was still a bit miffed that they had to put off their trip indefinitely with Sven still here, Embry had to admit that it would be worth the wait. And Jacob was right. Things would go a lot smoother if Embry acted like he was on board with everything.

"Suppose tomorrow is another chance to prove that I'm welcoming," he said. "Meeting them for dinner in Forks after work."

"How's fish boy dealing with land food?" Quil asked with a chuckle.

"Seems adapting to it, from what I can tell," Embry said. He then chuckled. "Should have seen him the first time Astrid tried to feed him a salad. Dude was terrified of tomatoes."

"Seriously?" Quil asked as he laughed and Jacob chuckled softly. Embry nodded.

"And here I thought I had just about seen it all," he replied.

"What else do you think might be out there?" Jacob asked suddenly. "I mean, we know about us, vampires, actual werewolves, whatever that means, and Havsfru."

They all thought about it a few moments, Embry's brow furrowing at the thought. What else _was_ out there? Honestly, at this point he felt like nothing would surprise him anymore. His girlfriend turned into a mermaid. Jacob's imprint was half vampire. Really, there was no telling.

"I hope dragons are real," Quil said, breaking the silence.

Both Embry and Jacob studied him a moment. When they realized he was being serious, they both broke out into loud laughter.

"Are you being serious? Dragons?" Jacob wheezed.

"Come on," Embry managed to get out. Quil frowned at both of them.

"They could be real!" he shouted.

Embry only continued laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. Right. Dragons.

****

Freja was grateful to be finishing up work. Between trying to do her job and watching out for Sven, she was a bit spent. While there wasn't a whole lot of trouble he could get into at the shop, he did have a tendency to wander out to the main part when she wasn't paying attention and had already gotten a few odd looks from customers for saying things that weren't exactly kosher. Astrid had come up with some quick excuse, but then shot Freja a look of warning as she ushered him back into the workroom.

But Sven was the clan leader's son and her grandparents were still very much banished, so it wasn't like they could get onto him or tell him what to do. So the task of gently telling Sven the rules of the land had fallen on Freja. For the most part he listened and all, but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him.

Honestly, she was surprised she managed to finish repairing a violin that was scheduled to be picked up in the morning. Freja had been terrified that she was going to have to call and tell them it was going to take a few more days.

It didn't help that Freja knew Embry was starting to get more than a little frustrated and she didn't blame him. She had been so sure that after a few days Sven would get bored and head back to the clan, but he seemed to be settled in for an extended stay. Which would only make Embry more frustrated. Freja was starting to run ragged with all the interference she had been doing between the two, on top of between Sven and her grandparents.

"Ready?" she asked brightly, looking over at Sven, who was studying a violin closely from where he sat at her grandfather's worktable.

He looked up and smiled, putting the instrument aside gently and standing.

"Where to today?" he asked grandly, moving much more easily in the clothes Freja had gone out and bought for him.

"Oh, we're just going down the street to the diner. Meeting Embry there," she explained.

Truthfully, she wasn't completely sure it was a good idea considering how Sven had reacted to all the meals her grandmother had cooked so far. But she also knew that her grandparents needed a break otherwise her grandmother might just toss Sven out herself. It wasn't so much that he was a bad houseguest, more so that he didn't understand the concept of personal boundaries. He still took to wandering around the house naked after his showers or just walking into bedrooms unannounced. Or stating his mind without any sort of filter. Or, well, there were a number of things that set off her grandmother.

So Freja figured hanging out at the diner was in order, if anything to give her grandmother a well-needed break.

"Why are there so many trees here again?" Sven asked as they stepped outside the shop. Freja raised her eyebrows slightly as he looked around the town.

"I told you, we're in a forest. Forests tend to have a lot of trees," she said calmly as they walked.

"But it makes it harder to see," Sven said, his brow furrowed slightly. "I don't like not being able to see what's coming." Freja chuckled.

"Really don't have to worry about apex predators here," she replied. She then stopped. "Or well… not in town. And if you stick to the trails, not in the woods either. It's so rare that there's an animal attack."

He looked over at her.

"But isn't your friend one such beast?" he asked, seeming a bit confused. "I would think that he and his kind would be more than enough to cause you worry."

Freja's eyebrows raised in surprise as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"No, you don't have to worry about the packs," she said. "I told you this. Their purpose is to protect this area from other creatures that would hurt people. Er, rather La Push, specifically, but yea. It's fine. They wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yes, so you've said. But I find it hard to believe that such a beast that is so easily prone to aggression and violence wouldn't hunt the flesh of these pitifully weak humans," he said lightly, looking around at the few people out and about.

Freja came to a stop, her frown deepening. While she reminded herself that this was just a product of Sven's upbringing - he really didn't know better - it still cut a bit deep.

"I've told you, it's not like our stories. And, well, I'm half-human," she stated.

Sven turned to her, his eyes wide for a moment before a sheepish smile came over his face.

"Right… but now you've embraced your Havsfru side - your true form," he said.

"It still doesn't change the fact that part of me is still human," Freja pushed. " _And_ this is _my home_. And I've told you a million times, Embry is more than just _a friend_."

"Ah, yes… boyfriend," Sven said, seeming somewhat pleased with himself that he remembered the word. However, Freja still wasn't appeased.

"Look, I know all of this seems strange to you, but, like I said, this is my home. My friends. I followed all your rules, learned to fit in with the clan. All I ask is the same respect in turn while you're here," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "And that extends to Embry and the wolves."

Sven stared at her, for a moment appearing surprised that she spoke so directly to him. But then the corner of his mouth twitched and he smiled as he dropped into a deep bow.

"My most humble of apologies, Flicka. You are right. I am a guest here and I've been awfully rude," he said, looking back up at her with a happy glint in his eyes. "I will do better."

"Dear god, get up," she said, pulling him up from his bow, but she was smiling as well. "Apology accepted. And stop calling me Flicka."

"But it is what you are… My Little One," he replied with a grin.

"God, do not let Embry hear you say that," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sven asked, leaning closer, though she was fairly sure he heard her as his eyes began twinkling.

"Nothing, I'm hungry and we're going to be late," she said, turning towards the direction of the diner. If they were late, that would be one more thing for Embry to get sour over.

"Wonderful," Sven replied, offering her his arm.

Freja glanced at it and then up at his face, noting that he was still smiling. She then huffed in faux annoyance and took it, steering him once again towards the diner.

Embry was already waiting at a table when Freja and Sven arrived shortly after, looking over the menu, though Freja was sure he didn't need to. She slid into the chair next to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek as Sven sat across from him, looking around the restaurant, though his eyes kept coming back to Embry.

"Have a good day at work?" she asked. Embry smiled at her and nodded, though glanced over at Sven.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Usual," Freja replied, reaching out and grabbing the menu in Sven's hands and turning it right-side up. "Nothing all that interesting to report."

"Speak for yourself. I thought today was fascinating. We finished repairing a violin," Sven said, his face lighting up.

Embry looked over at Freja, his eyes questioning just how much of the work Sven had done. Freja chuckled and looked over at him as he went back to reading the menu.

"Yea, _we_ did so much work on that," she said, looking back at Embry. He only raised his eyebrows.

Soon enough they had ordered - with Freja once again ordering for Sven as he was unfamiliar with just about everything on the menu - and the server dropped off their drinks. Remembering the ordeal they had with the salad, she opted for fish and chips for him. It wasn't like the raw fish they were used to eating out in the ocean, but she wasn't keen on him having another meltdown over lettuce or tomatoes.

"How are the guys?" Freja asked, looking over at Embry.

"Good. They say hi," Embry replied. "Missing you."

"Aw, I'm touched," Freja said, her eyes lighting up as the server came back with a basket of fries. She eagerly grabbed a few, shoving them into her mouth, her stomach immediately thanking her.

Sven leaned forward, looking at them a few moments before picking one up and cautiously sniffing it.

"What are these?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"French fries. Like… fried potatoes," Freja explained. He shot her a confused look. "Just try one."

Sven cautiously brought the fry to his mouth and took a small bite, the expression on his face unclear as to whether or not he approved. It then turned thoughtful as he took another, slightly larger bite.

"This is agreeable," he said as he finished it.

"Freja tends to find them agreeable as well," Embry said with a chuckle, looking over at her. Freja froze in shoving about five fries into her mouth at once and then frowned at Embry.

"Oh please, you can finish off several baskets on your own," she said before gulping down the fries.

Embry only continued laughing as he reached over and took Freja's hand, bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. She couldn't help the heat that pooled in her cheeks when he did that. Or gave her that look. Christ, she hoped Sven decided to go back soon so they could finally go on their trip away.

But before they could be accused of staring, Embry looked over at Sven, offering him a warm smile. Freja couldn't help but feel happy with the action. It seemed Embry finally was coming around.

"So, I was thinking. Since we've got the day off, maybe you'd like to come out to the reservation," Embry said to Sven.

Freja's eyes widened slightly as she looked over at Sven, who had just shoved several fries in his mouth. He attempted to talk, causing Freja to chuckle slightly, but then cover it up with a cough and then reached for her soda. Sven finally swallowed.

"I should like that very much. Thank you, Embry," Sven said politely, though he glanced at Freja, a hint of nerves in his eyes.

She couldn't help but grin as she looked back and forth between the two, happy that they were finally getting along. It only took a week for Embry to stop acting so defensive around Sven. And for Sven to finally stop saying the first thing that popped into his head. Though she supposed they would have to wait to see how tomorrow went.

"The Quileute have many stories, as many as we do, I think," she said. "I think you'll find them fascinating."

Sven started to give her a dubious look, but then quickly schooled his features and smiled at Embry.

"I look very forward to seeing where you live and hearing these stories," he said, again adopting the polite tone from before.

About that time, the server brought their food, placing it down on the table. Sven breathed deeply of his fish and chips, then looked up, grinning at Freja.

"Aha, now you have provided me with something I believe I shall enjoy," he said, before diving into the food, flecks of fish flying everywhere.

Freja turned to Embry, who was watching Sven with wide eyes.

"Still working on that one?" he asked softly, looking over at her. Freja rolled her eyes.

"Just eat and leave him alone," she said softly. Embry smiled and nodded, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Anything for you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it's been fun writing Sven and his complete lack of boundaries and understanding of things...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	22. Sent Up the Pole

Embry leaned against his truck as he waited for Freja to show up with Sven. While he had heard some of the Havsfru prince's comments about Forks, he felt like he might like La Push better. The small downtown area where all the shops and such were located was quaint and a bit rustic and had more character than Forks, in his opinion.

It also didn't hurt that the town was closer to the ocean. Perhaps this wouldn't be as painful as Embry was expecting. When the suggestion came out of his mouth last night, he nearly regretted it. But then he saw how Freja's face lit up and he knew that he couldn't take it back.

"Still not here yet?" Quil asked, stepping out of the shop. Embry looked over, frowning at him.

"No, aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked. Quil snorted.

"Have you seen anyone come in yet?" he asked. "Besides, I want to meet Fish Boy."

"His name is Sven. Freja is likely to smack you if she hears that," Embry replied, looking back out at the road. "And she can actually hurt you now." He could hear a car coming, but wasn't sure if it was Freja or someone else.

"I won't say that in front of him," Quil scoffed. "Don't want him to think I've been raised by wolves or anything."

Embry rolled his eyes and looked over at Quil, who was barely containing his laughter. Thankfully, he was spared any more jokes when he turned back to the road and saw Freja pull up to the store and park. As soon as she got out of the car, she bounded over to Quil and tossed her arms around his neck.

"Seems someone missed me," Quil said, winking at Embry.

Freja stepped back and smacked him on the shoulder, a move that had him wincing slightly. Embry just chuckled and shot him a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"Of course, I have, but don't let it get to your head," she said, before walking over and hugging Embry.

He left a kiss on her cheek as he looked over, seeing Sven making his way around from the other side of the car, studying Quil with avid interest. Embry had loaned Freja one of his old coats for the Havsfru, even though Sven swore he wasn't that cold, and it was a bit large on his lean frame. But it was better than putting him in Oscar's clothes, which tended to be a bit outdated and didn't fit any better.

"Are you all so large?" Sven asked.

"Just the packs," Quil said, puffing his chest out slightly. He then smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Quil."

Sven looked down at it and then seemed excited as he reached out and enthusiastically shook his hand. Quil's eyebrows rose in amusement as he glanced over at Embry. Sensing he was about to make a smart-ass comment, Embry gave a short shake of his head, warning him. Quil then turned back.

"I'm Sven," the Havsfru said, finally releasing his hand and stepping back as he looked around. "What is this place?"

"La Push. Where Embry and Quil live. As well was the rest of the packs," Freja said.

"How many?" Sven asked, appearing to ask Freja even though Quil and Embry were standing there. She looked over at them.

"About 10, right?" she asked.

"There abouts," Embry said.

"Why don't we show you the shop," Quil said brightly, already leading Sven inside. Embry looked over at Freja, who was wearing a hopeful expression.

"It'll be fine," he said, softly, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She only laughed softly.

"Thanks for doing this," she said. "I really appreciate you trying with Sven."

"Like I said, anything for you."

****

Embry shot Quil another dubious look as Sven happily exclaimed over yet another thing in the shop. While he understood the Havsfru getting excited about french fries, he honestly didn't think wood carvings were that spectacular. But he wasn't about to say anything and ruin the mood. He could tell that Freja found it endearing.

Sven wandered off to another corner of the store while Freja ducked off to use the bathroom before they moved on to lunch at Emily and Sam's house. Embry leaned against the counter and looked over at Sven as he studied the various pieces on display.

"Okay, now I get it," Quil said softly. Embry looked over at him. "Sheesh."

Embry just shrugged, as he pulled his phone out and sent a message to Sam to check on things on their end. Seth, Brady and Colin were in town for the weekend so planned to be there, along with Jacob and Jared. Paul had wanted to drive up from Seattle just to meet the other Havsfru, but Rachel had nixed that by reminding him they had plans.

"So Flicka really finds this all quaint?"

Both Quil and Embry looked over, finding Sven now standing near the counter, looking at a table of small knick-knacks. Embry glanced at Quil who mouthed "Flicka?" with a confused looked. Embry just shrugged before turning to walk over to him.

"Some of it, yea," he replied. "At least the things I make."

Sven looked over at him, his eyebrows raised before he straightened up. Though Embry was still a bit taller, he had the feeling that Sven was looking down his nose at him, his back ramrod straight. The wonder was gone from his expression and an almost smug smile appeared.

It was a near complete change, which Embry thought was pretty ballsy considering Freja could walk back in at any minute. Or that Embry could tell her, though he figured Sven was arrogant enough to think that Freja wouldn't believe him.

"Charming," he said boredly before walking over to look at a bench that Embry had carved.

Embry looked back at Quil, jerking his thumb towards Sven as if to signal that this was what he was talking about. But before anything more could happen, Freja reappeared, a smile on her face.

"Ready?" she asked. Embry looked back at Sven, finding the bright, innocent smile had now returned.

"Of course, I'm eager to see more," he exclaimed happily. Freja nodded and turned to Quil.

"Catch you later at Sam's?" she asked.

"Yea… I'll be there when I get off in a couple hours," Quil said, still a bit perplexed as he watched Sven.

"See you then!" Freja said as she led Sven out of the shop with Embry just behind them.

"Your car or mine?" Embry asked.

"Yours," Freja said, already walking to the truck.

The drive to Sam and Emily's was short, but not quiet, with Sven domineering Freja's complete attention by asking tons of questions about everything. Embry found himself paying closer attention, noticing that Sven asked a few questions that he swore Freja had already asked a few times before, though he wasn't completely sure. After seeing how easily Sven had dropped the act at the shop, he now knew more than anything that something was up.

When they pulled up, Emily and Sam stepped out onto the porch, their four year old and three year old on either side of them, bouncing on their toes. As soon as Freja got out both of the girls ran up to her, shouting and jumping. Freja chuckled as she bent down to give them both hugs.

"I want you two to meet a friend of mine," she said, watching as the two little girls' eyes lit up. She then turned and motioned Sven over. "This is Sven. He's like me."

"You mean you're a mermaid too?" Tori, the oldest asked, both of them with eyes as big as saucers. Embry noticed the slight wrinkling of his nose.

"Well, technically he wouldn't be a mermaid," Freja said with a chuckle. "It would be a merman."

"We prefer Havsfru," Sven said, though he now had a charming smile on his face.

"This is Tori and Maggie," Freja said, introducing the little girls.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sven said, bending down to take first Tori's hand and kissing it then doing the same with Maggie. The two giggled madly before Maggie walked over to Freja and held her arms up.

"Someone's missed me," Freja said, as she lifted the small girl up into her arms and started twirling around.

Embry couldn't help but get caught up in watching her and Maggie. There was something fascinating to him in watching Freja interact with Emily and Sam's girls. While he knew it definitely wasn't ready for kids or even having that conversation with her, he liked the idea that someday in the (far) future, he would be watching her play with their kids.

Freja looked over, catching his look and grinned, causing his heart to skip a beat. As she turned and started towards the porch with Maggie on her hip, her arm out to hug first Emily and then Sam, Embry couldn't help but glance over at Sven. He nearly jumped, not expecting the ferocious look on the Havsfru face directed at him. Embry immediately returned it, before Sven turned and followed Freja, suddenly the picture of warmth and friendliness. It changed so quickly that Embry felt like he had mental whiplash.

"The others are inside," Emily said. She then looked to Sven. "It's nice to meet you, Sven."

Sven took her hand, kissing it as well. Embry watched Sam closely, but the alpha made no outward appearance of being annoyed or perturbed. Embry waited patiently, certain that Sven was going to say something about Emily's scars, but he must have been heeding Freja's warning about learning to have a filter, because he was nothing but charm, Emily now blushing slightly at his compliments.

Sighing, Embry shook his head and followed everyone inside, deciding for now he would only watch and wait before he mentioned anything to Freja.

****

"Go easy on him! He's still learning the rules!" Freja shouted with a laugh, though the warning was clear in her voice.

Embry glanced over at her and nodded as Quil, Jacob, Jared and Sven gathered around him.

"He'll be fine!" he shouted back, though Freja only rolled her eyes and then turned to Emily, leaning over to talk to her.

After a lunch where Sven had proclaimed Emily the best cook he had ever met and then launched into question after question directed towards the wolves, the guys wanted to blow off a bit of steam and decided an impromptu touch football match was in need. They were set up in Sam and Emily's side yard and had just finished giving Sven a rundown of the game. While Embry had expected him to plop down next to Freja and watch, the prince surprisingly had asked if he could play. The packs had complied, though Embry had caught the mischievous look that passed among Seth, Colin and Brady, which made him think he was going to have to run some interference.

He still wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that Sven was on his team. Part of him had hoped he'd take Sam's just so he'd have a chance to "accidentally" tackle him. But at the same time, he knew that would land him in hot water with Freja.

"Okay, so you remember what you're supposed to do?" Quil asked, looking at Sven.

The Havsfru wore a rather serious expression, though there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Catch the ball and run to the other side without getting caught? Or try to get the ball, but do not injure the other player?" he said. Quil nodded and smiled.

"That's good enough. Let's go!" he shouted, breaking the huddle.

He then showed Sven where to stand and took his position next to Embry.

"This should be interesting," he muttered softly, causing Embry to snort.

"Go, baby!" Kimmie shouted from the sidelines, causing Jared to wink at her before he turned back to the game.

"Ready… hut, hut, hike!" he shouted.

Everyone was in action, with Sven shooting to the other side of the clearing with a speed that no one was really expecting. Embry nearly didn't have time to be impressed as Jared threw the ball to him and he backed up, keeping Sven in his sights. He then launched the ball down the field before Colin reached him. He watched as Sven locked in on the ball, reaching for it. But then at the last second, he shifted slightly and the football collided with his head, knocking him to the ground.

The game stopped as Seth and Brady didn't bother to hide their laughter. Embry coughed slightly, but knew better to show any amusement, seeing Freja jump up from her seat, worry set in her expression.

"You know, I could have sworn that he was about to catch that," Jacob said, stepping up to Embry's side.

"Same," Quil added.

"I am fine!" Sven shouted as he hopped to his feet, a grin on his face. He looked down at the ball in his hand. "This is an interesting game."

Embry just gave both Jacob and Quil a look before they set up again. As everyone settled into the game, he couldn't help but think that Sven seemed to be picking it up rather quickly for someone who had never heard of football or held one before. After his first unfortunate run-in, he caught every pass, making some impressive touchdowns for their team. Though the Havsfru was quick to surmise it must be beginner's luck. After they were ahead by a lot, Seth shouted out that he wanted to change teams. After a back and forth, they mixed things up, with Seth now happily on the same team as Sven and Embry taking Seth's place on Sam's.

As they set up, Quil shot Embry a knowing wink, which he ignored. He was still trying to stay on Freja's good side. No amount of being annoyed with Sven or not trusting him would tempt him to tackle the Havsfru. But as he got ready, he looked over, finding Sven studying him with a cold and calculating look. Shaking his head, Embry looked to the ground and then back up, finding Sven now focused on Jared.

He snapped the ball to Jacob, who then passed to Quil. Embry started towards him, but then Quil then took aim and threw the ball to Sven, who caught it with ease. Embry focused on him, knowing the Havsfru was fast. He was about to give up when suddenly, Sven slowed down, and discreetly put his foot out, causing Embry to trip and collide with him, the two tumbling to the ground hard.

The air rushed out of Embry's lungs upon impact, but once they had stopped tumbling, he quickly rolled off Sven, grimacing slightly. The Havsfru was far more solid than he was expecting. Glancing over, he saw Freja running towards them.

"I'm fine-"

Embry was cut off as Freja dropped to the ground next to Sven, who was still lying there, groaning in pain. Embry frowned. He hadn't hit him that hard. Not to mention, Sven had been the one to trip him.

"Are you hurt?" Freja asked, looking him over.

"My wrist," Sven said, holding his arm up weakly. Embry snorted without thinking, earning a glare from Freja.

"Come on. I'll look you over inside," she said, returning her attention to Sven as she helped him up. Shooting one more glare at Embry, the two then started towards the house.

Embry gaped after them, wondering just what had happened as Sven glanced over his shoulder at Embry, shooting him a grin. Immediately Embry was on his feet, starting after them.

"Hold on, there," Jacob said, stopping him.

"You saw what happened," Embry said, still glaring after Sven.

"Yea, but let's cool down first," Jacob said rationally, though he too was frowning after Freja and Sven.

"I told you. We can't trust him," Embry said, looking at Jacob.

"Yea, I think I'm seeing it now…"

****

Freja frowned as she felt around Sven's wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. Looking up at him, her expressions softened.

"Does it hurt that bad?" she asked.

"I should be fine. We heal fast," he said, plastering a brave smile on his face. "Those wolves, far more solid than I thought."

Freja chuckled as she reached for an ace bandage that Emily had pulled out from their first aid kit for her and then began to wrap up Sven's wrist.

"Yea. Sometimes I think they still don't understand their own strength," she replied. She caught Sven begin to frown slightly out of the corner of her eye. She stopped for a moment and looked up. "What is it Sven?"

He looked away, hesitating slightly. He then took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I didn't want to say anything because I know that he is your friend. I mean, boyfriend," he started.

"Just say it," Freja urged. "You know you can be honest with me."

Sven took a deep breath and let it out.

"He tripped me. I believe he wanted to intentionally hurt me," he said seriously. Freja's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she snorted.

"I highly doubt that," she said, continuing with wrapping Sven's wrist.

"I'm serious, Flicka. I saw it in his eyes before he tackled me. He does not like me and intended harm," he continued.

Freja stopped again, meeting his eyes. He looked rather sincere, but still. That didn't sound like Embry. But then again, he had been acting rather possessive since Sven arrived. Had gone as far as to say that he didn't trust the Havsfru. Would he intentionally hurt Sven?

"I… I'll talk to him," Freja said. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." She looked down at his wrist.

Sven reached out and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes again. She startled slightly at the touch, not prepared for him to do something so intimate.

"Are you sure this is who you want to be with?" he asked softly. "Something this violent?"

Freja frowned and shook her head, getting him to drop his hand as she finished wrapping up his wrist.

"Yes," she said firmly. She then stepped back. "There you go. Now, I'll go talk to Embry. Just, stay here and rest up a bit."

Sven smiled in appreciation as Freja turned and walked out of the house. The wolves were still goofing around in the clearing, though Embry was standing off to the side with Jacob and Quil. While she had been annoyed with Embry for tackling Sven, she was sure it had been an accident. They happened often when the group played any sport, but she never worried, knowing the wolves would heal almost instantly. But this was Sven.

"Embry," she said as she neared him.

The three stopped talking, turning to face her and all wearing serious expressions. Quil and Jacob glanced at Embry, giving him knowing looks and then walked off.

"How is he?" he asked, though his expression read that he wasn't completely interested in Sven's well-being. She sighed and shook her head.

"He'll live," she said. She glanced over at the others and then met Embry's gaze. "Just… tell me the truth. Did you tackle him on purpose?"

Embry's eyes widened a moment before he shot a dark look at the house. He muttered something under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No," he said, looking back at Freja. "I swear. In fact, he did it on purpose. _He_ tripped _me_."

Freja snorted as she shook her head, looking away from Embry. She had expected him to deny it - and truthfully, she would have believed him - but this was ridiculous.

"And why would he do that? Trip you and intentionally get himself hurt?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her as she scowled at him.

"I don't know! Maybe to get sympathy out of you? He's been glued to your side the entire time he's been here," Embry shot back.

"Yea, because he doesn't know this place and someone has to show him the ropes," Freja retorted.

"I think he knows more about the land than he's letting on," Embry said, his agitation clear.

"You are being ridiculous. Is this all because of your wolfy jealous tendencies?" Freja snapped. Embry frowned.

"No. This is because I don't trust him, especially when it comes to you," he replied.

"Right," Freja scoffed. "Look, I know I've been spending more time with him lately, but he doesn't know anything about up here and it's only for a little bit. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but-"

"No, Embry. I can see that you really don't get it," Freja snapped, cutting him off, her anger starting to hit a boiling point. "I don't know where you're getting this because you know that I'm with you, but it needs to stop. Now."

"Freja, you're not-"

"NOW, EMBRY!" she shouted, causing everyone around them to go quiet. She glared at him a few moments before turning and starting towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Embry shouted after her.

"To calm down! DO NOT FOLLOW ME!" she shouted without turning around.

She then continued on, stomping through the woods to the one place that calmed her more than anything.

****

As soon as Freja stepped out onto the beach, she walked over and plopped down on a log, still fuming about Embry. She was a bit of a ways from First Beach, but didn't really care just so long as she was near the water. Near instantly, she felt the anger start to recede though there was a lingering annoyance.

This jealous side of Embry's was something completely new and she wasn't exactly sure how to take it. One thing she did know is that things were going to have to change and quickly. With both Embry and Sven. It was obvious that something was now going on between the two and she was beyond done with it.

"Stupid boys," she muttered under her breath.

Sighing, Freja dropped her head in her hands and closed her eyes, taking long, deep breaths. Each breath helped to further ground her. The roar of the ocean filled her ears. But then just above that, she heard something else. Furrowing her brow, Freja didn't move, concentrating on the sound. It sounded almost like music. Lifting her head, Freja looked around, wondering if she was hearing someone's radio. But there was clearly no one else around.

The singing grew slightly louder and Freja turned her gaze to the ocean, her eyes widening slightly. Surely she wasn't hearing singing coming from the ocean. Slowly she stood as the singing became clearer. Her heart stopped.

It was her mother's lullaby.

Without thinking, Freja immediately began to pull her clothes off before she ran to the water and then dove beneath the waves, smoothly transforming into her Havsfru form and speeding up. The song grew louder and louder, the voice singing it becoming clearer and clearer. Her heart began pounding as she continued forward, moving farther from the shore.

She then came to a stop, looking around frantically as she attempted to locate who was singing. She wasn't exactly sure why she was there, but could only think about finding the source of the song.

_Freja…_

Abruptly, Freja turned her head, finding the voice both familiar yet unknown. But when she saw the figure just a few feet from her, she froze. There was no way. This must be some sort of apparition. The woman smiled softly, her silver eyes full of love.

_You've grown so much… I've missed you…_

Freja could only stare at her in shock. She had seen the photos and knew who this was. But there was no way. She was supposed to be dead.

_Mama?_

The woman smiled and nodded, before holding her arms open. Without another thought, Freja surged forward and wrapped her arms around her. There were a million and a half questions going through her head, but she refused to think about them as her heart soared. Her mother wasn't dead.

She pulled back and looked at her mother, finding she didn't look much older than her photos. It then hit her that she was in her Havsfru form.

_But… how? We thought you were dead. And, the clan leader… he took your form…_

Ingrid smiled sadly as she placed her hands on the sides of Freja's cheeks.

_I will tell you everything, but first, I must warn you. Do not trust Sven. He is not here to understand the land. He has already been there. He has ulterior motives._

Freja's eyes widened as she shook her head. How did her mother know that he was here?

 _He is just like his father, Freja. Spoiled and arrogant. He will not take no for an answer,_ Ingrid continued.

 _But… why should I trust you? You left me! You disappeared,_ Freja couldn't help but shout.

Ingrid winced and looked away, her eyes full of sorrow. After a few moments, she looked back at Freja.

_I'm so sorry I could not be here for you. I had no choice. That day… your father and I were taking an early morning walk along the beach and, it was like any other day… But then, Michael appeared. He was angry that I had refused him. That I married your father. And that I was happy to give up my Havsfru side. He threatened us, but I stood up to him and…_

Ingrid looked away again, her features contorting in pain. It was then that Freja understood what had happened that morning.

_He killed Dad._

Ingrid looked back at her, nodding and causing her hair to swirl around her.

 _He then asked me to join him again. And I once again turned him down. I couldn't leave you. It was then that he threatened to kill you if I didn't go with him. He gave me my true form back and then banished me to a far off sea, never to see you again. If he knew I had come here, he would kill me, but I had to warn you,_ Ingrid said. _I can't let what happened to me happen to you..._

Freja felt her blood run cold. Her mother was risking her life to come here. Just what was Sven planning? More than that, was he capable of his father's cruelty? Her thoughts immediately turned to Embry. Would Sven attempt to kill him just as Michael had killed her own father? Fear spiked in her chest. She needed to get back to Embry. Now.

 _Thank you. I… I need to get back. There is someone there that he could hurt,_ Freja said.

Before she could leave though, she stared at her mother, memorizing her face. A smile spread across her lips. Even though she didn't know if or when she would see her again, her mother was alive.

_I love you, Mama._

Ingrid smiled and pulled Freja into her arms again, hugging her fiercely.

_Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. I love you so much, Freja._

Freja backed away though held onto her mother's hand.

_Will I see you again?_

The smile fell from Ingrid's face. She squeezed Freja's hands.

_I don't know. But know that I will never stop loving you. And maybe someday… we can be together again._

A sad smile filled Ingrid's face as Freja hugged her again, not wanting to let go, yet knowing that she had to. Finally, she did. Turning, she sped off through the water, heading back to the shore.

Now that the shock of seeing her mother alive was starting to wear off, another thought filled her mind, pushing her forward faster.

She needed to protect Embry from Sven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope you guys aren't reeling too much from the bomb drops in this chapter. But yea, can't trust Sven. Not one bit. Nope.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	23. Through Thick and Thin

Embry frowned as he stood on the beach and found Freja's clothes lying in a pile. He then looked out at the water and sighed. It seemed she was far more upset about the events of the afternoon than he had originally thought. Upset enough that she had to go for a swim to calm down.

Which meant he was going to have to do a lot more groveling than he originally thought when she finally got back to shore.

He sat down on a log and pulled his phone out, settling in to wait and yet again grateful that wolves ran a bit warmer, otherwise he'd end up freezing to death waiting. He texted Jacob and Quil to let them know where he was and ask them to keep an eye on Sven for him. He had a feeling Freja might be upset with him for abandoning the Havsfru, but honestly, Embry felt like a conversation between just them was overdue at this point. They hardly got any time just the two of them since Sven arrived.

And it wasn't like Sven was alone. The others were still at the house.

Glancing up, he saw no sign of Freja yet, so looked back at his phone and started going through his social media.

Today was supposed to be about making an effort. Showing Freja that he could play along and help with Sven. And then it had all gone to shit. Even though Embry knew it wasn't his fault - Quil and Jacob confirmed they had seen Sven trip him - he knew he might have to swallow his pride and take the blame in order to keep the peace. Surely it would only be for a few more days and then Sven would _finally_ go back to the ocean.

But in the meantime, he would watch Sven more closely and find a way to show Freja his true colors. Prove that he was hiding something.

"Embry!"

He looked up, his eyes wide as he saw a wet and naked Freja running up the beach to him. Even though this wasn't the first time he had been around when she emerged from the ocean after transforming, his cheeks still heated up as he fought to keep his eyes fixed on her face. Why did Havsfru have to be completely naked when they transformed?

Embry stood, sliding his phone back into his pocket as Freja threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank gods you're okay," she said, her voice muffled. Embry frowned, unsure of why she would be concerned about his well-being as he rested his hands on her waist. "I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

"What are you talking about, Freja?" Embry asked. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"About Sven. You're right. We can't trust him," she said quickly.

"What? How… what happened out there?" Embry asked.

Though he was happy with her turnaround, he was confused at how Freja came to this conclusion. She hadn't been out in the ocean that long, he didn't think. Had she met up with the halflings and they told her something? Or maybe just had just come to this realization on her own.

She let go of him and turned, quickly grabbing articles of clothing and yanking them on, getting them damp and sandy.

"You're never going to believe who I saw," she said, her voice taking on an excited, frantic tone. "I came out here to calm down and all and then I heard it. It was crazy! I thought for sure my ears were playing tricks on me… but then I went out and she was there."

"Um, heard what?" Embry asked, struggling to follow Freja. He wasn't exactly sure just where all this frenetic energy was coming from.

She straightened up, her eyes bright as she grinned, tucking wet hair behind her ears.

"My mother's lullaby," she said. "Embry, my mom is alive."

Embry's mouth dropped open as he finally caught up to her. Her mother was alive? And here. In La Push. And she had her Havsfru form. He had no words to respond to this revelation, but a ton of questions were already starting up in his head. How was she alive? Where had she been this whole time?

And what really happened that morning she supposedly killed Freja's father?

"I know," Freja continued, turning to grab her coat from the ground and pull it on. "Apparently she didn't kill my father. Michael - Sven's father - did. And then he threatened to kill me if she didn't go with him. He sent her to some far sea or something. But she came back. To warn me about Sven." She turned to face Embry. "You were right - he's not as clueless as he's letting on. He's been to the land before. We need to talk to my grandparents."

Embry's mind was reeling, but he somehow managed to pull himself together. He couldn't help but feel happy. Finally, Freja believed him. Granted it was because her mother told her to, but still. It was a win. And he had been right. Sven definitely knew more about this world.

"How do we do that without alerting Sven? He kind of lives there," he said.

"We go now. The wolves can watch Sven a bit, right?" Freja said.

"But… he's going to know something is up," Embry replied, a little worried. The way this was looking, Sven was a bigger threat than he had assumed.

Honestly, Embry thought the Havsfru prince had shown up just to flirt with Freja, maybe try to convince her to leave with him. But when she turned him down, he'd leave and that would be the end of it. But if Freja's mother had risked her life to warn her about Sven, then he was a lot more dangerous than any of them had thought.

"Maybe, but we have to tell them now and without Sven around," Freja said, nearly shouting. "I don't know… we can come up with something. Tell them we got caught up arguing or something and then… made up."

She said the last part in a way that had Embry's face going a bit red. But he shook it off. He needed to stay focused right now.

"Okay, yea. Let's go."

****

Freja's grandparents sat silently for a very long time after she relayed her story to them. Embry was starting to get a bit worried as he glanced over at Freja, finding her watching them closely, her brow furrowed in concern.

But at the same time, it was a lot to take in. They had just found out the daughter they thought was dead had been alive all along. And that she hadn't accidentally killed her husband. Nope, he had been murdered by the clan leader who exiled them to the land and took their true form. The same clan leader who threatened to kill Freja if Ingrid didn't go with him.

Finally, Astrid looked at her husband, her eyes teeming with tears as she reached out and took his hand.

"She's alive. All these years… our Ingrid has been alive," she whispered.

Oscar pulled her to him and the two embraced as Astrid began to cry softly. She then looked over at Freja, who immediately walked over to them, joining the embrace as her own tears began to fall.

Embry looked away, feeling as though he was intruding even though all of them had made it abundantly clear that he was now considered part of their family. He was shocked to hear that Freja's mother had been alive all these years, but it was likely nothing compared to what they were feeling. They had known her.

For a moment, he wondered what it would have been like if his father showed up out of the blue - not dead. Gulping, he decided it was best not to think of that. It would have been a horrible, messy situation and nothing like what was going on with Freja.

He looked back over at them, finding Astrid smiling brightly at Freja. But then the smile faded as anger came over her features.

"I knew that we could not trust him," she stated. Freja sighed and stepped away.

"I know, okay? I should have listened, but… I wanted to think that perhaps he really was here for good reasons," she said, frowning. "He never did or said anything when I was with the clan that made me think he was capable of… I don't know…"

"I think the better thing to focus on right now is why he's here," Embry said, stepping into the conversation. He looked at Freja. "And I think it has to do with you."

"Me?" Freja asked, seeming shocked.

"I think Embry is correct," Astrid said, wiping her cheeks. "It is the only thing that makes sense. Like father, like son." Freja looked over at her. "Michael wanted Ingrid for his own. When she refused him, he did what he could to make sure that no one could have her. And to punish her for not choosing him. He is cruel and vicious. No doubt Sven is the very same."

"You don't honestly think that Sven would… that he's capable of that?" she asked, almost sounding as though she didn't believe it.

But at the same time, Embry could hear it in her voice. It wasn't a matter of not believing. She didn't want to believe it. But the look in her eyes told him that she was starting to.

"You heard from your own mother what Michael did," Astrid said seriously, the anger still clear in her eyes. "Sven is likely the same. And he will not stop at anything to get what he wants. You."

Freja looked away, frowning.

"I don't know why I did not consider this before," Astrid continued. "Of course he would come for you…"

Freja shot her grandmother another look that clearly read that she didn't think Sven would come here just for her. But Embry knew. Freja was more precious to him than anything. He would do anything to protect her. And he was sure that Sven would do just about anything to convince her to go with him.

"Freja, when you're not around… Sven is different," he ventured to say, hoping she would listen to him this time. She looked over at him. "He's not all happy, bubbly whatever. I've seen this… coldness in his eyes when you aren't looking. And I know you don't want to believe it, but he did trip me during the game. Jacob and Quil saw it too."

Freja rolled her eyes at the mention of the game, but then she looked at him, a serious expression coming over her features. Embry could tell that she knew. That she understood. Hell, her mother had risked everything to give her that warning. She wouldn't do that for a mildly infatuated Havsfru. This could get dangerous.

"You have to protect her," Astrid said, turning to Embry. "I cannot let him take her."

Embry met her eyes and nodded solemnly.

"All the packs will look out for her. She's one of us now as well," he said.

"So, what do we do now?" Freja asked. "Kick him out? Let him know that we're onto him?"

"I'm afraid we cannot," Oscar said, finally joining the conversation. "If we slight him, there is no telling what he will do. We must just be careful. Watch him."

"Don't worry," Embry said, smiling slightly. "I'll keep a good eye on him."

Freja sighed again and looked out the window.

"We should probably get back. We've been gone too long," she said.

"Be careful," Astrid said. Freja looked over at her grandmother and smiled.

"I will. I can take care of myself, you know," she said. Astrid just nodded and hugged her again. "See you guys later."

****

Freja could feel Embry watching her as they walked back down the beach, nearly at Sam and Emily's place. They hadn't said much, both of them caught up in their thoughts. And she had a feeling that as long as Sven was in town, Embry was going to be watching her a lot. And it wasn't as though she didn't appreciate it, but she was capable of taking care of herself.

Not to mention, if he was like his father, Sven wouldn't try to hurt her. But he would go after Embry. She was more worried about his safety than hers at the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know," she said, glancing over at him. "I would never willingly go with him."

"I know. Just want to make sure he doesn't try to force you or anything," he replied, his body still tense.

Freja reached over and took his hand, reveling in the warmth of it and the quiet strength that coursed through him. She looked down at their hands, their fingers intertwined and then back up to his eyes.

"I'm serious. You know that I'm not going to leave you," she said, pulling him closer. Embry stopped and sighed then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"We don't know what he's capable of, Freja," he said, worry filling his eyes.

"Yea, but if he's like his dad, I seriously doubt he'll do anything to hurt me. To be honest, I'm more worried that he'll try to hurt you," she said.

Embry frowned slightly and then snorted, amusement starting to enter his eyes.

"I don't mean to brag, but… you have seen the two of us stand next to each other, right? I really don't think he could make much of a dent on me," Embry replied.

Freja rolled her eyes and then let go of his hands, planting her fists on her hips as she scowled up at him.

"I'm being serious. His father killed mine," she pushed.

"Yea, but I'm not your average human, Freja," Embry countered.

She knew he made a point - the wolves were a lot stronger than your average human, but she still didn't want to take any chances. And she also knew that Havsfru were a lot stronger than they looked. While they were strongest in the water, they still had more strength than your average person on land as well.

"Do not underestimate him, Embry. Just like you don't want to lose me, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you," she said, her tone solemn.

They stared at each other a few moments before Embry reached out for her again and pulled her close before wrapping his arms around her. She felt him nuzzle her head and then breath in her scent.

"Okay. I'll be careful. Just so long as you are as well," he said before kissing the top of her head. "And I don't know about you, but I really wish this asshole would just go home."

Freja chuckled as she stepped back from him and started walking again, keeping a tight hold of his hand.

"Me too," she replied with a sigh.

Truthfully, it was getting tiring. Constantly showing Sven around. Explaining things. Apparently she didn't even need to explain everything, according to her mother and Embry. She wanted to go back to normal life. Working in the music shop. Fixing up instruments. Playing the piano or guitar. Spending her free time with Embry. Finally going on that trip.

But as she was daydreaming, her thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

She was alive.

Just as happiness settled in, there was also pain. Her mother had risked everything to come back and warn her. And she didn't know if she could or would see her again.

"How are you feeling about your mom?" Embry asked. Freja smiled slightly as she looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He always knew what was on her mind.

"A bit overwhelmed," she admitted. "She's alive, but… she can't be with us." Freja furrowed her brow. "I wish there was a way… But I seriously doubt Michael would listen to me - I'm supposed to think she's dead and all. If I go to him, he'll know she was here… But… surely there's got to be something."

"I know it's hard, but… we'll figure something out," Embry vowed softly. Freja looked over at him. "Together."

She smiled up at him, realizing that she didn't have to figure this out on her own. She did have Embry and the others. A family. Together they would find a way to help her mother. To bring her home.

****

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return!"

Freja stopped just as she and Embry walked into the house, finding that everyone was still there and nearly all of them were giving the couple knowing looks. Though, really, she had been expecting something along these lines when they got back.

"Take it you guys _made up_ ," Seth shouted, waggling his eyebrows.

Freja's cheeks heated up as Embry walked over and punched him in the shoulder, though he glanced over at Freja and winked. Something that Quil caught and started laughing loudly at.

"Oh, grow up!" Freja shouted, though she was fighting off a smile. Besides, Quil and Jacob knew what she and Embry had really been up to.

She pulled off her coat and started towards the kitchen to hang it up when she saw Sven glowering at Embry. She stopped abruptly, wondering just how she had missed everything. But then again, he probably didn't realize she had seen him. Looking away, she kept on task, not wanting to let on that she saw his expression.

"I really hope you did not fight too much because of me," Sven said softly, causing her to jump. They were alone in the kitchen and she hadn't realized he followed her.

"Oh, we're fine," she said, offering a nervous smile as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry we were gone so long. We had… a few things to talk about."

Sven's eyebrows rose slightly as he seemed to closely study her, his eyes roaming up and down her body. Freja couldn't help but twitch slightly, not wanting to wonder just what he was looking for. Thankfully her hair had dried out, though she had pulled it up into a hasty bun, which probably only added fuel to the fire for the rumors that she and Embry had been making out or otherwise in the woods.

He then sniffed, wrinkling his nose in slightly distaste before smiling at her.

"Good to hear," he replied, stepping back and allowing Freja to step passed him back towards the living room.

Letting out a soft, slow breath, she went back and looked around, finding Embry settled in one the old armchairs near the large windows. He grinned at her, causing Freja's stomach to flip-flop yet again. Unable to help her smile, she walked over, intending to sit on the arm of the chair, but Embry grabbed her, pulling her down onto his lap, refusing to let go.

Freja chuckled as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Just in case he forgets," he said in her ear, a soft growl in his voice that sent shivers running through her body. Freja covered it with soft laughter.

"Like anyone could forget," she retorted with a grin.

She then turned back to the group, eager to jump into whatever conversation was going on. Sven had wandered over but had then been reeled into some conversation with Seth and Jared, though he continued to glance over at Freja and Embry.

While she had been tempted to glare defiantly at him, she refrained, remembering they weren't supposed to let him know they were onto his little act.

But the slightly tightening of Embry's arms around her reminded Freja that whatever it was, it didn't matter. She had Embry and her family here. The packs. Nothing could ever take her away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so today I focused solely on this story and got three chapters finished (well, one had been partially written, so maybe two and three-quarters) but! I am now three chapters from finishing all the writing and got a fresh breath of inspiration, so putting others aside until I finish this. I might even upload one more chapter tonight just because the next chapter, I was so happy to write. Badass Freja alert.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following! Stay tuned for badass Freja...


	24. Show Your True Colors

Embry sat at his worktable, staring down at the large wall-hanging he was working on of an aquatic scene. He had barely gotten any work done on it, unable to push aside a nervous energy that had settled on him as soon as he woke up that morning.

It had been a few days since Freja's mother warned them about Sven. As far as they were aware, Sven hadn't picked up on anything, though Embry was of the mind he was just good at hiding his suspicions. But for the time being, the Havsfru continued on with his clueless act.

And had not mentioned anything about leaving. Which was now driving all of them crazy, though they were careful about showing it. Well, mostly. Freja had gotten onto Embry about it yesterday, so he wasn't planning to go over today, despite his insistence that he didn't want to leave her alone with Sven. She had then reminded him that her grandparents were always there, so they wouldn't _actually_ be alone. While it wasn't enough for Embry, she had made it fairly clear that unless he could keep his snide comments in check, it was best that he take a breather.

Maybe that's why Embry was so unsettled. Not being around Freja. That had to be it. At least, he had spent all day telling himself that that was it and this wasn't some sort of bad premonition. What he would give for Alice Cullen to be able see the future where the wolves were involved. At the very least to give him a heads up.

But then again, maybe her skills didn't work on Havsfru either. Embry made a mental note to ask Carlisle Cullen about at some point.

"Stuck again?"

Embry looked over, seeing Gramps walk into the workshop and over to his table. He bent over, looking down at the piece.

"Yea," Embry said, looking down at it as well. Gramps then looked over at the sketch book he had open next to the piece, several versions of it drawn out.

"Don't see why. You've got a lot of great ideas to work with," the old man said, straightening up as he turned to Embry. "Though, I guess we both know this isn't about inspiration."

Embry sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm beginning to think that he's going to move in and we'll never be rid of him," he complained, a scowl coming over his face. "But Freja swears that would never happen, since he's next in line to take over the clan. And before you say it, no, I'm not jealous."

Old Quil chuckled and shook his head as Embry directed his scowl at him.

"This isn't funny, Gramps. We have a good idea why he's here and we can't trust him," he nearly shouted, though managed to keep his tone down. He wasn't sure if there were any customers outside.

"Freja?" Gramps offered, his mirth slipping away. Embry nodded. "But you know you don't have to worry about that-"

"I know," Embry growled as he jumped up from his stool and began pacing around the space like a caged animal. "I know that she won't go willingly, but who's to say he doesn't try and force her?"

"You said yourself that she would gladly give up her Havsfru form to stay," Gramps said gently, knowing he had to be careful.

Embry had only gotten more on edge the longer this dragged on. And he knew the others were concerned this was going to be a repeat of when he first started phasing. While Embry was certain he wouldn't get to that point, he had been going on runs far more often lately. Runs that often took him by Freja's house.

"Yea, but… there are other ways. His dad forced Freja's mom to leave with him before. He threatened to kill Freja if she didn't," Embry said, still pacing. "What if Sven does the same? Threatens to kill her grandparents?"

"Or you," Gramps said solemnly. Embry stopped pacing and looked over at the old man, snorting.

"I'd like to see him try," he replied, a dangerous edge to his voice. Gramps sighed and sat down on the stool.

"Careful, Embry. We don't know what he's fully capable of," he warned. "Yes, Freja doesn't affect you, but that's because of your imprint. She's affected the others in the packs. And she's only half. This Sven could do some serious damage."

Embry stared at him, not wanting to admit that Gramps was right. While they had tested what Freja could do and now knew that Embry was immune to her - or at least she couldn't control him - she could affect the others in the pack, though not as much as humans.

But Sven had never sang in the entire time he had been here.

A chill ran down his spine as Embry worried for a moment just what exactly Havsfru could really do. So far, Freja had only manipulated emotions, not wanting to push things. And she was only half, meaning her gift wasn't as strong. Sven was full Havsfru and had been raised in a clan with a ruthless father. For all Embry knew, the dude could sing a tune that would have him leaping off a cliff to his death. Or drowning in the ocean like Freja's father.

Not to mention, Embry knew not to be fooled by his lean frame. Freja was stronger than she looked, meaning Sven would be the same.

Yea, it probably was a good thing that he wasn't spending time with them today.

"I know this is frustrating. And that you're worried about Freja. But… you gotta be patient and follow her lead," Gramps said, his brow furrowed. "The last thing I want to see is either one of you getting hurt… or worse."

Embry took a deep breath and slowly let it out, attempting to reel in his anger. Gramps was right. His being mad and antagonistic wasn't helping anyone. Especially himself. As hard as it might be, he needed to try and relax.

"Maybe you and Quil should go for a run," Gramps suggested, still studying him closely. "It might help with the anxiety and separation. Get your mind off things."

"We went last night," Embry said with a sigh. It had helped. At least enough that he managed to get some sleep, but it had obviously already worn off.

"I'm thinking you should go out again. We're not busy. I can handle the shop. And you're obviously not about to get any work done on this," Gramps said, pushing up from the stool. "I can call up Sam. See if he'd give Jacob some time off to go along."

"It's fine. He needs the work. He's trying to save up for some new parts," Embry said, already walking towards the front. "And we should only be gone a couple hours."

"Be careful!" Gramps shouted out.

"We will!"

****

Embry pushed himself faster as he and Quil streaked through the forest. It felt good to get out. To run. To get out of his head and stop worrying about everything. Already he felt the tension leaving his body. He would have to remind himself to thank Gramps later.

Quil let out a cheerful yip at his side, that Embry returned with a wolfy grin.

Onward they continued until Embry slid to a stop, the anxiety suddenly and unexpectedly spiking.

 _What is it?_ Quil asked.

Embry turned his head in a few different directions, sniffing at the air. He then stopped and stared in one direction, fear seizing his heart. He then took off speeding through the forest much faster than they had been going before.

_EMBRY!_

_It's Freja! She's in danger! I can feel it!_

****

Freja sat at the kitchen table, focusing on the flute that she was cleaning, though she glanced towards the living room every so often, hearing Sven laughing at whatever was on TV. She was grateful he had taken to that part of life on the land - whether it was fake or real. It gave her some precious time with her own thoughts and made it easier to get work done.

She would have preferred to leave him on his own and go into the shop where she could trade stories with her grandfather or listen to his jazz music while she worked, but all involved thought it best to keep Sven away from any humans, unsure of just what his motives were for being here. Or, well, more like _because of_ those suspicions. Freja's grandmother was just upstairs, though likely keeping a keen ear on downstairs, which Freja found slightly ridiculous.

If Sven was going to attack her or attempt to drag her off, he probably wasn't going to do it in the middle of the day with her grandparents around.

Sighing, Freja looked out the window, putting the flute down as she wished Embry was there. True, she was the one who told him to stay away if he couldn't control his temper, but she felt his absence even though he wasn't that far away. It weighed heavy on her chest and she knew the only thing that would alleviate it was being near him.

Gods, she hoped this ordeal was over with soon. She wanted to get on with life.

"Freja."

She jumped and turned, finding Sven leaning against the archway between the kitchen and living room, an amused smile on his face as his eyes lit up at the embarrassing squeak she made.

"Sven. Did you need something?" she asked, standing quickly and looking towards the kitchen.

"You do not need to get me anything. I was just enjoying watching you. What were you thinking about?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Freja's eyes widened as she looked back at him. Just how long had he been standing there watching her? Christ, he _was_ a creep. How did she not see this before?

"Your face is rather expressive, you know," he continued, his hands behind his back as he continued to close the distance between them.

"I… hadn't noticed," she said, taking a step back and glancing into the kitchen again.

Tea. She would make some tea. Yes, that would give her something to do rather than stand there like an idiot while he invaded her personal space. She quickly walked over and grabbed the kettle off the stove.

"You still haven't told me what you were thinking about," Sven said, now leaning against the island as he watched her. Freja could feel his eyes sliding up and down her body even though her back was turned.

"It's kind of rude to ask people that, you know," she said, her brow furrowed as she watched the kettle fill up with water. Sven chuckled softly.

"But we're not people, Flicka. We're Havsfru," he said lightly.

"I'm half-human," she shot back, frowning slightly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"As you keep reminding me," Sven muttered so softly she almost didn't hear.

Freja turned the water off and walked over to the stove, turning it on so the water could boil before walking over to a cabinet and opening it. She looked up, frowning to see that her favorite calming tea was on the top shelf. Who the hell put it up there?

Huffing, she then went up on her toes, struggling to reach it, her fingers barely brushing the box as she grunted in frustration.

"Forgive me. What I meant to say is… there's no one like you," Sven said, his voice soft and now in her ear, one hand resting on her waist, though he gripped it slightly to keep her from jumping away, as he reached up and grabbed the box.

Freja jerked, attempting to step out of his grip, but he had a firm hold on her as he stared down into her shocked eyes, a small smile still on his face. She gulped as he held out the box of tea bags to her.

"I've been to a lot of places, Freja, met many of our kind, but you… you are fascinating," he said, his voice low and smooth.

Freja felt her stomach churn. She knew to expect this. Everyone else suspected this was why he was here, after all. But it was still a shock to have him suddenly come onto her. While he had been affectionate during his time there, he had never done or said anything that she would have interpreted as him hitting on her.

"I… thanks," she said, attempting to walk around him back to the stove, but Sven stopped her, his other hand now gripping her waist and holding her in place.

"Sing for me? You haven't sang once since I've arrived," he crooned.

"Well… I haven't… there's no need," Freja said, taking a step back, though Sven pulled her right back towards him, his nose nearly touching hers as he bent down.

"I haven't gotten it out of my head - that song you sang… not since you left," he said, his eyes swirling in colors before settling on a dark green. "Again… you are like no one I've ever met…"

"I'm sure there are others who are better than me," she said, once again attempting to step out of his arms, though she was beginning to get angry.

"Trust me. There isn't," Sven said, pulling her right back to him. He continued to stare deep into her eyes, causing Freja to feel twitchy. And a bit threatened. She could clearly see the heat burning in his own eyes. "I want you, Flicka."

Freja gulped and looked away, her cheeks blazing.

"Of every other female I've met, there is no one like you. I can feel it. You are _my_ mate. My _perfect mate_ ," he continued. "Come back with me."

"No, thank you," Freja said, looking back at him as she put the box down on the counter and reached down, prying his hands off her. "I'm happy here. This is my home."

Sven's eyes began shifting color again, darkening yet again, though this time clearly not out of lust as he nearly sneered, but then seemed to catch himself. Instead, a warm smile spread across his lips, though Freja could see the tension in it.

"I think you'll find the ocean can be home too," he said, starting to lean down towards her.

"No," Freja said firmly, pushing him away. Sven frowned. "God, I've told you. This is my home. And Embry is my boyfriend."

"A minor distraction," Sven replied easily, once again leaning down to her, though this time he was more aggressive, grabbing her waist in a much firmer grip and roughly yanking her so that she crashed into his chest.

"Sv-"

Freja was cut off as Sven's lips then crashed into hers and he wrapped his arms around her, forcing her flush against him. Her shouts became muffled as she hit him a few times and then attempted to push him away.

Finally, he leaned back, frowning down at her as Freja continued to struggle in his vice-like grip.

"Just, give in already! You can't keep fighting this," he said vehemently before pressing his lips to hers again.

Fury began pouring through Freja as her eyes flashed. This was going way too far. She could feel her fingers shifting into claws that she dug into his chest before shoving him away with a shout. He stared at her in shock for a moment before a wicked smile came over his face.

"So that's how it is," he said, advancing on her again.

Before he could reach her, Freja swiped out, leaving three angry red lines across his cheek. Sven stumbled away from her, colliding with the island as anger filled his eyes. He brought his hand up, touching his cheek and then looked down at his fingers, seeing the blood there.

"Leave," Freja said, her chest heaving as she glared at him. She pointed towards the door. "You've worn out your welcome."

Sven just stared at her, not moving.

"I said leave!" she shouted.

"This is about him. That mutt," Sven said, acid dripping from his voice.

"He is not a mutt! He is my imprint - MY MATE. And there's not a damn thing you can do to break that connection," Freja said, her eyes blazing. "And he's a far better man than you'll ever be!"

Without thinking, Freja reared back and spit in his face though managed to catch herself before she launched herself at him. She was _this_ close to clawing his eyes out.

The anger in Sven's eyes turned to confusion, but as what she said settled in, his eyes widened before he began glaring at her.

"It's an abomination," he hissed. "Humans, I can maybe understand, but a wolf?! How could you defile yourself in such a way? By binding yourself to him!"

"It's my choice and my choice alone. Now kindly get the fuck out of my house!" Freja shouted. Sven only glared back at her.

Freja growled and pulled her hand back to claw him again, but before she could strike, the back door flew open, nearly breaking the glass. Both the Havsfru turned, seeing Embry bounding into the house, shaking in rage. He stomped over and grabbed Sven by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close.

"Don't you ever think about touching her," he growled.

Freja stood for a moment, her mouth hanging open as her brain struggled to catch up to what was going on. Part of her thought Embry had never looked sexier, his hair slightly damp and going crazy. His bare chest covered in sweat as he glared daggers into Sven. But then she shook her head, now clearly seeing that Embry was barely holding on to control. And the absolute last thing anyone needed was for him to phase in her grandmother's house.

"Embry!" she shouted. He glanced at her, then returned to growling at Sven. "You need to get outside!"

He looked back at her again, seeming confused, but then returned to glaring at Sven as he dragged him towards the door, a large hand clamped around Sven's arm. The Havsfru struggled, but it was obvious that he clearly underestimated Embry's strength.

Freja quickly followed as Embry dragged him down the stairs and then shoved him away, Sven falling to the ground and rolling across the beach. A worried Quil ran up and stopped, taking in the situation.

"Leave and never come back here!" Embry shouted.

Sven quickly jumped up, sneering at Embry.

"You don't deserve her. You're just a filthy mutt!" Sven shouted.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Freja urged, knowing that Sven was baiting Embry. "Get out of here, Sven!"

He glanced at her and then looked back at Embry, a wicked grin filling his face.

"You'll never be worthy of her. She deserves to be with me!" Sven taunted.

"News flash, jackass, she doesn't want you! Those scratches on your face should make that clear enough!" Embry shouted back.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Freja groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Sven's grin only grew.

"Oh, you think that's what they mean?" he said with a chuckle as his eyes flashed. "You've clearly misread the situation."

Embry glared at him as his chest began heaving again and his entire body began shaking so badly it was almost as though he were going into convulsions.

"Embry…"

"Did you ask her about all the things I taught her when she was with our clan?" Sven continued.

"Oh shit," Freja muttered as she started towards Embry, knowing what was coming. But before she could reach him, he let out a shout that quickly turned into a howl as he leaped forward, phasing in a second and leaving his ripped shorts on the beach.

Sven's eyes widened as he backed up slightly. For someone who had literally poked at an angry wolf, he now seemed to be regretting that decision. Embry snarled at him, his ears leaned back against his head as Sven tripped on his feet and fell, still scrambling back. Embry began to slowly stalk towards him as Quil shouted at him to calm down - shouts that Embry was ignoring, his eyes fixed on Sven.

Freja pushed herself to run faster, sliding in front of Sven with her arms out, her eyes glowing silver.

"Freja! Get out of the way!" Quil shouted.

Embry growled and snapped his jaws at her, clearly agreeing with Quil.

"No!" Freja shouted, putting as much power in her voice as she could. She could feel her body transforming, though not completely.

Her skin rippled, going back and forth between scales and skin, as her fingers lengthened and claws appeared. Embry growled louder, baring his teeth. Freja took a deep breath and opened her mouth, a long, piercing wail breaking out through her sharp teeth. Embry backed up, cowering down as he whined.

"I'm not going to let you kill him," she said firmly. "Let him go."

She stared Embry down a few moments before he finally woofed, agreeing to back down. Freja then turned to Sven, shooting him a sharp glare as he stared in astonishment.

"As he said, get out of here and don't come back," she ordered.

Without a word, Sven scrambled to his feet and then ran into the water, not stopping until he was deep enough and then diving under the waves, a long, powerful dark green tail flying up behind him.

"Holy shit, that was amazing, Freja," Quil said, turning to her with a grin.

Freja closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smoothly transitioning back into her full human form. She then spun around, finding a now phased-back Embry standing there with a sheepish look on his face as he fidgeted slightly.

"Seriously?! Just what the hell were you planning to do?" she shouted as she marched over, glaring at him the entire time and completely missing the fact that he had shredded his shorts and was therefore completely naked and attempting to cover himself.

"I get why you're mad, but could I go inside and get-"

"No, Embry! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" she shouted. Embry frowned and stopped hunching over, rising to his full height.

"No, but I should have! He was trying to hurt you, Freja!" he shouted back.

"You don't know that!"

"Uh, it was pretty obvious when I ran in!"

"THEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS THAT I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Freja screeched. "AND IT WAS NO REASON TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"I was only trying to SCARE him!"

"Yea, and stake your wolfy claim on me!"

"Jesus, Freja. WE'RE IMPRINTS! And I'm just as much yours as you're mine!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES AND ALL THINGS HOLY WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AND WHY THE HELL IS EMBRY NAKED!"

Both Embry and Freja jumped apart, neither realizing just how close they had inched towards each other during their argument and looked back at the house to see an irate Astrid standing on the deck, her hands planted on her hips. From behind her, Freja could hear Quil barely keeping his laughter in.

"I, I'm sorry," Embry stuttered, now back to hunching over slightly and covering himself, a bright red blush coming over his face. "There was a problem with Sven… and… I, I phased." Astrid rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Do not be ashamed. You forget you are not the only creature that transforms as such," she replied. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," Freja said, fighting to keep her eyes on her grandmother and not look over at Embry.

"After Freja kicked his ass," Quil added with a laugh. Astrid's eyes flicked over to him and then back to Freja, a small smile appearing.

"Good. Now get in before you all freeze. Especially you, Embry," she said, turning and walking into the house.

"Okay, that was fucking amazing," Quil said, walking up to the two as Freja turned to Embry.

"I know. I'm sorry. I lost it there for a bit. And you're right," he said before she could speak. Freja's eyes widened slightly as an apologetic smile filled Embry's face. "Forgive me?" She blinked a few times before huffing.

"I guess," she said, a smile pulling at her lips.

"And Quil's right. That was badass," he said. He started to say something else, but stopped, looking at Quil and then to the ground as his blush deepened. "I need clothes," he muttered as he turned away and quickly made his way up to the house.

Freja found herself enjoying the view before Quil cleared his throat next to her, causing her to jump and start blushing on her own.

"Why don't we get inside and you can fill me in," he said, winking at her. Freja rolled her eyes.

"Come on…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, badass Freja. I like showing more of what she can do. And yes, Sven is gone... or is he? Stay tuned...
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	25. Hunky Dory

Embry felt a bit uncomfortable in the pair of sweats and t-shirt he was now donning, which had been purchased for Sven. They were a bit too snug for his liking, and well, they smelled like him which only made him agitated all over again. But it was that or a towel, so he was at least grateful that he was clothed.

He, Freja and Quil were now seated on the sofa as Astrid brought them tea and Oscar stood near the fireplace, a concerned look on his face. They had yet to tell them what had happened, as Astrid wanted to wait until Oscar had arrived, but it seemed now was the time.

Embry looked over at Freja, raising his eyebrows at her as she took a deep breath.

"Well, we know what he was after," she said dryly. Embry snorted, but Freja shot him a look that had him coughing slightly to cover it up. "He wanted me to go with him. I said no. He didn't want to take that for an answer, so I made him."

"It was fu-"

Quil shut up as Freja shot him a look and he looked down at his tea mug, motioning for her to continue.

"He cornered me in the kitchen," Freja said with a heavy sigh.

Embry tensed, remembering the scene he had walked in on. Freja snarling at Sven with her hand pulled back in a claw to strike out at him again, pure fury on her face. If he hadn't been so worried about her safety, he probably would have stood in awe at how furiously beautiful she looked. He had definitely felt a sense of pride upon seeing the scratch marks on the idiot's face.

And well, what happened on the beach, now that he was calm, he had to agree with Quil that it had been amazing to watch her half-transform so smoothly and stand up for herself. For a moment, he thought even Sven was afraid of Freja. Embry knew that he would have been a bit intimidated if her wrath had been directed on him. He made a mental note to never find out.

"Tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and scratched him. Told him in no uncertain terms to leave and never come back. He still fought it and then Embry showed up and helped," Freja said.

Both of her grandparents turned their gazes to him.

"All I knew was that I felt like she was in danger and I tried to get here as fast as I could," he said. He glanced at Freja. "But she pretty much had it covered. Sven managed to get me riled up and I phased…"

Freja almost rolled her eyes, but stopped. Embry figured she was still a bit upset over the fact that he had nearly tried to rip Sven's throat out though they had made up. And well, as Embry had said earlier, he wasn't serious about hurting the Havsfru. He really did just want to scare him. But he was thankful Freja had stopped him. He had been so angry that he wasn't completely sure he would have stopped.

"So, he is gone?" Oscar asked. Embry looked back at him, seeing Freja nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I suppose we should be thankful for that, though I worry what he may yet do. We've angered him and if he is anything like his father, he will not stop to get what he is after."

"I made it clear he wasn't welcomed back," Freja said. "And honestly, if they come back and take my form, then so be it."

While she appeared strong and resolute in that statement, Embry could see in her eyes that she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. She was still discovering her Havsfru side and she wanted to be able to continue that. Embry had to admit that he would be sad if she lost it as well, but it didn't matter too terribly much.

Freja was his imprint and he would accept her no matter what she was.

"They just might," Oscar said gently. Freja nodded, but kept her expression strong. She then furrowed her brow.

"I can feel it. This is not over," Astrid said, her expression worried as she looked at her husband.

"But I told him that I can't be his mate. That I've already chosen Embry and that we're mates. We've imprinted," Freja pushed. "Surely even he will understand that there's no way I'm going with him."

Everyone turned to look at her, though only her grandparents seemed a bit shocked by the statement. While he had known all along that he and Freja were endgame, he still felt a rush of affection towards her at hearing the words out loud in front of her grandparents. Again.

"He might not understand," Astrid said, though she looked over at Embry. "About this imprint thing." Freja snorted.

"Well, he better learn," she replied as she sat back on the sofa and crossed her arms. "It's permanent and never going to change. And even without it, I wouldn't go with him."

Her grandparents shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by the three young people on the sofa.

"Seriously, you think he might come back?" Freja asked, the frustration clear in her voice. "Can't we just be happy that he's finally gone and life can go back to normal?"

Embry certainly felt happy by that, even though he too was worried they had only infuriated Sven more. It was a well-determined fact that you couldn't trust him by now.

"Perhaps for the time being, you should avoid the water," Oscar said hesitantly. Freja immediately narrowed her eyes. "Not forever. Just until we can be sure."

Freja sat silently as Embry looked over at her, waiting for an answer. Her severe expression finally softened as she nodded. Thank god, she had somehow seen the light and wasn't going to fight them on this. He felt that it would be safest for her to stay away from the water as well.

"Okay, you're right," she said with a sigh. "I mean, you've all been right this whole time. There is every chance that we just pissed him off more, but I don't regret anything we did today." She kept her gaze fixed on her grandparents.

"I do not blame you," Astrid replied. "Knowing what I do, I don't see how that could have gone any differently. The prince needed to be put in his place. And that is out of my house and away from my granddaughter."

Quil chuckled from the other side of Freja, earning a small smile from Astrid.

"Well, I guess I should get you guys home," Freja said, looking at Quil, then at Embry. "Unless you want to run?"

"Nope," Quil said, already jumping up from the sofa. By the time Embry and Freja stood, he had already waved good-bye to her grandparents and was heading towards the front door.

Freja chuckled as she shook her head and went to get her keys and purse while Embry waited on her. He nodded towards her grandparents and then they went outside, seeing Quil already in the backseat of the car.

As soon as they were situated in the front, Quil leaned forward.

"Seriously, that was bad ass, Freja," he said as she started the car. Freja chuckled and glanced at him before pulling out.

"Just had to show him who was boss," she said, though Embry could clearly see that she was pleased with herself. "And well, he was going after Embry. I wasn't about to let that stand."

"I could have taken him," Embry said immediately. Freja shot him a playful smirk.

"Yea, that's what I was worried about," she replied.

"But still, how do you do that? That whole, half transforming thing? I wish we could do that," Quil continued.

"Eh… just… happens," she replied, her brow furrowed slightly. "I wasn't trying to do it intentionally, but I don't think we can fully transform on land. Or at least, I've never tried. It's easier to do in the water."

"You think if we put you in a swimming pool, you could fully transform? Or is it only saltwater?" Quil asked. "Maybe we should have you try to transform on land once, just to see if you can do it."

"Uh… don't know. I don't see why I couldn't in a pool," she replied. Embry chuckled, though wasn't sure where all these questions were coming from. He was fairly sure the wolves had already exhausted all of their questions regarding Freja.

"And when you're in Havsfru form, can you-"

"Quil!" Embry said sharply, worried about where he was going with that question as he glared at his best friend.

"Dude, I wasn't going to ask that," Quil said, his eyes wide, though he started laughing when he saw the blush on Embry's cheeks. He fell back into his seat, thoroughly enjoying Embry's discomfort.

Embry met Freja's eyes, seeing her eyebrows arched in question. He gave her a slight nod. Freja then glanced at Quil in the rearview mirror and started humming softly under her breath. Quil stopped laughing and looked over at her.

"No, uh-uh, you are not…"

The statement died on his lips as Quil slumped over, his eyes closed and began to softly snore.

"You have no idea how handy that is," Embry said, grinning at her. Freja just shrugged.

"Figure it served him right," she said, smiling slightly. "And it's not for long. Shouldn't take but about 10 minutes or so to get to his house."

Embry only laughed and then reached over for Freja's hand, bringing it to his lips.

"God, I love you."

****

Freja turned off the car after she stopped in front of Embry's house, studying it. She had never been here before, and found it looked like many of the other houses on the reservation. Not too small, but modest. There were flowers in the beds in the front and it looked as though it had been painted not all that long ago.

She then turned in her seat, looking over at Embry.

Once she woke up Quil, he shot out of the backseat declaring he felt well-rested and would see them later, apparently not upset that Freja had knocked him out for the remainder of the trip. The short drive to Embry's house had been relatively quiet save for him giving her instructions.

"So this is where you live," she said. Embry nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. "Going to give me a tour?"

He turned, seeing the smile on her face and then nodded.

"Guess so," he said, starting to get out of the car.

He seemed nervous, though Freja didn't know why. It wasn't like there was anything to be ashamed of. It was a cute little house. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he had brought her here.

Or maybe she was the first girl he had ever brought here. His sudden nervousness made sense now.

They walked inside and Freja took in the various photographs on the wall in the tidy and cozy living room. They were mostly of Embry at various stages in life, some of them with him and his mom. She found it fascinating seeing all the photos of him growing up, starting out as a small, twig of a boy. The growth was gradual until she hit the ones that were obviously from high school and were (also obviously) from when he had started phasing. He shot up several inches, now dwarfing his mother and had gained a lot of muscle.

She stopped in front of one from his high school graduation, seeing Embry standing in a black hat and gown, his arm thrown around his mother and both grinning broadly. She had seen photos of Tiffany Call before and the woman always seemed to be smiling. Freja hoped she'd be smiling when they finally met.

She then looked over, seeing Embry standing in front of a hallway, his hands in the pockets of the too small sweatpants and his muscles straining against the too small t-shirt. She was halfway tempted to tell him he should always wear t-shirts that size, very much enjoying the view. She started towards him, playfully throwing her arms around his neck.

"You've seen my room. Only fair you show me yours," she said. Embry gulped slightly and then nodded, a small smile appearing.

"This way," he said. He turned and walked down the hallway, taking her hand. At the end, he stopped and pushed open a door on the left and led her inside.

Freja walked in and slowly perused it. It was sparsely decorated with a queen-size bed covered in a navy comforter, a bookshelf, desk and dresser. There were a couple of movie posters on the walls that Freja could tell had probably been there since high school. She walked over and saw a laptop sitting on the desk with a lamp, but not much else.

Turning around, she leaned against the desk and saw Embry still standing near the door, watching her. She could tell he was still nervous.

"I'm not about to jump you, if that's what you're worried about," Freja said with a chuckle. Embry smiled and relaxed a bit. "I like your place."

"Thanks, well, it's home," he said, looking around his room. "Not as big as yours."

"Eh, there used to be a lot more people living at my place," Freja said with a sigh. "Though I suppose my parents were planning on moving out at some point."

She looked over at the dresser, seeing a couple photos there. She walked over, seeing one was of her and Embry on the beach. She looked over at him and smiled.

"So you won't introduce me to your mom, but you'll put up a photo of me on your dresser," she said, turning to him. Embry just chuckled and shook his head.

He then fixed her in a serious look that had her stomach twisting slightly, but not in a bad way.

"I was really scared today, Freja," he said softly. "I can't really explain how I felt, but I knew you were in trouble… and I knew he was with you…"

"But, it turned out okay," Freja said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You gotta trust me, Em. I can take care of myself." He sighed and nodded.

"I know. Just… takes some getting used to, I guess," he replied. "It's our nature to want to protect those we love." Freja smiled up at him before going up on her toes and pecking him on the lips.

"I like having a big bad wolf who's got my back," she said, grinning. Embry rolled his eyes and chuckled, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy," he replied, meeting her eyes again.

"Sometimes you have to be a little bad," Freja said, dropping her voice slightly. Embry raised an eyebrow at her before bending down and fully kissing her.

Freja had to admit, she had gotten a bit turned on watching Embry protect her. When she wasn't angry. And now that the danger had passed, it had definitely started to take over. She had hoped Quil would run home and leave her a bit of alone time with Embry, but she supposed this still worked out in her favor.

Embry then suddenly pulled back, his face flushed and breathing irregular.

"Frej, I really want to get out of these clothes," he said.

"I have no problem with that," she said, grinning up at him. Embry rolled his eyes and somehow managed to extricate himself from Freja's arms.

"You know what I mean. These reek of Sven," he said, walking towards his dresser and opening up a drawer. Freja sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down and leaning back as he pulled out clothes.

"I couldn't tell. I know they've been washed," she replied, watching as Embry pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it aside, enjoying the way his back muscles rippled.

"Did you honestly forget that my sense of smell is heightened?" he asked, looking over at her. Freja just smiled and shrugged. He looked down at the pants on his desk and over at Freja. "Do you mind?"

"Oh," Freja said. She figured it didn't matter at this point, seeing how many times they had phased or transformed around each other, but apparently it still did. She turned her head, and studied the wall while he finished changing.

She then felt the bed dip next to her and she turned back to him.

"Better," he said with a smile. She then leaned over and began kissing him again, this time not wasting any time to heat things up.

Embry responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap. She pushed back a moment, grinning deviously at him.

"Really should have just left the shirt off," she said breathlessly as she reached for the hem and easily pulled it off over his head then pushed him back on the bed, Embry offering no resistance at all as he grinned at her.

She then bent down and attacked his lips again, feeling Embry running his hands up and down her sides before sliding them under her shirt. Freja moved her lips from his, kissing her way to his neck where she nipped at a few places, causing him to groan softly as his hips lifted of their own accord. She grinned to herself, happy to get him to react in such a way.

"Freja," he said, barely a whisper as she continued to kiss across his throat, starting towards his chest.

"Mmm," she replied, not stopping. Embry grabbed her wrists, pushing her back. "What?"

"My mom," he said. She then looked towards the window, finally hearing the crunch of tires on gravel.

Moving quickly, she hopped off of him and tossed him his t-shirt as Embry stood and they quickly made their way back to the living room. Freja was certain she was blushing furiously as she began to try and calm down. The absolute worst way to meet Embry's mom was in the middle of a heated makeout session.

They had both just flopped down on the sofa, a few inches between them when the front door opened and a slight woman walked in wearing scrubs, her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail with a few streaks of gray.

Tiffany stopped, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the two young people sitting on the couch, grins on their faces that were a bit too eager. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she smiled.

"Hi, Mom. You're back early," Embry said, though Freja could hear the nervous tinge to his voice.

"Yea, I pulled a lot of overtime last week and it was slow today, so they let me go early," she said, closing the door behind her. "I take it this is her?"

Her dark eyes landed on Freja, who gulped slightly and stood, holding her hand out as she walked towards Embry's mother.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Call. I've been trying to get Embry to introduce us for a while now," she said.

"I've been doing much of the same. And please, it's Tiffany," she said, shaking Freja's hand firmly. Her eyes then turned back to Embry. "Why aren't you at the shop?"

"Gramps gave me and Quil the afternoon off," Embry said, walking over to the two. Tiffany nodded, but gave him an odd look as she walked over and put her purse down on the table.

Freja glanced nervously towards Embry, embarrassment flooding through her. It was obvious that they had been walked in on. There was no way Tiffany couldn't know. But she wasn't sure what to do.

"You have any plans tonight?" Tiffany asked, continuing on into the kitchen.

"Um, nope," Embry said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Freja?" Tiffany then asked as she popped her head back out. Freja's eyes widened.

"Um, yes, I would like that," Freja said. Tiffany smiled warmly and then ducked back into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sure. It would be nice to finally get some help in the kitchen. That one swears he doesn't know how to wash a plate," Tiffany said with a chuckle.

Freja looked at Embry, feeling relieved finally. She could see Embry was as well as he chuckled.

"I can wash dishes, Mom," he declared.

"Okay then, hot shot. We'll take care of cooking and you can do the dishes," Tiffany said. Freja smirked at him slightly before walking over to join Tiffany in the kitchen.

"So… what are we making?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! FREJA MEETS EMBRY'S MOM! I hadn't originally planned it for this chapter, but it was fitting when I started writing. And yea, I needed to have it in here somewhere. I'm working on the final chapters, but hitting some blocks just because one (the next one I have to write, actually) is just... a lot of fighting. And I'm still figuring out how to work that out with water and land, Havsfru and wolves... it's getting tricky... I have the basic outline, but yea. I should watch the TV show "Siren" again...
> 
> And then today I had to go and get an idea for a full series. As if I wasn't already writing enough stuff. Anyway, I've always been interested in mythology, mystical creatures, fantasy, etc. So as I was pondering on "Siren's Call", I thought, "Hey, what if I just dropped a bunch of mystical creatures in Forks?" And then got an idea for a story with seelies and the wolves... I'm thinking of turning into a series of unrelated standalones, but they would be connected by the fact that each story features a different group showing up in Forks/La Push and the chaos that ensues afterwards. I've already started planning the next one called "Tell No Lies" which will (as mentioned) feature seelies (or faeries) with Paul as the lead. But who knows where I'll go?
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	26. A Shot Across the Bows

Embry glanced over at Freja, seeing a soft smile on her face as she leaned against the window of his truck, watching the scenery pass by. A week had passed with no word or sight of Sven and he was starting to hope that maybe that would be the end of it.

And he couldn't help but feel happy that finally they were getting the chance to get away on their trip. Excitement had settled into his stomach last night as he finished packing, making it slightly difficult for him to fall asleep the night before. He had then suffered through work all day, causing Gramps to let him go a bit early, knowing how badly Embry wanted to set out for the weekend.

Of course, there was also the so-called main event of the trip that had Embry nervous, excited and in general buzzing with an unceasing energy, even though he was driving. He was glad that Freja couldn't see the fact that his left foot was tapping non-stop.

But, he was pretty sure it had been on Freja's mind as well with how she had nearly pounced on him as soon as she opened the door when he went to pick her up. Then she had grabbed her stuff - which had been on the floor next to the front door - and nearly shoved him out of the house, not really giving him anytime to say anything to her grandparents.

But at least now they were well on their way, neither saying too much of anything as they listened to the radio. Embry was focused on the road, though he struggled to keep his mind from wandering to finally arriving at the cabin. Or wondering what Freja was thinking about.

"So, Sam suggested this place?" she asked breezily, glancing over at him. Embry nodded, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Yea, apparently they aren't super busy this time of year so it was easy to get a reservation," he replied. "Not a lot of people want cabins in the winter, I guess."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for winter to be over," Freja said with a sigh. Embry chuckled, glancing over at her.

"You've grown up here. You know how long winter lasts," he replied. "And what it's like."

"Yea, but doesn't mean I enjoy it," she said. "Or, well, no. That's not true. I like it well enough. Just ready to get back to summer. When it's not too cold to spend all my time on the beach."

"You and the beach," Embry said with a chuckle. Freja looked over at him and smacked him lightly on the arm. "I know, I know. That's why I got a cabin near the beach so you can see the ocean."

"Really?" Freja asked, her eyes lighting up. Embry nodded, glancing at her and then turning back to the road.

"We're almost there."

****

Freja sat up in the seat as Embry maneuvered the truck down a small road and came to a stop in front of a quaint building. He then took off his seatbelt and looked over at Freja.

"I'll get us checked in," he said, flashing her a grin.

He then got out of the truck and trotted up to the building, walking in as a bell dinged. He glanced around, seeing it was part check-in, part general store with a scattering of tourist items on sale ranging from towels, to sunglasses to hats and shot glasses with the inn's name and logo on them. He then walked up to the desk and waited until an older man walked out, smiling at him.

"Checking in. Embry Call," he said, suddenly feeling a rush of nerves.

They were almost to the cabin. While he had taken a bit of Quil's advice, deciding not to plan too much, he was suddenly worried that he should have planned something more.

He did have champagne and strawberries packed with the food, thinking that was something romantic that Freja would like. But he then worried that he should have maybe brought candles or, well, something more.

Embry shook his head slightly, willing himself to calm down. This weekend was going to be fine. He needed to get out of his head.

The old man smiled as he studied Embry while pulling up the reservation on a computer, almost as though he knew that he was here for a romantic getaway. He then handed him a key.

"No. 10. Just follow the lane down. Should be a little sign to show you where to turn off. Enjoy your weekend," he said.

Embry gulped and smiled nervously as he nodded.

"Thanks," he said before turning and walking back out to the truck. He got back in and pulled out, starting down the lane.

Freja was looking out the window, watching for the cabins through the trees. They were all set off by themselves, each getting their own little bubble of seclusion.

Finally, he was turning down the lane marked No. 10, slowing down until the cabin came into view. Freja's eyes widened as a grin filled her face.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Em," she breathed, her eyes fixed on it. He grinned, pleased with her response as he parked the truck and turned it off. Both of them got out and grabbed their bags before heading to the front door.

Embry unlocked it and pushed it open and walked in, looking around. Though it was small, it still managed to be spacious and was decorated modernly with a large open living room and eating area. There was a wood-burning stove on one wall with a stack of firewood next to it. The entire back of the cabin was solid windows that looked out over a deck and then farther on to the beach.

"Gods, this is gorgeous," Freja breathed, walking over towards the window and dropping her bag to the floor before pulling off her winter coat. Embry shut the door and chuckled, making his way to the small bedroom next to the kitchen, taking in the plump white bedspread.

He dropped his bag on a nearby dresser and the bag with the food on the floor, and then pulled off his coat, dropping it on the bed before he turned to walk back into the living room. Freja was still in front of the windows, so he walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"So you like it?" he asked. She looked up at him, laughing softly.

"Uh, yea," she replied before kissing him softly on the lips. "It's perfect."

He grinned down at her before looking back out the window, pulling her closer, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. They stood there a few moments before he kissed her head and stepped away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just… getting some things ready," he said, glancing over at her. He walked back to the bedroom and opened the bag with food, checking it out and then carrying it to the kitchen.

He started pulling out items, making sure to put the champagne and strawberries into the fridge and then pulling out other food items, packing them away. He then stopped and looked down into the empty bag, frowning slightly, knowing there was supposed to be something else in there. Something kind of important. Glancing back into the living room, he saw Freja settled on the couch, still staring out the window. He turned and walked back into the bedroom and towards his bag.

He swore he had tossed the box of condoms in with the food stuff, nearly forgetting it. But maybe he had put them in the other bag. He started getting a bit frantic as he pawed through the clothes and then checked all the side pockets.

Shit. He had left them sitting on his desk. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room and then towards the open door. He knew it wasn't the end of the world, but he had been meticulous with everything else. And he wasn't sure if Freja had packed any and was too embarrassed to ask.

They could always go without, but he wasn't sure that was smart, considering they weren't exactly sure how their supernatural sides would work with each other. While he loved Freja, Embry was _not_ ready to be a father and didn't want to take any chances.

That and he was sure his mother would throw a fit. While she had declared that she liked Freja and they had started talking about possibly having both Embry and his mother over for dinner to meet Freja's grandparents soon, Tiffany Call had been adamant that Embry be safe and not father any children until he was ready to take on the responsibility.

Sighing, he realized that the best option was to go out and buy some. They had passed a small drugstore on the main road before getting to the cabin. It was only about a 10 minute drive, if that. He could go out and get them and then they wouldn't have to leave the cabin for the rest of the weekend.

He pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys and walked out.

"Hey, I just realized I forgot something. I'm just going to pop down to that drugstore and then I'll be right back," he said.

Freja popped up from the couch, looking back at him with a furrowed brow.

"Won't take long, I promise," he said, smiling at her and praying he wasn't blushing. Her furrow smoothed out as she smiled back.

"Okay. I can start on dinner. Don't know about you, but I am hungry," she said, pushing up from the couch.

"Okay," Embry replied. He then turned and walked outside. Once he had the door shut, he nearly ran to the truck and quickly started it before pulling out.

While he tried to stick to the speed limit, he couldn't help as he sped a bit more than usual, then quickly hopped out of the truck and made his way into the drugstore. Looking around, he sighed in relief that it was empty. This would be easier, he thought, buying them somewhere where he was a stranger. The person working the counter at the drugstore in La Push had been a substitute teacher when he was in high school and he had nearly died putting the condoms down on the counter in front of the plump elderly woman, especially with the look she gave him.

He quickly perused the aisles before finding the one he wanted and quickly grabbing a few boxes as soon as he saw the brand he had gotten before, not paying too much attention to how many it was until he put them down on the counter. He flushed slightly when he saw he had more than he needed.

The older woman there, just raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as she rang him up. Embry bounced on his toes, suddenly feeling rather rushed to get back to the cabin. He chocked it up to an eagerness to get back to Freja and let the weekend really begin.

After he had paid and the woman put the boxes into a bag for him, he offered a quick thanks and then rushed back to the truck, tossing the bag on the seat and starting it up. He drove even faster to get back, the sense of urgency building the closer he got. It was a bit strange that now he would suddenly feel this anxious.

It let up just a bit as the cabin came into sight and he parked. As he got out of the truck, he stopped for a moment, his brow furrowing as he looked at it. Holding the bag tightly in his hand, he walked to the door and walked into the cabin, immediately sensing that something was off.

"Freja?" he called out. He heard nothing but water boiling in the kitchen and soft music playing.

He walked over, his heart nearly stopping as he saw the overturned coffee table and then looked into the kitchen, seeing dry pasta all over the floor and kitchen utensils tossed around. He dropped the bag and looked back around the living room, seeing the back door wide open. Heart pounding, he ran out to the beach and stopped, seeing Freja's shredded clothes where they had washed up on the beach.

"No," he whispered, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He wasn't sure why he was trying to scent her. They obviously went into the water and there was no way he could track them.

Growling in frustration, he turned and ran back into the cabin, looking around as he breathed deeply. He could smell Freja and then two other unfamiliar scents. So it wasn't Sven, but likely two others doing his dirty work for him.

For a moment, he was overcome by warring emotions. He was worried and afraid for Freja, angry with Sven. And then there was hopelessness. He had failed. Thinking there was no longer a threat, he had let his guard down and they had taken Freja. They had discussed this possibility - he shouldn't have left her alone. Breathing heavily, he looked around the living room before falling down on the couch and running his fingers through his hair as he began shaking in anger. He then looked up and out the windows.

He couldn't afford to sit here and freak out. The longer he waited to act, the farther away they got with Freja. He stood and ran to the bedroom, packing up his things quickly and then going to the kitchen where he turned off the stove. He should clean it up, but he didn't have time. He then grabbed all the bags and tossed them into the back of his truck and climbed into the cab. As he pulled down the lane, he pulled out his phone and called Jacob.

"Get everyone to Freja's," he ordered as soon as Jacob picked up.

"What the hell is going on, Embry?" Jacob asked, clearly worried.

"It's Freja. They've taken her."

****

Freja didn't stop struggling against the two Havsfru that had literally dragged her to the water and then managed to swim rather quickly even though they were pulling her along fighting the whole way. They were much larger than her and full Havsfru, making them far more powerful, but she wanted them to know that she wasn't coming willingly.

Though she swore that one - Aleksander - had given her a sympathetic look as though he didn't want to be doing this. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. Unfortunately, the other - Oliver - seemed more than happy to be taking her to Sven.

For a moment, she thought she had victory, managing to smack Oliver with her tail hard enough that he let go, Aleksander then letting go of her as well out of surprise. She managed to swim a bit, but her happiness was short-lived as Oliver recovered quickly and caught up to her, yanking her back by her tail and then grabbing her hair in such a way that she shrieked in pain. Once again, they both had a strong grip of her, pulling her along as they swam

She then calmed down a bit, trying to take stock of where they were going, which wasn't to the clan. Maybe they had already moved. Or maybe Sven had a hideout somewhere else.

Far too soon, they were coming up to a half-submerged rocking island with an underwater cave opening, pulling her through as she continued to struggle. After swimming through a tunnel, they all surfaced, yanking her over to the edge of the deep pool. Oliver got out and then turned, yanking Freja out of the water and tossing her onto the rock, causing her to hiss in anger and try to claw at him, still in her Havsfru form.

"This could be a lot easier for you, you know."

Freja spun her head around, seeing Sven walking towards her. She hissed at him.

"And it would be easier to talk if you would transform," he added, coming to a stop a few feet away.

Freja glared at him, breathing heavily as her scales smoothed away into skin and her tail separated, quickly forming two legs. Once able, she jumped to her feet and stormed up to him, her claws out and ready to add more scars to the three on his cheek. But before she could touch him, Oliver rushed up and grabbed her arms, holding her firmly in front of him.

"I told you, Sven! I don't want you! I've already chosen my mate," she spat at him, fury roaring through her veins. Sven only smirked at her as he walked closer.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he said, looking her up and down in a way that had Freja's blood running cold as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It can't be undone, you idiot," she growled. He only raised an eyebrow at her. "Wolves imprint. It's an instant, unbreakable bond. I'm Embry's and he's mine. You can't break it!"

Sven didn't respond for a time, seeming to think over what she had said. He then turned and walked away from her.

"I'm sure I can find a way," he said lightly. Freja struggled against the two brutes holding her again.

"What part of unbreakable do you not understand!" she shouted. He stopped and turned back to her.

"Nothing is unbreakable, Freja," he said calmly. "In fact, I can think of one way that would likely do the trick."

Freja stopped struggling as her eyes widened slightly, realizing what he was talking about. He was going to kill Embry. As far as she was aware, that was the only way to break an imprint, but even then they weren't completely sure as no one in the packs had died yet.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted, doubling her efforts to break free. A cold, cruel smile spread across Sven's face, the scars along his cheek making him appear more sinister.

"Ah, so death _can_ break the bond. I wasn't sure, but thank you for confirming it," he said. Freja stopped struggling, the impact of what she had just done hitting her like a mac truck. "Take her away for now. I'll talk to her again when she's calmed down."

Freja began breathing heavily as Oliver started dragging her away towards a corridor that led somewhere else in the cave, her heart pounding like crazy and the rocks scraping against her bare feet. She then managed to get herself to calm down somewhat, paying close attention to where she was going.

She knew that she needed to find a way to escape and get back to Embry to warn him. Maybe they could run away somewhere inland where Sven wouldn't dare go. Somewhere far enough from the ocean. It would be uncomfortable for her, but she could manage. She wasn't about to let Sven hurt or kill him.

" _Right. Stay calm, Freja. You can get out of this,"_ she told herself. She wasn't sure just how she was going to do it, but she knew she needed to find a way.

She had to save Embry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I finally broke through my small bout of writer's block and got the damn fight chapter written. Then proceeded to finish the chapter after that. All I have is the last chapter to write, meaning I can commence with posting the last few chapters as I plan to work on it tonight and hopefully get the last chapter and all my editing done over the next day or so. There are only 30 chapters in the story, so I was really pushing to try and finish this so I can start focusing on the next installment in the series (calling it "The Others Series" - original, I know) which is currently tentatively named "Tell No Lie" (though I really like that, so I don't think I'll change it...). I have chosen Paul Lahote as the main lead for that one (going off canon with the Rachel imprint) and well, yea, so far the planning has been fun though I haven't actually written a lot on it (got the whole story plotted though). Basically... just imagine what would happen if a troupe of bored faeries descended upon Forks...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	27. On the Right Tack

Embry sat staring at the coffee table as voices roared around him. In the time it had taken him to drive back, he had called Freja's grandparents, briefly informing them of what happened and to expect the packs. He then drove like a maniac, not even stopping to properly check out from the cabin. He would deal with that later.

But now that he was here and had explained what happened, it seemed no one could figure out what to do. He glanced around, the feeling of helplessness washing over him.

Who was he kidding? They couldn't track Freja through the ocean and they had no idea where they had taken her. If they had gone back to the clan, it was far off, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, too deep for them to even dive to. If only there was a way to get in touch with someone else in the clan, or Freja's mother. Maybe then they would stand a chance in finding her.

"Hey, we'll get her back," Quil said softly, patting Embry on the back. He looked over at his best friend and then over at her grandparents, both of them wearing the same defeated look.

They understood just how impossible it was going to be. But it seemed that no one else in the packs had realized just yet.

"We can go back to the cabin and try to get a trail," Seth said.

"Did you forget the part where they dragged her into the ocean?" Jared asked, frowning at him. "How the hell do you expect us to track them through the ocean?"

"I don't know. A boat?" Seth said, frowning at him. "It's better than just giving up."

"And what if they're keeping her underwater somewhere?" Paul's voice sounded from Sam's cellphone. He was currently driving in from Seattle and was on loudspeaker.

Embry wasn't sure if it was necessary, but apparently Sam had called in everyone. Even Leah was on her way from Portland, according to Jacob. Looking around the room, Embry started to wonder just what the whole point was to anything. Even though they were strong and had numbers, they couldn't fight underwater. Maybe if they could find a way to draw them out on land, they might have a chance.

"Look, we're not going to figure anything out if we keep yelling at each other," Sam said sternly. He looked over to Astrid and Oscar. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

The elderly couple looked at each other a few moments before Astrid looked back at the wolf packs.

"We know where the clan was located, but it was decades ago. They could have moved," Astrid said. "And it is hard to get to. Located in depths far too deep for a normal human to dive. They like to stay hidden."

"What about getting in contact with someone?" Jacob then asked. Embry snorted, earning a few looks of irritation, though Oscar and Astrid only gave him looks of sympathy.

"We cannot," Oscar said. "We have lost our true forms. We cannot transform. Which means we cannot go find anyone or communicate with them. Not to mention, we were exiled. If we went back to the clan, Michael very well could kill us."

"What can you tell us about how they fight?" Jared asked.

"Underwater in our true forms, we are strong. On land, still strong, but not as good at fighting," Oscar replied. "We are more used to fighting under the water, so if you could draw them on land, it would be better."

"And I suppose you can't track them, right?" Jacob asked gently. Both Oscar and Astrid nodded sadly.

"If we had our forms, yes, it is possible. But not now," Astrid said, tears quickly filling her eyes. She took a deep breath and then stood. "I'll just… I'll get some tea."

She then walked into the kitchen. Embry sat back on the couch, his self-hatred growing. How could he be so stupid? They knew that Sven would try something. He shouldn't have left Freja alone. If he had been there, he could have stopped them from taking her. Easily overpowered two of them with Freja there to help. They must have been watching them. That's the only way they knew that they were going to the cabin.

Sven had been waiting patiently for the moment to grab Freja, and he had handed it over to him on a silver fucking platter.

Embry was vaguely aware that the debate had started up again, though he wasn't paying attention. After everything he and Freja had been through, this was how he lost her. But then again, he couldn't help as a bit of hope snuck in. Freja was strong. There was always a chance she would get away. That she could escape and come back. And then they would go somewhere far away from the ocean. While it would be uncomfortable for Freja, maybe they could settle somewhere on a lake. A large lake. That way she could still be near water, but would be safe from Sven and the clan. He remembered her telling him that full Havsfru couldn't stand to be far away from the ocean. It might be the one thing that could save her in the future.

Right, but first they needed to find a way to save her now.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a shout from the kitchen. Immediately everyone was on their feet, rushing in. Astrid was frozen in shock in front of the door, a broken mug on the floor, as Embry strode up to her. He then looked over, seeing what had caused her to react.

Standing on the deck in front of the door were three naked people: two women and one man. They all had long, wet hair that clung to their skin. And one of the women looked exactly like Freja.

"Ingrid," Astrid murmured before she launched herself forward and threw open the door.

Reaching out, she pulled Ingrid in, wrapping her arms around her long-lost daughter as tears streaked down both of their cheeks. Embry watched on, his mouth falling open in shock at the sudden appearance. The other two looked at the large gathering with cautious eyes. They were all slender, but solid muscle, with the man the tallest.

"Okay, I get it now. They _really_ like being naked," Embry heard Seth whisper behind him. Embry turned, shooting him a sharp look.

"Please, come in," Astrid said, turning to the others and ushering them in, though she still kept her arm around Ingrid. "De är vänner. I assure you, they are friends."

The two walked in, still casting cautious looks towards the wolves.

"I will, yes, clothes," Astrid said, turning and looking to Oscar. He nodded and rushed out as Embry, turned and ushered the wolves into the living room, giving the Havsfru a bit of privacy.

"Wait, so _that's_ Freja's mom?" Quil asked softly, looking at Embry. He nodded, glancing to the kitchen and then back at him. "So… you know what this means. We have three Havsfru in there. They could track Freja."

Embry started a bit, not sure why the thought hadn't hit him yet. Right. There were three Havsfru in the kitchen who could transform. They could help.

Hope started building in his heart as Oscar rushed down the stairs, his arms full of three, thick fluffy bathrobes. Soon enough, Astrid was ushering the three into the living room, the wolves quickly moving so that they could sit on the couch. Astrid perched on the arm of the sofa, still holding Ingrid's hand and randomly reaching out to stroke her hair.

Embry couldn't help but study her, still rather amazed at how much alike mother and daughter looked. And while he knew that Havsfru aged differently than humans, especially when in their true form, he couldn't get over the fact that Ingrid barely looked older than Freja. Finally she turned from her mother, her swirling eyes landing on Embry. He gulped slightly. While he knew that Freja hadn't had time to tell her mother about him the one time they met, he felt like she somehow knew.

"I did not expect such a gathering," Ingrid said, finally speaking as she then looked around the room. "But I sense they are not human." She looked up at Astrid questioningly.

"Yes, they are wolves - shapeshifters. But it is so very different from our stories. And it would seem that our Freja has bonded with one of them," Astrid explained, looking over at Embry. He felt his cheeks heat up as Ingrid looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You are Embry," the other woman said, now smiling. He nodded, smiling tensely and wondering who she and the man were. "Freja mentioned you many times when she was with us. I am Lette and this is my mate, Hans. We are also half human. Freja invited us to visit and well, when Sven returned to the clan incensed by her rejection, we decided it was time we came."

"He's taken her," Embry said.

"We suspected," Hans replied, now frowning. "But we had hoped we would get here in time. He disappeared one day and we did not stop until we arrived."

"We found Ingrid just before we reached shore," Lette said, looking to Freja's mother.

"I managed to stay nearby, watching," Ingrid said. "I did not trust Sven, even when I saw that he left. And what I have feared has come true."

"There were two of them, but neither were Sven," Embry said. "They followed us down the coast to a cabin where we were going to stay for the weekend. They took her while I stepped out to the store."

He flinched, the guilt overtaking him again. Fuck, why had he left her alone?

"They were likely waiting for you to leave. While they do not trust wolves, they will not underestimate your strength on land," Lette said.

"Can you track them?" Embry asked, his heart starting to pound. Lette glanced at Hans and Ingrid, then nodded when she looked back at him.

"We can find where they have taken her. And I believe that with three of us, we can get her back," Lette said. "Though Hans and I are not as strong, I do not think they have many wherever they are. Michael… he tried to talk Sven out of the idea of Freja as his mate. Sven would not wish to anger his father like this and he would not ask for his help."

Ingrid stiffened next to Lette, wrapping her arms around her as a deep frown set it.

"Color me surprised," she muttered. Lette looked to her, her face softening.

"I had heard stories… whisperings of you… but never had I thought them true," she said, reaching out to take Ingrid's hand. "Freja thought you were dead. We all did. And Michael did nothing to correct us, but each time he looked at Freja, there was great pain there. And regret. I think he was trying to make amends."

"With my daughter? Even while he left me alone and to rot in some far off sea? Threatening to kill her if I so much as thought to try and escape? To return?" she hissed, her voice rising. "I was able to break free and come here because he finally grew tired of me and had not come in years. Once he got a child from me, he no longer cared, though he would still very likely kill me should he find that I have left. Or my daughter. Or my parents."

Lette and Hans flinched as the wolves remained silent, though Embry could see a few of them exchanging looks. Hell, even he was thrown for a loop. And now to find out that Freja had a half-sibling out there. Or well, chances are she may have already met them, if they were with the clan. But didn't and couldn't know.

There was just as much drama with Havsfru as there was with the vampires.

"But you can find Freja," Sam pushed, trying to get the conversation back on course. Embry shot him a grateful look. They didn't have time to waste sitting here rehashing old grievances.

"We will do this," Hans said.

"When you find her, I want to go too," Embry said. Pretty much everyone in the room gaped at him with that. "She's my imprint… my… mate. It's my duty to protect her. I failed before, but I want to help bring her home."

"Dude… you realized all this shit is underwater, right?" Quil said, stating the obvious.

"We can get a boat and diving gear. I'm certified," Embry said. He knew it was a long shot, but he felt like he needed to do something.

"Let us find her first, and then, if it is possible, you may come with us," Hans said. He looked over, seeing Lette giving him an exasperated look. "He's her mate. Would you be willing to sit back and let someone else rescue me?"

The woman swallowed, her expression softening as she looked back at Embry.

"Very well."

****

Embry walked into the kitchen a bit later while the others talked about where Lette and Hans would start looking. It was decided that Ingrid would stay here for the time being, unsure of whether Michael knew she had escaped yet. But she too would go when they launched the rescue mission.

"So, you are my daughter's mate."

Embry jumped and spun around, not hearing Ingrid walk up. She must have gone upstairs and changed, now dressed in a pair of Freja's jeans and one of her sweaters, her feet still bare. A sharp pain of longing shot through him, being slightly overwhelmed by the scent of Freja on the clothes. He nodded.

Ingrid moved closer, studying him with a curious look on her face. Now that he was getting a better look at her, he could notice some differences. Freja's nose was slightly rounder. Her face not as sharp as Ingrid's.

"You have kind eyes," Ingrid murmured. "And great bravery. Wanting to go rescue her even though you know it may take you somewhere where you cannot go."

"I have to. I need her to come home," Embry replied. "I love her."

Ingrid was silent a few moments before a soft smile filled her face.

"I can see that you love her very deeply," Ingrid said. "You have the same look in your eyes when you speak of her as my husband did. As I am sure I did when he was…" She stopped and looked away, tears filling her eyes while she blinked rapidly. "Not a day goes by that I do not miss him." She looked back at Embry, determination filling her eyes. "Michael took everything from me. I will not let his son do the same to my daughter."

"We'll find her and bring her home," Embry vowed. "No matter what."

Ingrid stared at him a moment before a large smile broke out and she nodded.

"Yes, you will make a good mate for my daughter," she said. She then turned, starting to go back to the living room.

"Wait… so Freja has a brother or sister?" Embry said, stopping her. Ingrid froze slightly and turned, a sad look coming into her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, a brother," she said softly. "But I fear I do not know if he still lives. Or if he knows about me." Embry frowned slightly, the thought occurring to him for the first time.

"Wait, Sven isn't-"

"No," Ingrid said quickly, shaking her head. "He is not my son. My son's name is… Kenneth, after my first and only love. Though I do not trust that Michael kept that name."

She then wrapped her arms around herself and turned, walking back into the kitchen. Embry turned back to the window, looking out over the ocean as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

They would find Freja. And they would bring her back.

****

Freja sat in the small cavern, glaring at the thick ropes that bound her wrists and ankles together. She had been trying for the last hour or so to wriggle out of them, but found they were tied too tight. She had long ago developed rashes and bruises and knew if she kept this up, she would start bleeding. But still, she couldn't help but try to break free.

But maybe this wasn't the way.

The longer she sat alone trying to break out of the rope, the more she thought that she needed a new tactic. And she knew that Sven would come back eventually.

As though he sensed her thoughts, Freja looked up, seeing Sven saunter into the cavern, a thin sarong tied around his waist. He looked down at it and then up at her.

"I thought, perhaps if I wore something, I might appeal to your human side," he said lightly. His eyes fell on the ropes and the bruising they were causing. "I wish I did not need to keep you tied up. This could be much easier for you."

"If I agree to be your mate," Freja said dully. He nodded.

"I think if you truly thought about it, you would find it is the best way," he said, starting to pace slowly in front of her, glancing at her every so often. "You are a creature of the sea, Freja. It will always call to you. I can give you that. I can _understand_ that. Your wolf, he will never understand."

Freja bristled, but fought to keep from doing so. She needed to remain calm. To show no emotion. Sven stopped pacing, standing just in front of her.

"You belong in the ocean. You belong with _me_. Only I will make a suitable mate for you," he continued. "Have you even stopped to think about how compatible you are? If you should have children, what sort of abomination would they be? And a wolf? Never have our kinds gotten along."

Freja bit her tongue, trying to keep from shouting out that the packs were the first time he had ever met a wolf - or well, shapeshifters that happen to turn into wolves. That they were nothing like the stories. But she needed to watch herself if she wanted any chance of escape.

Instead, she tried to look as though she was considering his words, looking away from his eyes.

"Ah… now you seem to be listening," he said, sounding pleased. Freja still maintained her calm expression.

"If I stay with you, will you leave my grandparents and the packs alone," she said, staring at the rock floor. While she wanted to appear willing, she also wanted his word that he wouldn't hurt her family in the meantime.

"I will not," he said.

"And my mother. Could you talk to your dad and get him to let her go?" she said, worried she was saying too much. There was silence and Freja ventured a look at Sven.

He was staring at her, a confused look on his face. Apparently Michael hadn't shared everything with his son.

"I'll go with you… I'll agree to be your mate. But only if you can promise me that they'll all be safe," she said. She didn't bother hiding her feelings. She knew he would only believe her if she appeared truly honest.

And well, she obviously couldn't escape from here, but maybe if he took her back to the clan, she could find a way.

"I can see he didn't tell you. She's alive. He killed my father and took her way from us, keeping her locked up somewhere and threatening to kill me and my grandparents if she tried to leave and find us," Freja said. "I will go with you and be your mate, but only if you can guarantee that everyone I care for will be safe."

Sven was silent, his expression unreadable. Finally, he nodded.

"Consider it done," he said softly, turning and walking out.

Freja breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the wall. But part of her thought that she saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, stuff is going down. I can't help it. I like to end stories on a bit of a dramatic note. And since I've finished up all my writing and editing - I'm going to post the last four chapters in one go.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	28. All Hands on Deck

Embry could feel Quil and Jacob watching him cautiously as he did a final check on the diving equipment and then finished getting into his wetsuit, the fishing boat they borrowed from another pack member's dad rocking in the choppy waves. Not far off, there was a rocky island that jutted out of the waves.

It was time to get Freja.

He wasn't sure how, but Lette and Hans managed to find that Sven was hiding out in a small island cave that could only be accessed underwater - or at least as far as they could tell. There were only two others with him and they were certain that Freja was there as well though they had yet to see her as they had overheard Sven speaking with the two about leaving for the clan soon.

Embry was relieved that he could go along, though none of them were too sure what to expect once they got inside. Lette and Hans had tried to explore as much of the island and cave as they could without getting caught - maybe even find Freja and sneak her out. But they had nearly run into one of Sven's henchmen and decided to go back and get reinforcements before doing anymore.

The plan was that they were going to go through a short hidden tunnel to a small cavern where Embry could leave his gear. They would then search together until they found Freja, figuring four together would be better to overpower Sven and the other two Hasvfru. Not to mention, Embry's ability to scent Freja would make the search easier.

While Sam and Jacob had wanted more of a plan before they set out - and the rest of the packs were disappointed they couldn't help more - Ingrid and Embry were eager to get Freja back, not wanting to chance that Sven would move her to somewhere even harder to get to or take her back to the clan, which could involve launching an entire war to get her back - they still weren't completely sure how Michael would react with Ingrid, Oscar and Astrid certain that he wouldn't allow Freja to go free, while Hans and Lette thought he might.

And there was nothing the packs could do about any of it, being unable to swim to those depths.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked for the 20th time. Embry glanced up at him and then continued zipping up his wetsuit. He didn't say anything as he pulled on his flippers and then the tanks. "I mean… maybe you should wait on the boat and let them go in."

"I'm going in," Embry said sternly, glaring at his best friend. "Freja is in there and she needs me."

"But we don't know what you're going-"

"I'm going in, Jacob!" Embry shouted, his patience beyond frayed at this point. In his opinion, they had waited too long as it was.

Jacob snapped his mouth shut and looked over at Quil, silently begging him for help. Quil just gave him a pained expression and looked back at Embry, who was nearly ready to get into the water. He knew that no one in the packs wanted him to go into the cave. There were too many unknowns. There were a lot of small passageways and caverns that would be difficult to phase in. They weren't even sure where all of them led. And if Sven or one of the others got him in the water, Embry couldn't fight back as well. But he was determined to help rescue Freja.

"Look, you just need to trust me," Embry said. "Lette and Hans said I'll be okay." Another look passed between Quil and Jacob. "I'm doing this no matter what you say."

Jacob stared at him a few moments before sighing and stepping up to him. He placed his hand on Embry's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"Just be careful. And bring her home," he said. Embry smiled slightly and nodded.

There was a thump on the side of the boat and Embry looked over the edge, seeing the three Havsfru bobbing in the waves. He still wasn't used to how they looked transformed though he was familiar with Freja. Hans looked as though he could rip his head off, though all three were various shades of vicious.

"It is time," he said.

Embry nodded and turned back to Quil and Jacob as he slid his mask on and then stuck the regulator in his mouth. He gave them a thumbs up and then sat on the edge of the boat. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, falling into the water.

It was disorienting at first, not being able to see anything but bubbles around him as he sank. But soon, they cleared away and he looked over, seeing the three waiting on him, their hair floating around them. Lette then motioned for him to follow as they turned and took off, moving smoothly and easily through the water at a speed that was difficult to keep up with even though he knew they had slowed down for him. Glancing around, Embry couldn't see much of anything until they came up to the island, the group diving down a bit deeper until they came to a small opening that he almost missed.

It was weird, not being about to hear or smell much of anything. He heard the regulator and his breaths, the bubbles of the water. It wasn't until then that he realized just how much he had come to rely on his heightened hearing and smell. But hopefully not for long. Once they were able to get out of the water, he would be able to scent Freja and hopefully get her out of here before it came to a fight.

The tunnel was dark and Embry had to rely mostly on feeling his way through, though he could see the flicker of Ingrid's tail in front of him, guiding him along. It felt like it went on forever, but soon enough they had entered a cavern, now rising up to the surface. They broke through, the three Havsfru quickly getting out of the water as they transformed, Hans turning to help Embry out. Moving fast, he pulled off his gear and wetsuit, now donning just a pair of shorts in case he needed to shift. Looking around, there were three openings that led off to other parts of the cave. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the various scents. It was cold and dank, with the overwhelming smell of seawater. But then just underneath it, he could smell her.

Embry's eyes opened, focusing on one of the tunnels.

"She's that way," he said softly, already starting towards the opening.

"Let us go first," Lette said, stopping him. He frowned, but then nodded, feeling as though it was best if they were the first to engage until he could get a sense of how to fight.

They moved near silently through the corridor on bare feet. Embry spoke softly every so often, telling them where to go as he continued to follow Freja's scent. It was getting stronger. They then came to an opening and Embry nearly barged through it, hearing voices and knowing that Freja was in there. Ingrid stopped him, shaking her head quickly and motioning that they needed to watch first - assess the situation. Embry took a deep breath, trying to stay calm thought he ended up bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted to get in there and get Freja. He could clearly hear Sven talking to the others, laying out some sort of plan for going back to the clan and dealing with his father.

Lette peered around into the cavern a few moments and then motioned for them to gather around.

"It is Sven, Aleksander and Oliver," she whispered, looking at Hans, who nodded. She then looked at Embry. "They are great fighters and it looks as though they are about to leave. She is there, but tied up. We will take care of Sven, Aleksander and Oliver, but you… go for Freja once the way is clear."

Embry nodded, clenching his hands into fists. He wanted to get this over with. And possibly punch Sven if he got the chance. The three Havsfru turned back to the opening, with Lette and Hans peering back into the cavern again as they whispered a plan of attack among themselves. Ingrid stood just behind them, unable to see in, but she nodded along. With a final glance back at Embry, they then all rushed into the cavern. Embry heard a shout of surprise and then a loud splash. Looking around into it, he saw that Hans had dragged one of Sven's minions into a large pool, while Lette engaged with Sven himself, moving rather quickly and managing to use the element of surprise to her advantage. Ingrid was frozen, staring in shock at the third, who was giving her a strange look. It was then that Embry noticed he had short, white-blonde hair just like Freja and Ingrid.

Oh shit. This wasn't good.

Rather than focusing on that, Embry launched into the cavern, looking around until he saw Freja on the ground, quickly trying to get out of rope that was tied around her wrists and ankles. Hearing his heavy footfalls, she whipped her head over, eyes wide.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Rescuing you," he replied, dropping to the ground and working on the ropes. It didn't take long for him to get the ones around her wrists undone, though he growled in anger when he saw the bruises.

He really wanted to kill Sven, but knew he couldn't waste any time. The Havsfru were keeping the others busy so that he and Freja could escape. He could still hear them fighting, the sound of large splashes echoed around the cavern, as did hisses and snarls. While he wanted to check on how things were going, it was important to get out of the cavern and back to the boat.

"Is that my mom?" Freja asked.

"Yes, but we've got to go. Now," Embry said, finishing with the ropes on her ankles and then pulled her up to stand. For a moment he held her close to him and then dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

Freja smiled and nodded, taking his hand as he turned and started to pull her back the way they came.

"Where do you think you're going?" a cold voice called out and the noises around them falling silent.

Embry and Freja froze, turning to look over. Hans was still gone, though Lette was now on the ground, knocked out, while the other Havsfru stood next to Sven. The prince had his arm around Ingrid's middle, holding her tightly against him, with a jagged knife held to her throat. Whatever shock Ingrid had earlier was gone, no longer bothering to fight against him. Her eyes were darting around as though she was trying to come up with a plan. Though they faltered when they fell on the Sven's minion.

"Let her go!" Freja shouted, taking a step towards him, anger clear in her eyes. A growl escaped Embry's lips as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Don't worry about me! Get out!" Ingrid shouted, meeting Freja's eyes.

"So she _is_ alive," Sven said, glancing down at her mother and then over at her, a cruel grin filling his face. "And she is much more fetching in person." His eyes then fell on Embry. "Should have known you'd come."

Embry narrowed his eyes at him, feeling his rage coursing through his veins and rumbling to the surface, but he fought it off. He had a feeling it wouldn't do them any good if he shifted in this small space. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt Freja or anyone else on their side.

"You leave with him and I will kill her," Sven said. "Your choice, Freja. What I promised before still stands. You come with me and I leave them alone."

Embry looked over, seeing a stern expression on Freja's face as she stared at Sven. God, he hoped that she wasn't about to do what he thought she was. Now would have been a good time to be able to read minds. But all he could do was stand there in agony as Freja said nothing.

Fuck, what were they going to do?

****

Freja's heart was pounding. She hadn't been expecting a rescue, knowing there was no way for the wolves to track her. So she was beyond shocked when Lette, Hans and her mother charged into the cavern. While her mother had frozen at first, her fighting spirit finally came back and she attacked Aleksander, one of Sven's so-called best friends in the clan, who had been adopted by Michael when he found him abandoned as a child. However, for whatever reason, Freja sensed her mother was holding back, not really wanting to hurt him.

But then while she and Embry were focused on getting her out of the rope and out of the cavern, the tide had turned. And now Sven was standing there with a knife to her mother's throat, demanding that she go with him and he would let Ingrid live.

Freja met her mother's eyes, feeling tears prick at her own. She had just found her and now she was faced with losing her. Again. That she would really die this time.

She felt Embry squeeze her hand, letting her know that he was there. But it was a really impossible decision. If she went with Sven, she would save her family. However, she wasn't sure if she'd find another way to escape. He would definitely be watching her more closely. But at the same time, Freja knew that she couldn't live with herself if she sacrificed her mother.

"It's okay, Freja. It's okay. Go now while you can," Ingrid said, her gaze glancing over to Aleksander again before locking with Freja's.

"I can't let him kill you," Freja whispered, already taking a step towards them. She then noticed how close to the edge of the pool Sven was standing.

Perhaps there was a third option.

A calm washed over Freja as her mind was made up. She looked over at Embry, smiling slightly in a way that she hoped he understood what she was doing. A pained expression came over his face as he shook his head.

"Don't do it," he said. Freja stepped over to him and kissed him before wrapping her arms around him.

"Trust me," she whispered.

She then let go of him and turned to Sven, a determined look coming over her face as she locked eyes with him.

"I go with you and they all go free," she stated. A smug grin broke out as Sven looked over at Embry.

"I always win," he said and for a moment, Freja almost looked back, praying that Embry wouldn't phase. But she kept her eyes ahead, focused on the plan. She just needed to get her mother out of the way and then she could take Sven down. She had gotten the one up on him before, surely she could again.

She drew closer, her eyes scanning over her mother, who was now sobbing and shaking her head, not wishing for Freja to give herself up. But this was the best way, she couldn't help but feel. She finally stopped just in front of them.

"Let her go," she said, her eyes turning hard. Sven lowered the knife, his eyes watching Freja.

He loosened his grip on Ingrid and Freja started to feel relief. She just needed her mother out of the way. He made as though he was about to push her away, when suddenly he pulled her back and in one smooth movement, sank the knife into her mother's side.

In that moment, it was as though the entire world stopped. Freja couldn't move as she heard her mother's shriek of pain, and watched as Sven pulled the knife out, blood now pouring out. She took a step towards her, but Sven grabbed Ingrid's arm and shoved her over and out of the way.

"NO!" Freja bellowed as rage quickly took over.

She turned to Sven, seething as she felt her skin start to ripple. His eyes widened in shock as she swiped out at him, not being able to avoid the sting of her claws as four wounds opened up across his chest.

She then launched towards him, the two tumbling into the pool as Freja transformed, striking out at Sven so quickly, he could barely fight her off, the knife disappearing in the struggle and barely able to transform himself. He tried to swim off, but Freja grabbed his arm and landed a powerful kick of her tail that sent him back into the rock wall. He narrowed his eyes at her before he shot over, the two locked into a fierce battle, trying to claw at each other and kick. Freja wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that she couldn't allow him to win. To continue hurting those she loved. All she could do was allow her instinct to take over as her anger fueled her.

Finally she had him pinned against the wall, squeezing the life out of him with more strength than she thought she possessed.

 _Freja, no!_ She heard Lette shout in her mind.

_It's what he deserves!_

_Michael will not allow you to live if you kill his son and heir!_

For a moment, Freja hesitated. She knew Lette was right. But she wanted to end him. To make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

_We should go!_

Freja stared at Sven, noting the look of panic in his eyes as he struggled to get her to let go. He was afraid of her, that was clear. Oh god, she was turning into a monster. No, she was turning into _them_. She didn't want that. She was better than Sven and Michael.

Freja finally let go, glaring at him.

 _Leave me and my family alone. Never come back,_ she ordered. He nodded.

Freja didn't wait to watch him leave as she turned and swam back to the surface, pulling herself out and quickly making her way over to her mother. Aleksander had her head in his lap as Embry bent over her, his hand trying to stem the blood.

"Oh god," Freja said, dropping next to her. Her mother was breathing heavily and grimacing in pain. She looked far too pale. And there was far too much blood pooling on the rocks beneath her.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Embry said. Freja looked over at Lette.

"Is there nothing we can do?" she asked.

"I know of a healer… Not far from here. We can take her there," Lette said. "She will survive but we do not have much time." Freja turned and looked back down at her mother, who reached up to cup her cheek.

"There is something I must tell you," she said before coughing.

"Save your strength, we're going to get you help," Freja said. Ingrid stared at her a moment and then looked to Aleksander. A soft smile broke out.

"At least… at least you can both meet," she said. Freja frowned looking over at Aleksander, who seemed equally as confused. "This is your brother… though I named him Kenneth… Michael… he changed your name…"

Aleksander frowned as he looked down at her.

"My parents are dead. Michael found me and took me in," he explained. Ingrid smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No… you are my son… and… Michael is your father," she whispered. Freja stared at her mother in shock, her mouth dropping open as she looked up, meeting Aleksander's eyes.

Now that she was looking at him, she could see some of the similarities between them. But now was not the time to be hashing this out. Her mother was dying.

"We need to go," Freja said, meeting Embry's eyes. He nodded and looked down at the wound. But before he could say anything he suddenly was jerked back, barely able to shout before he disappeared under the water. "EMBRY!"

Without thinking, Freja jumped to her feet and dove back into the pool, seeing Embry reaching out for her and Sven with a vice grip on his leg, pulling him deeper. Embry was trying not to breath, but he had taken in a few gulps of water. It was clear that Sven wasn't about to give up and he was attempting to drown Embry.

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed herself faster. No one was going to die today.

****

Embry kicked as hard as he could, but wasn't able to get Sven to let go. He thought this was over. While he hadn't been able to see what had happened in the pool, when Freja emerged, a small bit of relief had set in, though it was clear that they needed to get Ingrid help and fast.

But then the bastard just couldn't give up.

Embry tried to hold his breath, seeing Freja swimming towards him with a determined look on her face, but he had taken in some water when he shouted upon first being dragged into the water.

But it was hard, with panic sneaking in, even though he knew Freja would get to him in time. He had swallowed too much water and he didn't think he could last that much longer. Not to mention, he could feel his body wanting to phase, knowing that he was in danger. But that would be the worst possible thing to do right now.

Freja swam past him and he felt the grip on his leg loosen, so he started to swim up, but then he was yanked back down. Giving another hard kick, the grip loosened again, and he pushed himself up. But then suddenly, something strong and heavy slammed into his side, causing his mouth to fly open. Before he could panic again, his head knocked into the side of the pool and everything went black.

****

Freja wasn't sure at what point Sven had given up and finally left the cave for good. Her sole focus was on getting Embry out of his grip and then out of the water. Once she had dragged him back out and laid him out next to her mother, she immediately began CPR, much as she had done that day on the beach when he had jumped off the cliff after her.

The day she had told him everything and found out that they were meant to be together.

"Come on, Embry, breathe!" she shouted as she pounded his chest.

"We must get Ingrid to the healer," Lette said. Freja glanced up at her and nodded.

"Go, I'll take care of him," she said.

"I will stay and help," Aleksander added. Freja glanced at him and shook her head, then turned her attention back to Embry.

She could hear and feel movement around her, but she still remained focused. She was looking at the possibility of losing her mother; she wasn't about to lose him too.

"Come on, breathe," she whispered just before she put her lips to his, breathing for him again.

When she lifted away, finally he began coughing up water, Freja turning him on his side so he didn't choke. His eyelids fluttered, but he didn't wake up completely. But at least he was still breathing and his heart was strong. Freja looked around the now empty cavern and then over at Aleksander.

"We need to get him out of here, but… I don't know how to get him through that tunnel without diving gear… and with him unconscious," she said.

"There is another tunnel that leads out. It is dry," he said. "I will help."

"Thanks," Freja said, still a bit stunned by the revelation that this was her half-brother. Though he appeared just as stunned as she did. It was probably the only reason he was actually helping her right now. Or maybe not. She had thought he didn't want to be doing this earlier. Maybe he had been forced to do Sven's bidding against his will.

"She… our mother… do you believe she'll be okay?" Aleksander asked softly as the two of them lifted Embry. She paused a moment, meeting his eyes.

"God, I hope so…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fight chapter was definitely a lot less detailed than I usually write, but I just could not seem to figure out how to write it. And knew if I obsessed over it too much I would never get it written. And well, I hadn't intended to add Freya's brother in, so that was fun to incorporate. To be honest, I hadn't planned that at all. It came out when I was writing the last chapter and I decided to just go with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	29. Make Up Lee Way

Embry's head hurt, that much he knew. But then he felt much warmer than he had earlier and knew something soft was wrapped around him. And he was moving.

Eyes flying open, he tried to sit up, but strong hands pushed him back down. Blearily, he looked around and found himself in the small cabin below deck of the fishing boat, a worried Quil standing over him. Wait, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered, he had been dragged back under the water by a vengeful Sven while Freja attempted to rescue him.

And here he thought he had been going to rescue her.

"Take it easy," Quil said.

"Freja," Embry croaked.

"I'm here."

Embry looked over, seeing Freja walking up to him with a watery smile, a blanket wrapped around her. Quil moved out of the way as she dropped down to his level, and leaned her forehead against his.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I… accidentally hit you into the wall when I was trying to get you away from Sven and it must have knocked you out… but then I got you out of the water and did CPR. You weren't breathing for a few seconds," she said, and he could hear the tremble in her voice. "Scared me…"

Embry reached up and caressed her cheek, relief finally settling in, even though he could clearly see cuts decorating her face, her lip split. They had gotten Freja. But then, Sven was still out there somewhere. They would still need to run.

"Sven?" he asked.

"He disappeared, but… I have a feeling he's not coming back any time soon, if at all," Freja said with a small smile. "Made sure to give him a few reminders about what happens to him when he messes with me or anyone I love."

Embry chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was then that he remembered her mother. His smile fell away. As if sensing what he was going to ask next, Freja gulped.

"Lette and Hans took her to get help," she said softly. "But I'm sure they'll find us soon and let us know how she is."

Embry nodded, knowing that Freja was likely going to worry until they finally got news on Ingrid and for her sake, he hoped that she survived. He then looked to the other side of the small room, seeing Aleksander leaning against a wall dressed in a sweater and jeans that were slightly too big for him, his eyes watching the scene before him without any expression.

Embry was conflicted. While he now understood that this Freja's brother, he also knew that he was one of the ones that had kidnapped her and brought her to Sven. He wasn't completely sure that he could be trusted.

"Aleksander helped me get you out," Freja said. Embry looked back at her. "He knew of another passage that was dry that came out aboveground. We carried you out and then saw the boat."

"Seriously, dude, you scared the hell out of us for a bit," Quil said, now frowning. "Jake nearly jumped into the water to swim over."

Embry swallowed and looked from Quil, to Freja, who was now smiling softly at him. He finally looked back over at Aleksander.

"Thanks," he said.

"It was the least I could do," he replied, finally speaking. His swirling eyes shifted over to Freja as a look of confusion came over his face. He then shook his head and looked away.

"We're almost back to the marina," Freja said. "Jacob called ahead and Dr. Cullen is going to meet us at my house to look you over and make sure everything's okay."

"I'll be mostly healed by then," Embry replied with a small smile. Freja rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "And here I thought I was rescuing you."

"You did," Freja said. "I would probably be on my way to the clan by now with him if you haven't shown up when you did." She glanced towards Aleksander again. "I was working on a plan, though I thought it would be easier to get away from them once we were out of the cave…"

"Figured you were. We thought we'd try and make things a bit easier," Embry replied. "Your mom showed up with Hans and Lette not long after they took you. They were the ones that tracked you. They had seen Sven return angry and knew that he was going to try and do something, so tried to get here in time to warn you."

Embry stopped speaking as he, Quil and Freja all looked towards Aleksander. The Havsfru shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He pushed off the wall, but didn't move closer.

"I knew this was not a good idea," he said, his eyes falling on Freja. "I remember when you were with us… you said that you already had a partner. I didn't want to help him, but Sven is… he's our leader's son. Next in line to take over the clan. I couldn't say no…"

"Yes, you could have," Embry said, now frowning at him, a soft growl in his voice. Freja glanced at him, frowning, but seemed conflicted. She then looked back at Aleksander.

"You don't understand our ways. I am… no one. Even though the clan leader took me in and raised me as his own, to everyone else I am just an orphan with no standing. To go against Sven or Michael… it can have dire consequences," he said. He looked to Freja. "I had heard about your… our… mother. O-our grandparents. It was a warning to the rest of us."

Embry looked at Freja as well, seeing her blinking back tears at the mention of her mother. She then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Yea… I, I get it," she said. "And well… I am grateful that you helped me get Embry out of there."

The two siblings silently studied each other for a time and Embry glanced over at Quil. Part of him felt as though they were intruding on a private moment, but it wasn't like they could go anywhere. Well, he couldn't at least.

"You… you're welcome to stay with us, my grandparents and I, if you want. Just until we hear about Mama or… however long you need to," Freja offered. Aleksander's eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded.

"Thank you… I would like that," he replied.

Embry sighed, looking over at Quil. While he wasn't so keen on yet another Havsfru guest, at least this one was Freja's brother. And well, he was starting to think that maybe Aleksander could be trusted. That he wasn't as bad as the others.

He had helped Freja get him out of the cavern. And he hadn't done much fighting for Sven when things went down. But he hadn't necessarily helped when Sven had Ingrid either. Granted, he didn't know that it was his mother at the time. Freja smiled at her brother and then returned to looking at Embry.

"Do you really think this is over?" he couldn't help but ask, wondering if there was a chance that Sven might come back again, even though he had lost. Again. Freja shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can talk about that later when we get to my grandparents'. You should probably rest," she said. Embry chuckled and reached up, touching her cheek.

"I'm fine, Freja," he said before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Yep, we'll just… go help Jacob," Quil said, already ushering a frowning Aleksander out of the room. Embry laughed softly as the door shut behind them. Freja looked over at it and then back down at Embry.

"I'm sorry," Embry said before she could say anything. Freja frowned. "I wasn't there and they got to you."

"Em, they were waiting for the moment I was alone. And we both know you can't watch me every second. It would have happened at some point eventually, so there's no need to blame yourself," Freja replied softly as she moved to lie next to him on the small bed and Embry pulled the blanket around to cover both of them, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yea, but…" Embry frowned as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I just feel so stupid… I only left to get… condoms." He closed his eyes in shame, though Freja's soft laughter had them flying open again.

"I refuse to let you blame yourself for this," she said, still smiling. "And I would argue that you were making responsible decisions. I mean… for what we had planned…"

It was Embry's turn to chuckle as a faint blush painted Freja's cheeks. He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"And you came to my rescue. So I think everything's good," Freja said. "I was so worried that he was going to hurt you. Or my grandparents. I didn't know how I was going to get away from Sven, but I knew I had to make a deal so that he wouldn't hurt or kill you."

The smile faded from her face as another look of worry replaced it. Embry pulled her closer, enveloping her with his warmth.

"But we're all okay now. Your mom is strong; she's going to be okay too. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that it stays that way," he vowed.

"I know," Freja said softly. Embry looked down at her a moment, before pressing his lips against hers and tightening his arms around her.

Though she still had the blanket around her, as he pulled her closer, it fell open slightly and it was at that moment that he realized she was still completely naked underneath it, her bare chest now resting against his.

The kiss deepened slightly, even though at the back of his mind, he knew that they were on a small boat with his two best friends and Freja's brother just outside. This was neither the place or the time, but he couldn't stop kissing her, happy to have her back in his arms again.

But then there was a loud knock on the door that had them coming apart as Embry shot up in the bed.

"What?" he shouted, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"We're back!" Jacob's voice came through the door. "Come on!"

Embry sighed and looked down at Freja, who was slightly flush.

"Well… better get to your grandparents'..."

****

"FREJA!"

As soon as they stepped through the front door, she was engulfed in a massive hug by both of her grandparents. They squeezed her so hard that she struggled to breath at first and nearly dropped the blanket around her. Embry had only brought along one set of spare clothes, which she gave to Aleksander, knowing they wouldn't fit her at all.

Astrid then let go of her, her eyes full of tears, as she grinned and then looked around, confusion starting to enter her eyes.

"Where are the others? Where is Ingrid," she asked, her eyes settling on Embry, who had an arm around Jacob's shoulder as he helped him over to the couch. Bruises and cuts littered his large, bare chest.

"Mama… she got hurt," Freja said. Astrid's eyes widened and her hand came to her mouth. "She's alive… for now. I think. Lette and Hans took her to get help. But there's someone you should meet, Mor-mor, Papa."

She swallowed and turned to Aleksander, who was hesitating in the door as he studied Astrid and Oscar. Even though she was still a bit unsure, something in Freja reached out to him. He was her brother after all. And he had said that he didn't want to help Sven. He felt he had had no choice. And there was every chance he could get cast out of the clan for helping her. He had nowhere else to go.

"This is Aleksander… my brother," Freja said. "And these are our grandparents…"

Astrid's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. She then reached out and gently touched his face.

"Aleksander," she whispered as a soft smile filled her face.

She then pulled him into the house and into a strong embrace. Freja watched on and smiled as she saw the look of utter confusion come over Aleksander's face. But then something softened and he returned the hug.

"I'm, ah, I need clothes," Freja said as she hurried over to the stairs and up to her room.

While she could have used a few moments to herself to gather her thoughts, she quickly pulled out some clothes and dressed, then made her way back downstairs as Dr. Cullen, who must have been in the kitchen, was feeling around Embry's ribs.

"Certainly gave him quite the hit," Carlisle said, glancing over at Freja. "Broke three ribs."

Her face paled slightly as she gulped. God, she hadn't meant to hurt him. Hadn't even realized that she had hit him with her tail as she shot after Sven. Not until she turned around and found him floating unconscious in the water.

"I'm fine, Freja," Embry said, though he winced slightly as Carlisle hit a tender spot. "It'll be better in no time."

"Still, take it easy for a couple days. Maybe no phasing until you're sure it's all healed," Carlisle said, moving to examine the lump on Embry's head. "I'm not 100 percent sure that you didn't get a concussion."

"We know the drill," Quil said, standing next to Jacob, who still looked worried. "Though I have a feeling he's going to prefer Freja looking after him than us." He looked over at her, grinning.

She didn't even bother returning it as she walked over and sat next to Embry, looking him over and taking in all his injuries. Oh, god. This was her fault.

"I'm fine," Embry said, likely reading her expression and knowing what she was thinking. "I knew there was a chance I could get hurt. Stop blaming yourself."

"But you wouldn't-"

"Nope. Not going to let you take the fault. The only person at fault here is Sven," Embry said quickly, cutting her off with a stern look. She stared at him a few moments and then nodded. There was no use arguing about it. And at least he was alive.

Freja then found herself looking towards the back door, wishing the others would come back. She kept imagining her mother walking through the door, healed and ready for them to finally be a family again.

"She'll be okay, Freja. She's strong," Embry said softly. She turned back to look at him and nodded, trying to keep from crying again. Her mother would be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

"I should look you over as well," Carlisle said, his eyes taking in her cuts and then focused on the bruises around Freja's wrists that were just visible from under her sleeves.

"I'm fine," she said. "Really." Carlisle gave her a concerned look, but then nodded.

"Please call if you need me further," he said.

"Of course, thank you, Carlisle," Astrid said. The vampire left, and Aleksander moved closer to the couch, staring at the front door.

"What is he?" he asked, turning to look back at the others, appearing baffled. "He is not human. But he is not like you - wolves."

"Vampire," Astrid said gently. Aleksander's eyes widened in surprise. He then looked down at Freja.

"You have kept the strangest company," he said. She smiled softly and nodded.

"You'll get used to it. If you want to stay, that is," she replied. She then looked over at her grandparents hopefully. They looked at each other and back at Aleksander, nodding immediately.

"Of course, you are family. Stay as long as you wish," Astrid said, tears filling her eyes yet again, apparently overwhelmed to find that she had another grandchild, no matter the circumstances. She then took a deep breath and looked at Freja. "What happened?"

Quil and Jacob perked up, probably eager to hear the story as well since they had been stuck on the boat the whole time.

"They were about to take me back to the clan when the others showed up," Freja said as Embry wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Mama, Hans and Lette tried to distract the others so that Embry and I could get away, but Sven got Mama. Held a knife to her neck and said he would leave her and everyone alone if I went with him."

Freja took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and she was back in the cavern. Fear coursing through her. Her mother's shouts in her mind.

"I thought if I could get close enough, I could push her out of the way and take Sven on my own. But he must have sensed that I was planning something. He stabbed her," she said, her voice much softer.

"Freja fought bravely. Overpowered him," Aleksander said stoically.

"At least I thought I won. When we were trying to help Mama, Sven dragged Embry into the water. I barely got him away in time," Freja said, a shudder going through her body, though Embry leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"And Sven?" Astrid asked.

"Hoping after that ass-kicking, he won't come back," Quil said with a chuckle. Both Embry and Freja looked over at him, causing the chuckle to die on his lips. "I mean… that's what you said earlier."

"He got away," Freja said, turning to look at her grandparents. "He promised to stay away, but I'm not sure if he will. Or what Michael might do when he finds out…"

"I don't see him punishing you," Aleksander said, causing everyone to look at him. "This was Sven's obsession. Michael had tried to talk him out of the idea of you as his mate. Told him to leave you alone. He wasn't happy when he found that Sven had come to the surface."

"You are sure?" Astrid asked, the hope clear in her voice.

God, Freja hoped he was. She really just wanted to live a normal life. Go on dates with her boyfriend. Work at the shop. Hang out with the packs. Finally have a weekend away with Embry with no interruptions or kidnappings.

"I can assure you, I will do no such thing," a deep voice boomed, causing everyone to jump and turn towards the kitchen, so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear anyone come in from the back door.

Embry immediately jumped to his feet, putting himself in between Freja and the intruder as she sat in shock on the couch, though honestly, she should have expected Michael to show up at some point. She had just hoped she'd get a bit of a break before dealing with him.

Even Quil and Jacob had moved closer, their eyes fixed on Michael.

No one said anything as they all stared at the Havsfru leader. Though he wore a sarong around his waist, he dripped water onto the wood floor, droplets falling from his wet, copper-colored hair onto his bare chest. He was the same height as Sven, but he was broader, his expression more stoic as he settled his eyes on Freja.

"I mean no harm. I come here in peace," he said, glancing at Embry and then Quil and Jacob, obviously nervous about their presence.

"Forgive us if we don't believe you," Embry growled, clenching his fists. Michael grimaced slightly and then nodded.

"I suppose my son has not given you any reason to trust me. Nor I, for that matter," he said. "Very well. I have come to offer an official apology for Sven's actions. I had advised him to let it go, that you had chosen another. And he went against my orders to leave you in peace."

Freja could see the look of utter shock on her grandmother's face as Oscar gripped her hand. Her grandfather thankfully remained more reserved.

"Not good enough," Embry said, causing Freja to stand next to him and place her hand on his arm. As much as she appreciated it, she could handle this.

"He tried to kill Embry. May have killed my mother," she said sternly. She glanced behind her to Aleksander. "Our mother."

When she looked back at the clan leader, there was a look of pain on his face, but he quickly looked away from her, shame and guilt now clear in his eyes.

"She found you," he stated. "I had wondered how long before she would seek you out once I discovered she had escaped."

"You told her you would kill me and my grandparents if she didn't come with you. You kidnapped her. And then you just… abandoned her," Freja shouted, not caring that this was the clan leader. She was scared that her mother might still die and pissed at everything that had happened.

Someone needed to answer for it.

"And this was after you raped her and then took my brother from her!" she continued, inching towards him. "And then before that, you killed MY father! Let us think that SHE had killed him instead! You're a monster just like your son!"

It was Embry's turn to grab her arm, holding her back. She nearly jerked out of his reach, but stopped, knowing she'd probably need him to hold her back as she glared at the clan leader. Michael finally looked up, a deep sadness in his eyes. And regret. So much regret. Freja nearly reacted in surprise, but managed to maintain her glare.

"I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did. I was… arrogant. And wrong. Yes, a I am monster for what I did. I should have left your mother alone but… no one said no to me. Not then," he said softly. Freja couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes. "I went to release your mother, but found she had escaped already. I didn't know she had found you, though I had hope she would."

"So, you had a change of heart, all of a sudden?" she asked. "And I'm supposed to just take your word for it?"

"I have regretted my decisions for some time, yes, but was not sure how I could make things right," he eyes fell on Aleksander. "I should have never taken you from your mother. Lied to you."

Aleksander didn't speak, only stared back. Michael then looked to Astrid and Oscar.

"I should have never punished you," he said. He then looked at Freja. "And I should have never caused all this pain."

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Embry asked. Michael looked at him and then at Freja.

"Sven will be punished. He disobeyed my orders and showed that he is not fit to lead our clan," Michael said. "He is no longer my heir and will be dealt with accordingly."

"That's not going to stop him from coming after us again. That's likely to just piss him off more," Freja said.

"I know," Michael said. "I assure you - he will not bother you again."

"And Mama?" Freja asked.

"She is free to go where she wishes. I… we - no one in the clan will bother you again. Though you are free to come and go among us as you wish," he said. "That will not change." He looked towards Aleksander. "I hope that you might consider returning… But I will not pressure you one way or the other. You are free to make your own choice. However, I still consider you my son… and therefore eligible to be my heir. If that is what you choose."

Aleksander's eyes widened slightly, probably not expecting Michael to offer him a position as his heir. And for a moment, it looked as though he hadn't considered the option of not returning to the clan. It was all he had ever known. But he then met Freja's eyes, something shifting in his own.

"I believe I will stay for the time being," Aleksander said, looking back at Michael. "I should like to spend time getting to know my family that I was stolen from." Michael nodded once.

Finally he turned, looking at Astrid and Oscar.

"I owe you a great apology," he said. He took a deep breath, stepping over to them. He then breathed out, her grandparents' eyes widening slightly as a breeze hit them.

Once he was done, he looked around the room again and then settled his gaze on Freja.

"I wish you a happy future," he said, bowing his head. He then turned and strode out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, Freja walked over to her grandparents. Her grandmother was staring at her hands, her eyes wide.

"What did he do?" she asked, worried.

"He… gave us our forms back," Oscar whispered.

He looked to Astrid and the two hugged, both now crying. Freja blinked a few times, looking back and forth between them and then over at Embry. Honestly, she was suddenly starting to feel a bit lightheaded with everything that had gone on. She walked over to the couch as her grandparents began talking excitedly.

Sighing, she collapsed as Embry moved to sit next to her, Freja immediately curling up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Just… overwhelmed," she admitted, glancing up at him. Embry smiled as he kissed her head.

"Just rest a bit…"

"Yea…"

****

Freja jerked, somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. She wasn't even sure when she had fallen asleep but figured Embry must have carried her up to her bed at some point because she was definitely in a bed. She then heard something and shot up, her eyes settled on her shut door as moonlight poured in through the windows.

"Freja?" Embry murmured. She looked over, not realizing he had stayed over. He blinked his eyes open, peering up at her sleepily.

"I heard something," she said, already climbing out of bed.

"It's probably Aleksander or your grandparents," he said, already settling back on the bed. "I didn't hear anything."

"Embry, I'm pretty sure someone else is here," she said, her hand on the doorknob as she turned it and pulled it open.

She stood there, staring down the darkened hallway a few moments, hearing Embry sigh and get out of bed, walking behind her. She then walked out and turned, seeing the door to the guest room closed, so it wasn't Aleksander. Embry following, she made her way downstairs, seeing the entire house dark.

"See, it's nothing," Embry said softly.

Freja then froze, seeing someone moving on the deck. At first, there was a spike of fear, but then that was quickly replaced with relief as she rushed through the living room, into the kitchen and then yanked the deck door open.

"Mama," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around her, not caring that she was getting wet.

"My precious, Freja… I'm finally home…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, I had this planned that Ingrid didn't come back and Freja's grandparents were going to go off and search for her (ending the story there) but then I realized I wanted to tie everything up in nice little bow, so I brought her back. Because honestly, I don't think I have it in me to do a sequel to this story and that would lend me to eventually trying to write one since I want everyone to have a happy ending.
> 
> But yea, one more chapter to go...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	30. Turn the Corner

Embry couldn't help but walk over and glance into the living room, a worried expression on his face. Everything seemed to be going okay in there, but you couldn't always tell with his mother. She was smiling now as she spoke with Freja's mother and grandfather, easily believing that Ingrid was Freja's older sister.

While the Havsfru hadn't been all that happy to introduce herself as anything other than Aleksander and Freja's mother, even she had understood the necessity - there was no way humans were going to believe that she was old enough. They had then concocted a story about her and Aleksander living in Sweden for the last several years with some other relatives for… reasons. Embry only hoped his mother didn't get too snoopy with that.

Now that he was thinking about it, maybe they should have come up with a more detailed story. And he was now realizing that it was probably time for him to come clean to his mother about everything - being a shapeshifter, the imprint and Freja's family.

He should have told her before now. That would have made this first gathering of their families a hell of a lot less stressful.

"This isn't going to work. She knows we're lying. It's too soon," he stated, sensing Freja at his side.

"It's fine. Mama knows how to be around humans. And she knows the story well," Freja whispered to him. She studied them a few moments. "I think they're getting along well."

"Yea, well, Mom is good at hiding what she's thinking," he replied. His mother looked over at him at that moment and he turned, walking back over to Astrid, who was in front of the stove, cooking.

"You know we do not need your help," she said, a small smirk on her face.

"I want to help," Embry said a bit too eagerly, causing the old woman to chuckle.

Though now that he was really looking at her, he noticed she had fewer wrinkles. It had only been a couple weeks since Michael had given her and Oscar back their true forms and already they were both appearing and acting younger, more spritely. He made a mental note to ask Freja about it later.

Shit. One more thing to come up with a story for. Unless he finally told his mother the truth. Why hadn't he told her back when Sam gave him permission? Oh, right that whole business about his birth father. But now was not the time to think about that.

"Help me with the table," Freja said, getting his attention.

He turned to the island and took a stack of plates that she handed him. Aleksander was perched at the island watching them and still not quite comfortable enough to join the conversation in the living room.

While he was adjusting to life on the land, the younger Havsfru still had trouble with some things as he hadn't been all that exposed to it before. And he was still coming to terms with the fact that everything he previously knew about himself was a lie. But thankfully, he and Freja were becoming closer, the two of them often spending hours alone or with their mother, getting to know each other. And Embry had to admit that the more he got to know him, the more he liked him.

But at the same time, it was less time he spent with Freja. While Embry wanted to spend all of his time with her, worried that Sven could still show up and try something again, he knew that he needed to give her this time with her brother and mother. Besides, they had the rest of their lives together.

He and Freja worked quickly and by the time they had the table set, Astrid was informing the others that dinner was ready.

They all settled around the table, with Tiffany and Oscar at the opposite ends. Embry sat next to his mother, with Freja next to him and then Aleksander. Ingrid was opposite him while Astrid was next to Oscar.

"This is amazing," Tiffany said, taking in the feast before her. "I take it you've learned just how much food my son can put away."

She glanced at him, smiling slightly. Embry choked a bit on his drink as the others chuckled. Little did his mother know she was in the company of four full Havsfru and one half-Havsfru who could put away just as much now that they were all regularly taking to the sea.

"We have enjoyed Embry's company and see him as part of the family," Astrid said, beaming at him. "He has been good to our Freja. And we are so happy to finally meet you."

Tiffany's eyebrows rose slightly as she took a drink of her wine, glancing at Embry again and causing him to squirm a bit. Okay, so maybe he hadn't been completely honest with her on just how much time he had spent at the Larssens' house.

"Please, eat," Oscar encouraged and soon they were busy filling their plates.

"So, Embry tells me that you plan to travel soon," Tiffany said, looking towards the older Larssens and attempting to make small talk.

"Yes, it has been a long, long while since Astrid and I have had some time to ourselves," Oscar said. "Freja is more than capable of running the shop in our stead. Especially now that our Ingrid has returned." He smiled softly at his daughter and then looked over at Aleksander. "And I am sure Aleksander here will help. Perhaps learn more of our trade."

"What was it you said that you were studying in Stockholm?" Tiffany asked, looking over at Ingrid.

"Music," she said easily. "Piano specifically. They have a great conservatory there…"

Embry had to admit that despite being locked up somewhere in the ocean for the last 20-something odd years, Ingrid was doing really good at blending in. With her injury healed, she started going into the shop again, helping out and teaching Aleksander about repairing instruments as well as about Forks and the land. It was almost as though she had never left at all.

"So music really does run in the family," Tiffany replied with a smile as she glanced around the table. "Embry tells me that Freja is a talented pianist and guitarist."

Embry couldn't help but smile at Freja in pride as she blushed slightly.

"He might be exaggerating a bit," she said shyly.

"You should hear her sing," Embry added.

"But we are not supposed to sing," Aleksander said, frowning slightly.

Embry whipped his head over to him, silently urging him with his eyes not to say anything else that would sound weird to his mother.

"And why's that?" Tiffany asked with a chuckle, though when Embry looked back at her, he noticed a hint of something in her eyes. Oh shit. She was suspicious.

"Oh, well, we had a bit of the flu in the house recently. We shouldn't sing until we're completely well so that it doesn't damage our voices," Ingrid said, coming to the rescue. Embry had no idea if that was true, but he was willing to believe it and hoped that his mother would as well.

He really wanted to glance at his mother and judge if she had bought it, but thought too much of that would definitely have her suspicious. He saw her nod her head slowly out of the corner of his eye as he forced himself to calmly eat.

"There's been a bit of that going around lately," Tiffany said. "Definitely had a few more people than usual coming into the hospital sick.."

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as Ingrid began peppering Tiffany with questions about working as a nurse at the hospital. At least it would keep his mother from asking the Larssens any questions for the time being. Looking over at Freja, she gave him a smile and he lightened up a bit.

Yea, there was nothing to worry about. This was going to be fine.

Soon enough, Astrid and Ingrid had cleared most of the dishes away and were bringing over dessert while Oscar poured Tiffany another glass of wine. They were in the home stretch. And Embry felt like his mother actually did seem to like Freja's family, which was a relief. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if she didn't get along with the rest of the Larssens.

He was going to marry Freja someday, that he knew. And it wouldn't do if the two sides of their family didn't get along. Right, stop it. He needed to be focused on right now and getting through this dinner, not dreaming about the future that was still pretty far off.

"That was delicious, Astrid. And I really wish you would let me help," Tiffany said.

"Nonsense, you are our guest," Astrid said lightly as she started dishing out plates of peach cobbler and passing them around, starting with Tiffany.

Embry couldn't help as his mouth started watering. There was nothing he loved more than Astrid's peach cobbler and homemade whipped cream. He had just picked up his fork to dig in when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking over, he saw Aleksander with a blob of whipped cream on his finger, staring at it intently. Oh, god, what was he doing _now_?

"What is this?" he asked.

Wait, had he seriously not had whipped cream in the two weeks he had been here?

"Whipped cream. You'll like it," Ingrid said gently to him. He looked over at her, his eyes wide. "Go on."

He finally stuck his tongue out and tested it. Blinking a few times, he smiled and stuck the entire glob in his mouth, apparently deeming it edible.

Embry held his breath slightly as he looked over at his mother, an amused expression on her face that said she seemed to have not found the moment all that strange. Conversation once again settled around normal topics, with Astrid and Oscar talking about their upcoming trip and Aleksander thankfully saying nothing.

Finally, dessert had come to an end and Tiffany was up, this time insisting that she help with the clean-up. Embry was smiling as he sat back in his chair. It had worked. He wasn't sure how, but it did. Oscar led Aleksander into the living room, probably to avoid any other odd moments or questions as Freja walked the leftover cobbler to the island.

"Mama, could you give me the tupperware?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the dessert.

Embry near spit out his drink as his eyes widened and Freja froze slightly. Astrid had turned to her, but before she could say anything, Ingrid reached into a cabinet and pulled out the tupperware, then held it out to Freja.

"Here you are," she said with a smile before she took in Freja's expression and realized her mistake. "I mean… I was much closer."

"Thanks," Freja said, her cheeks coloring as she turned her attention back to packing up the dessert.

Tiffany looked back and forth between Freja and Ingrid, an odd look on her face.

"She was speaking to me," Astrid explained with a chuckle. "We raised Freja and sometimes she calls me Mama."

"I can understand," Tiffany said, the awkward moment passing. "It must have been hard. Taking in three kids like that."

"I would change nothing," Astrid said, glancing over at Ingrid and Freja with a soft smile. "They are my joy..."

****

The beginning of the drive back home was quiet, though somehow Embry kept himself from glancing at his mother every so often. But he knew her silence could only mean one thing. She suspected something was up and was currently deciding the best way to ask about it.

Already, he was going through a million ways to explain things, but he kept coming back to the same thing: Maybe it was time.

"So, Ingrid, Freja and Aleksander seem really close despite being apart for a long time," Tiffany said, her voice casual. "Why did Freja stay here?"

"She just wanted to," Embry said with a shrug. "She's a bit of a homebody while Ingrid and Aleksander like to travel. And well, as the oldest, Ingrid's always been looking out for both of them." Okay, that was easy.

"How old are they again?" Tiffany then asked.

"Uh, Freja's 21. And Aleksander is 19, almost 20. I think Ingrid is… 25," Embry said, panicking slightly because he couldn't remember how old they had decided Ingrid would be. He hoped that was right.

Tiffany was silent again, but Embry still kept his eyes on the road. Finally she sighed.

"What is it, Embry? I know when you're keeping something from me. You've been a nervous wreck all night and it's not just about the dinner tonight," Tiffany said. "Is it something to do with Freja?"

Embry didn't say anything at first, wracking his brain for words. He should have known that his mother would pick up on everything. She was smart and perceptive. He could never lie to her growing up. He finally sighed.

"Actually, yea… there's… something," he said a bit reluctantly.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything," she replied softly. Embry glanced over, seeing a slightly worried look on her face.

"I know, but… I wasn't sure how you would take this," he continued, gripping the steering wheel slightly. He then took another deep breath, preparing himself.

"How far along is Freja?" Tiffany asked dryly before he could say anything.

Embry was so surprised, he swerved slightly as he looked over at his mother, mouth dropping open.

"Embry! The car!" Tiffany shouted, grabbing the wheel. He managed to get them straightened out on the road, but glanced over at Tiffany in shock. "Really, I don't know how you think I wouldn't know… I _am_ your mother. You think it wasn't obvious what you two were getting up to that day I met Freja at the house?"

"Mom, that's not… we're not… It's," Embry stuttered, his cheeks turning a flaming red. "Freja's not pregnant. We haven't even slept together yet." Tiffany snorted.

"Seriously, you can stop lying," she said with a chuckle. "I mean, I saw how much she put away tonight. If that's not eating for two, then-"

"Mom, Freja has a high metabolism like me. Her whole family does," Embry said, cutting her off. "I swear, she's not pregnant."

He glanced at her again, seeing her staring at him with a furrowed brow.

"Okay… then what is it? Oh, god, do not tell me that you're getting married. Embry Taylor Call! You are only 23!" she shouted.

"Wait, so you were fine when you thought Freja was pregnant, but you don't want us to get married?" Embry asked, frowning.

"That's not it! I like Freja and her family even if they're a bit… odd… but seriously, Em. You guys are so young. And you haven't been together that long. I'm just asking you to wait a bit and _really_ think about it," Tiffany urged, which was pretty much what he expected she would say on that topic.

But that wasn't the secret.

Embry looked at her again, noticing her expression had changed.

"Wait, that's not it either, is it?" she asked. Embry shook his head. He was finally pulling up in front of their house.

Turning off the engine, he sat for a moment and then looked over at his mother.

"Mom, there's something I've been hiding from you for about six years," he started.

"Are you g-"

"I'm not gay!" he shouted, causing his mother to snap her mouth shut. "Would you let me tell you so you can stop guessing?" Tiffany nodded her head and then reached out, taking his hand. Embry swallowed and then looked her straight in the eye. "You remember all those old stories about the Quileute spirit warriors? Turns out they're true… and I'm one of them…"

****

Freja stood on the beach, Embry at her side as they watched her grandparents fuss over Aleksander a bit. She wasn't exactly sure why, seeing as he and Ingrid were going with them. It was Freja they weren't going to see for a month.

But she couldn't help but sigh and chuckle as she leaned against Embry, finding her heart couldn't be fuller. And finally - FINALLY - everything was as it should be.

Her mother and brother were home with them for good. Her grandparents had their forms returned. Sven was never going to bother them again. And she had Embry.

Looking up at him, she found he was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Probably because after years of hiding what he really was from his mother, he had finally told her. Well… showed her was more like it. Tiffany had laughed at him when he first told her he turned into a wolf. Then screamed and nearly ran off when he actually did it.

Thankfully, she adjusted quickly, being as no-nonsense as she was. He told her about the Cullens and what he had been involved in while in high school. All of it. But that had then led to a more difficult conversation - Embry's father. While it had not been easy, at least he now knew the story. What Tiffany Call had though was love at first sight was merely a fling for Quil Ateara III. Which she found out the hard way when she showed up pregnant in La Push to find him happily married with a kid on the way. Feeling there was no way she could go back to the Makah reservation and face that humiliation, she stayed, hoping that someday he would acknowledge his son, but he never did.

Though she had suspected that Old Quil knew something about it when he took Embry under his wing.

But the air had finally been cleared between mother and son, though Tiffany was hurt that he hadn't asked her about his father before - she would have told him everything - and that he hadn't felt as though he could tell her about the packs. She loved him no matter what. The two vowed no more secrets and in line with that, Embry then told Tiffany the full truth about Freja.

The imprint. What she and her family were. That Ingrid was actually her mother. Everything that happened over the last several months from Freja nearly dying as she went through the Change, to Sven showing up, discovering her mother had been kidnapped and not killed, then Freja's kidnapping and the discovery that she had a half-brother.

To say it was a lot for Tiffany Call to take in would be putting it mildly. But she had finally started to wrap her head around it. And well, any gatherings they were at together went much more smoothly now that no one had to hide anything. The first time Tiffany had been present for a gathering of the packs and Havsfru, well, that was certainly memorable.

But _finally_ , things had settled down, bringing them to today.

Her grandparents were taking to the sea for a well overdue, extended vacation. While her mother and brother were going with them for the first bit of it, they planned to come back after a couple weeks to help Freja with the store. She supposed she could have gone with them as well, but after the last month or so, Freja just wanted to stay home for a bit.

She smiled, seeing how happy her grandparents were. Finally they had their true forms back and were ready to fully put them to use.

"Take care, my love," her grandmother said as she hugged her and then kissed her cheek. "We should only be gone a month at the most."

Freja could sense a bit of worry in her eyes.

"I've got everything under control," Freja said. "Besides, Mama and Aleksander will be back to help." Astrid nodded and then stepped over to hug Embry.

"Look out for her, yes?" she said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Embry said with a chuckle. They then both hugged her grandfather and stepped back from the group.

Quickly, they all began to shed their clothes, with Embry looking away as he cleared his throat. Freja laughed softly as she gathered up the clothing and then watched as her family made their way into the water and then four tails flipped up.

"Yea… can't unsee that," Embry said, turning back to the ocean.

"After everything, you're still embarrassed by this?" she asked with a grin as they turned back to the house.

"Nudity doesn't bother me anymore. But seeing your grandparents naked… yea," he replied with a chuckle. Freja rolled her eyes and picked up the pace, jogging up to the deck.

They walked inside and she quickly dropped off the clothes in the laundry room before walking into the living room and taking in the now quiet home. She had the entire house to herself for the next two weeks. And as it was Saturday, she still had two almost full days before she needed to go back to the shop.

She opened her mouth to ask Embry what he wanted to do as she turned to face him, but before any words could come out, his lips were against hers in a hungry kiss. All rational thought left her mind as one of his hands tangled up in her hair while the other pulled her against him. Placing her hands on his chest, she braced herself and then slid them up until she had her arms wrapped around his neck, finding her knees going slightly weak.

Finally, Embry pulled away, the both of them breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. Freja definitely didn't need to ask to know what was on his mind. And really, it was pretty much all she had been thinking about for the last week as well.

She had the house to herself for two weeks.

"God, I've been dying to do that all morning," he said, causing her to chuckle.

"Em, I'm pretty sure there's something that we've both been dying to do for a really long time now," Freja replied. A mischievous glint entered Embry's eyes as he looked down at her a moment before lifting her up into his arms.

Freja laughed as he started up the stairs, quickly making his way to her room before gently placing her on the bed. Freja once again, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down until he was on top of her.

"Wait, Freja are you-"

"Embry Call, if you don't get your and my clothes off in the next 30 seconds, I will scratch you. We have been interrupted far too many times and I am not about to pass up this opportunity," she said sternly, though there was a twinkle in her eyes.

Embry raised his eyebrows, amused by her outburst, before bending down and kissing her in such a way that her back arched and Freja swore her toes curled, as his hand wandered down her side. When his lips traced a hot trail from her mouth to her neck, Freja was completely breathless.

"I promise," he breathed into her ear, sending more chills down her spine. "No interruptions…"

****

Freja stirred hours later, blinking open her eyes and finding her room awash in moonlight. Shifting her head slightly, she looked up, seeing Embry's profile as he slept, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Truthfully, she was surprised that she was even awake after that. Part of her was even tempted to wake him up for another round, but she didn't, not completely sure if either of them could handle it. But still, now that she was awake, she found she couldn't go back to sleep.

Moving slowly so that she wouldn't disturb him, Freja somehow managed to untable herself and get out of bed, pulling on her robe. Pausing, she looked over, seeing one hand resting on his bare chest while the other was stretched out across the bed. For a moment, she was a bit overwhelmed.

In all her life, Freja had never thought she would have this. She had never been normal and there was always the fear that she could hurt someone. But now that was all behind her. She had found Embry and knew that she was deeply, madly in love with him.

Smiling to herself, she stepped over to her balcony, staring out over the ocean thinking over everything. Embry. Finding her mother. Learning she had a brother. It was all so much more than she had ever dared to dream or hope for.

"Is everything okay?" Embry asked softly as his arms came around her waist, pulling her up against his warm, bare chest.

"Yea, I'm fine," Freja said, still smiling. "Just thinking…"

"About what?" Embry asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. She looked up at him.

"You. Us. The future," she said with a chuckle. Embry bent down and gently kissed her.

"Well… one thing I can tell you is that whatever happens, I'm not leaving your side. I love you, Freja," he said. Freja blinked, feeling happy tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end. Everyone's together like they should be. And Embry finally told his mother about everything. I admit, I'm not as happy with the last few chapters of this story as I usually am. It feels a bit rushed to me, so I apologize for that. But honestly, it's taken me a lot longer to write than stories usually do, and I was getting burnt out. I just wanted to get it finished so I can move on to focusing on other stories that I have going. But still, I like where everyone ended up. Freja's grandparents get to enjoy being Havsfru again. Freja's got her mom and an unexpected brother. Ingrid is home with her family.
> 
> And I got to have a funny Embry-Mom moment, which I honestly cracked myself up writing. Though that scene completely took me by surprised. This last chapter was originally planned to go completely different, but then I got the idea for the dinner party and decided to go with it.
> 
> But it did end how I originally planned... Embry and Freja FINALLY get their moment... And as I promised, I didn't get into the details. Didn't really seem to fit with the story, to be honest, to have a smutty scene.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and following!


End file.
